Del odio al amor hay un buen trecho
by KisaTheJoker
Summary: ¿Se puede saber quién fue el listo que inventó la frase de "del odio al amor hay solo un paso"?  ¡Mentira! Y Sora lo sabe. Harto de peleas y discusiones, se propone juntar al insensible de su primo con el chiflado pelirrojo.  ¿Lo conseguirá?  AkuRoku
1. Te odio porque te odio

© Square Enix All Rights Reserved

Pareja principal: AkuRoku

* * *

><p><strong>•Capítulo 1<br>•Te odio porque te odio**

**–Twilight Town, 1997–** **  
>El momento en el que todo empezó...<strong>

Nubes. Lluvia. Truenos... ¿Y sol? Pues no. ¡Ja!  
>El ambiente en Twilight Town ese día no se podía decir que fuese muy caluroso.<br>Al contrario. Por la cara de mala leche que traían todos y cada uno de sus habitantes, se podía decir que hacía "un poquito" de frío, por decirlo suavemente...

Si... Bonito primer día de escuela, ¿verdad?

Quedaban poco menos de cinco minutos para que el colegio abriese finalmente sus puertas. Buenas noticias para los que llevaban quince minutos aguantando bajo la intensa y fastidiosa lluvia. ¡Al fin podrían entrar en un lugar seco! Es más... ¡con calefacción!

Pero claro, hay partes buenas y malas.  
>Y definitivamente, para los que se quedan dormidos y despiertan diez minutos antes de que suene el timbre de entrada... es malo. Y más aún cuando tienen el coche reparándose en el taller y han que recorrer todas las calles a patita.<p>

Como resultado, en esos momentos una mujer rubia de veintitantos años corría por dichas calles de la ciudad a lo que casi se podía llamar velocidad luz mientras cargaba bajo uno de sus brazos a un pequeño de tres años prácticamente idéntico a ella.

—¡Maldición! ¡Llegaremos tarde tu primer día de clase! ¡Soy una mala madre! —gritaba ésta desesperada mientras se detenía y llevaba su mano libre a la altura de su frente, en un intento de ver algo más allá de las miles de gotas de lluvia que caían a alta velocidad.  
>Definitivamente se cargaría a su hijo. No al que llevaba con ella, sino al mayor.<br>Sí. Ese el cual se había levantado hora y media antes que todos –sin molestarse siquiera en despertarlos– para poder irse él solo a la escuela. Pero ese no era el punto ahora...

—No es para tanto, mamá —gritó el pequeño sin una gota de entusiasmo, siendo su voz prácticamente ahogada por el ruido de los truenos de fondo—. Si quieres nos volvemos a casa. Además, yo ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir a...

—¡Irás al colegio! ¡No puedes faltar el primer día! —exclamó ésta, cortando al rubio todas esperanzas de pasar un día más viendo la tele calentito en su casa. Y aclarado este punto, se aseguró de nuevo de tener a su hijo bien cogido y arrancó a correr de nuevo.

Y saltándonos la parte desesperada en la que la mamá del protagonista intenta presentarse a tiempo antes de que les cierren las puertas, finalmente llegaron.

Roxas se llevó una gran decepción al ver cómo todavía había un hombre al lado de la entrada principal, probablemente esperando a que los rezagados como... vamos, como ellos, llegasen.

—Llega tarde, señora —replicó éste, asomando su cabeza por debajo del paraguas cuando ésta llegó a su altura—. Estaba a punto de cerrar.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! No volverá a pasar, en serio —se excusó la mujer haciendo mil reverencias en señal de disculpa—. ¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó, deteniéndose.

—Claro. Si se queda más tiempo aquí el niño enfermará.

—Vaya, gracias por preocuparse por mí. —murmuró disgustada.

—¿Uh?

—¡G–gracias! ¡Voy para allá! —Y dicho esto, empezó a avanzar a paso rápido hacia el edificio de clases.

Las madres de los otros niños nuevos ya empezaban a salir. Definitivamente las clases habían empezado.

—Ya llegué tarde. ¿De verdad no nos podemos ir? —volvió a insistir el rubio, alzando el rostro hacia su madre mientras ella lo dejaba en el suelo del pasillo.

—Roxas cariño, si vuelves a preguntarme eso pasaras la noche en este lugar, ¿sí?—contestó ella con voz angelical y dulce sonrisa—. Vale, aquí es. —suspiró aliviada al ver al fin la puerta con el cartelito de «P–3 A» colgando en el centro.

Y ya más relajada, tomó la mano del pequeño, se aceró a ella y dio tres golpes. Tras oír un «adelante», entró.

—Buenos días. —saludó la rubia con una mano en la nuca mientras empujaba a su hijo al interior de la clase.

—¿Qué buenos? Pero si está lloviendo. —replicó éste, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Calla niño. Siento mucho la tardanza, de verdad que no volverá a pasar. —se disculpó, imitando las mil reverencias que hizo con el tipo de la entrada.

—No se preocupe, no pasa nada si los pequeños llegan un poco tarde —la tranquilizó la mujer a cargo de la clase, sonriente—. Y más hoy, con este tiempo, se la pasarán jugando dentro de clase todo el día.

Mientras ambas mujeres hablaban, un chico que se divertía jugando a pegar a un oso de felpa con un libro captó la presencia del rubio.

—¡Roxas! —exclamó éste al verlo. Y dejando de lado su tarea de torturar al oso, corrió con torpeza hacia el aludido—. ¡Al fin llegas, te tardaste! —le reprochó, agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él.

—¿Ah? Sora, ¿ya os conocéis? —preguntó extrañada la señorita, mirando curiosa a ambos niños.

—¡Claro que sí, él es mi primo! —gritó excesivamente emocionado el castaño, apretando todavía más fuerte el brazo del otro—. ¡Vamos! ¡Te enseñaré dónde están los mejores juguetes!

—Alto ahí, Sora —antes de que el chico arrancase a correr, la rubia colocó una mano en el hombro de su sobrino para detenerlo—. Roxas, el impermeable. —tras quitárselo de un tirón en menos de medio segundo, soltó al castaño y ambos salieron corriendo.

—Yo me ocupo, puede irse tranquila. —le aseguró la mujer mientras lo tomaba y lo colgaba junto con los abrigos y bolsas del resto de niños.

—En fin, me voy ya... ¡Roxas, ¿qué es eso de no despedirte de tu madre?—exclamó molesta, señalando a su hijo con dedo acusador mientras éste se dedicaba ahora a torturar un conejo de peluche junto con su primo. Al verla, suspiró y se dirigió a ella con paso rápido.

—Hasta la tarde mamá. —murmuró éste mientras la mayor se agachaba y lo abrazaba.

—¿Qué clase de hijo eres? Se supone que es tu primer día. ¿Por qué no suplicas que me quede o que te lleve a casa?—preguntó de forma dramática abrazándolo y restregando su mejilla con la del pequeño.

—Porque aquí hay muchos más juguetes que en casa; y si te quedases me vería obligado a jugar contigo.

—Gracias hijo. —murmuró ofendida.

—Adiós mamá. —Y sin más, volvió corriendo junto con su primo.

Finalmente, tras despedirse también de la señorita, se fue.

El resto de la mañana se la pasaron jugando en el interior de la clase. Pese a tener millones de cosas con las que jugar en el aula, muchos niños se sentían como presos, viendo desanimados desde la ventana cómo no dejaba de llover. Roxas era uno de ellos.

—¿Cuándo podremos salir a jugar fuera? —preguntó de pronto una niña rubia de ojos azules mientras peinaba con las manos una muñeca.

—Pues... Lo siento Naminé, pero aunque dejase de llover no podríais salir. —confesó la mayor con una sonrisa de disculpa, ganándose con esto montones de quejas por parte de toda la clase.

—¡¿Por qué no?

—¡Aquí me aburro!

—¡Yo quiero ir a jugar al tobogán!

—¡Basta chicos! ¿No veis que está todo mojado? Nadie saldrá hoy hasta que vengan a buscaros para volver a casa. —concluyó la mujer en plan autoritario, cruzándose de brazos para dar más fuerza a sus palabras. Y justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó Sora, levantándose de golpe del suelo. Toda la clase lo imitó.

—No chicos. Es la hora de comer —aclaró la mujer, dirigiéndose a un armario y sacando de él una cuerda de unos cinco metros—. ¿Tenéis hambre? —preguntó, de nuevo sonriente mientras la tendía en el suelo, dejándola completamente recta. Tras oír un fuerte «si» a coro, ordenó a todos que se agarrasen a una parte de dicha cuerda—. Y no la soltéis, ¿entendido? Ahora iremos a la cafetería del colegio.

Y dicho y hecho, con el orden que se podía esperar de una panda de críos de tres años, la mujer tomó la punta de la cuerda y los dirigió por los pasillos hacia el comedor, topándose por el camino con otros grupos de niños pequeños de las distintas clases.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Sora asombrado, observando con atención todos los rincones de la gran sala a la que acababan de llegar. Paredes blancas, toda ella llena de mesas. Vamos, lo que se dice un comedor normal y corriente.

—Exacto. Vamos. —Los minutos siguientes, la mujer los pasó colocando a todos los pequeños en sus correspondientes lugares, controlando cuando alguno se escapaba para cambiarse de sitio, y regañando al que le daba por pegar a uno de sus compañeros por simple aburrimiento.

Pero cómo no, siempre tenía que haber alguno especialmente problemático.

—¡Sora, no te lo volveré a repetir! ¡A tu sitio! —exclamó la profesora por vigésimo cuarta vez al ver al castaño de nuevo levantado.

—¡Pero quiero sentarme al lado de mi primo! —replicó, haciendo pucheros mientras se agarraba fuertemente a la camisa del aludido—. Yo no quiero estar al lado de esas tontas. —continuó, señalando el grupo de niñas con el que le había tocado sentarse.

—¡Sora, insultar está mal! ¡Pide perdón ahora mismo!

—¡No!

La mujer respiró hondo. Al fin y al cabo, esta no era la primera vez que se topaba con un alumno testarudo.

—Muy bien, estás castigado —concluyó, acercándose a él y tomándolo de la mano—. Hoy comerás solo. Y cuando venga tu mamá a recogerte le diremos cómo de mal te has portado.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Nada de peros! —Dicho esto, lo sentó en una de las mesas más apartadas de los alumnos y más cercana a las de profesores—. Y más te vale portarte bien ahora. —Sora se cruzó de brazos al oírla; aun así, no se movió de la silla.

Y mientras esto ocurría, Roxas lo miraba con algo de lástima desde su puesto. Si conocía bien a su primo, sabía que no tardaría en empezar a llorar.  
>Quería ir hasta él para comer a su lado y que no se sintiera solo, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a ganarse el mismo castigo que él. La suya no era la única mesa libre cercana a la de los profesores...<p>

De pronto, una voz proveniente de una de las mesas de su alrededor le llamó la atención.

—Que chico más tonto. —comentó alguien con tono burlón. El rubio supo al instante a quién se referían.

—Sí, mira que montar tanto escándalo por querer sentarse en otro sitio. —continuó otro con la risa marcada en la voz.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Mirad, ahora va y se pone a llorar! —exclamó el primero, divertido por la situación. Roxas frunció el ceño y dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia su primo. Definitivamente, se referían a él. Ahora el castaño había hundido la cara entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa mientras sollozaba en silencio.  
>Una nueva tanda de risas por parte del grupo que se encontraba tras él lo hizo levantarse enfadado.<p>

Eran cuatro, no mucho mayores que él, de unos cinco años. Pero le sacaban casi una cabeza de altura.  
>Al verlos, a Roxas le recordó a la serie de los Teletubbies que había visto al día anterior.<br>Uno era rubio, otro con el pelo rosado, otro de azul y un último pelirrojo. Uno de cada color.

—Ey, vosotros —exclamó, plantándose delante de su mesa con las manos en la cintura en plan superman—. ¡Dejad de reíros de él ahora mismo! —ordenó, con la misma voz autoritaria que su profesora.

Tras un breve silencio, los cuatro se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a reírse.

—¡Ya basta! —insistió Roxas, dando un paso hacia ellos.

—Vuelve a tu mesa, niño. —propuso el chico de pelo rosa con un gesto de mano.

—Sí, mejor no te metas con los chicos mayores que tú. —continuó el rubio con una sonrisa divertida mientras levantaba con una mano una guitarra de juguete en forma de amenaza.

—¡Me da igual que seáis mayores! ¡Sois unos idi...!

—Ey, alto ahí, enano —El chico pelirrojo se levantó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Un payaso como tú se atreve a insultarnos? Uuuy, ¡qué miedo! —exclamó burlón mientras se colocaba delante de él. Roxas tuvo que alzar el rostro para mirarlo a la cara.  
>Tenía los ojos de un verde intenso, y por muy infantiles que pareciesen sus rasgos, su sonrisa no dejaba de ser algo malvada. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, aun así, no se echó para atrás.<p>

—Solo quiero que dejéis de burlaros de mi primo. —murmuró, amenazante. Si no fuese un niño de tres años, se podría decir que lo estaba asesinando con la mirada.

—¿Y qué harás si no lo hacemos? ¿Decírselo a algún profesor? —El pelirrojo volvió a reírse, siendo seguido por sus tres amigos. De pronto se calló—. Oh, espera. ¿Has dicho que es tu primo? —preguntó, dirigiendo la mirada al castaño. Tras el asentimiento del rubio, volvió a sonreír—. ¿Y qué? ¿Llorarás igual que él?—De nuevo, más risas.

Al ver cómo además de su primo, ahora también se burlaban de él, cerró las manos en puño lleno de rabia.

—Oh, vaya... ¿me vas a pegar? —Esta vez mostró una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Un debilucho como tú? ¡Ja! —Y concluyó la frase con un empujón que hizo que el rubio cayese directo al piso.

—¡Te voy a...! —Su reacción no se hizo de esperar. Al instante, se levantó y, sin dar tiempo a reaccionar al mayor, lo pateó en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Vosotros dos! —exclamó una de las profesoras al verlos. Esto no los detuvo. Tras la patada, el pelirrojo lo golpeó con la palma de la mano en la frente, haciéndolo retroceder unos segundos. Para terminar, Roxas se abalanzó sobre él y le mordió el brazo.

—¡Ay! ¡Suéltame! —gritó la ahora víctima, intentando quitárselo de encima a base de tirones del pelo.

—¡Axel, Roxas! ¡Quietos ahora mismo! —vociferó la profesora, acercándose a ellos hecha una furia. Ahora, toda la atención estaba centrada en ambos chicos—. ¡Castigados! Los dos. —concluyó, tomando a cada uno del brazo y dirigiéndolos hacia la mesa libre.

—¡Venga va, ha empezado él! —exclamó Axel, intentando zafarse del agarre.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Él empezó insul...!

—Me da igual quién empezó y quién no. Los dos habéis sido malos —Al llegar a la mesa, sentó uno en frente del otro—. Y ahora quiero que os comportéis —Otra de las profesoras les trajo la comida abandonada en sus respectivas mesas—. Acabad de comer, y después ya veremos qué hacer con vosotros.

Tras esta advertencia, se fue, dejando entre ellos un silencio cargado de rabia en el que ni se dirigían la mirada.

Pasados unos minutos, ligeramente más tranquilo Roxas volvió la vista hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su primo. Le sorprendió ver que ahora no estaba solo.  
>Por lo visto, un chico uno o dos años mayor que él, de cabello blanco, se había acercado al verlo llorar y ahora se encontraba consolándolo, con una de las manos en la cabeza del castaño mientras le sonreía para animarlo.<br>En fin... Al menos estaba bien acompañado.

No como él...

De nuevo molesto, volvió la vista al frente, solo para encontrarse al tal Axel asesinando a su comida con el tenedor, sin llevarse nada a la boca.

—Te llamas Roxas, ¿verdad?—preguntó de pronto con voz aparentemente tranquila, sin levantar la vista de su plato. El rubio lo miró desconfiado.

—Sí. —respondió, todavía alerta.

—Vale... Ey, Roxas.

—¿Qué?

—Te odio.

Dando por terminada esta conversación, ambos continuaron comiendo en total silencio. ¿Que lo odiaba? ¡Ja! Desde luego, no más que él.

* * *

><p><strong>–Twilight Town, 1999–<br>Cosas de críos**

Era el tercer y último año de parvulario de Roxas. Hacía poco más de una semana que habían empezado el curso, y el año que viene, empezaría finalmente la primaria. Que bien, ¿no? Primaria era la antesala de los deberes...

Durante los dos años pasados no solo se había hecho amigo de prácticamente toda su clase, sino también de alumnos de su mismo curso y alguno de los menores; por lo que ahora, cada vez que tocaba la hora de descanso se ajuntaba con ellos.

Y pasando hablar de dicha zona de descanso, ésta estaba dividida en dos partes:  
>La primera, y dicho sea de paso más pequeña, era la que pertenecía a los alumnos de parvulario. Es decir, los que se encontraban entre los tres y cinco años.<br>No tenía pista de fútbol, pero si montones de lugares en los que divertirse. Toboganes, columpios, cajas de arena y bla, bla, bla...

Por otro lado, separados por una verja de barrotes de metal, se encontraba, con un tamaño casi el triple de grande, la de los alumnos de primaria.  
>Dos pistas de fútbol y básket respectivamente, el gimnasio, y una gran explanada llena de árboles, lugar perfecto cuando uno quiere esconderse de los profesores de guardia.<p>

E interrumpiéndome con la descripción de ambas zonas, de pronto sonó el timbre, cosa que hizo que a los dos minutos los exteriores del colegio se llenasen de escandalosos niños más tres o cuatro agotados profesores.

—¡Ey, Roxas! ¿Vamos al tobogán? —preguntó emocionado un chico rubio de ojos marrones mientras lo cogía de la mano y tiraba de él en dirección al lugar nombrado sin siquiera dejarlo responder.

—¡No! ¡Roxas, me dijiste que iríamos juntos a hacer un castillo de arena! —replicó su primo, tomándolo de la otra mano—. ¡Vamos!

—¡Sora! ¡Tú me prometiste que jugaríamos a papás y a mamás! —exclamó tras él una pelirroja, colocando ambas manos en la cintura mientras tras ella se asomaban otras dos chicas de su misma edad.

—Pero Kairi, eso es un aburrimiento. Yo no...

—¡Venga Roxas! —Y así fue como Hayner, el anterior rubio, logró llevarse al ojiazul a jugar al tobogán sin problemas.

—Vamos Sora—por otro lado, las tres chicas, Kairi, Naminé y Olette, se llevaron a la fuerza al castaño a jugar al increíble, entretenido y maravilloso juego –nótese el sarcasmo– de papás y mamás.

Y volviendo con ambos rubios, finalmente el ojimarrón había logrado arrastrar al otro a su lugar favorito de entre todos.

—Hayner, me aburre este sitio. —confesó Roxas, mirando aburrido el tobogán con forma de elefante.

—¡¿Qué? ¡P–pero si...!

—Pero nada. Quiero ir a otro sitio—reclamó, buscando con la mirada algún lugar más interesante.

Mientras Hayner seguía explicando lo genial que era lanzarse por el tobogán –y empujar a otros para que lo hiciesen–, algo captó la atención de Roxas. A lo lejos, al otro lado de la valla de separación, podía ver cómo los alumnos de primaria se dedicaban a jugar un partido de fútbol.  
>Venga va, ellos tanto espacio libre, y mientras, él no podía ni chutar una pelota sin golpear la cara de algún alumno despistado cruzándose por el medio.<p>

Y sin despegar la mirada del partido de primaria, se acercó lo máximo que pudo a ellos, ignorando las quejas de su rubio amigo, hasta los barrotes de separación que lo limitaba.

—¡Roxas, ¿me escuchas?

—Sí, sí...

—¡Roxas! —El aludido bufó molesto y volvió la mirada hacia su interlocutor.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a jugar.

—No. Me quedo aquí. —concluyó, retomando su tarea de... mirar.

—... ¿Quieres jugar al fútbol? —propuso de pronto, en un intento desesperado de que le hiciese caso. Al oír esto, Roxas volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con el interés reflejado en los ojos.

—Si —Frunció el ceño—. Pero aquí no hay sitio, y si golpeamos a alguien por accidente nos castigarán.

—Tendremos cuidado. —insistió esperanzado.

El ojiazul ni se lo pensó y asintió sonriente. Al instante Hayner empezó a caminar a paso rápido en dirección al edificio.

—Vale, ahora hay que ir a por una pel... ¡Ay! —De pronto, algo cayó en su cabeza y lo golpeó con fuerza, enviando su cara directamente al suelo.

—¡Hayner! —Alarmado, Roxas corrió hacia él.

—¡Ey, tú! —Al momento en el que se agachó en ayuda de su amigo, alguien lo llamó desde el otro lado de la verja. El rubio volvió la vista confuso. Lo primero con lo que se topó fue con los ojos verdes que tanto odiaba, esos que millones de veces lo habían hecho rabiar a lo largo de los pocos años que había pasado en la escuela. Ahora, mirándole con expresión divertida tras los barrotes—. ¡Pásame la pelota!

Una orden.  
>Sí. Eso había sido una orden.<p>

—¿Ni siquiera vas a pedirle perdón? —preguntó con rencor, dejando a su amigo y acercándose una vez más a la verja.

—¡Ja! ¿Perdón por qué? ¿Porque tú y tu amiguito sois unos torpes? Creo que no.

—Axel... —El rubio que acompañaba al pelirrojo le dio un codazo—. ¿Quieres recuperar la pelota o no?

—Demyx, le pediré perdón... cuando los cerdos vuelen. —aclaró el ojiverde con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Entonces espera sentado a que te la devuelva. —replicó Roxas triunfante.

—¡Oye tú, enano...!

—¡No me llames enano, idiota!

—Mira, porque está esta valla en medio, si no...

—¿Si no qué? ¡Tú no podrías conmigo!

—¡Soy mayor que tú! ¡Y tanto que podría!

De pronto, el rubio quedó en silencio. Dirigió su mirada a la pelota; a Axel y una vez más a la pelota. Sonrió malicioso.

—Ahora la pelota es mía. Ja-ja. —Sí, se sentía genial. Con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara, se acercó a la pelota y la tomó. Dio media vuelta y, tras enseñársela triunfante a Axel, se dirigió hacia su amigo –el cual por cierto ya se había levantado– para después ambos salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

—¡No huyas, enano! —gritó el pelirrojo, intentando en vano cruzar entre los barrotes—. ¡Esta me la pagas! ¡Lo juro! Agh... ¡Te odio!

Pero Roxas ya se había ido.

* * *

><p><strong>–Twilight Town, 2000–<br>Guerra de comida**

Roxas, seis años. Su primer día de primaria.  
>¿Nervioso?<p>

—Cloud, ¿me pasas la mermelada?

En absoluto.

¿Su madre?

—¡Ah! ¡¿Dónde está la mochila? ¡La mochila! ¡Roxas, Cloud! ¡Terminad ya de desayunar, tenemos que irnos!

Un poquito...

Mientras la mujer corría de arriba abajo por toda la casa, los tres, padre e hijos, desayunaban tranquilamente en la cocina.

—Papá, dijiste que hoy me llevarías en coche al colegio, ¿verdad? —preguntó el pequeño para asegurarse, intentando entender los gritos histéricos de su madre.

—Exacto. —asintió éste, pasando la página del periódico mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

—¿Y por qué mamá está tan...? Umm...

—No te preocupes, siempre ha sido un poco nerviosa con los eventos especiales. —le aseguró su hermano mayor, con tono aburrido.

—Ah...

—¡¿Qué hacéis aquí plantados? ¡Andando! —exclamó ésta al ver la tranquilidad con la que comían.

—Mamá —El rubio mayor frunció el ceño con molestia—. Es mi primer día de secundaria, no pienso dejar que me llevéis.  
>Ésta se detuvo unos segundos a pensarlo.<p>

—¿Acaso vas a perderte el primer día de primaria de Roxy? —insistió, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta—. Agh... Está bien, puedes ir tu solo—el chico sonrió triunfante—. ¡Pero ve con cuidado!

—Sí, sí...

Y logró librarse.  
>Ahora le tocaba el turno a padre e hijo.<p>

—Vosotros dos. Vamos.

Tras un suspiro resignado, ambos se levantaron y siguieron obedientes a la mujer.

—El cinturón. —ordenó la rubia nada más poner un pié en el coche.

—Sí...

El motor del coche arrancó.

—¿Llevas los libros? —preguntó ella, volviendo la cabeza hacia el asiento trasero.

—En la mochila.

—¿La comida para el descanso?

—En la mochila.

—¿Lápiz y goma?

—En la mochila... —volvió a repetir, irritado por segundos.

—Roxas... ¿Y la mochila? —el pequeño repasó el asiento trasero con la mirada sin encontrar resultado.

El coche se quedó en silencio.

Pese a tener que frenar, encontrar una calle para poder girar, volver a casa a por la mochila y volver a dar la vuelta, llegaron al colegio a tiempo.

—Pásalo bien, cariño. Y recuerda comportarte, ¿sí? —Lo despidió su madre, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Si... No queremos quejas sobre ti el primer día. —continuó su padre, recordando aquella primera vez de parvulario y la charla de educación que les soltó la profesora a la vuelta.

—Tranquilos, prometo comportarme. —aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Oh, entonces también vigilarás que Sora no se meta en ningún lío, ¿verdad? —preguntó una voz femenina tras ambos padres.

—¡Mamá, se cómo tengo que portarme! —replicó esta vez la voz aguda de su primo—. ¡Roxas, vamos! —exclamó el castaño, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la entrada.

—¡Hasta la tarde! —gritó la primera, viendo cómo ambos chicos huían de ellos, adentrándose en el edificio de clases—. Par de demonios...

—¿Qué se le va a hacer? Ahora somos tan interesantes que prefieren ignorarnos. —concluyó la rubia con un suspiro. Y así, los tres adultos se dieron en retirada.

—Ey, Roxas. ¿Sabes cuál es mi clase? —preguntó de pronto Sora, mirando con duda a su alrededor. Ahora que empezaban primaria, habían pasado a estar en la parte del edificio con más pasillos, más escaleras y evidentemente con más clases. El castaño sabía que tenía un 99.9% de posibilidades de perderse.

—Umm... ¿No se supone que nos pusieron en la misma aula?

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! La verdad es que se me olvidó venir a comprobarlo —confesó, llevándose una mano a la nuca mientras sonreía—. Y... ¿dónde es?

Definitivamente era un caso perdido.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas el día de puertas abiertas? Porque te digo que yo vine aquí para situarme.

—Ay, no seas pesado. Tú dime dónde ir y ya.

Tras un suspiro, Roxas se dispuso a guiar al torpe de su primo a su correspondiente clase, cosa que realmente le costó, ya que, al contrario que en los pasillos del parvulario, estos estaban a rebosar de gente, mezclando con ellos incluso a chicos que les doblaban la altura.

—¿Es por aquí? —preguntó un confuso Sora, intentando ver algo a través del tumulto de gente que se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

—Pues... —De la misma forma, Roxas intentaba situarse—. No lo sé... No había tanta gente cuando vine aquí...

—Claro que no. Las clases todavía no habían empezado. —replicó el castaño ceñudo.

—No me digas. ¿Uh? ¡Mira, ahí! —exclamó de pronto al ver el cartelito «1º A» colgando sobre una de las muchas puertas—. Vamos.

—¡Sí!

Y todo alegres por haber encontrado al fin su aula, se abrieron paso casi a empujones hasta llegar a ella. Pero de pronto, a pocos metros de llegar, Sora calló al suelo en mitad de lo que se podía llamar una estampida de alumnos.

Y Roxas ni cuenta se dio. Continuó su camino hacia lugar seguro.

—¡Roxas, sigo aquí! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué me abandonas?

—Pero mira que eres torpe. —murmuró alguien tras él. De improvisto, lo agarraron del brazo y lo levantaron de un tirón.

—¡Oye tú, ¿quién te crees que...? ¡Riku!

—¿Sabes, Sora? El suelo del pasillo no es un buen lugar para dormir, y más aún cuando está lleno de gente. —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, gracias por el consejo —replicó divertido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Por qué estamos en la escuela?

—¿Sora? —Sí, finalmente, al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su primo, Roxas había vuelto a buscarlo. Miró curioso al peliblanco—. ¿Quién es él?

—Es Riku, a veces jugábamos juntos en el parvulario —respondió el castaño, señalando directamente la cara del chico—. Es un año mayor que nosotros, vive en el centro de la ciudad, es hijo único...

—Sora —Había que cortarlo—. Solo te he preguntado por su nombre...

—Oh, sí... Lo siento.

—Bueno, yo me voy ya —avisó el peliblanco—. ¿Nos vemos en el descanso?

—¡Claro!

—En la cafetería. Vale, entonces... Adiós, Sora. Adiós, eh... —Volvió la vista hacia el rubio.

—Roxas.

—Lo tengo. Nos vemos chicos. —Tras la despedida, dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos.

—Ah... ¡Adiós! —gritó Sora, destrozando los tímpanos de todo ser viviente que se encontrase cerca de él –Roxas incluido–, con tal de que Riku lo oyese.

—Ahora sí, ¿vamos? —pidió cansado el rubio, mirando molesto a su primo por el repentino grito.

—Sí, sí...

Y tras tanto alboroto, al fin entraron en clase.  
>La primera persona con la que Sora se encontró fue la acosadora pelirroja de la que siempre intentaba escapar en los descansos de los años anteriores.<p>

—¡Sora, siéntate aquí! —exclamó ésta al verlo, palmeando la mesa contigua a la suya. El aludido frunció el ceño, buscando la ayuda de su primo con la mirada.

—Venga va, tampoco es para tanto.

—Eso lo dices porque no es a ti a quien se la pasa siguiendo todo el día... —susurró con expresión molesta.

—¡Sora! —exclamó autoritaria.

—Si... —No tuvo otra opción que hacer caso a la chica antes de que a ésta le diese por levantarse e ir a buscarlo ella misma.

—¡Roxas, te he guardado sitio! —Por otro lado, había una persona la cual sí que se encargó de ir a buscarlo personalmente para asegurarse de que se sentaba con él.  
>Al llegar al que sería a partir de ahora su asiento, Roxas miró a su alrededor, intentando identificar a todos los que habían sido sus compañeros, o al menos sus amigos, en los anteriores cursos.<p>

Por un lado, en frente de él se sentaba Pince con un chico desconocido para él. Tres filas más hacia atrás, se encontraban Naminé y Olette, y justo a la derecha de éstas, Kairi y su primo, el cual todavía lo miraba suplicante. Y justo a su lado, Hayner.

—A vuestros puestos todos. —Finalmente llegó el profesor para poner orden. Lo primero que pensaron la mayoría de alumnos al ver su cara fue: «ay, qué miedo». Y es que había motivo para tenerlo... Pelo recogido, oscuro y con rastas; y justo debajo de las orejas, algo parecido a dos orugas gigantes del mismo color del cabello.  
>El pobre hombre tenía una cara de malas pulgas que poca gente era la que podría aguantarlo. Pero qué se le iba a hacer. Es bien sabido que lo peor que le puede pasar a un profesor es que le asignen tutor de los más pequeños, revoltosos e inaguantables de la escuela.<br>En ese caso, la clase de primero.

Y no tardaron en demostrárselo.

—¡Anima esa cara, hombre! —exclamó de pronto Sora, poniéndose de rodillas en su silla para que todos lo viesen—. ¡Te ha tocado conmigo, vamos, ¿no estás contento?

Al instante, toda la clase estalló en carcajadas.  
>El hombre clavó su mirada en él.<p>

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... Sí que se ha dado a conocer pronto el payaso de la clase. ¿Cómo te llamas, joven?

—¡Sora! —Pese a la mirada de advertencia que le había enviado su primo, éste continuó con la misma onda—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

El hombre sonrió casi con maldad.

—Llámame Xaldin.

—¿Y no puedo llamarte simplemente profe?

—En cualquier caso, profesor —respondió con voz neutra—. Pero te diré algo, Sora...—lentamente, se acercó hacia el castaño. Todos a su alrededor tragaron saliva—. No me gustan los chicos graciosos, ¿sabes? Siempre que se las ven conmigo acaban muy mal —comentó amenazante mientras se plantaba delante de su mesa y colocaba su rostro a la altura del menor—. Así que por tu bien, espero que sepas comportarte en lo que queda de curso. ¿Entendido?

—Tranquilo, lo he pillado. —Roxas se llevó una mano a la frente. Definitivamente, no tenía remedio.

Con esto, ya había logrado ganarse el odio del profesor.

En lo que continuó de clase, «el profe» se la pasó explicando todas las nuevas reglas del colegio, y lo que conllevaba el no cumplirlas –al nombrar esta parte miró amenazante a Sora–. Tras esto, escribió el horario en la pizarra y repartió un mapa del edificio a cada alumno, por si a alguno se le ocurría la genial idea de llegar tarde a clase con la excusa de «me perdí».

Al castaño le dio dos. Tampoco quería la excusa de «lo extravié».

Y fue a la siguiente hora cuando empezaron realmente las clases.

Por lo tanto, dos horas después...:  
>—¡Al fin libre! —Ya uno bien se puede imaginar quién dijo esto. Con un bostezo, Sora se estiró de brazos mientras salía por la puerta del aula—. Menudo aburrimiento, ¿verdad?—comentó, aun teniendo a la profesora delante.<br>Roxas se limitó a quedar en silencio.

¿Vigilar que su primo no se metiese en ningún lío? ¿Qué broma era esa? Estaba condenado...

—Roxas, ¿vamos a la cafetería o prefieres ir al patio? —preguntó Hayner, apareciendo de repente frente a él, provocando que éste casi cayese al piso del susto.

—Eh... Bueno, supongo que estaría bien ir a ver el exterior.

—¿Y jugar después al fútbol?

—Desde luego.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Roxas, quedamos en vernos con Riku ahora!

—Sora, puedes ir tú solo. —replicó el ojimarrón, mirándolo ceñudo con los brazos cruzados—. Vamos Roxas, díselo tú.  
>El rubio lo miró culpable.<p>

—Lo siento Hayner, lo prometí.

—¡Ja! —El castaño lo miró triunfante mientras se llevaba a su primo a rastras—. Vale, ahora a buscar a Riku.

—¡Esperad! —Al instante, ambos chicos se encontraban rodeados.

—¡Yo voy con vosotros!

—¡Y yo!

—¡Si, vamos todos!

—Genial... —Todos se habían unido a ellos. Las tres chicas y Pince.  
>No podía decirles que se fueran a molestar a otro. Era de mala educación.<p>

Hayner seguía mirando al moreno con reproche. Aun así, terminó por unirse también al grupo.  
>Y de esa manera, siendo encabezados por Sora, se dirigieron a la cafetería.<p>

—¡Riku! —Un nuevo grito destroza-tímpanos fue lo que soltó el castaño al ver a la persona buscada en una de las mesas—. ¡Vamos! ¡Está allí, está allí! —exclamó, realmente emocionado.

Al divisar al grupo de chicos, el peliblanco alzó la mano para que se acercasen.  
>El chico se encontraba en una de las mesas del centro. Pero no solo, cosa que paralizó por unos instantes al moreno.<br>Cuando llegaron hasta él, Riku se levantó.

—Sora, al fin llegas —saludó éste—. No sabía que vendríais tantos. Umm... Chicos, creo que habrá que buscar una mesa más grande. —comentó, dirigiéndose al resto.

—Venga va Riku, podemos hacerles hueco.

Al oír esta voz, Roxas giró instintivamente el rostro hacia el chico que habló.  
>No. No era cierto pelirrojo irritante. Pero era uno de los chicos que siempre iban con él.<br>Demyx. Si, con el tiempo había terminado por aprenderse su nombre, ¿y qué?

Tras cerciorarse de que era él, repasó la mesa al completo con la mirada.  
>También estaban con él Zexion, el niño raro que prefería los libros a las personas, Larxene, la niña rara que siempre estaba enfadada, y Marluxia... el niño raro.<br>Pero por suerte para él, además de estos cuatro chicos y Riku, no había nadie más.

—¿Os sentáis o no? —preguntó el peliblanco mientras les hacía sitio, empujando al resto para que colaborasen.

Al instante, Sora se sentó a su lado, seguido por Kairi al otro.

Con el tiempo –o más bien, con los pocos minutos que pasaron todos ahí sentados–, Roxas pudo darse cuenta de que en verdad los chicos eran agradables, incluso Larxene, quitando el que siempre mirase a todos como si fuese superior. En fin...

Por lo que pudo llegar a la conclusión de que el único y mayor problema, era Axel.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma...

—Siento tardarme —La cara animada del rubio pasó en segundos a una molesta al oír esta voz—. El de historia quería hablar conmigo. —explicó éste con el ceño fruncido mientras empujaba ligeramente a Demyx para que le hiciese sitio, a él y a su bandeja de comida.

Ahora eran trece en una mesa para diez.

A los pocos segundos de sentarse, el pelirrojo sintió algo así como malas vibraciones sobre él. Como si alguien le estuviese echando un mal de ojo en esos momentos...  
>Y así, alzó la vista solo para encontrarse con los ojos azules de...<p>

—¿Enano? —El aludido le devolvió una mirada amenazante, retándolo.  
>Todos los de la mesa habrían jurado que estaban viendo rayos salir de los ojos de ambos.<br>Demyx le quitó a su compañero el tenedor y el cuchillo de plástico por prevención.

—Umm... ¿Ocurre algo? —Haciendo contraste con la tensión que había ahora en el ambiente, Riku observaba a los chicos con curiosidad. Al parecer, era el único que no sabía sobre la "amistad" que había entre esos dos.

—Riku—Axel lo llamó abruptamente —. ¿Se puede saber qué hace «este» aquí?

—Es el primo de Sora, Axel, controla tu tono.

—¡Ya sé que es el primo se Sora! —exclamó, levantándose y clavando las manos en la mesa de un fuerte golpe—. ¡Lo que he preguntado es por qué él está aquí!

—¿Y no se te ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de «estoy aquí porque me da la gana»? —replicó el rubio, imitando el gesto de éste mientras lo miraba desafiante.  
>Todos enmudecieron, a espera de la inevitable pelea. Sabían que si se metían en medio acabarían mal, así que... ¿por qué no dejarlos?<p>

—Siempre me siento es esta mesa con MIS amigos. Por lo que ya te estás abriendo, enano.

—Riku nos invitó, y si te sientes incómodo hay una fácil solución: ¡lárgate!

—¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Un enano como tú me va a dar órdenes?

—¡Enano, enano, enano! ¡¿No sabes decir otra cosa? ¡Inculto!

—Esto... chicos... —Al final, Sora era el único que se preocupaba realmente en cómo podía terminar todo esto.

—¡¿Qué me has llamado?

—Escuchad...

—¡¿Además de inculto eres estúpido?

—Ey...

—¡Cállate! —gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo. El castaño obedeció al instante. Al menos lo había intentado, ¿no?

—Ugh... ya estoy harto —murmuró Axel, aun sin apartar la mirada del ojiazul—. ¿No te irás, verdad?

—Pues claro que no. —declaró el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y plantándose en el sitio.

—Tú lo has querido... —Dicho esto, dirigió lentamente su mano al plato de comida de Demyx –¡espaguetis!–, cogió un puñado y... bueno, uno ya se puede imaginar qué hizo.

—¡Agh! ¡Tú, maldito! —vociferó Roxas, intentando quitarse la comida de la cara—. ¡Prepárate! —Y siendo ahora su turno, llevó su mano al plato de espinacas de su derecha –casualmente, el de Zexion–, y lo lanzó directo al rostro del pelirrojo.

—¡Enano del demonio! ¡¿Quieres guerra? ¡Pues la tendrás! —Tomando ahora un puñado de su comida y otro de la de Demyx, devolvió el golpe multiplicado por dos, aunque acertando solo uno.

—¡Toma esta! —Y así, haciendo uso de la comida de todos los presentes en la mesa, empezaron una guerra de comida en la que únicamente ellos eran los participantes.

Solos... Hasta que Roxas falló un ataque y dio de pleno en la cara de Larxene.  
>Al intentar devolvérselo, ésta lanzó su postre al ahora no tan limpio pelo de Marluxia, y fuera de si, él empezó a tirar comida hacia todas direcciones.<p>

Y así fue como todo dios terminó por unirse a la batalla.

...Minutos más tarde...

—¡¿Se puede saber quién ha sido el causante de todo esto? —Una de las profesoras con más mala leche del colegio fue la que interrumpió todo.

Inmediatamente, como si todos los alumnos estuviesen sincronizados, señalaron al pelirrojo.

—¡Axel! ¡¿Tú de nuevo? —vociferó la ésta mientras tras ella empezaba a crecer una extraña aura demoníaca que demostraba lo «poco» enfadada que estaba.

—¡Alto ahí, profe! ¡No fui yo solo! —Rápidamente, tomó a Roxas por el hombro y lo colocó delante de él—. Éste también fue. Él me provocó.

—¡A mí no me metas, tú fuiste el primero en tirarme comida a la cara! —exclamó el rubio fuera de sí mientras apartaba de un golpe la mano sobre su hombro.

—¡Al despacho del director los dos! ¡Ahora!

—¡No puedo! ¡Mis padres se enfadarán si se enteran! —reclamó en vano el rubio, retrocediendo un paso.

—¡¿Y creés que los míos no? ¡Tú no te escapas de esta! —contraatacó Axel, volviéndolo a tomar por la mano y acercándolo de un tirón.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

—¡¿No me han oído? ¡Al director!

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que no se haya hecho muy largo. Este proyecto lo tengo desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y ni siquiera pensaba colgarlo todavía... En fin, espero que haya gustado. Haré lo que sea por ampliar un poco más el mundo AkuRoku ¬¬<p>

**¡Ciao!**


	2. ¡Pizza!

Y al fin, ¡aquí llega el capítulo dos!

¡Por favor! ¡¿Por qué demonios he tardado tanto? De verdad que no quería, pero hubieron problemas… que explicaré abajo. No continúo, porque en el fondo a nadie le importa qué escribo aquí, ¿verdad?

Pero antes que nada, hay algo que haré. Puesto que no puedo responder reviews sin cuenta, los responderé todos por aquí. Y para no comerme todo el espacio, los esparciré por las notas de arriba y las de abajo del todo, ¿ok? –¿con quién hablo?–.

**Amy-Heartless: **Oh, sí. Los teletubbies. Odio a esos bichos, pero me hacía gracia utilizarlos en alguna comparación ^^ Sobre lo de Hayner… es algo que ya se verá. Nah, ¿qué más da? Es demasiado evidente. Además, gracias a él, podré formar divertidas situaciones cuando a Axel le dé por sentir algo que no sea odio por Roxas.

Por último, gracias por comentar. ¡Ciao!

**Lucy Wan: **Lindos. Si, esa es la opinión general. ¿Pero qué se le va a hacer? ¡Es que lo son!

Muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar. ¡Adew!

**Amaranth: **Bueno, ese día a día escolar probablemente se vaya a ver en los pequeños extras que me dé por escribir. A partir de ahora, toca universidad.

Sobre el tema de ampliar el mundo AkuRoku, la verdad es que si lo hago es porque caso todos –ojo, no todos– los fanfics de esta pareja que más me han gustado, están en inglés ¬¬ Por lo que más bien sería "ampliar el mundo hispánico AkuRoku". ¡Gracias por el review!

Ahora, al fic:

* * *

><p><strong>•Capítulo 2<br>•¡Pizza~!**

**–Twilight Town, 2013–**

Un agotado Roxas miró con orgullo a su alrededor. Con esta, era ya la última caja que les quedaba por subir, por lo que, ahora sí, podía dar por inaugurado el apartamento nuevo.

Sentándose en el suelo, suspiró aliviado. Definitivamente, el tener que subir tropecientas cajas por las escaleras hasta la quinta planta sin la ayuda de un ascensor estropeado ni del vago de su primo, era para estar orgulloso.  
>Como consecuencia, ahora sentía sus huesos adoloridos.<p>

Hacía ya dos semanas que ellos habían decidido irse de casa, y por extraño que parezca, no les llevó más de tres horas, buscando en internet, hasta encontrar un apartamento a buen precio cercano a la universidad.  
>Ese mismo día quedaron en preparar todas sus cosas para la mudanza. Los dos siguientes los utilizaron para intentar convencer a Cloud a que les prestase su coche para llevarlo todo, y finalmente, cuando su casera les libró las llaves, fue cuando se pusieron en marcha.<br>Tras descargarlo todo, Sora se autoproclamó voluntario para devolverle el coche a su primo. Y fue a Roxas al que le toco hacer el trabajo pesado…

—¡Ya he vuelto! ¡Wow, ¿ya has acabado? —Al oírlo, el rubio se giró y lo miró molesto.

—¿Y de qué te extrañas? No creas que no lo sé. Lo has hecho a propósito. —le reprochó, frunciendo el ceño y levantándose para plantarle cara.

—¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! Además, mira qué traigo —lo cortó, levantando un par de bolsas y plantándoselas en la cara—. ¿Ves? He hecho la compra.  
>Roxas lo miró incrédulo.<p>

—¿La compra? ¿Tú? Ya… ¿Y qué has comprado, si puede saberse?

El castaño sonrió con suficiencia. Sin decir nada, sorteó a su primo y las vació en el mármol de la cocina.  
>Al instante, éste estaba lleno de bolsas de patatas, latas de cerveza, coca cola, y comida basura en general.<br>Roxas respiró hondo en un intento por contenerse.

—Comida… —murmuró, cerrando los ojos, intentando comprender en funcionamiento del cerebro de su primo. Desde el primer momento en el que escuchó la propuesta –salida de los labios de su madre– de vivir juntos, supo que, si aceptaba, terminaría arrepentido. Fue entonces cuando Sora utilizó su expresión más lastimosa, la cual hizo a Roxas preguntarse cuántos días sobreviviría el castaño si lo dejaban a su suerte ante el mundo exterior.

—No te confundas —soltó, colocando ambas manos delante de él, intentando quitar hierro al asunto—. Esta no es como la compra del mes. Solo son los preparativos para mañana.  
>Al oír esto, volvió a abrir los ojos.<p>

—¿Para mañana? ¿Pero no es…?

—¡Sí! ¡Mi cumpleaños! Ahora solo me falta la tarta y las velas. Y no solo eso. También pediré pizza. Genial, ¿verdad?

A medida que él hablaba, Roxas negaba con la cabeza.

—No. No. No —suspiró bruscamente—. ¿Pero no se suponía que íbamos a celebrarlo fuera? —Ingenuo de él…

—Sí, íbamos. ¡Hay que estrenar el apartamento! Además, ya he avisado a todos. —concluyó, cogiendo todas las latas y metiéndolas en la nevera. El rubio lo atravesó con la mirada. Otra cosa de la que preocuparse.

—Sora.

—¿Si? —No se atrevió a girarse. Por su voz, sabía que volvía a estar enfadado.

—Has dicho todos. —expresó éste, aparentemente tranquilo.

—Sí.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó finalmente.

—Pueees… —Mentalmente, intentó contar la cantidad de amigos que iban a venir. Roxas lo observó sin decir nada, viendo cómo con sus dieciocho años, 364 días y pocas horas, seguía contando con los dedos—. Creo que son… nueve. No, diez. Doce, contándonos a nosotros. —finalizó, orgulloso por la cantidad de cálculos realizados en tan poco tiempo.

—Es decir… —Sora tragó saliva. Por lo visto Roxas no pensaba compartir el momento feliz—. Piensas meter a doce personas… en un apartamento en la que caven una y media.  
>El cerebro del castaño empezó a revolotear. ¿Y media? ¿Él solo contaba como media persona?<br>Su pronosticado déficit de atención le impedía centrarse en las cosas importantes.

La respuesta fue breve.

—No.

Pero esto era algo que Sora había previsto. Y sabía cómo contrarrestarlo.

—¡Pero Roxas! —gritó, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones— ¡Ahora es diferente! ¡Esta también esta también es mi casa, tengo derechos! —le reclamó, alzando y agitando graciosamente los brazos.

Él sabía que el castaño tenía razón. Pero por nada del mundo permitiría que la liase en su segundo día. Solo faltaba que los vecinos se quejasen. Y si esto pasaba, su casera se enteraría. Terminaría de patitas en la calle en menos de una semana. ¿Realmente pensaba arriesgarse?

—No. —volvió a repetir, intentando destruir de una vez por todas las esperanzas de su primo. Pero al parecer, éstas eran inquebrantables.

—Lo celebraré aquí, no importa lo que me digas. —murmuró cruzándose de brazos, temeroso a la tanda de gritos que llegaría en los próximos cinco segundos.  
>Empezó a contar.<p>

Cuatro…

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

—Haz lo que quieras. —Y sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y empezó a desempacar sus cosas de las cajas.  
>Sorprendido pero feliz, Sora se anotó una victoria.<p>

* * *

><p>Lo primero que hizo Sora al escuchar la alarma del reloj que daban las 6:00 AM fue levantarse de un salto de la cama e invadir la habitación de su primo para pedirle su regalo de cumpleaños.<br>Lo único que logró sacarle fue un puñado de insultos y una almohada dirigida hacia su persona.  
>Tras maldecir al egoísta, barra, desagradecido de su primo, decidió probar a reclamarle nada a una hora algo más decente.<br>Y volvió a las 7:00 AM.

Pero fue cuatro horas más tarde cuando el rubio se dignó a levantarse.

—¡Regalo! —Fue lo primero que gritó el castaño nada más verlo aparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

—Sí, buenos días. —respondió Roxas de forma neutral, ignorándolo por completo.

—Regalo. —volvió a repetir, tal como si esta fuese la única palabra en su vocabulario.  
>El rubio ni se inmutó. Y con total tranquilidad, pasó por su lado y se dirigió a la nevera en busca de algo que le pudiese servir como desayuno.<p>

—¡Regalo, regalo, regalo! —insistió Sora de forma infantil, golpeando la mesa con los puños y haciendo pucheros—. ¡Exijo que me des mi regalo de cumpleaños!

Roxas alzó una ceja. No le gustó mucho eso de «exijo». Aun así, continuó haciendo oídos sordos al demonio insolente que lo despertó a las tantas de la madrugada.  
>Por su lado, Sora estaba más irritado por momentos.<br>Su cumpleaños era la mejor fecha que existía para él. Una en la que era inevitablemente el centro de atención, donde todo el mundo le sonreía, daba montones de regalos y hacía lo que él quería.  
>¡Y su primo lo trataba como si fuese un mueble más de la cocina!<p>

De pronto, el rubio se sentó a su lado y empezó a desayunar. A Sora no se le ocurrió nada mejor que empezar a darle codazos. Aprovecharía cualquier reacción para volver a reclamarle.  
>No pasaron más de cinco segundos hasta que Roxas habló.<p>

—Sora —No podía asegurarlo, pero le pareció notar una nota de enfado en la voz de su primo. O quizás simplemente fuese que todavía seguía medio dormido—. ¿De verdad crees que conseguirás nada de mí de esta manera? —El castaño se detuvo. ¿Acaso había otra forma de conseguirlo? Roxas le leyó el pensamiento—. Compórtate, limpia la casa y dúchate, apestas. Y después, si quieres hablamos sobre tu cumpleaños. —Dicho esto, terminó de desayunar, dejó todo en el lavamanos y se salió de la cocina, dejando a Sora con la palabra en la boca.

Para sorpresa de Roxas, el castaño hizo exactamente lo que le ordenó.  
>Realmente se le veía con ganas de celebrar el dichoso cumpleaños, y quitando el hecho de oírlo escupir maldiciones a cada paso que daba, se podía decir que se estaba comportando.<p>

—¡Acabé! —gritó finalmente, tirando la escoba y el recogedor en algún punto de la habitación. Desde el sofá, Roxas suspiró y lo miró molesto—. ¡Y ahora, yo! —Tras esto, se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó una larga lista de metro y medio—. Los preparativos para la fiesta. Yo he hecho todo lo que tú has querido. Ahora tú harás todo lo que yo quiera. —concluyó sonriente.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. No es como si le diese miedo la faceta malvada de su primo. Además, sabía cómo lidiar con ella.  
>Tranquilamente, alargó la mano, cogió el auricular del teléfono y marcó.<p>

A los quince minutos aproximadamente, llegaron Kairi y Naminé. Ellas dos se encargarían personalmente de preparar una fiesta en condiciones. Y Roxas podría continuar viendo la TV sin que nadie le molestase.  
>Pese a ser una desilusión el no poder tener pleno poder sobre su primo, Sora sabía que de esta manera su fiesta sería todo un éxito.<p>

Al instante, las chicas dejaron sus respectivos regalos debajo de la cama del castaño y –no sin antes amenazarle con cortarle las manos si se atrevía a tocarlos– se pusieron manos a la obra.  
>Minutos después, llegaron Hayner, Pince y Olette. Estos dos últimos se metieron a ayudar en la cocina. Por su lado, el rubio se unió a Roxas con la entretenida tarea de ignorar al resto y ver la TV.<p>

Cargado con un gran ramo de flores, Marluxia llegó solo. Felicitó al cumpleañero y se dispuso a decorar la casa junto con Kairi de la manera más cursi que le fuese posible.  
>Por el momento, todo iba a la perfección. Unos preparando la comida, otros con la decoración... De pronto, a Sora se le ocurrió una brillante idea para completar el cuadro de felicidad.<p>

—¡Roxas! —lo llamó, siempre gritando—. ¡Tengo una tarea para ti! ¡Levanta el trasero del sofá y acércate!  
>Con un gruñido, el aludido dejó la comodidad del sofá atrás para dirigirse al plasta de su primo con una mueca de molestia en la cara.<p>

—¿Y ahora qué? —le reclamó, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Pensó que con tanta gente alrededor y todo el trabajo para preparar la fiesta estaría entretenido, pero nooo… Tenía que encontrar un hueco para darle la lata.

—Quiero que vayas a comprar pizza. Una fiesta sin pizza no es una fiesta —Sin darle tiempo a replicar, sacó su cartera y se la tendió—. Elige de lo que te dé la gana. Tú solo tráeme, digamos… Veinte.

—Veinte… —Si algo bueno había aprendido tras convivir con el castaño prácticamente desde su nacimiento, era a saber mantener la calma cuando a éste se le cruzaban los cables. Dígase siempre—. ¿Y por qué tantas, si puede saberse? —se limitó a preguntar.

—¡Roxas, piensa! Somos muchos. ¡Necesitaremos mucha comida!

—¿Y no te basta con lo que compraste ayer? Además, ¿por qué no llamas y haces que te traigan todo a domicilio? —interrogó, irritado.

—Porque de esta manera harás algo de provecho hoy, en vez de quedarte tirado en el sofá sin hacer nada. —No se molestó en reclamarle más, no había vuelta.

—¿Y cómo voy a llevar veinte cajas de pizza yo solo, si puede saberse? —preguntó finalmente, resignado, guardando la cartera en uno de sus bolsillos y mirando a su primo fijamente.

—¿Ah? ¿Y yo qué sé? Llévate a Hayner, él tampoco está haciendo nada. —Fue oír su nombre y el aludido apareció al instante a su lado. Parecía ilusionado el tener la oportunidad de salir. Algo raro… ¿Qué persona normal prefiere cargar con una tonelada de pizza a quedarse en un cómodo sofá haciendo el vago?

—¡T-te acompaño! —E incluso el chico parecía emocionado y todo. Le brillaban los ojos.

—¡Agh! Muy bien. Vamos. —gruñó Roxas, queriendo acabar rápido con todo esto. Decidido, dio media vuelta y salió de casa con su amigo tras él.

—¡Y no tardes! —añadió Sora, segundos antes de que la puerta estrellase contra el marco de forma estruendosa.

Le pareció oír un «que te den».  
>Nah… Imaginaciones suyas.<p>

* * *

><p>En el fondo –muy, muy en el fondo–, a Roxas no le molestaba el tener que haber salido de casa expresamente para a comprar esa para nada excesiva cantidad de calorías con tomate. Al fin y al cabo, el cumpleaños del demonio era solo una vez cada 365 días. Algo fácilmente soportable. Además, cuando estaba contento daba menos el coñazo.<br>Por otro lado, él fue el que lo había arrancado de las malvadas y adictivas garras de la televisión para enviarlo de paseo. La salud ante todo. ¡Tenía que darle las gracias!  
>Basta de sarcasmo.<br>¿Por qué no lograba auto obligarse a mandarlo a la mierda e irse al cine en lo que quedaba de día?  
>No, si es que en el fondo era buena persona.<p>

Solo quedaban algo así como dos calles más para llegar a la pizzería. A su lado, Hayner parecía feliz de la vida. Tenía una sonrisa idiota, como a quien le ha tocado la lotería y no quiere decírselo a nadie. Optó por no preguntarle. Sinceramente, no le interesaba saber el porqué estaba tan contento.

Finalmente, llegaron al lugar. Éste estaba lleno a rebosar de gente. Por lo visto también estaban celebrando un cumpleaños. Y eso, era un problema.

Con el ceño fruncido, Roxas se acercó al mostrador.

—Disculpe —lo llamó—. Me preguntaba si tendrían tiempo –e ingredientes– para tener listas veinte pizzas en media hora. —Oh, venga. Incluso a él le parecía estúpido. Y así es exactamente como se sentía.

La chica que lo atendía lo miró irónica.  
>—Esto… ¿Veinte pizzas en treinta minutos más los pedidos de otros clientes? Claro, no hay problema.<br>Ambos rubios alzaron una ceja.

—¿En serio? —preguntó esta vez Hayner, asombrado al no notar ningún tono sarcástico en la voz de la chica.

—En serio, son las dos y media, justo ahora acaba de terminar mi turno. No es mi problema —aclaró, quitándose la gorra y el delantal con la marca del lugar, tirándolos a un rincón tras el mostrador y dando media vuelta—. Ahora mismo llegará mi reemplazo. Dadle unos segundos. ¡Adiós! —Y alegremente, saludando con la mano, desapareció por la puerta trasera.

—Que chica tan simpática… —murmuró Hayner, aun intentando entender si esa fue una buena o mala reacción.

Roxas estuvo a punto de contradecirle, cuando un grito agudo, molesto y extremadamente doloroso para sus oídos, retumbó por toda la pizzería.

—¡ROXY~! —Y ese era ni más ni menos que Demyx, la segunda persona más ruidosa, molesta y chiflada que conocía, siendo su primo el primero de la lista, claro.  
>Sin más, el mayor se abalanzó sobre él.<p>

—Esto… Hola, Demyx —saludó débilmente, notando cómo sus tímpanos seguían quejándose—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, intentando quitárselo de encima. Con una mueca, Hayner se encargó personalmente de ello.

—¡Trabajo aquí! —exclamó éste con una gran sonrisa, pasando tras el mostrador y colocándose una gorra igual que la que llevaba la otra chica—. Y mi turno empieza… ¡ya! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué queréis?

Demyx el dependiente. Menuda suerte la suya.  
>Roxas decidió que lo mejor sería ir al grano.<p>

—Veinte pizzas. ¿Podría tenerlas en algo así como media hora? —Por raro que parezca, la sonrisa del rubio no desapareció. Al contrario. Incluso parecía contento por ese… ¿reto?

—¡Pues claro que sí! No pongas en duda la genialidad de nuestro chef, Rox. Él puede hacerlo en veinte minutos. —añadió emocionado.

—Vaya, eso es genial…

—¡¿Verdad? Vale, dime: ¿de qué las quieres? —preguntó, sacando la libreta de pedidos, preparado para tomar nota. Parecía concentrado.

—No me importa, una de cada supongo que bastará. —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Elección libre, genial! ¡Ahora mismo vuelvo! —Con esto, dio media vuelta rápidamente y empezó a canturrear todos y cada uno de los nombres de las pizzas de la carta a gritos.  
>El rubio se preguntó si realmente era posible el lograr hacer veinte pizzas en veinte minutos. ¿Una cada sesenta segundos? ¿O es que entraban cinco al horno mientras preparaba otras cinco? Eso le llevaba a preguntarse cuántas manos podía tener el mencionado chef.<br>Llámese indiscriminación, pero no quería que un ser mutante le toqueteara la comida.

Yendo al grano, veinte minutos después un orgulloso rubio apareció ante ellos con dos montones de diez cajas cada uno ante sus narices.

—¡Flipa! ¡¿Y están todas? —exclamó Hayner, acercándose y abriendo la de arriba del todo, comprobando el que realmente no estuviese vacía.

—¡Pues claro! ¿Quién crees que se ha encargado del super-pedido? ¡El genial yo!—Roxas frunció el ceño al oír esa voz. Milésimas de segundo más tarde, un tipo pelirrojo apareció tras Demyx, luciendo exactamente la misma gorra y delantal que la chica de antes.  
>El rubio mayor se sobresaltó del susto.<p>

—¡A-Axel idiota! ¡Te dije que te quedases dentro! ¡¿Por qué me ignoras siempre? —lloriqueó el ojiazul de forma infantil, dándole codazos al pelirrojo en un intento de hacerlo retroceder de nuevo a la cocina.

—Oh, venga. Alguien preguntó quién fue la genial entidad que se encargó de su pedido, por lo que me he visto obligado a salir. —explicó el para nada arrogante, con una brillante sonrisa.

—¿Por qué inventas? Nadie ha preguntado por ti. —Una vez más, fue ignorado. Aun sin dejar de sonreír, Axel se apoyó el mostrador y dirigió esa mencionada brillante sonrisa al de los ojos marrones.

—¿Y tú qué opinas, Hayner? —preguntó, remarcando sin motivo alguno el nombre del chico.

—¿Eh? Ah, esto… —Estaba nervioso. ¿Y cómo no estarlo, siendo que tenía a su lado a un chaval del que salía una escalofriante y tenebrosa aura oscura que lo acojonaba?—. Sí, ha sido… asombroso. ¡Demyx! ¿Cuánto es?

—A ver, quince cada una, son… Quince más quince más quince más quince más… —Finalmente, al darse cuenta de que sus dedos solo le alcanzaban para contar hasta veinte, se decidió a echar mano a la calculadora integrada en la caja registradora. Y así, logró llegar a una única conclusión—. Trescientos dólares. ¿Con tarjeta o en efectivo?

Los padres de Sora no confiaban en él, por lo que nunca se atrevieron a darle la preciada tarjeta.

—En efectivo. —dijo Roxas secamente, rebuscando en sus bolsillos la cartera de su primo. ¿Realmente tendría el castaño trescientos dólares ahí metidos?  
>No. La pregunta era… ¿Realmente tendría dinero ahí metido?<p>

Definitivamente ahora se arrepentía por no haberlo comprobado antes de salir… Ya se veía pagando las dichosas pizzas con SU dinero.  
>Y el de Hayner.<p>

—¿Y bien?—Demyx se apoyó al mostrador, asomándose, intentando ver el interior de la cartera.  
>Roxas, alucinado, sacó trescientos papelitos con la cara de George Washington impresa en ellos. Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta… Pero la más importante:<br>¿Desde cuándo sabía Sora del significado de la palabra ahorrar? El que hubiese atracado un banco le parecía una opción más creíble…

—¡Gracias! —E inmediatamente, Demyx empezó a contar, amontonándolos uno a uno sobre la mesa. Tras asegurarse de tener el precio justo, abrió la caja registradora y los guardó felizmente dentro—. Son para el cumpleaños de Sora, ¿verdad? No te preocupes. Las podemos llevar nosotros después.

Roxas se sobresaltó.

—¿Quién…?

—¡Muchas gracias!—interfirió Hayner, tomando al rubio por los hombros y empezando a retroceder hacia la puerta de salida—. ¡Se lo diremos a Sora! ¡Nos vemos luego!

—¡Adiós, chicos!

—¡Sí! ¡Adiós, Hayner! ¡Adiós, enano!

Roxas se detuvo al instante. Es como si hubiese esperado ese momento.  
>—¡Maldito capullo! ¡Tú, bastardo…!<br>Y Hayner sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Intentó continuar empujándolo, tal como si nadie hubiese comentando nada acerca de su estatura. Imposible. Era como si se hubiese clavado al suelo con cemento.  
>De pronto, su cara estuvo a milímetros de ser golpeada por un puño descontrolado.<br>Valle, el rubio podía ser muy tranquilo, pero cuando se ponía en ello, podía dar más miedo incluso que Sora en una tienda de golosinas con un 50% de descuento –cosa que, por cierto, había vivido–.

—¡Roxas! Tu primo nos espera… ¡Vámonos! —ordenó con voz temblorosa. Y de esa manera, intentando ahora que el chico no pasase por el umbral de la puerta, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se lo llevó literalmente a rastras de la pizzería, escuchando por un lado la risa malvada y satisfecha de cierto pelirrojo chiflado, y por otro, la tanda de insultos predilectos de su amigo.

Por su lado, Demyx ya se había encargado de soltar un supermegaultra-codazo extra fuerte al estómago del mayor. Éste, tras dejar escapar un extraño sonido agudo, retrocedió lentamente y volvió a la cocina.

* * *

><p>Lo primero por lo que preguntó Sora cuando los chicos volvieron no fue el por qué su primo tenía semejante cara de mala hostia, no. Demonios, era su cumpleaños. ¿A quién debería importarle el estado de ánimo de alguien que no era él mismo?<p>

Por lo que, cruzándose de brazos en un intento de pose de persona seria y responsable, fue directo al tema en cuestión.

—¿Se puede saber dónde están mis veinte pizzas?

—Las traerán después tus jodidos invitados, capullo. —le hizo saber su adorado primo de la manera más respetuosa posible, pasando por su lado y yendo directo al sofá.  
>Al contrario de lo esperado, Sora sonrió aliviado.<p>

—Oh, claro. ¡Qué amables! Llamaré a Axel para darle las gracias. —anunció, sacando el móvil de su bolsillo y esquivando al mismo tiempo un jarrón volador proveniente de quién sabe dónde.

* * *

><p><strong>–Twilight Town, 2002–<br>Con huevos y leche**

A lo largo de los primeros años de vida de un niño, a quedado demostrado que éste suele tener una dependencia excesiva con sus padres. Empiezan por querer estar siempre en sus brazos. Después en su regazo, y más tarde, a ir con ellos a absolutamente todas partes.  
>¿Que papá va a arreglar el coche? Yo le acompaño.<br>¿Que mamá quiere fregar los platos? ¡Yo le ayudo!  
>Pero llega un momento en el que los buenos de papá y mamá deciden sacar provecho de esa adoración que tienen sus hijos hacia su persona. Y ahí es cuando empiezan los favores.<br>¿Me ayudas a sacar la basura?  
>¿Me ayudas a limpiar el baño?<br>¿Me ayudas a tender la ropa?

Hasta que ese «me ayudas» desaparece, puesto que el niño, al tener el derecho de elección, prefiere ver la TV, jugar a la Play Station o hacer cualquier otra cosa de provecho.  
>Y el «cariño, ¿quieres venir conmigo a comprar?», pasa a ser un «¡tú, a comprar!».<p>

Y eso es exactamente lo que pasó con Cloud.  
>—¡Te acompaño! —Y evidentemente, Roxas, puesto que seguía en la fase de niño obediente que dice sí a todo, se apuntó a la excursión al instante.<p>

—¡No quiero! ¡Que vaya Roxas! —replicó el mayor, aun sin apartar la mirada de la adorada pantalla.

—¡Vale! —Y una vez más, el pequeño aceptó encantado.

En esta ocasión, el tono de la mujer sonó unas octavas más alto, haciéndole notar a su queridísimo hijo que se estaba acercando al lugar donde él se encontraba.  
>Cloud oía los pasos. Cada vez más cercanos a él.<p>

—¡Él es muy pequeño todavía! —Ahí estaba, asomada en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina—. ¡Decidido, iréis los dos!

Cloud resopló molesto. Su tan habitual expresión neutro-enfadada estaba ahora adornada por un ceño fruncido bien marcado.

—Vale. —remarcó bien esta palabra, haciéndole notar a su madre las muchas ganas que tenía de hacerle ese favor. Alargó la mano, continuando con la vista clavada en la TV. Tras recibir por parte de la rubia la lista de la compra y el dinero necesario, se levantó de un salto y caminó con pesadez hacia la puerta de salida. Roxas lo siguió como perrito faldero.

* * *

><p>Cloud leyó por primera vez tras salir de casa la lista que su madre le había librado. A simple vista podía contar unos quince ingredientes, en los que se incluían lentejas, huevos, leche , arroz, sardinas, coliflor y un puñado más de cosas que –Dios no lo quiera– si le daba por cocinar todas juntas, le causaría un dolor de estómago tremendo, más una visita al hospital.<br>Siendo ella, nunca se sabía.

Lo primero que hizo al cruzar las puertas automáticas del supermercado no fue coger la mano de su pequeño hermanito. No, pese a ser eso lo que un chaval responsable haría, él fue directo a coger una cesta con ruedas y, ahora sí, hacérsela cargar al pequeño. Algo tendría que hacer, ¿no?

—Sígueme. —Fue lo único que le dijo. Y obediente, el niño le siguió.

Los primeros diez minutos los pasaron recorriendo todas las estanterías en busca de las dichosas lentejas. Por lo visto, las muy cobardes se habían escondido, y al igual que un padre no quiere preguntar cuando se pierde en coche, Cloud no quería preguntar dónde encontrarlas. Él solito podía encargarse de una tarea tan simple como hallar esa porquería que tan poco le gustaba. No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, y menos aún de un desconocido con aires de grandeza que le diría con una tonta sonrisa dónde narices encontrarlas.  
>Cloud podía tener muy mala leche cuando se irritaba.<p>

El tiempo apremiaba. Ya habían pasado quince minutos y la cesta seguía vacía. El rubio tomó una decisión.

—Roxas, ve a por los otros pedidos. Yo me encargaré de las lentejas. —Ahora era algo personal.  
>Y olvidando el que su hermano solo tenía ocho años, le lanzó el papel de la compra y arrancó a correr.<br>No hay que confundirse. Roxas sabía leer. El problema aparecía cuando se trataba de leer la incomprensible letra de su madre.  
>Solo entender la primera palabra de la lista le llevó varios minutos. Y cuando logró descifrarla al fin, se llevó una gran decepción al comprobar que se trataban de las lentejas de su hermano.<br>Oh… Pero al contrario que cierta persona, él era inteligente.

—Disculpe —habló, dirigiéndose a una de las chicas con uniforme del lugar—, ¿podría decirme qué pone debajo de "lentejas", por favor?

Con una radiante sonrisa, la muchacha se puso en cuclillas a la altura del menor y empezó a recitarle la lista entera.  
>Definitivamente, la letra escrita por un adulto, solo podía comprenderla otro adulto. O su hermano. Su hermano también podía. Era un chico raro.<p>

Tras memorizar bien todo lo que la mujer le leyó, fue a buscar el segundo ingrediente. Los huevos.  
>Y demostrando una vez más lo inteligente que era, aprovechó para preguntarle en qué pasillo podía encontrarlos.<br>Con toda la información en su cabeza, comenzó a caminar en dirección al punto donde le indicó la chica.

Y allí los encontró. Una estantería entera a rebosar de paquetes de una docena de huevos cada uno. Decidido, cogió dos de los más cercanos a él –al suelo– y los metió en la recién estrenada cesta.  
>Siguiente. La leche.<p>

No tuvo que pensarse demasiado dónde buscarla. Con un solo vistazo, la localizó dos pasillos más adelante.  
>A un paso más bien rápido, esquivó ágilmente al resto de compradores hasta llegar al lugar.<br>Al ver la mercancía, frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué había de tantos colores? Verde, azul, blanco, rojo… En la lista no decía nada de qué color escoger.  
>Acercándose más, se dio cuenta de algo. Cada uno de los envases llevaba algo escrito. Leyó tres tipos diferentes: entera, desnatada y semidesnatada. Si antes estaba perdido, ahora lo estaba más.<br>Aun así, su cerebro le ordenó coger uno de los envases «entera», siendo de suponer que éstos llevarían más cantidad en su interior.

Alargó el brazo hacia el envase verde, pero antes de llegar a tocarlo, una mano casi tan pequeña como la suya se lo quitó de en medio.

—Oye, tú. —Sonó maleducado, pero más maleducado aún era el que alguien le quitase su –porque desde el momento en el que la vio, era suya– leche.

Y qué sorpresa se llevó al ver que el nombrado maleducado roba-leches no era ni más ni menos que el malvado pelirrojo con el que tan mal se llevaba.

—Controla tu tono, enano. —soltó éste despectivamente, mirándolo de reojo y guardando la mercancía en su propia cesta.  
>Sin decir palabra, y antes de que el mayor se fuese, se acercó a la cesta en cuestión y recuperó su preciado envase verde «entera».<p>

—Esto es mío. Si quieres uno, ahí tienes un montón. —le hizo saber, utilizando el mismo desprecio que él. Dio media vuelta para continuar con su lista, pero incluso él sabía que esto no había hecho más que empezar. A paso rápido, continuó caminando.

—¡Maldito enano! ¡Devuélveme eso! —exclamó Axel, soltando bruscamente el mango de la cesta y corriendo hacia el rubio. Al verlo venir, se detuvo. Por nada del mundo se rebajaría a huir de nadie. Y más aún si ese nadie era el niño chiflado.  
>Por lo que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que coger lo más cercano a él en ese momento para lanzárselo y detener su carrera.<br>¿Y qué más cercano a él que una docena de huevos?

—¡Jodido enano bastardo! ¡¿De qué coño vas? —Semejante sucio lenguaje alarmó de sobremanera a todo aquél adulto cercano a ellos. Y buscando a algún padre o madre al que mirar mal por el comportamiento del maleducado de su hijo, lo único con lo que se encontraron fue con un chico pelirrojo con la cabeza llena de una substancia viscosa anaranjada.  
>Pues claro que sí. A Roxas le había dado tiempo a quitar el plástico. Solo quería que el chico probase bien a qué sabía la derrota mezclada con la humillación.<p>

Pues nada, que ahora tendría que volver a por otra docena de huevos.  
>Con una sonrisa entre triunfante y arrogante, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver al pasillo donde encontrarlos.<br>No llegó muy lejos.  
>De pronto, algo lo detuvo.<p>

Concretamente, ese algo era un extraño líquido templado empezando a correr por toda su cabeza y llegando hasta la parte superior de su camiseta.  
>Apestaba.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando sus hijos llegaron de la compra, la rubia estuvo a poco de desmayarse.<p>

Por un lado, el chico mayor cargaba con una bolsa llena hasta arriba de paquetes de lentejas. Parecía ido. Pero eso no era lo peor…

El pequeño se encontraba empapado totalmente de lo que supuso sería… ¿leche? Oh, sí. Ese olor era demasiado evidente. Por su lado, el chico sujetaba un par de bolsas a rebosar de cartones de leche abiertos, arrugados, y algunos de ellos incluso rotos.  
>¿Qué había pasado? No quería saberlo.<br>De lo que estaba segura era que a partir de ahora, ella, y solo ella, se encargaría de la compra.

* * *

><p>¿Qué decir? Para mí, el capítulo ha sido… ¿aburrido? Aburrido. ¡Si es que ha quedado muy soso! Tenía pensado alargarlo un pelín más. Exactamente hasta el final de la fiesta, pero por otro lado, empezaba a pesarme en la conciencia el no actualizar tan pronto como quería haber hecho, por lo que me dije: «Bueno, ¿y qué tal si añado otra escena extra?». La parte buena es que ya tengo totalmente pensado lo que será el capítulo tres (bueno, al menos el principio…).<p>

Siguiente cuestión: ¿que por qué he tardado tanto? Oh, pues nada. Que a mi estúpido portátil le dio por no eliminar a los virus que se iban colando. Por lo que hasta que mi primo –bendito sea– no se encargó de él, mi _genial_ ordenador se bloqueó exactamente todas las veces en las que intenté en vano utilizarlo.

Varias veces he estado tentada a estamparlo contra la pared…

**Kifan: **¡Me animaste! La verdad es que estuve dudando por mucho tiempo si había quedado muy… no sé. Raro. La verdad es que me gusta narrar de esa forma, pero a veces pienso que no es la adecuada. ¡Gracias! Duda resuelta^^ Tras dejar un "siento mucho haber tardado taaanto", me voy. ¡Matta ne!

**alura: **La pelota. ¿A que no sabías que esa parte está basada en hechos reales? Cuando era pequeña, recuerdo que habían dos chavales de mi clase que se llevaban tremendamente mal. Y algo relacionado con una pelota ocurrió en clase de gimnasia. Por el contrario, esa historia termina con un chico sangrando por la nariz y otro castigado. Se entiende, ¿no? Me estoy liando a escribir porque sí… Vale, gracias por pasarte a comentar. ¡Ciao!

**Nina princess:** Ahora que lo dices… Sí que será difícil el lograr hacer aparecer algo que no sea odio entre esos dos… A decir verdad, ahora mismo todas las ideas que tengo relacionadas con este fic son de esas que acaban con un "te odio". Nah, creo que si me pongo con ello, lograré encontrar alguna situación que mejore esa relación.

Bueno, gracias por comentar, ¡en serio! ¡Y siento la tardanza!


	3. Movida en la fiesta

Sí, soy yo. Bueno, por si alguien pensaba que estaba muerta o algo ù.u… Pues no era así. Es solo que tuve bastantes cosas en las que pensar, pero por no aburrir, las dejaré más abajo. Por ahora mejor me callo y dejo el capítulo…

* * *

><p><strong>•Capítulo 3<br>•Movida en la fiesta**

**–Twilight Town, 2013–**

Los preparativos de la fiesta estaban llegando a su recta final. La comida ya estaba lista, y en pocos minutos llegaría el pedido extra gigante de pizza. Marluxia ya se había encargado de dejar todo el apartamento lo más cursi, rosa y en general, vomitivamente _hellokittyzado _posible, por lo que ese punto también se podía dar por zanjado. Alguno de los invitados se había molestado en poner algo de música, y ahora Sora se dedicaba junto con un recién llegado Zexion, a colocar doce sillas plegables en una mesa hecha originalmente para cuatro.

—¡Que te digo que sí que cabe! ¡Mira, ponla de lado, y tuerce un poco esa…! ¡No, esa no, la otra…! —Si no fuese porque él, además de ser el dueño de la casa, era el chico del cumpleaños, Zexion ya haría rato que le habría cerrado semejante bocaza con la gran fuerza de su libro. Compadecía a Roxas. Por Dios, ¡el chaval era irritante hasta rozar lo ridículo!

Mientras tanto, en el centro de la cuidad, cierta persona de pelo blanco caminaba algo malhumorado, emanando de él una aura negra que enmudecía a los viejos y hacía llorar a los niños.  
>Y vaya si daba miedo. La gente se apartaba. Los perros le gruñían. Las madres alejaban a sus pequeños de él. Tal y como si fuese el mismísimo Satán. O simplemente un tipo con el que era mejor no meterse.<br>Por su lado, el chico en cuestión ignoraba olímpicamente todas esas miradas centradas en su persona. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de preocuparse por lo que un puñado de desconocidos opinase de él. ¡Al carajo la gente! ¡Tenía que encontrar un regalo, ya!  
>Joder, y mira que había tenido días. Pero no. Al final había tenido que esperar hasta el último maldito momento para ir a comprar el dichoso regalo.<p>

Por su cabeza pasó una remota posibilidad. No llevarle nada. ¡Y se acabaron los problemas!  
>Esa idea fue sustituida al instante por el rostro de un castaño totalmente desilusionado. Sin duda, el rey de los dramas terminaría montando una escenita. Aparte, si se presentaba a su casa con las manos vacías, se sentiría la persona más miserable de la existencia.<br>Negó furiosamente y apuró el paso, apretando los dientes sin despegar la mirada de los diversos escaparates con los que se iba topando. ¿Flores? Demasiado típico. Una postal. ¡Muy soso! ¿Un bolso? ¡¿Para qué narices querría Sora un bolso?

No podía, simplemente no podía.

—¡Aagh! —Y así, en un intento de desahogarse por su tremenda estupidez, rabia o lo que sea, pateó una farola. Una vieja que pasaba cerca lo miró mal. Al notarlo, éste volvió la cabeza para empezar una competición de miradas asesinas.  
>Y a eso es a lo que se llama <em>caer muy bajo<em>.  
>De pronto, un policía apareció en la escena. La vieja, al verlo, no dudó un instante y empezó a llamarlo a gritos.<p>

Riku echó a correr.

* * *

><p>Dos horas habían pasado ya desde el comienzo oficial de la fiesta, y todavía faltaban tres invitados por llegar. Realmente se podría decir que esto era algo de lo que preocuparse. Aun así, el único el cual se podría considerar de los nervios era Sora, el cual en esos instantes se tiraba literalmente de los pelos. Mientras tanto, el resto se encontraban feliz de la vida apretujados en el adictivo pack sofá-tele. En el fondo, a nadie le importaba a qué hora había que soplar las velas y a qué hora entregar los regalos.<br>Pero Sora no opinaba lo mismo, en absoluto.

—¡¿Por qué no llegan? ¡Maldita sea, tengo hambre! ¡Quiero mis regalos! ¡Quiero pedir mi deseo!—gritó angustiado, mirando fijamente a la puerta, tal y como si ésta fuese la culpable de su desgracia—. ¡Tienen que venir! ¡Es mi cumpleaños, no lo podemos atrasar más, maldita sea!

—¿Y por qué no pruebas a llamarlos? —propuso Pince, gorroneando del plato de galletas saladas que originalmente era de todos.  
>Cansada, Kairi se levantó de un salto y se acercó al teléfono fijo.<p>

—Está bien, yo llamaré a Riku. Tú, Sora, pregunta a Axel cuándo saldrán —concluyó ésta.  
>Al castaño se le iluminaron los ojos. Llamar por teléfono. ¡Qué brillante idea! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a él antes? Qué inteligencia, la suya…<p>

—¡Vale! ¡Ahora mismo llamo! —exclamó emocionado, preparado para llevar a cabo ese magnífico plan. Y dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre el teléfono –llevándose por delante a un par de personas– y buscó en la memoria el número del pelirrojo.  
>No estaba.<p>

—Ey, Roxas. ¿No dijiste que ya habías añadido todos los números en la memoria?

—Claro, todos los números importantes. —Sora frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente la pantalla del teléfono.

—Pues el de Axel no está…

—Umm… ¿En qué estaría yo pensando? —se preguntó, con evidente sarcasmo.

—Oh, tranquilo. Si me lo sé de memoria. Ahora lo apunto. —Y dicho y hecho. En pocos segundos ya estaba esperando a que le respondiesen.

Y un pitido…  
>Dos pitidos…<br>Tres pitidos…

—No lo coge…

—Paciencia. No desesperes. —murmuró Kairi, golpeando repetidamente el suelo con la punta del zapato.

Cuatro pitidos…  
>Cinco pitidos…<p>

—¿Será que me ignora a propósito?

—Que no. Tú solo espera. —insistió ella, más impaciente que el mismo Sora.

Seis pitidos…  
>Siete pitidos…<br>Ocho pitidos…  
>Nueve pitidos…<p>

—¡Estúpido Axel! ¡Cógelo de una…!

«_¡Ey! ¡Estás llamando al teléfono de Axel! Si no lo he cogido es porque no he podido… o porque no me ha dado la gana. En cualquier caso, si dejas un mensaje puede que te llame más tarde, ¿lo captas? BIIIP_».

—¡No me responde! ¡Kairi, dime! ¡¿Qué hago? —suplicó el castaño, notando cómo la desesperación volvía de nuevo a él—. ¡No llegarán, no comeremos, no soplaré las velas, no se cumplirá mí deseo, no abriré mis regalos…! ¡Y todo por tu culpa! —terminó, señalando directamente la cara de su primo.

La reacción de éste no se hizo esperar.  
>—¡Oye, ¿cómo que por mí culpa? ¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa por tu cabeza para que llegues a semejante conclusión? —replicó al instante, levantándose de un salto del sofá y mirándolo directamente—. ¡Si tienes que echarle la culpa a alguien, échasela a Demyx y al idiota que siempre lo acompaña!<p>

Y exactamente en el mismo instante en el que Roxas pronunció esa frase, sonó el timbre.

Para alivio de todos los estómagos de los invitados, Axel y Demyx finalmente se habían dignado a llegar, trayendo cada uno de ellos una columna de cajas de pizza.  
>Las reacciones fueron diversas…<br>Tanto a Sora como a Pince se le iluminaron los ojos, Kairi y Naminé suspiraron aliviadas, Olette sonrió, a Hayner le rugió el estómago, Roxas hizo una mueca, Marluxia aplaudió y Zexion los ignoró.

—¿Alguien tiene hambre? —preguntó en voz alta el pelirrojo, mirando divertido los rostros de muertos de hambre que adornaba la cara de la mayoría de ellos.

—¡Sí~! —Tras este grito, el castaño hiperactivo se abalanzó sobre ellos y les arrancó las veinte cajas de las manos para llevarlas personalmente a la cocina.

La fiesta estaba algo más animada gracias a las dos últimas visitas, las cuales junto a Sora, habían logrado alborotar el apartamento entero en pocos minutos. Finalmente, las pizzas fueron repartidas entre los invitados, y ahora, no había ni uno que no se lo estuviese pasando mínimamente bien.

…_Y Riku cayó en el olvido_…

Finalmente todos decidieron, a petición de Sora, sentarse en la mesa. Es cierto que era mucho más cómodo quedarse de pie, paseándose por la sala, comiendo pizza en cualquier sitio y apoyando la bebida donde les diese la gana. Pero habían votado. Quedaron once a uno, y puesto que ese uno era Sora, terminaron sentados, apretujados e incómodos. Como una gran familia.

—¡Venga, va! ¡Hora de soplar las velas! —exclamó el castaño, pasados solo cinco minutos.

—Sora, no seas impaciente. Acabamos de empezar —replicó Marluxia, sirviéndose a sí mismo tres trozos de pizza, ignorando las réplicas de Pince—. Por cierto, Dem. ¿Qué tal os va con lo del piso? —preguntó, centrando su mirada en el rubio.

—¿Piso? —preguntó Naminé, dejando de lado la conversación con Olette y metiéndose en la suya al instante—. ¿Os ha ocurrido algo?

—Sí, bueno… —Demyx sonrió con tristeza.

—Nos han echado. —concluyó Axel, apoyando su barbilla en la palma de la mano con gesto aburrido—. Dem volvió a gastarse el dinero del alquiler en tunear su sitar.

—Sí. Y Axel volvió a gastárselo en comprarse mecheros a lo tonto.

—¡No es a lo tonto! ¡Hago colección!

—Ya…

—Muy bien, par de derrochadores —soltó Marluxia, deteniendo la discusión al instante—. ¿Y qué se supone que haréis ahora? ¿Volver a casa de vuestros padres? —preguntó con tono burlón, masticando lentamente su trozo de pizza.

—¡No, claro que no! Vamos a buscarnos otro apartamento, nada más… Solo tenemos que encontrar algún lugar a buen precio. —Y ahí fue cuando Sora metió sus narices en donde no le llamaban.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué casualidad! Recuerdo perfectamente que quedaban uno o dos pisos más por alquilar en este mismo edificio. ¿Verdad, Ro-aauh!

—Te equivocas Sora. No había ninguno más. Este era el último. —aseguró Roxas, sentándose bien en el sitio, disimulando el hecho de haber pateado las espinilla de su primo pocos segundos atrás. Evidentemente, ahí no terminó el asunto.

—No, no, no. Estoy seguro de que por lo menos el de abajo está libre. ¿No te acuerdas? La señora dijo que aunque hiciésemos ruido, no… —El rubio lo atravesó con la mirada.

—¡Ya vale, Sora! ¡Si digo que no quedan más, no quedan más! ¡¿Entendido? —El repentino grito en el que se había convertido una simple conversación silenció a todos de golpe. Excepto uno. Uno de ellos sonrió divertido.

—Oh, es decir, que sí que quedan más, ¿eh? —preguntó Axel, con una sonrisa descarada adornando sus labios. Con el tiempo, había podido comprobar lo mucho que el rubio odiaba esa expresión. Y ahora, se veía intentando sacarla a relucir en cualquier ocasión. Siempre que éste estuviese presente, claro. Ahí estaba la gracia.

—¿Acaso no me has oído, idiota? No qu-

—Y dime, Sora, ¿de casualidad no tendrás tú el teléfono de esa señora tan amable? —interrumpió, pasando ahora a mirar directamente al castaño. Al oírlo, éste asintió entusiasmado.

—¡Claro! Lo tenemos pegado en la nevera, por si surge algún problema. ¡Ahora mismo te lo traigo!

—¡Sora, no…! —Roxas se quedó con la palabra en la boca. El aludido ya se había levantado, y haciendo una demostración de lo rápido que podía llegar a ir si ponía el suficiente empeño, desapareció y volvió a aparecer en menos de dos segundos.

—Toma, aquí tienes —expresó, pasándole el papelito al pelirrojo. Roxas llevó a cabo un intento de intercepción, pero el largo brazo del mayor lo contrarrestó, llevándose con él el preciado trozo de papel.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias —pronunció lentamente, mirando fija, y una vez más, descaradamente a un para nada contento Roxas—. Mañana mismo la llamaré. Te lo aseguro.

—¡Genial! —Para variar, Sora seguía sin enterarse de nada.

Y así, continuaron de la manera más tranquila posible con la fiesta.

Si había algo que Kairi no le dijo en su momento a Sora es que el peliblanco ni siquiera llegó a descolgar el teléfono. Ya había pasado hora y media desde la llamada, y Riku seguía desaparecido. Aun así, para su suerte, el castaño estaba tan entretenido haciendo el payaso junto con los otros dos que ni cuenta se había dado de ello.

Por otro lado, sabía que ese estado de ignorancia terminaría por desaparecer, dando paso de nuevo a la desesperación por no saber dónde narices se encontraba su mejor amigo, cuando era en su fiesta donde tenía que estar.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Riku? —preguntó de pronto un Axel bebido. Kairi lo maldijo a él y a todos sus muertos.  
>La reacción de Sora llegó algo más tarde de lo esperado. Primero, miró fijamente al pelirrojo. Después a la misma Kairi, y por último, pegó un repaso general a la sala entera. ¡Riku no estaba!<p>

—¿Kairi…?

—D-dime.

—¿Dónde está Riku?

—Pueees… Digamos que… —En segundos, por su mente pasaron mil excusas del paradero del albino. Pero ninguna era buena—. No lo sé —confesó, mostrando una sonrisa derrotada—. Aunque sinceramente no sé cómo no te has dado cuenta antes, porque…

—¿Y cuándo llegará? —continuó él, centrándose en el tema que le interesaba. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar cómo no había caído en ello. Simplemente había estado demasiado ocupado pasándoselo bien.

—Bueno, la verdad es que esperaba que llegase en cualquier momento, pero creo que ya empieza a ser algo preocupante…

—¿_Algo preocupante_? —Sora resopló molesto—. ¡Algo preocupante sería que a alguien se le hubiese olvidado comprarme un regalo! —Roxas desvió la mirada—. ¡Hace horas que Riku tendría que haber llegado! ¡Eso no es algo preocupante, es un PROBLEMA!

—¡Vale, vale! ¡Ahora lo llamo de nuevo! ¡Pero haz el favor de tranquilizarte, ¿sí?

—¡Eso, Sora! ¡Que tampoco es para tanto!

—Sí, tío. ¡Estás arruinando la fiesta!

—Y que lo digas…

—¡Bueno, ya vale, ¿no? ¡Riku es mi amigo, es normal que me preocupe por él! —replicó indignado, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros—. Vamos Kairi, llama.

—Que sí, que sí… —murmuró, marcando el número. Esperó. Volvió a esperar. Esperó una vez más… Y al fin alguien al otro lado de la línea respondió—. ¡Al fin, Riku!

—¡Pásamelo! —En vez de esperar a que se lo pasase, Sora le quitó el auricular de las manos él mismo—. ¡Riku, bastardo! ¡¿Se puede saber dónde estás? ¡Hace horas que mi fiesta ha empezado! … … … … ¿Cómo? … … … ¿Pero, detenido… detenido?

Kairi puso los ojos en blanco, y el resto de los presentes empezaron a prestar más atención a la conversación.

Sora maldijo entre dientes.  
>—Muy bien. Ahora voy… … Sí, sí. No tardamos… Vale, hasta ahora —Colgó el teléfono. Tras esto, miró a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido—. Lo han detenido. Por destrucción de bienes públicos o algo así… Pateó una farola y huyó de la escena. —concluyó con un suspiro.<br>Esta última frase fue el detonante para que aquellos a los que sí que le hacía gracia dicha situación –dígase, todos excepto Sora y Kairi– estallasen en carcajadas. El castaño los miró indignado.

—¡N-no hace gracia! ¡Lo han detenido, eso es algo malo!

—En fin… —suspiró Naminé—. Será mejor ir a buscarlo, ¿no? ¿Quién se viene?  
>Al instante, montones de «Yo no» resonaron por todo el apartamento. Finalmente, quedaron en ir solamente las chicas –y Sora–. Serían los que se encargarían de sacar al albino de la cárcel.<p>

* * *

><p>—Bueno… ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Demyx, pasado todo el alboroto. Era increíble lo silenciosa que había quedado la casa tras la marcha de las chicas. Y de Sora. En cualquier caso, ¡esto era una fiesta! ¡Tenían que seguir con el ruido! No tenían tiempo para deprimirse –o burlarse– de la desgracia en la que el temperamental peliblanco había caído. Conociendo sus brotes ocasionales de mala hostia, era evidente que algún día terminaría entre rejas.<p>

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¡Que siga la fiesta! —exclamó Axel, eufórico, levantando el vaso de cerveza por encima de su cabeza alegremente.  
>Nadie le siguió el juego. En el fondo, todos sabían que el alma de la fiesta era el mismo festejado, y puesto que el castaño hiperactivo se encontraba ausente, no había fiesta. Simple cuestión de lógica.<p>

—Ya no hay ganas. —suspiró Marluxia, sentándose de golpe en el sofá junto a Roxas y buscando a tientas el mando. Antes de llegar a utilizarlo, Axel se lo arrancó de las manos.

—Pues juguemos a algo —propuso de pronto, con los ojos brillantes de la excitación—. ¡Verdad o reto! ¡Venga, ¿quién se apunta? —Sin molestarse en esperar respuesta de nadie, corrió a la mesa y cogió una botella de cristal vacía. Tras esto, haciendo una demostración práctica de su nulo sentido por el orden y la limpieza, agarró una de las esquinas del mantel y tiró fuertemente de ella logrando con esto que absolutamente todos los vasos, restos de comida y bebidas cayesen estrepitosamente al suelo.  
>Lo único que consiguió, además, claro, de librar espacio para el juego, fue enfurecer al dueño del apartamento, el cual tardó menos de medio milisegundo en levantarse y plantarle cara.<p>

—¡¿Pero qué narices te pasa, capullo? —gritó un exaltado Roxas, mirando incrédulo el estropicio que el mayor acababa de montar en SU casa. Pese a haber llamado la atención del resto, sus gritos fueron olímpicamente ignorados por el pelirrojo. Al contrario. Con una sonrisa relajada, y haciendo exactamente lo que ninguno de los presentes nunca hubiera imaginado ver, se colocó tras él, lo tomó por los hombros y lo sentó suavemente en una de las sillas.  
>Tras esto, llegaron los instantes de incómodo silencio.<p>

—Bueno, ¿os sentáis ya o qué? —reclamó el culpable, sentándose delante del rubio, tal y como si nada malo hubiese pasado. Y aunque realmente había sido así, eso no justificaba nada. A consecuencia, ahora los presentes se encontraban algo… aturdidos. Y Roxas, en estado de shock—. No problema. Luego limpio. Vamos, sentaos todos. —Volvió a repetir Axel, pensando que el tema del desorden era lo que perturbaba la mente de sus compañeros. Lentamente, los presentes empezaron a acercarse, sentándose en la mesa con precaución, sin quitar la vista de encima del excesivamente feliz pelirrojo. ¿Seguía borracho? Si era así, eso aclararía muchas cosas…

—Axel, dime: ¿Estás borracho? —Se aventuró a preguntar Demyx, colocándose a su lado y mirándolo de reojo. Como respuesta, su amigo soltó una sonora carcajada, dejando claro con esto que sí, lo estaba.

—¡Claro que no! —negó alegremente, dejando la botella vacía en el centro de la mesa en posición horizontal—. Venga, empiezo yo.

—¿Y Pince? —preguntó Hayner, buscando al aludido con la mirada. Éste se encontraba tumbado en la alfombra frente a la TV, rodeado de cajas de pizza, roncando…—. No importa…

Y de esa manera, algunos resignados, otros curiosos y otro molesto, empezaron el juego de la siguiente manera: por un lado, Hayner se colocó a la derecha de Roxas, y Zexion a la de éste, seguido por Demyx, Axel, y finalmente, Marluxia. La botella empezó a girar, moviéndose al mismo tiempo hacia los lados, y de nuevo al centro, para finalmente detenerse, apuntando exactamente al lugar entre Zexion y Demyx. Ambos se echaron a un lado, alejándose de la línea imaginaria que intentaba echarles el muerto en la primera ronda.

Axel soltó una risilla divertida.  
>—Está más cerca de Zex —sentenció Marluxia, con una extraña y a la vez malvada sonrisa siniestra. El aludido frunció el ceño—. ¿Verdad o reto?<p>

Zexion le devolvió una mirada molesta. Y con la máxima dignidad posible, cerró los ojos y, con un suspiro resignado, respondió lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Verdad.

—¡Yo elijo, yo elijo! —gritó Axel, golpeando la mesa y llevándose a los labios una botella de cerveza recién abierta. El del pelo rosa hizo una mueca.

—Cierra el pico, yo soy quien hará las propuestas.

—En realidad… El que hace girar la botella es el que se encarga de eso. —le contradijo Hayner. Un muy contento Axel se apoyó en la mesa y le dio unas palmadas al chico en agradecimiento. Y tras sacarle la lengua a Marluxia, se dispuso a pensar un buen reto.

—A ver… Dime, Zex: —Hizo una pausa para beber. Tras esto, continuó— Responde con sinre… sinrre… sin…

—¡Sinceridad! Estúpido borracho… —masculló Marluxia, adelantándose a Roxas por segundos.

—Sinceridad —repitió, ignorando esto último—. ¿Has tenido alguna vez un sueño… especial… con Demyx? —Zexion frunció el ceño al escuchar semejante pregunta. Después, recordó que éste venía de labios de un borracho.

—No.

—¡Mentira! —replicó al instante el pelirrojo.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —murmuró el acusado con un hilo de voz, intentando no mirar directamente al rubio que tenía al lado ni al pelirrojo borracho que tenía delante—. He respondido. Siguiente.  
>E hizo girar la botella. Esta vez, la víctima terminó siendo Demyx.<p>

—Verdad. —respondió el rubio acobardado. La sonrisa de Marluxia se amplió, y Axel volvió a reír.

—Ten en cuenta, Dem, que si mientes y algún día lo descubrimos, te haremos pasear por la universidad sin, digamos… ropa. —Roxas, Hayner y Axel miraron al aludido divertidos, a la espera de su reacción.

—Reto. —rectificó al instante con voz ahogada. Zexion negó con la cabeza y suspiró. El pobre era demasiado predecible y fácilmente manipulable. Esos dos se cebarían con él.

—Bueno, pues… —Una vez más, Marluxia quiso adelantarse a los hechos. Zexion carraspeó, atrayendo toda la atención hacia su persona.

—Quiero recordar, como bien dijo Hayner hace unos segundos, que el que hace girar la botella…

—Sí. Vale, vale. El que la gira, hace la propuesta. —replicó el del pelo rosa, evidentemente molesto. ¿Cuándo llegaría su momento? Era un incomprendido.

Demyx suspiró tranquilo. Se había salvado.

—A ver, reto… —Zexion miró aburrido la botella, pensando en cualquier tontería que el rubio fuese capaz de hacer—. Te reto a que… —Y al fin, se le ocurrió algo que incluso un niño pequeño podía hacer. Es decir… al menos él, cuando era pequeño, podía—. Te reto a que me recites el abecedario del revés.

Todos quedaron en silencio.  
>El primero en hablar, cómo no, no fue ni más ni menos que Axel.<p>

—Vaya, Zex, eso es… algo así como un rollo, ¿no? Además, ¡nadie puede decir el abecedario al revés! ¡Es impossssible!

—Bueno, en tu caso, ahora mismo te sería imposible pronunciarlo de manera correcta, pero en fin… Zexion, eres un aburrido —concluyó Marluxia, mirándolo como se mira a un niño pequeño que ha hecho alguna trastada—. ¡Esto es una fiesta! No voy a permitir que arruines el juego. Demyx, deja que yo piense algo más…

—¡No! No, yo… C-creo que puedo hacerlo —aseguró el rubio. Sabía que no podría conseguirlo. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que no pensaba dejar que un tipo teñido de rosa y obsesionado con las flores pensase un reto para él—. A ver, empiezo. Zeta… esto, ¡ah, sí! I griega, equis… Umm… Eh… ¿Jo-jota…?

—¡Meeeec! No. Error. Se acabó el turno. La respuesta correcta era ele. ¿A quién le toca? —preguntó el pelirrojo, volviendo a dar un trago a una botella ya vacía. Marluxia se la quitó de las manos y la lanzó al montón del suelo.

—Vamos, gira la botella. —ordenó éste, impaciente por que le tocase a él elegir de una vez.  
>Y la botella giró.<p>

Y giró, y giró, y giró, y giró, y…

—¡Demyx, idiota! ¡¿Por qué le das con tanta fuerza?

Y continuó girando, y girando, y girando… hasta pararse al fin, apuntando directamente a Hayner.

—Oh…

—¡Venga va! ¿Verdad o reto? —exclamó Demyx, casi tan emocionado como Axel. Hayner respiró hondo.

—Verdad.

—Vale, vale. Deja que piense… —murmuró, paseando la mirada por cada uno de los presentes, buscando alguna buena idea—. Umm… —En ese momento, algo que nunca antes había pasado, pasó. Demyx mostró una sonrisa malvada, exactamente igual a la de Marluxia. Todos se encogieron en el sitio—. Di, ¿qué te parece Roxas?

—¿R-Roxas…? —repitió el rubio, tragando saliva en el acto.

El nombrado frunció el ceño.  
>—¿Qué pregunta es esa? Hayner es mi amigo; no sé qué…<p>

—¡Eso! ¡Roxas es mi amigo! ¡Nada más! Y me parece, eh… me parece muy simpático y… bueno, eso. Ya está… —concluyó, clavando los ojos en la dichosa botella, golpeando repetidamente la mesa con el dedo índice, esperando a que se olvidasen rápidamente de él y pasasen a molestar al siguiente.  
>Evidentemente, nadie quedó conforme con la respuesta.<p>

—¿Y eso es todo? —le reprochó Marluxia—. En serio, sois unos aburridos. Primero Zexion, y ahora tú —suspiró—. Opto por eliminar la opción de verdad e ir directamente a por reto.

—¡Genial! ¡Todo retos, ahora sí que sí! —exclamó alegremente Axel, alzando una nueva lata de cerveza por encima de la cabeza.

—¡¿De dónde has sacado eso? ¡Dámela, borracho!

—No, no, no, no, no… Esto es una fiesta, Marly. ¡Hay que beber!

—¡Agh! Muy bien, haz lo que quieras —Volvió la vista a Hayner, de nuevo sonriente—. Ey, Hayner. Si me cedes tu turno, no insistiremos en que nos des una respuesta más… elaborada.

—¡Eso es trampa! ¡No se puede! —exclamó Demyx, señalándolo directamente a la cara—. ¡Hayner, gira la botella!

—¡No! ¡Si no me dejas girarla a mí, tendrás que responder bien!

—¡Marluxia, ya ha respondido! ¡Haz el favor de dejarlo en paz! —replicó Roxas, clavando su mirada molesta en el aludido.

—¡Insisto! ¿Y bien?

Hayner titubeó. ¿En qué lio lo había metido el idiota de Demyx? En cualquier caso, sabía que lo mejor sería seguirle el juego al tipo de rosa. Y así, se acabarían todos sus problemas.  
>—Claro, adelante. —expresó, notando cómo la presión desaparecía lentamente. Suspiró aliviado.<p>

—¡Toma ya! —gritó, alzando el puño como símbolo de victoria. Tras esto, se inclinó en la mesa e hizo girar la botella.

Y una vez más, empezó a girar.  
>Primero se detuvo de nuevo en un horrorizado Hayner, pero tal y como si Marluxia tuviese algún tipo de extraño poder mental, ésta continuó moviéndose, deteniéndose finalmente en el borracho del grupo.<p>

—¿He ganado?

—Sí, Axel. Has ganado. Y ahora deja que piense… ¿Pero qué digo? Si llevo pensando en esto desde hace horas… —confesó, sonriente. Volvió la vista a Roxas, y éste supo que nada bueno pasaría a continuación—. Axel, ¡te reto a que le hagas un chupetón Roxy!

—¡¿Cómo?

—¡Vale!

Hayner casi saltó del sitio.  
>—¡Espera! M-Marluxia, ¿por qué a Roxas? No creo que…<p>

—No, no, no. Es mi turno. Y ese es mi reto. Tranquilo, solo quiero comprobar una cosa…

—¡¿Comprobar una cosa? ¡Antes muerto a dejar que eso me toque un pelo! —replicó la víctima, hecho una furia, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos—. Además, eso de ceder el turno no se puede hacer. Hayner, la botella.

—¡Alto ahí! ¡Creí que todos estábamos de acuerdo! Zex, Dem, apoyadme en esto. —ordenó, apoyando la espalda en la silla y cruzándose de brazos, mirando arrogante al rubio.

—Técnicamente, Roxas, Hayner le cedió el turno, por lo que es justo. —dijo Zexion, paseando la vista aburrido por la sala. No es que le gustase ver al chico sufrir, pero no le apetecía escuchar los lloriqueos del otro. Sabñia que en estos casos, lo mejor para no salir perjudicado era ponerse de su lado.

—Además, tampoco es para tanto. Solo es un juego, Rox. —añadió Demyx, quitándole la lata a Axel y pegando un trago él mismo.

—Exacto —A Marluxia le brillaban los ojos de la emoción—. Accediste a jugar. Calla y cumple.

—¡No es mi turno!

—No, si eso lo sé. Vamos Axel, ¿aceptas el reto, no?

—¡Claro _qüe _sí! ¡Ven aquí, Roxy! —exclamó el pelirrojo borracho, levantándose de la silla y rodeando la mesa, caminando torpemente en dirección al rubio.

—¡¿C-cómo me has llamado? ¡Y no te me acerques, estúpido! ¡Vuelve a tu sitio! —ordenó Roxas, notando cómo el pánico invadía su cuerpo. El pelirrojo lo ignoró y continuó avanzando, por lo que él simplemente se levantó y se alejó—. ¡¿N-no me oyes? ¡Maldita sea, Demyx, dile algo!

—El juego es el juego, Rox.

—¿Zexion?

—No voy a meterme.

—Hayner…

—… —El chico estaba en estado de shock.

—¡Marluxia!

—Venga Roxy, no huyas. Solo quiero comprobar si mi teoría es cierta —aclaró, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a él, aun sin borrar la sonrisa malvada de su rostro—. Y ahora, querido, haz el favor de no moverte, ¿sí?

—¡No es justo! ¡Ese idiota no lo haría de no estar borracho! —replicó, retrocediendo lentamente.

—Esa es la gracia. El idiota está borracho —El nombrado volvió a reírse, quitándole de camino la lata de cerveza al rubio—. Vale, Axel. Ven aquí. —lo llamó, colocándose tras el rubio y sujetándolo bien de los hombros.

—Ssssip. Ahora mismo. —Y sin más preámbulos, se acercó al menor con cautela, asegurándose de colocar bien cada pie, sin caerse –aunque sí tambaleándose– hasta llegar a su objetivo.

—Te arrepentirás de esto, bastardo. —murmuró un Roxas rencoroso, clavando su mirada asesina en la sonrisa divertida del pelirrojo. Éste se acercó más, sabiendo que el rubio ya no podía retroceder.  
>Pasaron los segundos. Marluxia seguía sujetando firmemente al menor, y este simplemente había decidido cerrar los ojos, dejar la mente en blanco y esperar a que todo el mal trago pasase. Lentamente, Axel acercó su rostro al cuello la víctima. Cada vez más cerca. Más cerca…<p>

—Déjalo —soltó de repente Marluxia con un suspiro, soltando sin más al rubio—. Por lo visto me equivocaba. Se acabó. ¿Continuamos?

Sobra decir que todos, incluido Roxas, quedaron en estado de shock al oír la decisión tomada por el del pelo rosa. ¿Tanto rollo… para nada? El único que se encontraba en perfecto estado era Axel, el cual simplemente se había encogido de hombros y vuelto a su sitio a echarse una cabezadita. En cualquier caso, continuaron con el juego –ahora sin el pelirrojo– hasta que las chicas, el cumpleañero y el criminal volvieron a casa para continuar juntos con la fiesta.

* * *

><p><strong>–Twilight Town, 2004–<br>Como perros y gatos**

Lo había conseguido. Sí. Él, Roxas Strife, había logrado, tras meses de súplicas, llantos, rabietas e intentos fallidos de soborno, convencer a la obstinada de su madre a dejarle comprar una mascota.  
>¿Cuál? Oh, eso lo decidiría él.<p>

Y era justo en ese mismo instante cuando se dirigía junto con el soso de su hermano y la nombrada mamá temperamental hacia la tienda de animales más grande, exótica y en general, más cercana a su casa que había.  
>Estaba entusiasmado. Y dicho entusiasmo había sido contagiado a la rubia, la cual pese a las cortantes negativas que había estado dando al pequeño desde hacía días atrás, ahora incluso se podía decir que le hacía ilusión el tener un tercer monstruito correteando por la casa. Y para este al menos no tendría que esperar nueve meses para tenerlo.<p>

Y luego estaba Cloud.  
>Cloud… Bueno… Cloud era Cloud.<br>Simplemente no se podía pedir de él nada más que una milimétrica sonrisa sarcástica cuando la ocasión lo requiriese, lo que le llevaba ahora a llevar un estado de ánimo indescifrable, por lo que uno no podía decir si el chaval realmente deseaba tener que cuidar de un segundo bicho gritón o acompañaba a sus familiares por puro aburrimiento. Pero al fin y al cabo, no importaba. La cuestión es que iban madre e hijos a elegir el que sería su quinto integrante en la familia. Aun así, pese a no saberlo, cada uno de ellos tenía una idea bien diferente al del resto.

Por un lado, la mayor estaba totalmente convencida en comprarse un pez de colores. ¡Un pez! Lo llamaría Nemo, y lo trataría exactamente igual al animal que nunca tuvo de pequeña.  
>Roxas evidentemente quería lo que todo niño de diez años desea tener. Un perro. Le daba igual la raza o el color, simplemente quería tener un compañero de juegos que sustituyera a la piedra que era su hermano.<br>Y en cuanto a éste último… Cloud quería un koala. Ni él sabía por qué. Simplemente, sabía que si iban a tener una mascota, ésta tenía que ser indudablemente… un koala.

Y llegaron.  
>Y tal y como le había dicho una de las vecinas, el sitio era enorme. Pero ese no es el punto del que hablar aquí… Roxas arrancó a correr, impaciente por ver lo que el gigantesco local podía ofrecerle. Entró, e ignorando al sonriente dependiente de la entrada, pasó directo a la zona donde se encontraban todos los animales.<br>Y en el mismo instante en el que pasó la gran estantería que le barraba la visión, lo vio. Sí, justo en el centro de todos, un precioso cachorro de dálmata. ¡Igual que en la película! ¡Sería suyo, sí o sí!

Detuvo su carrera. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Ir a presentarse a su futuro perro y esperar a que llegase su madre o volver a por ella para meterle prisa? Es evidente que si se decantaba por la primera opción, ella terminaría encontrando algún pez cutre el cual intentaría colarle. Desde luego, tardaría horas en tratar de convencerla y salir de ahí con su perro en brazos.

—¡Mamá! —Y, aun no muy decidido, dio media vuelta y rehízo su camino en dirección a la sección de ropa canina. La encontraría o ahí o en la zona de las peceras. Acertó al primer intento—. ¡Mamá, ya he encontrado lo que busco, vamos!

—Un momento, cariño. Primero quiero ver… ¡Oh! ¡Mira, mira! ¡¿Has visto qué preciosidad? ¡Corre, ven aquí!

—¡No! ¡Mamá, he encontrado el perro que quiero! ¡Venga, va! —insistió el pequeño, tirando de la camisa de la rubia.

—¡Pero Roxas! Primero quiero que lo veas. Y después ya…

—Que sí, muy bonito. ¡Ahora vamos! —volvió a insistir, tirando cada vez más fuerte. La mayor puso los ojos en blanco. Pues nada, que se quedaba sin pez.

—Está bien. A ver, ¿dónde está?

—¡Allí! ¡Allí mismo! ¡Mira, ven! —exclamó, para, instantes después, arrancar a correr en dirección a la sección donde lo esperaba.

—Roxas, ¡espera…!

Pero no la esperó. Ya había conseguido lo que quería; hacerla ir al lugar. Ahora solo sería cuestión de señalarle cual era el perro que quería, y… ¡listo! Ya tenía mascota. Continuó corriendo, esquivando a la gente como si de un ninja se tratase. No había quien lo parase… hasta que su queridísimo hermano se metió en medio y lo paró.

—Roxas, vámonos. Aquí no hay koalas. —murmuró, asqueado—. Solo hay un montón de animales apestosos y gritones. ¿Dónde está mamá?

E ignorando olímpicamente al niño repelente que era a veces Cloud, Roxas se escabulló y continuó con su carrera. Escuchó las réplicas de su hermano tras él, dirigidas esta vez a su madre. Bueno, como mínimo la mujer lo estaba siguiendo.  
>Y justo cuando llegó al lugar indicado…<p>

—¡Mira, Reno! ¡Este es el perro que yo quiero! ¡Vamos, llama al dependiente! ¡Vamos, vamos!

El rubio se detuvo al instante. Esa voz… ¡Esa voz!  
>Nada más entrar en la zona de los perros, lo vio. Justo delante del lugar donde se encontraba SU futuro perro, había dos niños. Ambos pelirrojos. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber quiénes eran; o al menos uno de ellos…<p>

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó, frenando justo a tiempo para no estamparse contra la pared de cristal—. ¡Yo lo vi primero! ¡El perro es MIO!

Al notar su presencia, Axel lo encaró, arqueando una ceja y mirándolo tal y como si fuese un bicho al que acababa de pisar.

—¿Disculpa…? A ver, para empezar, ¿se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? ¡Deja de seguirme, esto… enano acosador!

—¡Oye, que yo no…!

—¡¿Y quién, si puede saberse, te ha dicho a ti que ese perro es tuyo? ¡Yo estaba aquí antes! ¡Además, mi hermano ya ha ido a llamar al dependiente! —replicó, colocando las manos en la cintura y acercando su rostro al del menor, mirándolo retador.

—¡No, yo he llegado antes! ¡Sólo me he ido un momento para avisar a mi madre, idiota!

—¡Roxas, esa boca! —Y fue en ese momento cuando apareció la nombrada temperamental madre, furiosa tras escuchar cómo su pequeño de solo diez años soltaba semejante taco sin titubear. La cara del rubio se puso pálida.

—¡Ha-has oído mal! —exclamó Roxas, volviéndose rápidamente hacia ella, buscando en su cerebro cualquier excusa tonta que le ayudase a salir de esa—. E-esto… ¡Cloud me lo enseñó! ¡Sí! ¡Regáñale a él; él es la mala influencia! —Una bombilla se encendió su cabeza—. Y este también. —concluyó, señalando directamente al pelirrojo. La rubia volvió la vista al aludido. Mientras, Axel frunció el ceño indignado y miró al pequeño.  
>—¡¿Cómo te atreves?<p>

—Roxas, haz el favor de comportarte. ¡Y no eches la culpa a los demás! ¡Tú ni siquiera conoces a este niño!

—¡No es cierto, yo…!

—Exacto, señorita. Yo no conozco de nada a su encantador hijo —asintió el pelirrojo, sonriendo descaradamente. Roxas abrió ampliamente los ojos, atónito.

«¡Qué niño más simpático!», pensó la mayor alegremente. Y a punto estuvo de soltar estas palabras en voz alta, pero su pequeño angelito se le adelantó.  
>—¡¿Pero qué dices, bastardo? ¡Sabes muy bien quién soy! —Axel puso los ojos en blanco.<p>

—Sí, lo que tú digas… ¡Ey, Reno! ¡Al fin! —exclamó segundos después, tras divisar a su hermano acompañado del dichoso –pero sonriente– dependiente, acercándose a ellos. Volvió la vista al rubio, perspicaz, y señaló directamente el cachorro de la discordia—. ¡Sáquelo de ahí! ¡Este es el que quiero! —gritó, dejando bien claro a quién le pertenecía realmente.

Y sin dejar que la falsa sonrisa desapareciese de su rostro, el hombre hizo a un lado a Axel y abrió la jaula de cristal, sacando con cuidado al pequeño animal.

—Eso es. Dame, yo lo llevaré.

—¡Que no! —Obviamente, Roxas no se iba a quedar allí sin hacer nada, viendo cómo ese bastardo se llevaba lo que él quería—. ¡Señor, démelo a mí! ¡En serio, yo lo vi antes!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo lo quería antes de entrar en la tienda!

—¡Pues…! ¡Pues yo antes de salir de casa!

—¡Pues yo hace semanas!

—¡Yo meses!

—¡Yo años!

—¡Yo…! Yo lo que es más que años…

—Pues yo más de lo que es más que años. —concluyó Axel, cruzándose de brazos triunfante.

—E-eso no… —Roxas titubeó, y su madre lo miró divertida.

—Déjalo ya, cariño. Has perdido.

—¡¿P-pero qué…? ¡No! ¡Yo lo quiero, mamá!

El dependiente carraspeó.  
>—Disculpe, señorita. El cachorro…<p>

—¡Para mí!

—¡No, para mí!

—Axel, no seas así. Déjaselo al peque. Además, no es el único perro en el planeta, ¿sabes? —comentó Reno, golpeando el hombro del menor—. Por no decir que hasta que no llegue mamá no podrás llevarte nada. —añadió de manera despreocupada. Quizás su hermano no conocía ese pequeño detalle, por lo que probablemente había hecho bien el comentárselo. Al oír esto, al dependiente le brillaron los ojos.

—En ese caso es evidente a quien le pertenece este ejemplar…. ¿Señora?

—Señorita. Y no, gracias. Puede quedárselo él. Nosotros nos compraremos un pez. —concluyó, tomando a su hijo de la mano y llevándoselo a lo que se podía decir a la fuerza.

—¡No, no lo entiendes! ¡Ese perro es mío! ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

—¡No seas repelente! Si no quieres ningún otro perro…

—¡No!

—… pues iremos por un pez de colores. —Y aclarado este punto, la mayor cargó al hombro al plasta de su hijo y se dirigió a la zona de las peceras.  
>Axel sonrió triunfante.<p>

—¡El perro… es… MIO! —gritó eufórico, levantando ambos puños, mirando con gesto burlón al rubio que se revolvía en los brazos de su madre.

—Lo será cuando lo pague. —añadió el sonriente dependiente, volviendo a guardar al cachorro dentro de la jaula.

—Nah, no lo quiero.

—¿Eh? —exclamaron ambos, señor sonriente y hermano, al unísono. Axel puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió con malicia.

—Pues eso… ¿Un perro? Por favor, prefiero un… no sé, un loro parlante —Dudó—. Loro… ¡Ey, Reno! ¡Quiero un loro parlante! ¡Vamos a buscar uno!

—Pero… ¿Entonces qué pasa con el…?

—¡Olvídate del perro! ¡Quiero un loro que hable! ¡De color rojo, como el fuego!

Y de esa manera, con un nuevo objetivo, Axel y su hermano reprendieron su paseo por la tienda en busca de un loro parlante.  
>En cuanto a la madre de Roxas, encontró un pez perfecto al que llamó, como bien había pensado antes, Nemo.<br>Roxas maldijo a Axel.  
>Y Cloud se quedó sin su koala.<p>

* * *

><p>Ugh, no sé… ¿Por dónde empiezo?<br>Bueno, primero lo primero: Reno no me pertenece a mí, sino al señor Nomura y a la saga Final Fantasy en general.  
>Y aclarado esto… ¿Que por qué tardé taaaanto? Bueno, pues… ¬¬U Exámenes, principio de vacaciones, el hecho de ser una vaga, etc… Ejem. Eso fue un resumen. Y alargándolo un poco más, también he de añadir lo que me costó escribir este capítulo… Cada tres líneas me cortaba, por lo que terminé haciéndolo por partes. Empecé por el final, después pasé al principio, luego a la escena del extra… Lo único bueno es que logré acabarlo.<p>

¡Pero aun así…! Aseguro que el fic tendrá su final, por mucho que tarde a veces.  
>A ver, más cosas… Creo que conseguí hacer que las líneas quedasen juntas, como debe de ser. Digo creo, porque no sé cómo saldrá ahora…<br>Sobre Axel y Hayner. La verdad es que no soy partidaria del OoC, pero era necesario ¬¬ Primero, necesitaba que al menos hubiese uno borracho –la elección fue fácil–, y sobre Hayner, pues volverá a ser el que tiene que ser a lo largo de los capítulos, ¡en serio!  
>Nada, que paso a los reviews:<p>

**Nina Princess**: Bueno, si antes no tardé, ahora se puede decir que sí, ¿no? Un mes y… bueno, y pico. Por cierto, por lo que respecta a esos dos, no hay de qué preocuparse. Tengo ya una libreta prácticamente llena –no llega ni a la mitad– de ideas para futuros capítulos. El problema llega cuando he de transformar esas ideas en palabras. Es lo complicado… Y sobre el cambio de actitud de ambos, lo cierto es que no puedo imaginarme a Axel de otra manera. En cuanto a Roxas, supongo que con el paso de los años empieza siendo un niño adorable para terminar convirtiéndose en un Cloud 2.0 En fin… ¿Qué más? ¡Gracias por comentar!

**KeiV Nami**: ¿En serio? ¡Pues igual que yo! Odio tanto las lentejas como la leche, pero supongo que ese fue el motivo por el que terminaron apareciendo ahí. Además, las lentejas son los enemigos de los niños pequeños, ¿no? Bueno, gracias por los ánimos. Espero que te guste ese tercer capítulo ^^

**digi**: Solo cuatro palabras y ya me animaste. ¡De verdad! Creo recordar que cuando recibí tu review iba por la ¿mitad? Puede que menos ¬¬ Aun así conseguí añadir más escenas a lo largo del capítulo. ¡Graciasss!

**Katari-chan**: Bueno, por lo visto no eres la única a la que le gustó el extra ^^ –y eso que a mí no me convenció mucho, aunque claro, a mí no me convence nada de lo que hago…–. ¿Qué decía? Oh, sí. Bueno, en cuanto a la fiesta pasó de todo –por decir algo–, por lo que espero no haberte defraudado. Nada, muchas gracias por comentar.

PD: Ese extra… ¡Ese extra! No me gustó para nada el final ù.ú Pero que conste que lo hice con prisas, y así no se puede… Aun así, he decidido que ese loro aparezca más adelante.  
>Ahora sí, eso es todo.<p>

PD2: La página no me permite escribir bien algunos nombres (para los reviews) ò.o No, solo lo digo.

PD3: Microsoft Word vuelve a darme problemas, por lo que si hay alguna palabra, frase o letra mal colocada o que simplemente no aparece, ¡avisadme!

Ahora sí, **Ciao~**


	4. Pequeños niños malcriados

Bueh, aquí de nuevo.  
>Solo diré una cosa antes de empezar: no hay extra. Es decir, el corto que apareció al final en los dos anteriores capítulos. Esta vez no hay. Empecé uno, pero como no me gustaba cómo estaba quedando, lo borré. Aun así, intentaré, como compensación, tener escritos dos para el siguiente.<p>

Eso es todo~

* * *

><p><strong>•Capítulo 4<br>•Pequeños niños malcriados**

**–Twilight Town, 2013–**

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos nada más despertarse aquel día, fue un gran cubo de agua helada precipitándose hacia su persona. Más concretamente, a su cara.  
>Cualquiera podría haber pensado que eso era un simple sueño, una invención de su atolondrada cabeza… Porque, si uno se para a pensarlo unos segundos, se da cuenta que ese tipo de cosas solo pasa en los dibujos, en los mangas, y quizás en algún reality show donde cobran por hacer tonterías.<br>Sin embargo, Axel no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada, y ni falta que le hacía; puesto que cuando ese cubo de agua helada llegó a su destino, le dejó claro al instante que era totalmente real.

—¡Uuaaah! —Evidentemente, el grito no se hizo esperar. Y más aún al notar cómo el malvado ente que había llevado a cabo dicha acción, no conformándose con empaparlo con agua acompañada con enormes cubitos de hielo, había dejado caer el mismo cubo –de plástico del duro, cabe añadir– sobre su querida y ahora adolorida cara, así como aprovechando la ocasión, ¿no?  
>Y fue tras este –<em>muy masculino<em>– grito de dolor cuando escuchó la voz de la persona que en un acto de bondad, había decidido despertarlo.

—¡Sora, el idiota ya está despierto! ¿Qué hago ahora?

Al instante, un grupo de neuronas decidió ponerse a rebuscar en su cerebro a quién podía pertenecer esa voz. Otro grupo más se dedicaba a gritar de dolor ante el último golpe recibido. Y para acabar, un último grupo había decidido quejarse en voz alta sobre lo ruidosos que estaban siendo los otros dos. Y todo esto, terminó resumido en una simple palabra:

—Ugh…

—¡Pues dile que venga a desayunar! —respondió una segunda voz, igual o más chillona que la anterior.

Axel estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar a gritos? ¿Acaso no sabían lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza? ¡Pero qué insensibles que eran esos dos!

—¿Y quién ha dicho que éste va a desayunar aquí?

—Ugh… —volvió a repetir. Intentó buscar su garganta para darle forma a sus palabras. Tras encontrarla, logró hablar—. Haz el favor de no gritar, ¿quieres…?  
>Con esta simple frase, logró captar de nuevo la atención del tipo que se encontraba más cerca de él.<p>

—Oh, espera, espera… ¿has dicho… que no grite? —expresó, aumentando significativamente el volumen de su voz con cada palabra que decía—. ¡No te he oído! ¡¿Me lo repites?

—¡Roxas! ¡Haz el favor de dejarlo en paz! —Y vuelta a gritar. Axel se sentía tal y como si alguien hubiese decidido meterle dinamita en el cerebro, y fuesen esos dos insensatos los que las hacían estallar una a una.

—No es broma. Callaos de una vez… —ordenó con voz débil mientras intentaba en vano volver a abrir los ojos. Quizás quedase como un idiota, aun así, se aventuró a preguntar—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—¡En mi casa!

—Agh… ¡Que no grites! Uff… —Con este último grito se había auto bombardeado el cerebro. Harto de tanta palabrería, se quitó el cubito de hielo que descansaba sobre su cara y se incorporó de golpe. Estaba en el suelo. ¿Por qué no le extrañaba?  
>Roxas, el cual en esos momentos lo miraba con una expresión algo así como divertida y… ¿malvada?, recogió el cubo de plástico y se fue directo a la cocina, ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que su <em>invitado<em> estuviese calado hasta los huesos y con una resaca de mil demonios.  
>Sin embargo, por suerte para el pelirrojo, Sora era diferente. Lo primero que hizo éste nada más sentarse en la mesa de la cocina fue servirle un vaso de agua y una aspirina.<p>

—Es de agradecer el que al menos haya alguien amable en esta casa. —comentó de manera sutil, mirando de reojo la reacción del rubio. Para decepción suya, esta nunca llegó. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué le intentaba buscar las cosquillas ahora? No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que si el chico se enfadaba, volvería a pegar gritos. Y Axel no quería eso. Por lo que, ignorando al inútil de su cerebro y sus ganas de buscar pelea, se calló.

—¿Café? —preguntó Sora, acercándose a él con cafetera en mano, listo para servir a todo aquel que se lo pidiese.

—Sí, por favor… —Y sin más dilación, se llevó la taza a los labios y dio un sorbo.  
>Dos segundos y una mueca después, lo escupió—. ¡P-pero…! ¡Sora, ¿le has echado azúcar? Ouh… —No tendría que haber gritado…<br>El castaño lo miró curioso.

—Sí, claro, siempre echo el azúcar dentro de la cafetera. Así nadie tiene que molestarse en echarla en el vaso. —explicó, totalmente impasible ante la cara de asombro del pelirrojo. Por su lado, Roxas se encontraba justo al lado del mayor, tomando un café que él mismo se había encargado de preparar… con una amplia sonrisa adornando su cara.

—Bueno, y… ¿No queda más café sin… esto… exceso de glucosa? —probó Axel, mirando con desdén su taza extra dulce. Ahora entendía por qué el chico era hiperactivo. Tomándose medio kilo de azúcar cada mañana, ¿cómo no iba a serlo?

—¿Glu-qué?

—Azúcar.

—Oh. Pues Roxas… —El aludido negó con la cabeza en señal de advertencia—. No, no queda más. ¿Es que no te gusta?

—¡Sí! … … Bueno, no. —declaró con una sonrisa de disculpas en la cara.  
>Al contrario de lo que se hubiese esperado, Sora no se enfadó. Ni hizo una mueca de decepción ni se echó a llorar. Simplemente… asintió.<p>

—Está bien, no importa. Te prepararé más. —dijo, tan radiante como siempre. Al igual que Axel, Roxas también lo miró curioso. Una reacción así no era para nada del estilo del castaño…  
>¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Quizás le había sentado mal el pastel? ¿O seguía tan enfadado con Riku que no tenía espacio en su cerebro como para enfadarse por nada más?<br>El rubio se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Sora, te pasa algo? Estás… raro.

—¿Raro? —preguntó éste mientras preparaba una segunda cafetera, de espaldas a ambos—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me he molestado? No sé qué tiene qué…

—No has reaccionado como sueles reaccionar —lo cortó Axel, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza—. Esperaba que me reprocharas, o hicieras… no sé. Algo. —Sora suspiró.

—Tengo diecinueve años. _Tengo_que empezar a portarme como un adulto —declaró, dejando la cafetera en el fuego y volviéndose a ellos con una gran sonrisa—. ¿O no?

Ninguno supo qué responder. ¿Un Sora maduro? ¡Eso era ridículo!  
>—Haz lo que quieras —respondió Roxas, encogiéndose de hombros. Las decisiones "importantes" que normalmente tomaba el castaño no llegaban a durar más de dos días. En una semana, probablemente lo tendrían de nuevo saltando en la cama, gritándole a la televisión y haciendo el payaso en general.<br>Sin embargo, Axel no pensaba lo mismo. Al instante, se levantó y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos.

—¡¿Pero qué tonte…? …Auuh… …digo… ¿Pero qué tontería es esa…? —musitó, volviéndose a sentar y llevándose los dedos a la cabeza. Las siguientes palabras las dijo con total calma, cuidando bien del volumen de su voz—. Sora… No puedes decidir dejar de ser como eres simplemente por cumplir diecinueve años. No hay nada de malo en continuar haciendo el tonto por la calle si es lo que te divierte…

—Sí, míralo a él.

—Sí, mírame a mí… ¿Eh?

Roxas puso los ojos en blanco.  
>—Sora, si realmente tuvieses la intención de dejar de lado tu comportamiento infantil –cosa que, evidentemente, no sucederá– definitivamente sería lo mejor que nos pasase a todos aquellos que te conocemos. —concluyó, tomando un sorbo de café y dejando la taza justo delante de él.<p>

—¿Pero qué dices? Es evidente que a nadie le gustaría ver a un Sora aburrido. Dejaría de ser él. —replicó Axel, mirando al rubio mientras señalaba con el dedo al aludido.

—Sora es un incordio. No veo nada de malo en que cambiase un poco.

—Te estoy diciendo que si dejase de ser un payaso…

—¡Ey!

—…no sería el Sora que todos conocemos. —terminó, cruzándose de brazos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

—No. Sería uno mejor. ¿A quién puede gustarle un tipo que se pasa el día haciendo tonterías?

—Pues a mí, por ejemplo.

El rubio sonrió socarronamente.  
>—Sí, eso dice mucho…<p>

—¡¿Qué insinúas? —exclamó Axel frunciendo el ceño, ignorando el insoportable dolor de cabeza.  
>Haciendo oídos sordos a la discusión de ambos, Sora apagó el fuego y acercó la cafetera a una nueva taza para el pelirrojo.<p>

—Naaada… Solo digo que hay gente a la que le es imposible no comportarse como un crío.  
>Con una sonrisa, el castaño dejó el café ante el pelirrojo.<p>

—¡Oye, eso lo dirás por ti! A ver, dime: ¿quién es el que grita como un loco cuando le insultan, eh? _¿Quién?_—interrogó, tomando la taza y llevándosela a los labios sin molestarse en dar las gracias por ella.

—¡No te referirás a mí, desde luego! —replicó, volviendo al instante la vista al mayor.

—¡Pues claro! ¡¿Quién si no? —exclamó, volviéndola a dejar en la mesa—. ¡Enano!

—¡Oh, cállate imbécil!

—¡Oblígame!

Los ojos de Roxas brillaron con rabia. Estaba en SU casa, sentado en SU silla y tomando un café que ÉL había comprado. ¡Y lo insultaba! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?  
>No pasaron ni dos segundos desde éste último grito y el rubio ya se había abalanzado sobre el pelirrojo, cayendo ambos al suelo de la manera más dolorosa posible.<p>

—¡Aish!

—¡Maldita sea, retíralo! —gritó Roxas, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y empezando a golpearlo contra el suelo. Si Axel hubiese estado de humor, le habría soltado a la cara un «¿veeees? Loco, loco…». Pero por lo visto el enfado era contagioso, y no tenía tiempo para ser irónico.

—¡¿El qué, enano? ¡Enano, enano, enano! —No le dio tiempo a regocijarse por la expresión del menor, puesto que como respuesta, éste volvió al ataque y lo golpeó una vez más. Sin embargo, Axel no en vano era mayor que él, más grande y, evidentemente, más fuerte. Sí, quizás el chico pegaba algo duro. Y puede que incluso fuese peligroso acercarse demasiado a sus dientes… Pero si había algo de lo que el mayor podía alardear, era que podía levantarlo del suelo sin esfuerzo alguno.  
>Y eso hizo.<br>Primero, se incorporó; lo tomó de ambas muñecas, logrando hacer que lo soltase de su camisa, y por último, tomando un poco de impulso se levantó, llevándoselo a él por delante y colgándoselo al hombro de paso.

Los gritos de réplica no se hicieron esperar.  
>—¡Bájame, bastardo! ¡Y quita tus manos de encima, maldición! —vociferó, pataleando en el aire, intentando con todas sus fuerzas desprenderse de los brazos que lo sujetaban por la cintura.<p>

—¡No, hasta que aceptes que…! Umm… ¿De qué estábamos hablando?  
>Y en uno de los lapsus mentales del pelirrojo, Roxas logró descolgarse lo suficiente como para darle un rodillazo mortal a ese lugar entre las piernas que tanto suele doler…<p>

Axel se puso pálido.  
>—Jódete, capullo. —musitó el menor a su oído de forma triunfante. Tras esto, el pelirrojo cayó, soltando como fondo un grito de agonía que resonó en tooodo el edificio…<p>

—¡Wow! ¿Habéis visto qué hora es ya? ¡Nos hemos levantado muy tarde! —anunció Sora, mirando alarmado el reloj de pared, intentando una vez más ignorar la escenita que esas dos supuestas_ personas mayores_estaban montando—. Ya son las doce y media. Axel, ¿no ibas a llamar a la casera hoy?

El aludido no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado retorciéndose de dolor.

—No va a llamar a nadie, Sora. Además, la casera nunca aceptaría como inquilino a alguien… —señaló a Axel, el cual seguía dando vueltas en el suelo con las manos cubriendo su entrepierna—…_así_.

—Oye, tú mejor… c-cállate… —le reprochó, dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz—. ¡No sabes cuánto duele! Ya verás cuando te pille…

—¡Uuuh, qué miedo! Y dime: ¿qué me vas a hacer? —preguntó _con curiosidad_, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Maldito… —musitó, levantándose lentamente, utilizando el sofá como apoyo—. ¡Sora, pásame el celular! Ahora mismo la llamo.

—¡Aquí tienes!

—¡No! ¡Dámelo! —Antes de que el castaño lograse alcanzarle el teléfono, Roxas se lo arrancó de las manos.

—Oh, no. Eso sí que no. ¡Devuélvemelo, enano! —Y así, un totalmente recuperado Axel volvió a la carga.

—Di lo que quieras. No pienso dejar que llames a la casera. ¡Antes muerto a tenerte viviendo justo debajo! —replicó el rubio, escondiéndose el móvil en la espalda y corriendo al otro lado del sofá. El mayor entrecerró los ojos.

—Dá-me-lo. —ordenó, acercándose a él con cautela, preparado para cualquier movimiento brusco por parte del otro.  
>Roxas sonrió descaradamente. Acto seguido, guardó el pequeño aparato en uno de sus bolsillos.<p>

—Ven a por él.

Sora suspiró. Definitivamente, no tenían remedio.

* * *

><p>Media hora había pasado ya desde que Roxas había empapado al pelirrojo para despertarlo. Veinticinco minutos desde que se había abalanzado sobre él para golpearlo. Y por último, unos quince minutos desde que una pequeña y simple pelea se había convertido en una lucha a muerte por el celular del mayor.<p>

Cabe añadir que la fiesta de la noche anterior había dejado la casa patas arriba, motivo por el cual Sora se había levantado algo más pronto para poder limpiarla. Ahora, todo su trabajo se había ido a la mierda, y los causantes, evidentemente, no eran otros que Axel y Roxas. Y eso, quieras o no, molesta un poco…

El_ crash_que hizo la lámpara de pie que había junto al sofá al caer al suelo fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡Bueno, ya vale! ¡Parad los dos ahora mismo!

No pararon. Es más, lo ignoraron.

—¡Chicos! ¡Maldita sea, os estáis comportando como críos! ¡Basta ya! —Cómo no, continuaron a lo suyo, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos del castaño.  
>Sora dudó. ¿Debía de unirse a la pelea e intentar detenerlos? ¿O simplemente acercarse a ellos y empezar a patearlos hasta la muerte?<p>

Por suerte para ambos, los pensamientos homicidas de Sora fueron interrumpidos súbitamente por el sonido del timbre.  
>Durante unos instantes, el castaño entró en pánico. ¿Y si fuese la casera? En ese caso, ¿qué pensaría ella al ver el estropicio que uno de sus inquilino más un tipo extraño habían montado en su propiedad? ¿Los echaría? ¿Les subiría el alquiler? ¿O simplemente se limitaría a hacerles pagar los objetos rotos?<p>

Se escuchó un nuevo _crash_.  
>Si fuese así, las cifras serían muuuy altas.<p>

El timbre volvió a sonar. Y sin más preámbulos, Sora abrió.  
>Lo que se encontró –básicamente…– fue una caja con patas.<p>

—Esto…

—¡Al fin abres! ¿Está ya Axel despierto? —preguntó la caja, tambaleándose un poco mientras intentaba de alguna manera mantener el equilibrio. Una lucecita se encendió en la pequeña cabeza del castaño.

—¿Demyx?

—¡Claro! ¿Quién si no?… … … ¿Me ayudas? —pidió, asomando como pudo la cabeza tras la caja gigante y sonriendo tristemente—. Esto pesa un poco…

—Oh, sí. Vale, deja que…

—¡Ah! ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡¿Pero qué haces? —gritó de pronto la voz de Roxas, más alterada de lo normal. Tanto Demyx como Sora alzaron una ceja.

—¡Recuperar mi móvil!

—¡Devuélveme los pantalones, jodido depravado! —Al oír semejante petición, ambos volvieron la vista velozmente hacia la pareja, con los ojos tan abiertos como sus bocas.

—¡Ajá! ¡Aquí está! —exclamó el depravado en cuestión, ilusionado, alzando de manera triunfante el afanado celular.  
>Pero si algo le había enseñado esos tropecientos años de casuales encuentros con el rubio, es que nunca, pero nunca, nunca… podía bajar la guardia. Por lo que de esta manera, ignorando esas tentadoras per terribles ganas de soltar algún comentario sarcástico sobre lo adorable que se veía el menor en boxers, sacó de su propio pantalón el papelito donde tenía escrito el número de teléfono de la señora casera y marcó.<br>Roxas no se molestó en vestirse. Su cerebro le envió una orden directa la cual no pudo rechazar: placar al imbécil antes de que logre hablar con nadie.

Un tercer _crash_.  
>Sora quería matarlos, y Demyx hacerles una foto. ¿O un video, quizás?<p>

—Ignóralos… —pidió el castaño con un suspiro, volviendo la vista al rubio—. Llevan así tooooda la mañana. —expresó, con un tono de voz que hacía ver lo agotado que se encontraba por culpa de los niños.

—¿Por qué no me extraña? —sonrió el mayor—. ¿Te importa…?

—Oh, sí —Inmediatamente, Sora lo ayudó a cargar con la pesada caja. Al verla, el menor tuvo la extraña esperanza de que no pesase tanto como aparentaba. Se equivocó. Entre los dos la dejaron junto a la puerta, en el interior de la casa—. Por cierto, ¿qué traes ahí?

—Todas mis cosas. Bueno, casi todas al menos… —Por segunda vez, Sora alzó una ceja. Demyx suspiró. En un instante entusiasmo con el que ya había venido –que ya de por sí era poco–, se esfumó sin dejar rastro. Se escuchó otro _crash_, pero ahora no importaba—. Nos han echado.

—¿C-cómo? —Inmediatamente, al oírlo Axel se quitó de encima al rubio y al reloj que acababa de cargarse y miró a su amigo—. ¿Cómo que nos han echado? ¡No puede ser!

—Pues así, es… —respondió Demyx, deprimido. Con un suspiro, se acercó a la caja y la palmeó, atrayendo a ella todos los ojos—. He traído casi todas nuestras cosas. El resto está en el coche de Marluxia. —El pelirrojo bufó.

—Genial… ¿Y ahora, qué?

—Quedaos aquí —respondió Sora, encogiéndose de hombros. Ambos mayores lo miraron atónitos. Por otro lado, si los ojos de Roxas hubiesen sido un par de cuchillas, el castaño ahora se estaría desangrando—. ¿Qué? ¿No queríais una solución? Pues ahí la tenéis. Quedaos aquí hasta que la casera os de las llaves del piso de abajo. —concluyó sonriente, cruzándose de brazos, orgulloso por su elección. ¡Era tan buena persona!

—Sora. No —Sin embargo, había gente que no conocía las palabras «amabilidad» y «compañerismo». Tras asegurarse de ponerse bien los pantalones, Roxas se barrió de encima los pedazos de reloj roto y se acercó a su primo—. Acabamos de conseguir este sitio. No podemos acoger a nadie así por las buenas. ¿Sabes acaso a cuánto ascenderían las facturas? —El castaño puso los ojos en blanco.

—Seríamos cuatro. Creo que podríamos pagarlas.

—Exacto. Cuatro en una casa donde apenas cabemos dos. ¿Dónde dormirían? Además, dudo que a la casera le guste tener realquilados aquí.

—Oye, que yo me conformo con el sofá… —añadió Demyx, colocándose tras Sora en señal de apoyo—. Venga, Roxas, solo sería temporal… Hasta conseguir un piso nuevo.

El rubio bufó molesto.  
>—¿Y cuánto te llevaría eso? —De los presentes, Axel fue el único que captó ese «te», dando a entrever que realmente a él ni lo tenía en cuenta. Pero bueno, eso era algo que podía dar por hecho, ¿no?<p>

—Pues lo que nos lleve en llamar a nuestra casera. —respondió Sora, decidido. Al contrario que otras veces, su voz denotaba seriedad. Decisión. Autoridad… Cosa que difícilmente podían oír sus compañeros.  
>Roxas lo vio en sus ojos.<br>Iba a llamar a la mujer, la iba a convencer, y así, ambos chicos se instalarían en el piso de abajo. En definitiva, una tortura.

—Que te den. —En el idioma del rubio, eso era un sí.

* * *

><p>Tras una rápida llamada hecha por Sora, quedaron de acuerdo en encontrarse en el mismo piso vacío para hablar con los futuros inquilinos.<p>

—¡Bien! ¡Ya está, lo tenemos! —exclamó Demyx, emocionado—. ¡Decidles hola a vuestros nuevos vecinos! ¡Hola~!

—¡Hola~! —El castaño fue el único que le siguió el juego—. ¡Es genial, ¿verdad? ¡Ya somos vecinos!

—¡Sí~! ¡Genial, genial, genial! —volvió Demyx, tomando al menor de ambas manos y empezando a saltar de alegría.

—Oh, por favor. Dejadlo ya… —murmuró un Roxas irritado, hundiéndose en el sofá y encendiendo la tele.

—Sí, Dem, Sora. Sois realmente insufribles… —añadió Axel, ceñudo.  
>De pronto, recordó la presencia del rubio a su lado. Por lo que, con una sonrisa descarada adornando su cara y unas grandiosas ganas de molestar, apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del sofá, se acercó a él y lo miró directamente—. Qué divertido, ¿verdad, enano? ¡Vamos a ser vecinos!<p>

—¡Vete a la mierda! —respondió éste educadamente, empezando a hacer zapping con una expresión de cabreo máximo. Era lo que le faltaba. Que el imbécil al que tanto odiaba se le instalase un piso más abajo. ¿Y qué había de sus esfuerzos, eh? Se había pasado la mañana entera asegurándose de que el señor bastardo no contactase con su casera. A la basura se fue todo cuando a Sora le dio por meter las narices… una vez más.

—Venga, va. Que hoy cocino yo. —declaró el castaño tras soltar al emocionado Demyx.

—Adelante. A ver qué encuentras tras la nochecita de ayer. —se burló Roxas, intentando al mismo tiempo ignorar las pullas del pelirrojo hacia su persona.

—No te equivoques, Rox. Esta mañana salí a comprar, ¿sabes?

—Sora, menos hablar y más cocinar. —reclamó el pelirrojo, masajeándose el estómago—. ¡Tengo hambre!

—No seas crío. —replicó, caminando hacia la cocina.

—No pidas imposibles, Sora… —añadió el rubio, poniendo punto y final a la conversación.

En cualquier caso, pasaron los minutos –horas, en el caso de Axel–. Repetivas veces se vio tentado Roxas a asomarse para ver cómo le iba al chico. Se oía golpes, maldiciones y el aire tenía un extraño olor a quemado… Aun así, Sora dejo claro más de una vez que podía apañarse solo.  
>De pronto, sonó el teléfono. Como dueño de la casa, Roxas fue el que se acercó a descolgarlo.<p>

—¿Sí?… … Oh, sí. Espera… ¡Sora! ¡Te llama Riku!

—¡Pues cuélgale! —Roxas puso los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que no quiere ponerse… … … Sí, bueno. ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? No es mi culpa que… … —Tras una nueva interrupción, el rubio bufó molesto—. ¡Que sí! ¡Que vale! Maldición… ¡Sora, el teléfono! ¡Ahora!

—¡No quiero hablar con él! ¡Dile que no estoy!

—Oh, venga. ¿En serio?… Muy bien: Riku, Sora no está en casa. Adiós. —Y finalmente, colgó—. ¿Contento, Sora? —preguntó en voz alta, asegurándose de que el castaño lo oyese.

—Sí, sí… Muy bien.  
>Mientras tanto Axel, en silencio, había estado observando atentamente la extraña escena entre Sora y el teléfono. ¿Desde cuándo el chico evitaba el tener una conversación con el crimi… con el albino? ¡Si de toda la vida había sido justamente lo contrario! Si el chico ya se emocionaba con solo verlo. ¿Cómo se entendía el que lo ignorase de semejante manera?<br>Demyx vio la perplejidad en sus ojos. Con una sonrisa, se dispuso a disipar sus dudas.

—Sora y Riku han discutido —Axel alzó una ceja. ¡Imposible!—. Ayer, mientras tú dormías. Sora empezó a echarle la bronca hasta que Riku se hartó. Y bueno, eso. Que terminaron algo mal…

—Uff… Bonito acto final para su cumpleaños.

—Sí…

—¡Bueno, ya vale de hablar eso! —exclamó el centro de la conversación, indignado—. ¡Yo no he discutido con nadie, ¿vale? ¡Y venid ya a comer, maldita sea!

—Ese vocabulario, Sora. —lo regañó Axel divertido mientras se sentaba delante de un gigantesco plato de espaguetis. Dar el coñazo a Roxas siempre había sido algo así como una afición personal que tenía, ¿no? Él le insultaba, y el otro explotaba. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que un Sora enfadado era igual de gracioso que su primo? ¡Lo que se había perdido!

—¡Come y calla!

—A la orden~. —Vaya que se lo iba a pasar bien…

Finalmente, después de comer, tanto Axel como Demyx se fueron a trabajar, y en cuanto a los otros dos, decidieron que lo mejor sería buscarse un trabajo… Aun así, aprovechando la ocasión, Sora le había pedido a ambos mayores el pequeño favor de recomendarlo a su jefe. Si realmente el hombre aceptaba, ¡los tres trabajarían juntos! Por su lado, Roxas se limitó a conectarse a internet –pillando la línea de uno de sus vecinos– y buscar un trabajo _bien pagado_ en el campus.

* * *

><p>Axel se removió incómodo en el sofá. Le dolía la espalda. Y el cuello. Y los hombros también.<br>En definitiva, le dolía el cuerpo entero.  
>Evidentemente, este dolor tan peculiar no se debía a las largas y <em>duras<em>horas que había dedicado al trabajo. Y tampoco al hecho –o al menos eso creía él…– de haberse pasado prácticamente el día entero peleando con cierto rubio con mal carácter y dientes afilados.

No.  
>Era esa mierda de sofá. Sofá en el que el nombrado rubio, tras horas y horas –unos quince minutos– de discusión, había accedido a dejarlo dormir.<br>¿Tanto rollo para esto? ¡Casi habría preferido dormir en el suelo! Era como… como si _alguien_, con toda la mala fe del mundo, hubiese colocado algo dentro del sofá expresamente para que él no pudiese pegar ojo, y así, destrozarse las cervicales.

De pronto, escuchó ese ruido tan molesto que hace algo de cristal al caer al suelo. A pocos metros de él, cabe añadir… ¿Y si uno de esos cristales hubiese saltado y hubiese terminado clavado en su cara? Eso sería una peculiar forma de despertarse…  
>Por lo que, echando mano de todas sus fuerzas, abrió perezosamente los ojos, entrecerrándolos al notar cómo la luz mañanera del sol se filtraba por las ventanas, apuntando directamente a su persona. Qué mala hostia podía tener esa bola gigante de fuego si se lo proponía… Primero el sofá, después el ruido estruendoso y ahora él. Es como si una fuerza superior no quisiese dejarlo dormir sus diez horas diarias.<p>

Bueno, pues volviendo a_ ese_ ruido… A Axel casi se le escapó un grito de exclamación al ver lo que lo había provocado.  
>Primero, recorriendo la vista por el suelo, se topó con el causante principal, una taza hecha añicos rodeada de un líquido marrón. Café, supuso.<br>Pero ese casi grito no vino por eso, sino por la persona que se encontraba de pie a centímetros del accidente.  
>Roxas.<p>

Que no, que ese tampoco era el motivo…  
>¡Era su cara! El chico estaba embobado… ¡Y rojo! Y lo miraba… ¡lo miraba a<em> él<em>!  
>Bueno, más que mirarlo, se podía decir que se lo estaba <em>comiendo con los ojos<em>.

Axel sonrió divertido. Decidido a cortarle el momento al rubio, carraspeó y habló:  
>—Haz una foto, te durará más.<p>

La reacción del menor fue exactamente la que se esperó. Sus ojos se ampliaron, sus labios empezaron a temblar, su cara se tornó todavía más roja de lo que ya estaba, y para terminar, le gritó.  
>—¡S-s-s…! —Se detuvo a tomar aire y respirar hondo—. ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces durmiendo… durmiendo… <em>ASÍ<em>? —El pelirrojo sonrió de la manera más descarada posible.

—Umm… No sé a qué te refieres… —se excusó, aun sin borrar la expresión de su cara—. _Yo siempre duermo así_.

—Ey, ¿a qué vienen tantos gritos? —intervino la voz de Sora, haciendo su aparición en pijama, medio dormido y con cara de zombie—. No son ni las once y ya os estáis peleando —Bostezó—, ¿qué ha sido esta vez…?

—¡Es este imbécil! —exclamó Roxas, señalando directamente con el dedo al culpable—. ¡Está durmiendo en ropa interior! ¡En mí casa! ¡En mí sofá!

—No sé por qué te molesta tanto. Además, bien que se te caía la baba antes conmigo. —respondió Axel _a la defensiva_mientras se incorporaba junto al reposabrazos, mirando de manera altanera al rubio.

—¡¿P-pero qué dices? ¡Eres un maldito exhibicionista!

—Y tú un enano morboso.

—¡¿Cómo…?  
>El castaño puso los ojos en blanco.<br>—Bueno, ya vale, ¿no? Venga, a desayunar todos. —ordenó, agotado. Lidiar con esos dos era como cuidar de una panda de críos molestos.  
>No, no era igual. Era peor.<br>Tras recoger el estropicio que el rubio había montado con la taza de café, a Roxas le fue permitido sentarse a la mesa junto con el resto.

Los minutos siguientes pasaron en total silencio. Por un lado, Roxas asesinaba a Axel con la mirada, luego éste le correspondía con sonrisas descaradas. En cuanto a Sora, simplemente se limitaba a ignorarlos.  
>Todo cambió cuando Demyx se despertó. El denso ambiente que los rodeaba se relajó, y gracias a él, pudieron pasar una mañana de lo más tranquila.<p>

De lo más tranquila… hasta que llegó la casera.  
>El timbre sonó, y fue Sora el que se encargó de asomarse por la mirilla. Al volverse, su cara de pánico les dejó claro a los otros dos quién había al otro lado de la puerta.<p>

—¿Pero qué hace aquí? —susurró Demyx, histérico, paseando una mirada nerviosa por la sala al completo en busca de sus zapatos.

—Bueno, dijo que vendría, ¿no? —murmuró Sora, recogiendo todos los platos sucios y metiéndolos a velocidad luz en el lavamanos.  
>Y mientras cundía el pánico, Roxas seguía sentado, disfrutando de su desayuno con la bonita vista de la cara de terror de los otros tres.<p>

—Roxas, haz algo. —ordenó su primo, ahora tan o más histérico que Demyx. El aludido se encogió de hombros en señal de asentimiento. Lentamente, se levantó de la silla, caminó hacia la puerta… y la abrió.

—Buenos días, señora Adams. ¿Quiere pasar? —ofreció educadamente, abriendo la puerta casi por completo.  
>Tras un «gracias, chico» y una sonrisa por parte de la mujer, ésta finalmente cruzó el umbral y entró en la casa.<br>La sala de estar estaba completamente vacía. Por lo visto, a los tres chicos dures les había dado tiempo a huir a una de las habitaciones.

—¿Cuándo llegarán mis nuevos futuros alquilados? —preguntó ella, con un aire algo soberbio, haciéndole entender a Roxas con la mirada que tenía mejores cosas que hacer a hablar con ellos… o con alguien, en general.

—Llegaron hace unos minutos. Ahora saldr…

—¡Ey! Ya hemos llegado, ¿pasamos a ver el piso? —preguntó un Axel, saliendo del pasillo exterior del edificio. Roxas quedó en shock. Estaba seguro de que hacía unos segundos estaba en la habitación de su primo. ¿Qué narices hacía ahí fuera, si podía saberse? Es más, ¿cómo había llegado?  
>Y como si el rubio no tuviese suficientes interrogantes en la cabeza, tras el pelirrojo apareció Demyx. A vistas de la casera, ninguno de los dos había dormido en esa casa.<p>

—Probablemente usted tenga algo de prisa. ¿Bajamos?  
>La mujer, totalmente serena, asintió y se volvió hacia él.<p>

—Desearía que tanto usted como su primo estuviesen presentes en la _entrevista_.

—¿E-entrevista? —Demyx palideció al instante—. ¿Qué entrevista?

—Una entrevista para asegurarme de que dejo uno de mis pisos en buenas manos. —concluyó ésta, empezando a caminar elegantemente en dirección a las escaleras. Ambos mayores la siguieron. En cuanto a Roxas, se quedó de pie, esperando a Sora.  
>No sabía hacia dónde tenía que mirar exactamente. ¿Esperarlo en el rellano? ¿O ir a buscarlo a su habitación?<br>Su pregunta fue respondida cuando el mismo castaño hizo su aparición desde el interior de la casa.

—¿Por dónde han…?

—Por el balcón. El vecino de al lado es muy amable, ¿sabes? Tendríamos que invitarlo a comer algún día.

—Lo que sea… Vamos, nos esperan.  
>Sora alzó una ceja.<p>

—¿Y vas a ir en pijama?

—¿Qué más da? Estoy en mi casa, ¿no?

—Como quieras…

Al llegar al piso en cuestión, los cinco se sentaron a lo largo de los dos sofás. La mujer y Roxas en uno, y los otros tres en el otro.  
>—Decidme: ¿esta es la primera vez que alquiláis un piso? —preguntó la señora, mirando fijamente a cada uno, intentando captar todas y cada una de sus expresiones en busca de algo sospechoso.<br>Puesto que Demyx estaba totalmente acobardado, Axel fue el que se encargó de responder a las preguntas.

—Pues no. Creo que esta debe de ser ya la oct… —Sora le pegó un codazo—… Segunda vez. Si eso… Segunda. —La casera entrecerró los ojos.

—Ya veo… ¿Y qué ocurrió con vuestro anterior alquiler?

—Nos ech… Umm… Subieron demasiado el alquiler y nos tuvimos que marchar… voluntariamente.

—Ya veo… —volvió a repetir. De pronto, aterrizó su mirada sobre Demyx. Al notarlo, éste se acobardó aún más al saber que ahora iba a ir a por él—. ¿Problemas de dinero?

—N-n-n… No… —Se detuvo, respiró hondo y continuó—. Claro que no… —La_ frase_no obtuvo el efecto deseado. La voz temblorosa del chico hizo que las sospechas de la mujer aumentasen aún más.

—¿Tenéis trabajo?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Axel, alegre al poder responder al fin sin necesidad de mentir. Aun así, parte de su mente se molestó. Ni Sora ni Roxas tenían trabajo todavía. ¿Cómo podía ser que hubiesen conseguido la casa? Decidió que, más tarde, se acordaría de preguntarle por ello al castaño.

Durante los minutos que siguieron la mujer continuó con sus preguntas, con sus sospechas y con sus miradas perspicaces. Tanto Sora como Demyx estaban cada vez más decaídos. No les quedaba esperanza. Era evidente que no conseguirían el alquiler. Por su lado, Axel era todo lo contrario. Se creía un buen mentiroso –de toda la vida, vamos–, y estaba más que seguro de que la _amable señora_les cedería las llaves de un momento a otro. Estaba al cien por cien seguro. Era inevitable.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no creo conveniente alquilarles el piso. —declaró finalmente, guardando la libreta de notas donde había estado apuntando los pros y los contras en el bolso y levantándose del sofá.  
>Los tres chicos interesados la imitaron. Roxas se encogió de hombros sin moverse.<p>

—Pero… —empezó Sora—. N-no veo por qué no. Es decir… Son de confianza, ¡en serio!

—Según he podido entender, no tienen un trabajo estable, sus gastos mensuales son muy altos y ya los han echado _varias _veces de otros pisos. Y eso, Sora, _no_es ser de confianza. —Axel abrió la boca atónito. Ninguna de sus mentiras había colado. ¡Esa mujer era un demonio!

—¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer para que cambie de idea? —insistió Demyx, poniendo su expresión triste—. ¡Realmente necesitamos la casa!

La señora Adams frunció el ceño. Tras esto, suspiró.  
>—Para alquilaros el apartamento y vivir tranquila, tendría que estar segura de que mis inquilinos fuesen gente responsable —Mientras hablaba, posó su mirada sobre Roxas—. Quizás, si alguien me asegurase de que lo dejo en buenas manos…<br>Y de pronto, no solo la suya, si no ya el resto de miradas de los presentes se centraron en él.  
>Al notar cómo era él ahora el centro de atención, alzó una ceja.<p>

—¿Quién, yo?

—Exacto —asintió la casera, cruzándose de brazos—. Pasaré por alto todos los contras si la, por lo visto, única persona responsable, me asegura que no cometo ningún error al alquilarles el piso a ellos dos. —concluyó, señalando despectivamente con el dedo a los mayores.

Roxas sonrió divertido.  
>Al final, tras una mañana completa de peleas con el pelirrojo por no querer tenerlo viviendo debajo, todo quedaba en sus manos. Sabía perfectamente qué tenía que decir.<br>Pero segundos antes de soltar su frase, Sora y Demyx lanzaron su ataque conjunto de cachorro-enfermo-suplicante-abandonado, rezando mentalmente por que el rubio tuviese algo de misericordia y los dejase vivir juntos.  
>Claro está, que esto solo sería un incordio para él. Pero si uno se para a pensarlo unos segundos… más incordio sería tener a Sora todo el día dando la lata y reprochándole el no haberles ayudado… Su sonrisa se esfumó. ¿Qué hacer?<p>

—A decir verdad… —«_Esos dos no harán más que darle problemas. Tardarán en pagarle el alquiler y serán una molestia para el resto de vecinos_.»—… puede fiarse de ellos.  
>La señora Adams asintió.<p>

—Muy bien, pues. —Del mismo bolso que llevaba, sacó un grupo de papeles grapados, un bolígrafo y un par de llaves—. Empecemos con el contrato entonces.  
>Roxas lo sabía. Terminaría arrepintiéndose.<br>Y evidentemente, no se equivocaba.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron. Finalmente, Axel y Demyx, con la ayuda de un Marluxia sobornado, instalaron todas sus cosas en su nuevo hogar. Aunque ya de por sí el hecho de que el apartamento ya viniese amueblado era una buena ventaja, la verdad… Una habitación para cada uno, cuarto de baño gigantesco, una cocina minúscula… ¡Perfecto para ellos!<p>

En cualquier caso, tras días de espera, juerga y de hacer el vago, llegó el primer día de clase.

—¡Vamos, Dem! ¡Despierta ya! —gritaba un extrañamente responsable Axel, zarandeando al rubio de un lado a otro en un vano intento de despertarlo y arrancarlo de las garras de la cama.  
>En el fondo, sabía que por muchos golpes que le soltase, el chico no se despertaría.<br>Culpa suya.  
>El día anterior Demyx se lo pasó fastidiándole. ¡Y todo por culpa de los nervios! ¡Por el amor de Dios, era su tercer año en la universidad y todavía seguía comportándose como un niño pequeño el primer día de escuela! Al final, Axel concluyó que la mejor solución sería administrarle algunos somníferos… Y… bueno, eso.<br>Pero pensándolo bien, ¿para qué molestarse en despertarlo? No es como si las primeras horas fuesen las más importantes…

Pues nada. Que ahí se quedaba.  
>Decidido, se colgó la bolsa –vacía– en un hombro, tomó las llaves de casa, se despidió de su loro parlante y se fue.<p>

Qué sorpresa se llevó al encontrarse, nada más cerrar la puerta, al vecino de arriba con el que tan bien se llevaba.  
>—¡Buenos días, enano! —exclamó con expresión alegre, alzando la mano en un saludo.<br>Al aludido siquiera lo miró. Durante esos días en los que su primo había estado haciendo el vago junto con sus dos nuevos vecinos, Cloud le había enseñado algo llamado _autocontrol_. Esa era una técnica que él mismo se había visto obligado a practicar a lo largo de lo que era toda su vida desde que conoció a cierto chico hiperactivo, molesto, y sobre todo, estúpido. Pero no es momento de hablar de él ahora…

Al ver cómo el rubio pasaba olímpicamente de su persona y continuaba su camino escaleras abajo, sonrió perverso y lo siguió.

—Oye, enano, ¿dónde está Sora? —preguntó mientras se colocaba a su lado y se llevaba ambas manos a los bolsillos. Roxas continuó en su mundo, haciendo oídos sordos al _bicho molesto que zumbaba a su alrededor_. Axel no se rindió. Se aburría. Tenía que molestar a alguien. ¿Y qué alguien mejor que Roxas?—. Oh… ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Llegaron a la puerta de salida. En un intento de dejarlo atrás, Roxas intentó dar un portazo que terminase estampándose en las narices del mayor.  
>No lo consiguió, sin embargo.<br>Lo único que logró con esto fue que la sonrisa perverso-descarada del mayor se ampliase aún más.

—Vaya, vaya, enano… Pensé que me estabas ignorando…

«¡Y eso intento, capullo», exclamó interiormente el rubio, haciendo rechinar los dientes mientras apuraba el paso, continuando con el intento de dejar al mayor atrás.

«Con que sí, ¿eh? —pensó Axel, mirando fijamente al chico— ¡Eso es, una carrera!»  
>Y así, empezó a caminar primero tan, y después más rápido que el chico. Éste, al ver la mirada retadora del pelirrojo, frunció el ceño y aumentó su velocidad.<p>

No pasaron más de diez segundos y ambos se encontraban corriendo calle arriba dirección al campus.

—¿Sabes? Creo saber por qué no quieres hablarme —comentó Axel de pronto aun sin detenerse. Ignoró la no-respuesta y continuó—. Es por lo del otro día, ¿verdad? Cuando te quedaste mirándome… ¿te acuerdas, enano?

El enano en cuestión, al oír semejante desvarío, se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Disculpa?

—Oh, ahora sí que me hablas, ¿eh? —Lo miró descarado, deteniéndose—. Hablaba de ese dííííía, en el que a tiiiiiii… se te cayó la baba mientras mirabas cómo cierta persona dormía en… ¿cómo lo llamaste tú?… Ropa interior.

—¿C-cómo te atreves…? —replicó boquiabierto, notando cómo sus mejillas enrojecían al momento. Negó repetidamente con la cabeza para devolverlas a su color original—. ¡Escúchame bien, pedazo de imbécil, yo NO te miré! ¿Me oyes? ¡S-solo me asusté al verte así!

—Umm… ¿Te asusté?

—¡Claro que no! —Harto de tanta acusación sin fundamentos, Roxas volvió el rostro y continuó con la caminata.  
>Axel fue tras él.<p>

—Entonces dime, ¿qué parte de mi cuerpo te gustó más?  
>Esta vez, Roxas se contuvo por no soltarle un puñetazo en mitad de la cara, arrancarle todos los dientes y terminar lanzándolo a la carretera en el momento exacto en el que pasase un camión. Estaba en la calle. Una calle con gente. Si cometiese cualquier acto violento, quedaría catalogado como delincuente, es decir, igual que Riku… Y él no quería eso.<br>A cambio, bufó y siguió su camino.

Axel continuaba hablando.  
>—¿Quizás mis piernas? ¿O mejor mi trasero? Aunque no tenías muy buena vista para eso. Umm…<p>

¡De verdad que no quería eso! ¡Pero es que el pelirrojo se lo estaba buscando!  
>—¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal entonces… mi yo al completo? Si es que estoy como un tren, la verdad sea dicha… ¿A que sí?<p>

—¡Cierra el pico de una vez, maldición! —explotó al fin, plantándose frente a él. Le clavó la mirada –una de esas asesinas– y lo señaló con un dedo tembloroso—. ¡Eres un maldito estorbo! ¡En serio, ¿por qué no te vas a molestar a otro? ¡Y por Dios, haz el favor de dejar ese tema! ¡NO TE MIRÉ! ¡¿Vale? ¡Y ahora quédate ahí quieto mientras yo me marcho… SOLO! —suspiró ruidosamente, acto seguido, dio media vuelta y retomó su marcha.  
>Esta vez el pelirrojo contuvo una carcajada. ¡Se lo estaba pasando de miedo! Sin embargo, decidió no tentar más a la suerte. A su parecer, si soltaba algún comentario más, terminaría con la cara deformada a golpes; por lo que esta vez se limitó a seguirlo en silencio, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza:<p>

«Por lo visto, avergonzarlo es muuuucho más divertido que hacerlo enfadar»

Y llegaron. Al verlo todavía junto a él, Roxas lo miró ceñudo.  
>—¿Y ahora por qué me sigues?<p>

—No te sigo… —Hizo una pausa, mirando detenidamente el edificio ante el que se encontraban—. Facultad de Diseño… ¿En serio tú también…?

—¡¿Cómo que «también»? —lo cortó, atónito. Una vez más, Axel sonrió.

—Compañeros de facultad.  
>A Roxas se le cayó el mundo a los pies.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya está. Como se puede ver, en este capítulo me centré bastante más en Axel y Roxas. Y eso tiene un motivo –además de porque simplemente tenía que ser así…–.<p>

Poniéndome en plan profesora, releí los anteriores capítulos, en los cuales encontré un puñado de fallos.  
>Y serían… Poca narración, mala narración, trama lenta y muy poca aparición de los dos personajes principales.<br>Para los dos primeros puntos ya tengo pensado empezar a escribir un one-shot. Así espero poder empezar a mejorar mi manera de escribir. Para el tercero, la trama, pues creo que no puedo hacer mucho más. Es lenta… pero avanza poco a poco. Y ya el cuarto, pues ya lo he arreglado en este capítulo ^^  
>¡Ya está! No respondo aquí reviews porque ambos ya tienen cuenta propia.<br>Así que eso es todo.

**Ciao~**


	5. Una apuesta ridícula

Umm… ¿Cuánto tardé esta vez? Pues veintiocho días exactamente. Solo lo digo para sentirme peor. Y tras eso… ya está. Bueno, no. Es algo de lo que me di cuenta cuando pegaba un repaso al capítulo anterior: Sora no tiene dieciocho años, tiene diecinueve T~T Pero no sé, en ese momento tuve un lapsus y lo escribí sin pensar. Aun así, aprovechando la edición de los dos primeros capítulos, también me pasé por el cuarto, para arreglar ese punto. A sí que… no sé. Eso es todo. ¡Solo era por avisar!

Y lo siento de nuevo. Responderé los reviews enseguida.

* * *

><p><strong>•Capítulo 5<br>• Una apuesta ridícula**

**–Twilight Town, 2013–**

A Marluxia le dolía todo el cuerpo. ¿Los principales causantes? Axel y Demyx.  
>Estaba harto de ellos. ¡Se la habían jugado! Los muy descarados, no conformándose con pedirle prestado su precioso coche magenta para hacerlo pasar por un camión de mudanzas, le habían propuesto que se uniese a ellos para ayudarlos a cargar con tropecientas cajas llenas de objetos inútiles hasta su nuevo hogar.<br>Evidentemente, se había negado. ¡El coche era más que suficiente! ¿Y también lo querían a él?  
>Cabe añadir que se sintió algo alagado al ver lo indispensable que era él en sus vidas, sin embargo, no pensaba aceptar tal propuesta. Pero tras horas de súplicas, rabietas, lloriqueos, amenazas –¡amenazas! Lo que hay que ver…–, sobornos, chantajes, más súplicas y más rabietas… finalmente cedió.<p>

Si es que él en el fondo era un trozo de pan.  
>Y un idiota. También era un idiota.<p>

¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que el ascensor no funcionaba?  
>En definitiva… Ahora, sus brazos, piernas y espalda gritaban de dolor a cada movimiento que hacía. Estaba claro, él no había nacido para ser cargador.<p>

Su cuello crujió, y Marluxia soltó un gruñido. Esa se la pagarían.  
>Con un suspiro resignado, giró suavemente el volante y aparcó el coche junto a un horrendo Ferrari amarillo chillón tuneado.<br>El dejar el coche a las afueras del campus ya era algo así como una costumbre. Tras los dos anteriores años de universidad, Marluxia había podido comprobar que la envidia era muy mala hoy en día… ¿Qué tiene de malo presumir de auto? Evidentemente, era algo que a la gente –gente que no era él– no le gustaba que hiciese. Cosa que pudo comprobar cuando, tras el primer mes de curso, se encontró su precioso automóvil magenta con un rasguño en la puerta del copiloto. ¡Un rasguño! ¡Por Dios Santo, que solo había presumido _un poco_!  
>Desde ese día, nunca volvió a dejarse ver con su coche por el aparcamiento del campus.<p>

Pero volviendo a la actualidad, salió del mismo coche y, clavando una mirada llena de desprecio en el Ferrari situado a su izquierda, cerró suavemente la puerta y pulsó el botón del mando para echar el cerrojo. A punto estuvo de dar el primer paso cuando escuchó una voz tremendamente familiar. Era Roxas, gritando. Por su voz, Marluxia adivinó que no estaba muy contento, precisamente.  
>Buscó al rubio con la mirada, encontrándoselo una calle más arriba, caminando junto a…<br>—¿Axel? —murmuró, extrañado. Es decir… ¿Axel y Roxas caminando _juntos_ hacia la universidad? ¿Qué había de creíble en todo eso? Sí, vale, ahora vivían juntos. Bueno… medio juntos. Sin embargo eso no podía considerarse un motivo de peso como para dirigirse a la universidad ellos, y nadie más que ellos. El pelirrojo, soltó una frase que lo dejó un poquito perturbado…

—Entonces dime, ¿qué parte de mi cuerpo te gustó más?

Oh, oh, oh. Alto ahí. ¿Había oído bien? Esa frase… Esa frase podía tener muchos significados. Bueno, no. Solo uno. ¡Uno tan descabellado incluso para él!  
>Decidido a escuchar más de esa peculiar conversación, se escondió tras el horrendo Ferrari y se agachó, atento a cualquier otra palabra que pudiesen soltar.<br>Mientras pasaban por delante de su posición, Axel volvió a hablar.  
>—¿Quizás mis piernas? ¿O mejor mi trasero? Aunque no tenías muy buena vista para eso. Umm…<p>

«¡Esto ya es el colmo! —gritó el cerebro de Marluxia, alarmado— Es evidente qué está pasando aquí… ¡esos dos se han acostado juntos! ¡Maldición, esto tengo que contárselo a alguien~!»

Emocionado, buscó a tientas su móvil y empezó a pulsar botones, mirando de encontrar en la agenda el nombre de alguien con quien pudiese compartir tan valiosa información.  
>Le temblaban las manos, el pulso le iba a cien… ¡Por Dios, esto era mejor que las telenovelas!<br>Para su mala suerte, antes de llegar a elegir a su primer confidente el nombre de Larxene brilló en la pantalla. Y la música de llamada empezó a sonar.  
>Desilusionado, descolgó el celular, mirando con decepción cómo los dos <em>tortolitos<em> seguían con su charla. Roxas estaba gritando algo, pero la voz de la rubia al auricular le impidió enterarse exactamente de qué.  
>—<em>¡Marluxia!<em> —Con una mueca, el aludido alejó de sus preciados tímpanos el auricular del teléfono. La chica seguía gritando—. _¡¿Se puede saber dónde estás? ¡Quedamos en que me recogerías!_

—…Cierto… —murmuró pensativo, recordando de pronto la promesa que hizo a la rubia de recogerla y llevarla cada día.  
>Bueno, realmente no había sido una promesa. Ella lo pidió, y él le dijo que sí para que se callase. Mal hecho.<p>

Suspiró.  
>—Lo siento, Lar, lo olvidé. El punto es que ya he llegado —Se encogió de hombros—. Tengo entendido que hay una parada de bus cerca de tu casa. Nos vemos. —Con una sonrisa satisfecha, colgó y volvió la vista al frente.<p>

Tenía que seguirlos. _Necesitaba_ seguirlos.  
>A ver, claro que no era un cotilla. Tampoco un morboso, y mucho menos un pervertido. Solo es que se preocupaba por sus amigos, y más aún cuando estos se dedicaban a acostarse entre ellos sin decirle nada a él.<p>

Finalmente, tras dejar sus pensamientos atrás, se dio cuenta de que ellos… ya no estaban allí.

Mascullando un sinfín de palabrotas, gruñendo y pateando el suelo enfurruñado, comenzó a caminar dirección a la facultad de arte.

* * *

><p>Quedaban todavía unos minutos para la entrada a clase. Marluxia sabía lo que tenía que hacer.<br>Inmediatamente, sus ojos empezaron a vagar por el pasillo, buscando incansablemente algún conocido al que poder maravillar con tal secreto.  
>Pero no había nadie…<br>A punto estuvo de correr y contárselo a uno de los profesores que pasaba por allí, pero algo en su interior le dijo que compartir el cotilleo con el _enemigo_ no era buena idea. Ni moral. Pero eso último no importaba.

Finalmente, se topó con una persona a la que sí que valía la pena comentarle la noticia.  
>—¡Naminé! —gritó, atrayendo con esto la atención de aquellos a los que no había llamado. Decidió ignorarlos y se centró en la chica. A paso rápido, llegó hasta ella en un santiamén—. Adivina qué.<p>

Naminé lo miró curiosa, preguntándose mentalmente porqué el del pelo rosa le hablaba tal y como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, cuando realmente no era así ni de lejos…  
>Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se cargó bien la bolsa sobre el hombro y probó al azar.<p>

—¿Te han echado de casa?

—Eh, uh… No… —murmuró suavemente. Pasando por alto el comentario, volvió a hacer aparecer su extraña pero retorcida sonrisa y clavó la mirada sobre la rubia—. No es algo que tiene que ver conmigo… Es algo sobre Axel y Roxas. ¿Quieres saberlo…?

Dios sabe que si había algo que hacía saltar de emoción ¬–mentalmente– a Marluxia, era el hacerse el interesante. Pero Dios es sabio, y él también sabía y continua sabiendo que Naminé es una chica no-cotilla por naturaleza. Raro, pero así es.

—No, gracias —respondió secamente, fingiendo una sonrisa amable—. Las clases empezarán de un momento a otro. Y la verdad, no me interesa mucho lo que…

—Se han liado —declaró, cortándola de mala manera. Al final, la presión había podido con él. Ya estaba. Lo había dicho.

Sin embargo, la reacción de la chica no fue exactamente la que el mayor había estado esperando. Los gritos agudos rebosantes de entusiasmo pasaron a transformarse un encogimiento de hombros. Y para rematar la ilusión del momento sonrió tristemente.

—¿En serio, Marluxia? —preguntó irónica, utilizando un tono de voz que nunca antes nadie había oído en ella.  
>Naminé era la típica chica amable, de confianza, y sobre todo, crédula. ¿Por qué no había colado entonces?<br>Marluxia le dirigió una mirada indignada.  
>—¡¿Pero por qué no me crees? ¡Hablo en serio, yo los oí!<p>

Naminé puso los ojos en blanco.  
>—Y dime: ¿se puede saber qué es lo que oíste, exactamente? —En ese mismo instante, la campana que daba inicio a la primera clase sonó. La rubia, ignorando los berridos que el mayor continuaba pegando; «que si dijo esto» o «que si dijo lo otro». ¿Cómo un chico con una mentalidad <em>aparentemente<em> normal podía comportarse a veces tal y como se comporta una maruja de barrio?

—¡No me ignores!

—No te ignoro. Solo quiero llegar pronto a mi primera clase —La chica se detuvo y suspiró. Marluxia se paró tras ella—. Mira, Marluxia, sé que no nos conocemos demasiado… —En el fondo, ambos sabían que con «demasiado» se refería realmente a «nada». No eran más que un par de conocidos. Amigos de sus amigos. Naminé se volvió hacia el mayor—. Aun así, te diré lo que le diría a cualquier otro con tu problema. O bien puedes dejarlos en paz…

—¡¿Eh?

—O si no, pregúntales directamente. Pero por favor, deja de hablar a la gente sobre algo de lo que ni siquiera estás seguro, y para colmo, que ni es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Cómo que no es de mí…?

—Adiós. —Y se fue, dejando al otro con la boca abierta.  
>Definitivamente, no había sido buena idea el contárselo a una medio-desconocida. ¡Ella no lo entendía! Además, ¿quién se creía, para ir dándole consejos inútiles sobre algo que ya sabía de antemano?<p>

Chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros. Su próximo confidente no lo decepcionaría.

* * *

><p>Roxas estaba enfadado.<br>No, más que eso. Estaba MUY enfadado, en mayúsculas.

¿Y el por qué? No hacía ni dos horas que había pisado por primera vez el campus de la universidad y ya tenía un motivo de peso para querer matar a alguien.  
>Y claro, ese alguien no era ni más ni menos que Axel.<p>

Para empezar, el saber que el pelirrojo estudiaba en su misma facultad ya de por sí fue un gran golpe para Roxas, pero tras la mala jugada que le hizo pasar nada más salir de su primera clase –o como lo quiso llamar Axel, «novatada»–, supo que ese año sería un infierno para él.  
>Ahora, acompañado de Hayner, se encontraba en el baño con la cabeza bajo el grifo del lavamanos, intentando de todas las maneras posibles quitarse de encima toda la pintura rosa que muy cordialmente Axel le había echado encima minutos antes.<p>

—Menuda manera de comenzar el curso —murmuró su amigo, asqueado, echando en el pelo del rubio todo el jabón que el dispensador podía dar—. ¿Se puede saber qué le hiciste?  
>Roxas gruñó bajo el agua.<br>—Yo no hice nada. Simplemente se me acercó, gritó algo sobre una venganza, y me tiró esta porquería a la cabeza. —El dispensador finalmente quedó vacío. Hayner puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces sí que es tu culpa.

—¡Pero bueno, ¿tú de qué lado estás? —Roxas se incorporó y lo miró fijamente, ceñudo—. Ni siquiera sé de qué se quería vengar _esta vez_…

—Ya. Claro. —Tomándolo por la nuca, lo empujó de vuelta al lavamanos y empezó a frotar, intentando arrancar los pedazos de pintura de los mechones de pelo antes de que estos terminasen de secarse.

Y así, pasaron los minutos.  
>Finalmente, por suerte para Roxas, Hayner logró dejar su pelo de una manera ligeramente decente. Por lo menos, con esto no tendría que pasarse el día escuchando bromas de mal gusto sobre su pelo. Lo siguiente, la ropa.<p>

—Ya se ha secado. Tendrás que ir con ella el resto del día. —concluyó, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose ante la mirada indignada de Roxas hacia la salida del baño.

—¡No! Mira, quizás en objetos perdidos encuentres algo. Yo esperaré aquí.  
>Hayner se llevó las manos a la nuca y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba viéndose metido en los problemas que causaba Axel? Si es que en el fondo, él era una víctima más de las peleas en las que se metían esos dos.<br>Con un suspiro, asintió y salió del lavabo.

A paso rápido, empezó a caminar derecho a conserjería. No hacía más de cinco minutos desde que sonó la campana, a consecuencia, todavía había una gran cantidad de alumnos pululando por los pasillos, hablando, gritando, corriendo, durmiendo… Algo preocupante teniendo en cuenta que hacía años que no pisaba un colegio de primaria…

Y demostrando esa gran agilidad y rapidez que no lo caracterizaba para nada, logró escabullirse entre los huecos que encontraba hasta llegar a su destino en un tiempo casi récord.  
>—Ey, tú —llamó, dirigiéndose a la única persona presente en la sala, además de él mismo. La mujer estaba de espaldas, probablemente centrada en cualquier cosa ajena a él, aun así, fue al grano—. Necesito echar un vistazo a la caja de objetos perdidos. —soltó, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio e inclinándose para ver la cara de dicha mujer.<p>

—Sí, sí. Ahora.

—Pero tengo prisa. —replicó, empezando a golpear la superficie de la mesa con el dedo repetidamente. Roxas seguía en el baño empapado en pintura rosa. No estaba para largas esperas, ni mucho menos.

—Mira niño —expresó la vieja –porque era vieja–, dándose la vuelta y mirando fijamente al rubio, alzando un lápiz recién afilado en clara señal de amenaza—. Hoy es el primer día de clases. ¿Sabes acaso cuánto trabajo tengo entre manos? ¡No me vengas con exigencias! ¡Si quieres algo, te esperas!

Hayner frunció el ceño. ¡A él nadie le gritaba!  
>—¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? —replicó, tajante—. Hacer caso a las peticiones de los alumnos también forma parte de tu trabajo. Además, nada te cuesta enseñarme la dichosa caja de objetos perdidos —entrecerró los ojos y golpeó una vez más el escritorio con el dedo—. Y rapidito.<p>

La vieja hizo ademán de clavarle el lápiz en la cara, pero, tras recordar que hacer algo así podía costarle su empleo, arrugó la frente, maldijo al rubio insolente entre dientes, y se agachó para tomar la caja deseada del suelo.  
>—Aquí la tienes. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Y rapidito. —concluyó imitando su tono. Tras esto, dio media vuelta y volvió a su tarea de hacer lo que sea.<p>

Hayner se encogió de hombros y empezó a revolverla, apartando objetos inútiles como calculadoras, agendas, bolígrafos y billeteras.  
>Suspiró aliviado al encontrar una prenda de ropa entre todos los desperdicios. Era una camisa amarilla. ¿Roxas tendría algo en contra del amarillo? Sin querer dar más vueltas al asunto, la sacó de la caja y dio media vuelta para marcharse.<p>

—Ey tú, eso será tuyo, ¿no?

No se molestó en girarse.  
>—Pues claro que sí. Es mi camiseta de la suerte. La perdí hace dos años cuando paseaba por los pasillos de la facultad. —La mujer asintió conforme. Interiormente, Hayner se preguntó si realmente la vieja se lo había creído o simplemente lo había pasado por alto para perderlo de vista.<p>

Y de esa manera, empezó su regreso al lavabo.  
>No había prisa, por lo que esta vez se limitó a caminar a un paso tranquilo, sin empujar a la gente y respetando las normas de circulación del pasillo.<br>No llegó a dar más de tres pasos, y ya había alguien llamándolo por su nombre.

—¡Oye, _tú_! ¡Sí, _tú_! ¡_El de ahí_! —No logró identificar esa voz al instante, pero el notar cómo alguien se abalanzaba sobre él mientras continuaba gritando, le hizo saber que era a él a quién se dirigían.

—¿Marluxia? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño mientras se lo sacudía de encima—. ¿Qué…?

—¡Adivina!

Hayner puso los ojos en blanco. No le gustaban las adivinanzas.  
>—¿Qu…?<p>

—¡Axel y Roxas están juntos!

Esta vez, bufó molesto.  
>—Claro que no. Roxas está en el lavabo. Y Axel… Bueno, no sé dónde esté Axel. Pero te digo yo que ellos no… —Esta vez, fue el turno del mayor para poner los ojos en blanco. Se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente al rubio, probablemente preguntándose el por qué el chico podía ser tan corto de entendederas.<p>

—Evidentemente, no me refiero a eso. Lo que digo… —Pasó su brazo por los hombros del rubio y se acercó a él—… es que ellos están saliendo. Que son pareja. ¡Se han acostado juntos!

La reacción de Hayner no se hizo esperar. Por un momento, Marluxia creyó que el chico quedaría en estado de shock, o algo así… Pero no.  
>—¡Claro que no! ¡Imposible! ¡No me lo creo! Tsk… —Una vez más, se sacudió de encima el brazo del mayor. Tras dirigirle una mirada llena de reproche, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.<p>

Marluxia estaba indignado. Primero Naminé, y ahora Hayner. ¿Por qué nadie le creía?  
>Se encogió de hombros. Sin duda, terminaría encontrando la persona adecuada a la que contárselo.<p>

Por su lado, Hayner continuó con lo suyo. Aun así, si de algo no se había dado cuenta Marluxia es que había logrado plantar la semilla de la duda en el rubio. Ahora, mientras caminaba, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la estúpida y evidentemente falsa noticia que el mayor tan alegremente le había soltado.  
>¿Axel y Roxas juntos? ¿Quién podía creerse semejante tontería? ¡Esos dos se odiaban! El pensar lo contrario era simplemente… ridículo.<p>

Hundido en sus pensamientos, finalmente llegó al baño.  
>—¿Hayner? —preguntó al instante Roxas, desde uno de los compartimentos—. Por favor, dime que has encontrado algo…<p>

—He encontrado algo. En cuanto a tu pantalón, espero que siga en perfecto estado, porque tendrás que llevarlo para el resto del día. —le advirtió, acercándose y pasándole la camisa por encima de la puerta.

—¿Amarilla? —El disgusto en su voz era evidente. Con un suspiro resignado, Roxas empezó a cambiarse.

Decidido a aprovechar el momento de silencio, finalmente Hayner se atrevió a preguntar.  
>—Oye, Roxas… —Se detuvo unos instantes, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que quería decir. Sabía la respuesta de antemano, aun así, sentía el impulso de preguntar y escuchar la respuesta directamente de él—. Uh… A ver cómo…<p>

—Listo. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó al salir de forma desinteresada, intentando no mirar su ridículo aspecto en el espejo.  
>Frunció el ceño y negó lentamente con la cabeza.<p>

—Nada. Olvídalo. Era una tontería.

—Lo que sea… ¿Vamos a la cafetería?

—Claro.  
>No tendrían que haber ido a la cafetería.<p>

* * *

><p>Hasta ahora, el día de Marluxia estaba resultando ser una… ¿cómo se dice? Una mierda.<p>

Sí, es cierto que la noticia bomba lo valía, ¿pero de qué servía eso cuando la gente pasaba de ti y de tu espectacular cotilleo?  
>Primero, Naminé lo tomó por idiota, después, llegó tarde a su primera «clase». ¡Si es que se le podía llamar así a dos horas eternas de charla sin sentido por parte del profesor! En ese momento, su cerebro le había recriminado el no haber seguido la idea del veinte por ciento de clase faltante y haberse quedado él también en casa.<br>Pero no lo hizo.  
>El porqué, todavía no lo tenía muy claro, pero lo que sí sabía es que si ese día no se hubiese levantado a esa hora, tomado ese café y aparcado precisamente al lado de aquel horrendo Ferrari, ahora no tendría las buenas nuevas que contarle a la gente.<p>

El punto era… Que esa _gente_ a la que tenía que contarle… ¡no le creía! Naminé, Hayner… Indignante.  
>De pronto, su celular empezó a sonar. No se molestó en mirar en la pantalla quién era. Le daba igual.<p>

—¿Sí?

—_¡Marly! Aquí Demyx, cafetería del campus. La de siempre, ¿te apuntas?_ —A Marluxia le brillaron los ojos. Fue como un golpe de inspiración. ¡Demyx! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡Él podría maravillarle con un puñado más de detalles sobre la nueva relación entre los otros dos!

—¡Ahora mismo voy! ¡Y no te muevas de ahí, ¿entendido? —Sin despedirse ni nada, colgó y arrancó a correr directo al lugar.

Nunca antes había tenido esa sensación. Se notaba extraño, como cuando en primaria le hacía alguna mala pasada a un profesor y salía corriendo. Una sensación genial, la verdad.  
>Continuó corriendo. Por medio de empujones, insultos y alguna que otra patada a aquellos desconsiderados que no se apartaban, Marluxia logró llegar bastante rápidamente a la cafetería. Lo primero que hizo nada más cruzar el umbral, fue recorrer el local entero con la mirada, en busca de alguna cara conocida a la que poder unirse.<p>

—¡Marluxia! ¡Aquí, aquí!

—¡Sí, aquí, aquí! ¡Eeeooo!

Y ahí estaban. Demyx y Sora. Y junto con ellos, pasando desapercibidos a propósito, estaban también Naminé, Axel, Hayner y Roxas.  
>Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Cuantos más presentes, mejor.<p>

—No has tardado nada. ¿Estabas cerca de aquí? —Demyx fue el primero en hablar, mirándolo con una sonrisa de lo más inocente. Si no lo conociese, Marluxia habría pensado que el rubio tramaba algo.

—Algo así… —No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que no habían sillas libres. Estuvo por reprocharles, pero no podía montar una escenita nada más llegar. Aún tenía tiempo para eso.  
>Por lo que, con todo el morro que una persona no decente puede tener, se acercó a una mesa ocupada, tomó la única silla libre, tiró las cosas que ésta sujetaba al suelo, y, haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas de los desconocidos, se la llevó.<p>

—Bueno, ¿de qué estabais hablando? —preguntó finalmente, haciéndose un hueco entre Sora y Naminé—. ¿Algo divertido?

—¡Y tanto que sí! Venga, fíjate, ¿has visto a Roxas? —respondió rápidamente el castaño hiperactivo del grupo, señalando de manera descarada al ceñudo de su primo.

—Cierra el pico, Sora. Ya te he dicho por qué…

—¡Oh, Dios santo! ¡¿Pero qué pintas son esas? —gritó Marluxia, al posar por primera vez la vista en el chico en cuestión—. ¿Qué son esos trapos? ¿Y esas manchas rosas?… … … …Oh. —Y sonrió.

—¿«_Oh_»? ¿«_Oh_», qué? ¿Y a qué viene esa sonrisa? —replicó al instante Roxas, irritado. Siempre era igual. ¿Cómo lo hacía ese tipo para sacarlo de quicio tan rápido? A veces, realmente parecía como si Axel y él fuesen parientes…

—Venga, Rox. Tú sabes a _qué_ me refiero… —Tanto Sora como Demyx alzaron una ceja. Por su lado, Naminé y Hayner, sabedores de lo que el del pelo rosa estaba insinuando, fruncieron el ceño.

El aludido resopló.  
>—Primero: No. No sé a qué te refieres. Segundo: No me importa. Y tercero: ¡Deja de mirarme así, maldición!<p>

—Vaya, y ahora se pone a la defensiva. Axel, ¿no tienes nada que añadir?

Lo miró interrogante.  
>—¿Te refieres a la novatada?<p>

—¿Así es como lo llamáis ahora? ¿_Novatada_? Entonces supongo que sí que me refiero a eso… Y dime, ¿qué tal fue? —preguntó, con una sonrisa todavía más amplia. Axel sonrió, contento de poder al fin compartir con alguien su genial broma.

—Pues mira, la verdad es que al principio ni siquiera pensado hacerlo, ¿sabes? Pero al enterarme de que el enano iba a estar en el mismo edificio que yo, pues me dije: «venga, ¿por qué no?»

Roxas rechinó los dientes.  
>»¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Tendrías que haber visto su cara después de todo! Y claro, siendo en mitad del pasillo, había un montón de gente mirando. Estoy seguro de que algunos sacaron el móvil e hicieron fotos —aseguró, tan o más contento incluso que el mismo Marluxia.<p>

—¿En el pasillo? ¿En… En serio? —expresó, inclinándose en la mesa, incrédulo.

—Pues claro. Si no era delante de mucha gente, no hacía gracia. —En ese momento, Roxas se estaba intentando contener para no saltar sobre el pelirrojo y empezar a darle de golpes. Por su lado, Marluxia estaba emocionado.

—¡Pero qué orgulloso que estoy de ti! —exclamó finalmente, inclinándose hacia él para darle unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal de enhorabuena.

—Eh… Uh… ¿Gracias? —Axel no tenía idea de qué responder. Al fin y al cabo, no es como si esa hubiese sido la primera broma que le había gastado al rubio.  
>Sí, fue genial. Pero no era para tanto.<p>

Naminé, cansada de tanto teatro, decidió que era hora de intervenir.  
>—Marluxia, escucha… Creo que Axel no está hablando sobre lo que tú crees. —El aludido la miró interrogante.<p>

—¿Y de qué cree él que estoy hablando?

Marluxia volvió la vista hacia él.  
>—Pues de cuando os acostasteis juntos el otro día. —explicó, cruzándose de brazos, mirando a todos como si lo que acabase de decir fuese lo más obvio del mundo.<p>

Sora, que por casualidades de la vida en ese momento estaba tomando un sorbo de su batido, al oír la declaración del mayor lo escupió absolutamente todo sobre Hayner.  
>—¡¿Cómo? ¡Roxas! —Lo miró más que incrédulo—. ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?<p>

El rubio le devolvió una mirada furibunda.  
>—¡¿En serio te crees lo que ha dicho? ¡Antes muerto a acostarme con ese idiota de ahí! —exclamó, alzando el tono de voz mientras se dedicaba a señalar a los dos culpables.<p>

—¡Oye, que yo no miento!

—¡Oye, que yo no soy idiota… enano!

—¡Oh, por favor, no empieces otra vez!

—¡Demyx, ven conmigo! —ordenó Marluxia entre tanto alboroto, agarrando fuertemente al rubio del brazo y llevándoselo a un lugar alejado de ellos para hablar. Sora los siguió, dejando solos a Hayner y Naminé en mitad de la nueva discusión.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó al instante Demyx, mirando de forma disimulada la mesa donde se encontraba el resto—. Marly, sabes perfectamente cómo se llevan esos dos. Diciendo eso, lo único que has conseguido…

—Calla y escucha —lo cortó—. Mira, sé perfectamente lo que digo, ¿vale? Y si esos dos no se han acostado antes, lo terminarán haciendo algún día. Lo que…

—¡¿Pero qué dices? —interrumpió Sora, llevando las manos a su cintura—. En serio, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? Ya has oído a mi primo. Ellos nunca…

Marluxia suspiró exasperado. Miró detenidamente al castaño, y volvió a suspirar.  
>—Sora, dime: cuando solté la noticia… me creíste, ¿verdad?<p>

—Bueno…

—La respuesta es sí. ¡Y tanto que sí! De lo contrario, mírame a los ojos y niégame que por un momento, no estuviste al cien por cien seguro de que Axel y Roxas se habían liado.  
>Sora tragó saliva. No se atrevió a responder, sin embargo, sus ojos lo decían todo.<p>

—Marluxia, déjalo. Ese no es el tema ahora. —lo reprendió Demyx, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del mayor—. Creo que te estás obsesionando demasiado con ellos.

—No, no es cierto. Solo es que… ¡Maldición! Me hacía tanta ilusión que realmente hubiese sucedido de forma natural…

—¿Natu…? Olvídalo. Escucha, lo que queremos decirte…

—… Es que dejes de meterte en la vida de los demás. —concluyó Sora, algo más calmado ahora que ya nadie lo miraba tan fijamente…  
>Atónito, Marluxia los miró a ambos, variando la vista entre el uno y el otro, terminando en la mesa donde los chicos seguían discutiendo por tonterías.<p>

Bufó.  
>—Pero míralos. Si es que se ve. ¡Se ve! —insistió, tras segundos de silencio, señalándolos ahora directamente con ambas manos, intentando hacerles ver la evidencia—. ¡Mira cuánta tensión! ¡Si parece que vayan a saltar chispas!… … … ¡Como que me llamo Marluxia que esos dos terminan juntos!<p>

—¡Pero no grites, so bestia! ¡Que te oyen! —Demyx ya estaba agotado—. Marluxia, ¿tú te drogas? En serio, si es así, este es el momento para decírmelo.

Él simplemente pasó por alto el comentario.  
>—Déjalo ya, ¿Vale? Esto te está trastornando. —murmuró Sora, empezando a creer que realmente al del pelo rosa se le habían cruzado los cables. Siguiendo en sus trece, el aludido entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirarlo fijamente, causando en éste que un escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo.<p>

—Estoy perfectamente, gracias —dijo fríamente—. Y os digo que esos dos se quieren. —Tras esta última frase, se escuchó de fondo cómo, no muy lejos de ellos, una silla se estrellaba contra la pared.  
>Ninguno se molestó en asomarse para comprobar su origen. Ya lo sabían.<p>

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Demyx se aventuró a romperlo.  
>—¿Qué te juegas?<p>

Más silencio. Y más ruido. Esta vez, el de una mesa volcarse al suelo.  
>—Apuesto lo que quieras a que en menos de un año, esos dos están saliendo. —concluyó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el rubio para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.<p>

—Pues muy bien. Pero si no es así… ¡podré tomar prestado tu coche tantas veces como yo quiera! Y sin réplica.

Marluxia sonrió y extendió la mano.  
>—Hecho.<p>

—¡Hecho!

Y finalmente, las estrecharon.  
>Casi al mismo instante, ambos se volvieron hacia un atónito y a la vez, extrañado Sora.<p>

—¿Y tú qué opinas?

—Sí, ¿con quién vas?

Ya lo habían metido en medio.  
>—Yo… —dudó.<br>¿A quién apoyar? Ambos eran de ese tipo de persona de la que uno nunca puede estar seguro. Además, parecían tan seguros de sí mismos…

Pero pensó. ¿Qué pasaría si, hipotéticamente hablando, su primo y el pelirrojo terminasen juntos? Viéndolo con esos ojos, terminarían de una vez por todas esas peleas, la continua destrucción del mobiliario y los gritos insoportables que esas dos opciones conllevaban.  
>No era tan malo. No, al contrario. ¡Era algo bueno!<p>

Bueno e imposible  
>—¿Y qué tendría que hacer? —preguntó, alzando la vista hacia Marluxia, ignorando el característico gritito de indignación que Demyx soltaba cada vez que algo le molestaba. «Lo siento, Dem. Esto realmente vale la pena».<p>

—Simplemente, ayudarme a crear momentos para que ellos se den cuenta de lo mucho que se pueden querer en realidad.

—¿Cómo? ¿Juntarlos?

—Bueno, sí. Eso. —Sonrió satisfecho. Qué tan manipulable podía resultar a veces el castaño…

—Está bien. Hecho. Yo ayudo.

—Yo _te_ ayudo —corrigió—. Por favor, si vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, espero de ti que esa extraña forma de expresarte que utilizas en ocasiones, desaparezca. —Sora entrecerró los ojos, avergonzado.

—Tampoco es para tanto.

—¡Ey, chicos! Nos vamos —exclamó de pronto la voz de Naminé. Al volverse hacia el grupo, los tres pudieron comprobar al fin el lamentable estado en el que habían dejado la zona de mesas de la cafetería—. Nos han echado. —concluyó la chica con un mohín, colgándose la bolsa sobre el hombro y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta ella sola. Si uno se parase a observar detenidamente la expresión del dueño de la cafetería, comprendería perfectamente el por qué la pobre no quería que la relacionasen con semejantes vándalos que por desgracia, tenía como amigos.  
>Tras su marcha, fue el turno de Hayner. Éste tuvo que llevarse a Roxas casi a rastras, totalmente avergonzado por el espectáculo que el chico estaba montando delante de todos. Finalmente, Demyx, como buen amigo que era, se vio obligado a encargarse de Axel. Tras echarle la bronca y hacerle pedir disculpas al dueño, se lo llevó de la oreja.<p>

Para variar, Marluxia estaba indignado. Pero no le importaba, porque ahora tenía a alguien con quien podría divertirse de verdad.

—¿Vamos, Sora?  
>Pero ya se había ido.<p>

* * *

><p>Si la vida de Roxas pudiese ser dibujada y descrita en un gráfico lineal, podía asegurar con total seguridad que, tras ese extraño y <em>animado<em> primer día de clases, éste caería empicado y no volvería a subir hasta el cabo de muuuchos meses.  
>Pero como para esa repentina subida todavía queda mucho, ahora toca centrarse en esa catastrófica caída y los hechos que la llevaron a tal.<p>

Había hecho una lista.  
>Una lista en la que, por raro que parezca, el nombre que la encabezaba esta vez no era el de cierto pelirrojo irritante. No, en esta ocasión, el culpable de todo era, indudablemente, Sora.<br>Exacto, su primo. Ese bastardo entrometido, cargante e hiperactivo que días atrás le había dado su palabra, asegurándole que se comportaría como la persona madura y comprometida que no era y que nunca llegaría a ser.  
>Y claro, en mitad de tanto caos, no podía faltar <em>él<em>. Marluxia, ese chico irresponsable, pervertido y en parte perturbador. Todavía no sabía por qué, pero desde hacía poco éste siempre terminaba viéndose envuelto, de una manera u otra, en los líos que causaba su primo.  
>Porque juntos, el dúo dinámico, habían decidido muy gratamente joderle la vida.<p>

Y la primera mala pasada que le hicieron fue nada más tres días después de esa primera clase. Evidentemente, el brillante plan vino directo del oscuro cerebro de Marluxia, unida a unas terribles ganas por parte de Sora de gastarle una mala jugada a su querido primo.  
>Aunque en el fondo, la idea en sí no se podía clasificar exactamente como «brillante». Más bien… absurda.<br>Sin embargo, Demyx era el único que opinaba así.

—Insisto en que es una tontería. —repitió una vez más, mirando de soslayo a sus dos problemáticos compañeros al tiempo que intentaba ocultarse bien tras una de las mamparas del restaurante—. Nada bueno puede salir de todo esto. ¿No visteis cómo terminó la cafetería? Por Dios, que podrían terminar en la cárcel si la lían aquí…

Marluxia no se molestó en mirarlo. Con el tono más hiriente que tenía en su repertorio de tonos hirientes, le respondió:  
>—Cierra el pico, Demyx.<p>

—Sí, eso. Cierra el pico, Dem. —apoyó Sora, dándole un codazo al rubio—. Ya verás cómo sale bien. No pueden pelearse aquí; y di lo que quieras, pero mi primo también sabe comportarse.

—Ya, aun teniendo a Axel a l lado haciéndole enfadar. Desde luego… —murmuró entre dientes, cansado de ser el único con sentido común en la mesa. ¿Dónde se había visto eso? Él nunca era el inteligente en el grupo.  
>El mundo se estaba volviendo loco.<p>

—Puedes estar tranquilo, Demyx. Marluxia lo ha planeado todo hasta el último detalle. —insistió el castaño—. Además, si estás en contra de esto es porque te mueres por ganar esa ridícula apuesta.

—¡No! Bueno, sí… Pero en serio que no creo que…

—¡Callad los dos! Axel acaba de llegar. —interrumpió Marluxia, señalando al susodicho con el dedo—. ¡Escondeos!  
>Con esta simple orden, los tres se encogieron en el sitio, intentando pasar desapercibidos tras la mampara que conectaba con el lugar exacto en el que el pelirrojo terminaría sentado.<p>

—Vale, ¿y ahora qué? —musitó Demyx, clavando sus ojos sobre su amigo. Éste rodó los ojos como respuesta.

—Se supone que yo quedé con él para cenar. Al ver que no llego, me llamará.

—Ya, ¿y qué le dirás si puede saberse, eh, chico listo?

Esta vez fue el turno de Sora para contestar. Tras pegarle otro codazo en las costillas, le respondió.  
>—Pues evidentemente, que no puede ir.<p>

—Pero entonces se irá.

—No, ya he pagado la cena. Si no se pasan demasiado pidiendo, creo llegará justo. —concluyó Marluxia, harto ya de tanta charla inútil.  
>Alzó la mirada, intentando divisar cualquier movimiento extraño por parte del pelirrojo.<p>

Pasaron los minutos, y para alivio de ambos aliados, Roxas se dignó a llegar. Una vez más, se encogieron para que éste no llegase a verlos.

—Vale, ¿y ahora qué? —soltó Demyx.

—Él sabe que Axel también estaría en la cena. Ambos sabían quién iba a ir y quién no. —susurró Marluxia, sacando su celular a espera de la inminente llamada de Axel. Asimismo, Sora esperó con su respectivo móvil la de Roxas.

Y al fin, en una misteriosa casualidad, ambos empezaron a sonar.  
>—¿Si? —Marluxia fue el primero en responder.<p>

—Ey, Roxas —Seguido por Sora. Intentó darle a su voz un tono… sorprendido—. Vaya, ¿ya estás ahí? Pues yo tardaré bastante en llegar, así que… —Se detuvo, un instante a escuchar. Siguiendo con el guión que Marluxia le había obligado a gravarse en el cerebro, lo interrumpió—. Sí, sí, sí. Pero escucha. Estoy en casa de… de Riku. Y ahora mismo no puedo… … … … Ya, bueno, lo perdoné… ayer. ¿Sabes? Y tardaré. Tardaré mucho. ¿Por qué no te sientas a esperar al resto? Ya está todo pagado, no te cortes. —Y antes de que al rubio se le ocurriese replicar o amenazarle con irse, colgó.

—Venga, Axel. Que ya está todo pagado. ¿Por qué no disfrutas de la cena y esperas hasta que yo llegue? Nos vemos. —Controlado este punto, suspiró y buscó con la mirada a Roxas. Éste seguía de pie, junto a la puerta de entrada a la zona de mesas. Por su cara, era evidente que ya había logrado divisar al pelirrojo.  
>El móvil de Sora volvió a sonar.<p>

—¿Roxas? —Al instante, con una mueca de dolor tuvo que alejarse el aparato de los oídos—. Te dije que Axel vendría. ¿Por qué te extraña? … … … … Bueno, vale. Llegaré enseguida, ¿sí? Tú siéntate.

—Cuelga ya. Si sigues hablándole se hartará y se irá. —musitó Marluxia, arrancándole el teléfono de las manos y colgando él mismo. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Sora, un ceñudo, molesto e irritado Roxas finalmente se acercó y se sentó en la mesa donde un ceñudo, molesto e irritado Axel esperaba.  
>Por fin, el absurdo plan había comenzado.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>–Twilight Town, 2002–<br>Incidente**

Todo empezó ese fatídico día en el que a Axel se le ocurrió la brillante idea de intentar quemar el colegio.

En ese entonces el chico tenía solo diez años, aun así la policía decidió abrirle un expediente al pequeño pirómano como prevención para un futuro no muy lejano.  
>Sin embargo, había algo que no llegó a constar en el informe inicial de dicho asunto: el chico no estaba solo cuando sucedió el <em>incidente<em>. Con él había una segunda persona, posible cómplice, que pasó desapercibida por el resto al tener la corta edad de ocho años.

En cualquier caso, si uno quisiera entender todo esto, tendría que retroceder unas horas antes de ese mismo día, esa en la cual el jefe de estudios y el director del colegio habían acordado tener una pequeña charla con ciertos chicos durante las dos primeras horas de clase.  
>El tema principal de esta reunión sería explicarles a los problemáticos menores lo poco que tardarían en echarles del colegio si seguían con su insoportable comportamiento. Como era de esperar, tras esta acusación ambos empezaron a echarse la culpa el uno al otro, justificando sus acciones como «se lo merecía» o «fue en defensa propia».<br>Finalmente, seguros de que no lograrían sacar nada bueno de esa charla, tanto el director como el jefe de estudios acordaron a llevarlos a hacer una pequeña visita al psicólogo.

El Dr. Russell, psicopedagoga y al mismo tiempo profesor de historia del colegio, era uno de los adultos con más mala fama que uno podía encontrarse entre las cuatro paredes del edificio. Era fan acérrimo de la puntualidad, de los deberes y de los castigos, además de haber logrado ser nombrado tres veces consecutivas profesor del año.  
>¿Quién mejor para encargarse de dos mocosos repelentes como eran Axel y Roxas?<p>

—¿A dónde nos lleváis? —preguntó el más pequeño de los dos, alzando el rostro para mirar directamente al jefe de estudios. Temiendo a lo que se pudiese encontrar, éste no le devolvió la mirada.

—A un lugar donde nunca más os volveréis a portar mal.

A Axel, el pirómano, no le gustó para nada ese tonito suyo.  
>—Oh, míralo. Si se está haciendo ilusiones y todo —exclamó, llevándose las manos a la nuca. Aun sin apartar la vista del camino, continuó hablando—. Podéis llevarme a donde os dé la gana, que yo seguiré haciendo lo que quiera.<p>

—Eso ya lo veremos… —masculló el director, siguiendo el ejemplo de su jefe de estudios por no dejarse amedrentar por un crío de diez años.

Tras minutos de caminata y silencios incómodos, finalmente llegaron a _La puerta_.  
><em>La puerta<em> era una puerta exactamente igual al resto de puertas del edificio. No había diferencia alguna… excepto por ese aura escalofriante que provenía de su interior.  
>Al instante, la alarma roja del mal rollo que venía unida al cerebro de Roxas empezó a sonar. Algo malvado había ahí dentro. No sabía qué, pero era evidente que no era nada bueno.<p>

Tras notar cómo era arrastrado hacia el interior de ésta, decidió hacer lo que todo niño de ocho años acobardado y con dos dedos de frente debe de hacer: Aferrarse al marco como si la vida le fuese en ello.

—No pienso entrar ahí. —declaró, dejando bien claras sus intenciones con esta simple frase.  
>Con una mueca, el jefe de estudios volvió la vista hacia él. Por su lado, el director hizo caso omiso a este inconveniente y obligó al otro chico a sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.<p>

Axel lo miró de soslayo.  
>—Das pena. —Siempre tan ocurrente.<p>

—_Solo dos años más… Solo dos años más_…

Desde el otro lado del escritorio, una mente prodigiosa se dispuso a apuntar lo sucedido en su libretita. Al notar su presencia, el pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada impertinente.

—¿Y tú qué miras? —le espetó.

El hombre dueño de dicha mente prodigiosa sonrió. Aunque más que sonreír, a Axel le pareció que le sacó los dientes. Una vez, más estuvo por soltar algún ingenioso comentario, pero los lloriqueos de su pequeño rival lo dejaron con la palabra en la boca.

—Haga el favor, señorito Strife, y compórtese —pidió amablemente el señor prodigio, dejando a un lado la libreta y dirigiéndole una, según el mismo Roxas, malvada mirada que nada bueno podía significar.

—Yo hago lo que quiero. Y lo que quiero ahora es irme. —gruñó, intentando por todas librarse de los brazos del jefe de estudios. Tras unos segundos más de lucha sin sentido, éste logró despegar al fin al pequeño del marco. Con un suspiro de alivio, lo sentó junto al pelirrojo y, antes de que cualquier otro problema pudiese suceder en su presencia, se fue corriendo de la escena. Una vez más, el hombre misterioso tomó su bolígrafo y escribió en la libreta.

—Comencemos —dijo súbitamente. Roxas saltó en el sitio del susto—. Roxas Strife y Axel Sinclair. Tercero y quinto curso. ¿Correcto?

No recibió respuesta. Alzó la vista de la libreta, en busca de algún signo que le diese a entender que los chicos lo habían escuchado. Para un profesor, el ser ignorado por un par de mocosos puede ser algo… molesto. Pero no para el Dr. Russell. Él se encargaría personalmente de que esos dos comprendieran el significado de la palabra "modales".  
>Desde la silla, Roxas lo miraba ceñudo con los brazos cruzados y gesto solemne. Lo que podía ser la viva imagen de un banquero enfadado a punto de llamar a los guardias y soltar a los perros. Por su lado, Axel había decidido ignorar a ambos y dedicarse a contemplar un punto vacío en la sala. Sin duda, algo mucho más interesante.<p>

Mostrando una vez más esa extraña sonrisa, el hombre volvió a hablar.  
>—Soy el profesor Russell, de historia. No nos hemos visto nunca antes, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ambos habrán oído hablar de mí —Hizo una pausa. Al ver que seguían pasando de él, decidió dejarse de rodeos e ir directo al grano—. Probablemente ya sabréis por qué estáis aquí, pero si no es así, yo mismo me encargaré de explicároslo —Fingiendo el mismo desinterés, Axel alzó una ceja y centró su mirada en él—: tanto el director como los profesores ya están hartos de vuestras peleas, y eso, lo creáis o no, puede ser una gran molestia.<p>

Aburrido, Roxas decidió intervenir.  
>—No nos cuente historias. Todos sabemos lo molesto que puede ser Axel, pero no veo porqué me mete a mí también en el mismo saco.<p>

En su caso, el señor Russell sonrió. Y mostrándole al pequeño unos perfectos y afilados dientes, se inclinó hacia él y habló.  
>—No intente evadir responsabilidades, señorito Strife. Usted es tan culpable como su amigo aquí presente.<p>

—¡Él no es mi amigo! —replicó instintivamente Axel, pateando la pata de la mesa para atraer la atención hacia sí mismo—. Me aburre estar aquí. Así que si quieres decirnos algo, habla claro. Maldición —Al instante, el Dr. Russell se dispuso a apuntar en forma de palabras esa peculiar reacción. Axel captó este gesto—. ¿Qué escribes ahí? Déjame verlo.

—No sea impertinente, señorito Sinclair.

—Y tú no seas tan estirado, señorito como te llames.

—Se llama señor Russell. —intervino Roxas.

—¡A ti nadie te ha preguntado, enano!

—¡No me llames enano, estúpido!

—¡Yo te llamo como de da la gana!

Al contrario de lo que uno pudiese esperarse, el profesor no se molestó intervenir en la pequeña disputa. Al contrario, se limitó a mirarlos, sin intención alguna de saltar a detenerlos en el caso de que llegasen en las manos. Apuntándolo absolutamente todo en su querida libreta.  
>Cuando finalmente los chicos se calmaron, el Dr. Russell continuó.<p>

—Bien, ahora que todos estamos más tranquilos —Ambos chicos le lanzaron una mirada irónica—. Podemos comenzar con la sesión —Se volvió hacia Axel—. Dígame, señorito Sinclair. ¿Tiene problemas en su casa?

—¡Pues claro que no! ¡¿Y a qué viene eso? —le instó, golpeando la mesa—. Mi único problema, es él. —concluyó, recalcando bien ésta última palabra, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza al rubio a su lado.

Evidentemente, Roxas se rebotó.  
>—¡Yo no soy el problema! ¡Tú eres el problema!<p>

—Nada de interrupciones, Strife. Le he preguntado a él —se volvió al pelirrojo—. ¿Por qué él es el problema?

Por primera vez, Axel sonrió encantado  
>—Pues por un montón de cosas…<p>

Y así, pasaron los minutos. Evidentemente, ambos chicos tuvieron su momento para desahogarse, insultarse e inventar mentiras sobre el otro para ganar puntos ante el mayor. Por su parte, éste se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, apuntar y a asustarlos con la mirada cuando la situación lo requiriese.  
>De pronto, interrumpiendo el monólogo personal de Roxas de por qué la vida sería más bonita si Axel estuviera muerto, una de las profesoras apareció para llevarse «un segundito» al profesor Russell para ayudarle con nosequé sobre una rebelión en una de las clases de los cursos más mayores. Tras un «no os mováis», el profesor salió disparado.<p>

Y siguiendo ese impulso que lo obligaba a ignorar absolutamente cualquier orden salida de labios de un adulto, Axel saltó de la silla y se acomodó sobre el escritorio. Como reacción evidente, Roxas lo miró ceñudo.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—A mí, nada. Eres tú el que hace cosas raras… —Axel rodó los ojos. No estaba de humor para aguantar al pequeño y diminuto chico irritante. Al menos no ahora.  
>Siguiendo con la misma conducta pasota, se deslizó por el escritorio y aterrizó en la silla del Dr. Russell. Inmediatamente, Roxas se lo encontró revolviendo en los cajones, tirando objetos al suelo y guardándose en el bolsillo algún que otro juguete originalmente confiscado.<br>Esto último lo alarmó de sobremanera…

—¡Eres un ladrón! ¡Se lo voy a decir al viejo! —amenazó, escandalado.

—¡Antes te quemo vivo! —Roxas se acobardó—. En cualquier caso, no creo que los vaya a echar de menos. ¿Uh…? Mira por dónde…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es?  
>Más tranquilo ahora, el rubio se inclinó para ver lo que había captado la atención del otro. Entre sus manos, ahora Axel miraba con total interés la libreta del Dr. Russell.<p>

—Veamos qué opina ese imbécil sobre mí… —murmuró, recorriendo la vista por las líneas casi ininteligibles que llegaban a ocupar páginas enteras.

—¡Y sobre mí! ¿Qué dice sobre mí? —intervino Roxas, intentando alcanzarle la libreta y arrancársela de las manos. Con una mueca de desagrado total, Axel la alejó de él y lo sujetó con la mano libre para que no se le acercase en exceso.

—Cállate. Ahora la tengo yo.

—¡Pero también habla sobre mí! ¡Déjame ver! —insistió, quitándoselo de un manotazo y uniéndose a él en la silla.

Axel lo miró molesto.  
>—¿Tu madre no te ha dicho lo irritante que puedes ser cuando quieres?<p>

—¿Y la tuya no te ha dicho lo…? Lo… Uh. —El pelirrojo sonrió triunfante.

—¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo y te vas a ese rincón de ahí a llorar?

—¡Yo no lloro! ¡Y dámela ya! —gritó, intentando una vez más arrebatársela de las manos. Y de esa manera, dio comienzo una extraña pelea en la que se incluyeron empujones, tirones de pelo e insultos que los niños pequeños no deberían de decir.  
>La silla se tambaleó, y fue justo ese instante el que aprovechó Roxas para rematar y hacer caer al pelirrojo al suelo, libreta incluida.<p>

Axel estalló en insultos, pero el rubio ya no le prestaba atención. Había algo junto al mayor que había captado toda su atención.

—¿Eso es un encendedor? —preguntó, bajándose y acercándose a él— ¡Te has traído un encendedor al colegio!

—¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Eso no se dice en voz alta! —Instintivamente, Axel miró a ambos lados, aun a sabiendas de que nadie más que ellos se encontraban en la sala. Aprovechando esos segundos de duda, Roxas se agachó y lo tomó rápidamente—. ¡Oye, tú! ¡Devuélvemelo!

—¡No! ¡Si lo hago, me quemarás vivo!

—¡Te quemaré vivo si no me lo devuelves!

—¡Eso no tiene sentido!

Axel lo miró iracundo. Tras segundos de silencio, sonrió.  
>—¿No tiene sentido? Y dime, ¿esto tiene sentido para ti? —preguntó, llevando su mano libre al bolsillo y sacando un segundo encendedor. Roxas se puso pálido.<p>

—S-si me haces algo, se lo diré al viejo.

—Y yo le diré al viejo que tú le llamas viejo —solucionó, chasqueando el encendedor y acercándose a él de forma amenazante—. Y ahora, enano, devuélvemelo.

—¡Antes dame tú la libreta!

Axel sonrió una vez más.  
>—¿Quieres la libreta? ¡Pues toma la libreta! —Con un movimiento rápido, prendió la punta de ésta con el encendedor y se la lanzó—. Disfrútala.<p>

Inmediatamente, como si fuese a cámara lenta, Roxas se apartó de la trayectoria de la libreta incendiada, haciendo que ésta terminase por chocar contra las largas cortinas que nada pintaban ahí.

—¡T-tú estás loco! —le espetó, totalmente acobardado. Era cierto que el chico siempre le intentaba hacer la vida imposible de cualquier manera, ¡pero nunca antes había intentado realmente quemarlo vivo!

—Eso dice Demyx —Se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, yo me voy ya.

Roxas lo miró atónito.  
>—¡¿Qué? ¡No puedes, mira qué has hecho! —gritó alarmado, señalando la pequeña fogata que se había formado junto a la ventana—. ¡Si no lo apagamos, podría quemarse la sala entera!<p>

Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Axel lo miró indiferente.  
>—Es tu culpa. Por no devolverme mi encendedor.<p>

—¡Si te vas, les diré a todos que has sido tú! —amenazó.

—Adelante. Nadie te creerá. —Para acabar, se encogió de hombros, sonrió descaradamente y se fue.  
>Roxas lo siguió.<br>Y tanto que lo creyeron.

* * *

><p>Uff, ya está. Tengo tantas cosas que decir… Pero no tengo tiempo, así que resumiré. Primero, los apellidos del extra: creo que el de Roxas ya salió una vez antes, pero ahora que salieron los dos, aprovecho para decir que pertenecen a los apellidos de Cloud y Reno de Final Fantasy (los hermanitos mayores). ¡Tenía pensado poner un segundo extra! Pero pensé, si ya tardo para tener uno, ¿cuánto terminaría llevarme escribir los dos? La idea quedó para el próximo, eso sí… No sé, ¿qué más? Ah, sí: me enteré que realmente no se puede responder reviews directamente aquí ¬¬ Así que lo haré directamente donde debe de ser. Hale, acabé.<p>

PD: ¡Le recuerdo a todo el mundo que el 13 de este mes es el día AkuRoku! Yo intentaré dedicar un one-shot a ese día, y no me gustaría ser la única º~º Claro, si logro tenerlo a tiempo ¬¬

Ahora sí, ya está. Ciao~~


	6. Una cena de locos

Esta vez no pienso contar cuántos días han pasado. No, porque será deprimente. Y no es cuestión de deprimir a nadie ahora. Así que he quedado con mi cerebro con que he tardado solo «unos días». O en cualquier caso «un puñado de días». O simplemente «un día muy largo». No tengo intención de calcular cuántos «unos días» voy a tardar esta vez… Pero bueeeno, espero que no terminen siendo tantos.

Nada, que me callo ya T_T

* * *

><p><strong>• Capítulo 6<br>• Una cena de locos**

**–Twilight Town, 2013–**

El absurdo plan de Marluxia, al contrario de lo esperado, no estaba saliendo tan absurdo como Demyx había pensado de un buen principio.  
>Estaba saliendo peor.<br>No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y los chicos ya estaban discutiendo. Por suerte, en un momento dado el camarero los interrumpió para preguntarles por lo que pensaban pedir. Tras su marcha, un comentario algo inadecuado y una mirada de odio extrema, volvieron al ataque.

Era bien sabido por todos que Roxas adoraba el silencio. Pero por el contrario, también era sabido que Axel lo odiaba. Y eso, añadido a esa obsesión enfermiza que tenían ambos por las peleas en público, terminaba siendo una extraña pero definitivamente mala combinación. O al menos, eso era lo que Demyx intentaba hacerles ver a todos. Porque por lo visto, él era el único empeñado en creer que nada bueno saldría de todo eso. Lo sabía antes y lo sabía ahora. Sin embargo, Marluxia no pensaba así en absoluto.  
>Él lo veía de una manera… distinta.<br>Porque según él, ellos _no_ discutían. Solo se decían a la cara lo que pensaban el uno del otro.  
><em>No<em> se insultaban. Competían por ver quién tenía un vocabulario más amplio.  
><em>No<em> se pegaban. Se metían mano.  
><em>No<em> se odiaban. En el fondo, estaban locos el uno por el otro.  
>Y todo esto era muy cierto. El problema es que todavía no se habían dado cuenta.<br>…Es decir, según Marluxia.

Ahora, cuando finalmente el camarero se había dignado a traerles la comida, fue cuando el silencio se hizo en la mesa. Ya no había miradas de odio, y mucho menos insultos entre dientes. Eso sería asqueroso…  
>Simplemente no había nada.<p>

De los tres, el más disgustado sin duda alguna era Sora.  
>—¿Y ahora qué? —espetó, mirando aburrido a través de la mampara en busca de algún signo que le hiciese saber que por el momento el plan iba "bien".<p>

—Tú tranquilo, Sora. Aquí el gran Marluxia ya ha planeado alguna tontería para arreglar esto… ¿verdad? —preguntó Demyx, apoyando aburrido la cabeza sobre la mesa. El aludido sonrió.

—Oh, desde luego que sí. _Ello_s llegarán en seguida.

Ambos volvieron la vista hacia él.  
>—¿<em>Ellos<em>? ¿Y quiénes son ellos?

—Unos amigos a los que he contratado. No los conoces.

—¿Y qué van a…? —De pronto, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Tras dirigir una rápida mirada a la pantalla, la sonrisa de Marluxia se amplió.

—Ya han llegado. Y ahora, chicos, sólo toca mirar y esperar.

* * *

><p>Desde el mismo momento en el que vio al rubio cruzar el umbral de la entrada al restaurante, Axel supo que nada bueno iba a pasar. No podía asegurarlo al cien por cien, pero aun así, sabía que algo habría. Quizás fueron esas malas vibraciones que le transmitió el chico al acercarse a él. Quizás se lo dijo su inexistente pero eficaz sexto sentido. O simplemente lo supo después de escuchar esos histéricos –e irritantes– cuchicheos que se oían al otro lado de la mampara, los cuales pertenecían ni más ni menos que a sus tres geniales pero tremendamente idiotas amigos.<br>¿Casualidad? No, claro que no.  
>Por un momento, dudó entre seguir sentado y ver hacia dónde conducía el "plan", levantarse y darles un susto de muerte, o simplemente levantarse e irse. No iba a negar que la segunda opción tenía su parte divertida, sin embargo la curiosidad siempre había sido entre muchos otros, uno de los aspectos que lo caracterizaba de sobremanera. Pero había que ser sincero: Roxas era irritante. Pero sólo cuando se lo proponía. El problema estaba en que el chico se lo proponía siempre. Y eso, quieras o no, pues molesta un poco.<br>Aun así, esta vez Axel decidió, pensando únicamente en satisfacerse a sí mismo logrando averiguar qué narices trataban de conseguir el trío de idiotas, aguantarlo. Aguantarlo durante todo el tiempo que durase la cena. ¿Cuánto era eso? ¿Dos horas, quizás?  
>Pero claro, una cosa es decirlo, y una muy diferente es lograrlo.<p>

Y fueron tras tan solo tres segundos cuando empezó a cambiar de idea.  
>No lo entendía. ¿Cómo podía el rubio, con tan solo una mirada, hacer que esas irrefrenables ganas de molestar a alguien apareciesen en él?<br>Porque claro, realmente no se podía decir que la culpa fuese del todo suya. Siempre que veía a Roxas, éste tenía una expresión de enfado. Nunca le faltaba un ceño fruncido. O una mueca señal de clara irritación. O en cualquier caso, la ya habitual mirada de odio extremo. Si es que así no había quien se resistiese…  
>Pero claro, fuese como fuese, tanto el uno como el otro sabía cómo terminaría todo. Primero Axel se burlaría de él. Después Roxas le insultaría. Con un par de frases más y ambos se verían inmersos en una interesante y absurda discusión sobre quién era más bajo y quién más idiota. Roxas le atacaría. Él se defendería. Alguien llamaría a la policía. Y ya, para concluir con la romántica velada, terminarían pasando la noche entre rejas, a la espera de que alguien fuese a sacarlos probablemente al día siguiente.<br>Nadie quería eso.

En esta ocasión, el rubio apareció con la más típica expresión de enfado. Se sentó frente a él, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.  
>Las primeras palabras que dijo no le sorprendieron en absoluto.<br>—¿Qué haces _tú _aquí? —expresó, evidentemente molesto. Con solo esto, el pelirrojo supo que tenía pensado darle guerra desde el principio.

Siguiéndole el juego, le devolvió una sonrisa radiante.  
>—Lo mismo que tú, oh, mi pequeña, pequeña cita.<p>

—¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme así! —La frase había tenido el efecto deseado, desde luego—. Mira: ni tú ni yo queremos estar aquí, y te aseguro que si no me he ido ya es porque el imbécil de Sora me ha pedido que me quede a esperarlo —Axel abrió la boca para protestar –o soltar alguna tontería–, sin embargo, Roxas siguió hablando—. ¡Y desde luego no tengo la intención de aguantarte a ti y a tus estúpidos comentarios! ¡Así que haz el favor de callarte y dejarme tranquilo en lo que queda de cena! ¡¿Entendido?

—… … … ¿Ya? ¿Has acabado? —El pelirrojo le envió una mirada de suficiencia hecha expresamente para cabrearlo aún más—. Lo siento, no te estaba escuchando.  
>Roxas bufó indignado.<p>

—Que te den.

Esta vez lo miró con falsa incredulidad.  
>—Oh, ¿eso quieres? Vaya, sabía que eras morboso, pero esto…<p>

—Cállate.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque sí!

—¿«¿Porque sí»? ¿Qué motivo es ese?

—¡Maldición, cierra la boca de una maldita vez! —exclamó, ya harto de tanta tontería. Roxas quería levantarse. Levantarse y hacerlo callar con el puño.  
>Pero él, que era alguien decente, sabía cuándo podía o no montar un numerito. Y un restaurante desde luego no era el lugar adecuado para ello.<p>

—Umm… ¿Por qué?

—Grrr…

Alzó una ceja, divertido.  
>—¿Consideras eso una palabra?<p>

Finalmente, por suerte para la integridad física de Axel y mental de Roxas, el camarero apareció para interrumpirlos. Conociendo de antemano el nombre del culpable de su desgracia por tener que cenar con semejante individuo, Roxas, con toda la mala intención del mundo, pidió para él sólo tres de los platos más caros habidos en la carta. Axel hizo lo mismo. En su caso, simplemente por el placer de poder gorronear a un amigo.  
>Tras apuntar los pedidos y tomar las cartas, un encantado camarero se marchó de allí, dejándolos una vez más solos.<br>En realidad, esa intervención fue buena para Roxas. Ya de por sí, él no era una persona que se alterase fácilmente, pero con Axel todo era diferente. Siempre. Y ahora que el chico en cuestión estaba calladito jugando con los cubiertos como el crío que era, podía volver a intentar encontrar ese equilibrio interior para así lograr mantenerse impasible ante cualquiera se sus ataques venideros.  
>—Creo que sé por qué has pedido tanto para comer… —empezó. Roxas intentó ignorarlo, pero Axel continuó—. Te sientes acomplejado por tu altura, ¿verdad? No tengas prisa. Ya crecerás… cuando seas mayor. —sentenció con afán tranquilizador, mirándolo fijamente.<p>

Por no decepcionarlo, el estado impasible en el que el rubio se había intentado mantener se rompió, así como ese intento por no montar un numerito en público.  
>A consecuencia, los dos minutos que siguieron básicamente estuvieron adornados por gritos, continuos insultos, burlas y patadas por debajo de la mesa.<br>Y así hasta que el camarero hizo su segunda aparición para maravillarlos con los carísimos platos de comida que Marluxia se encargaría de pagar de muy buena gana. Al instante, se hizo el silencio. Ahora la comida era la prioridad. Y para alguien realmente hambriento, el molestar al prójimo pasaba a quedar en un segundo plano.  
>Y fue de esa forma cómo, por primera vez en lo que llevaban de velada, la tranquilidad se hizo en la mesa.<p>

Ahora Roxas ignoraba a Axel, y Axel ignoraba a Roxas. Todo era paz y harmonía.  
>Hasta que llegaron <em>ellos<em>.

"_Ello_s" eran un grupo formado por cuatro hombres de sospechosa apariencia, vestidos con sospechosos trajes de negro y cargando cada uno con una sospechosa funda de cuero. Sus zapatos también eran sospechosos, pero nadie se fijó en eso.  
>Sin embargo, en lo que sí que se fijaron fue en una de esas fundas de cuero. Esa, relativamente más grande que el resto, tenía el tamaño perfecto para cargar con varias armas de fuego en su interior.<p>

Tras hablar con uno de los camareros, el cabecilla del grupo, un tipo alto, rapado al cero y con tres o cuatro aros en cada oreja, fue directo a la mesa donde ambos se encontraban, siendo seguido al instante por sus tres compañeros.  
>Axel, al ser el único que se encontraba de cara a la entrada, fue el primero en verlos venir. En ese momento, lo cierto es que no supo qué pensar. Él realmente no sabía si se trataba de alguna de las tonterías que el bueno de su amigo había montado o no, pero el encontrarse a sí mismo mirando fijamente a cuatro tipos <em>algo<em> sospechosos caminar directo hacia ellos, probablemente armados y en mitad de un restaurante lleno de gente… realmente no le hacía mucha gracia.  
>Por otro lado, Roxas, el cual se encontraba terminando ya con su primer plato, siguiendo con su política de ignorar por completo al «bastardo irritante sentado frente a él» no pudo darse cuenta de cómo los ojos del pelirrojo se ampliaron de manera extraña. O cómo su piel empezó lentamente a tornarse algo más pálida de lo normal… También ignoró ese molesto pero constante repiqueteo de dedos contra la mesa, el cual rompía una vez más con el silencio que hasta hace poco habían logrado mantener. Pero lo que ya no pudo ignorar fue la patada que le dio justo en la espinilla con toda la fuerza que su zapato derecho le pudo dar.<br>Si hubiese sido otra persona probablemente lo hubiese pasado por alto, quizás poniendo como excusa el que no lo habría hecho a propósito. Pero no, claro que no. Axel nunca hacía nada «sin querer».  
>—¡Tú, bastardo! —exclamó al instante, evidentemente adolorido, lanzando al mayor una clara mirada de advertencia—. ¿De qué vas? ¡Eso ha…!<p>

—Silencio —lo cortó sin siquiera mirarlo. Y fue en ese momento cuando el rubio cayó en la cuenta de su extraña expresión. Axel señaló con la cabeza al peculiar grupo, el cual a través de las mesas seguía acercándose directo hacia ellos, cada vez más cerca—. Mira allí.

Sin embargo, Roxas se negó a obedecer. Con un bufido que le hizo ver lo molesto que estaba, tomó aire y se dispuso a responderle de la manera más educada posible.  
>—¡Una mierda! —Claro que sí—. ¿Por quién me has tomado? No te creas que voy a caer esta vez. Sé perfectamente que lo único que quieres ahora es molestarme. Otra vez. ¡Pues que sepas que no…! —Pero de pronto, interrumpiéndolo, alguien a su espalda llamó su atención con un carraspeo.<p>

—Disculpe… ¿Roxas Strife? —preguntó el desconocido con voz grave.

El aludido resopló. Echando un último vistazo a la expresión aterrorizada de Axel, se volvió hacia el hombre. Su aspecto era bastante impactante a primera vista, pero si había algo que Roxas había aprendido desde pequeño es que nunca hay que juzgar a la gente por sus apariencias. Por muy raras que sean éstas.  
>—Sí, ¿quién pregunta? —pidió, aun intentando hacer desaparecer de su voz ese tono de molestia que había estado utilizando durante los últimos diez minutos.<p>

—Eso no importa ahora —El tipo se volvió hacia Axel—. Entonces usted es Axel Sinclair, ¿verdad?

Y por primera vez en su vida, el joven pirómano se quedó sin palabras.  
>Porque era la verdad, ¿qué decir? Unos siniestros y armados hombres de negro se presentaban en mitad de una cena la mar de tranquila probablemente para acribillarlo a balazos por culpa de algún comentario inadecuado que en el pasado pudiese haber hecho a alguno de los suyos. ¿Y él tenía que presentarse? No señor.<p>

—Sí, es él. —Pero desde luego, ahí estaba Roxas, siempre al tanto para pasarle alguna mala jugada. Esto era una venganza por lo del cubo de pintura. ¡Seguro que sí! Claro que ahora que ellos sabían quién era, supongo que ya no tendría tiempo para devolvérsela.

El jefe del grupo continuó hablando.  
>—Tenemos <em>algo <em>para vosotros…

Axel se alarmó  
>—¿<em>Algo<em>…? Ya estamos servidos. En serio, no queremos nada.

En un acto totalmente humano, uno de los tipos de negro puso los ojos en blanco.  
>—Lo queráis o no, nos han encargado que nos ocupemos de vosotros hoy. Y desde luego no nos iremos hasta terminar con nuestro trabajo. —Aclarado este punto, tanto él como los otros tres se posicionaron alrededor de la mesa, dejándolos así aislados casi por completo del resto del restaurante. Axel intentó levantarse para reclamar, pero el tipo de los aros lo devolvió a su silla con un simple gesto de mano.<br>Sacando a relucir su sospechosa y considerablemente grande funda de cuero, uno de ellos se sentó. Y finalmente, apoyándola en el suelo, la abrió.

—¿Qué es… _eso_? —Parpadeó—. ¿No es un arma? —preguntó el pelirrojo, todavía de los nervios.

—Es evidente que no, idiota —le reprochó Roxas, mirándolo mal—. Es un… uh… Esto…

—Un violonchelo, señoritos. —respondió el señor rapado, abriendo su propia funda y sacando de ella un instrumento similar al anterior.

—¡Oh! Yo sé que es eso. Es un violín, ¿verdad? —soltó Axel, ahora incluso emocionado. Era evidente que el susto todavía lo tenía en el cuerpo. Pero ahora que entendía un poco de qué iba la situación, se sentía algo así como… ridículo. Roxas habría dicho más bien «estúpido», pero con esa ya bastaba. En ese momento lo único que tenía que hacer era librarse de toda esa tensión a la que se había visto sometido el último minuto y medio. Una barbaridad, desde luego.

—Pero qué listo… —murmuró el rubio, sarcástico, todavía siguiendo con el intento de hacer ver al chico lo inútil que era cuando quería.

Y ahora, la pregunta clave.  
>—¿Y para qué?<p>

Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre ellos; tras una siniestra sonrisa en grupo que logró hacer estremecer a todo aquel insensato que en ese momento hubiese tenido los ojos puestos sobre ellos, se colocaron en posición. Porque ya no eran sólo Axel y Roxas los atónitos. Ambos perfectamente podían jurar que la sala al completo estaba pendiente de ellos.  
>Cuando empezaron a tocar una alegre pero bonita melodía, todo Dios se quedó mudo del asombro.<p>

* * *

><p>Marluxia estaba encantado.<br>Sora ligeramente ilusionado.  
>Y Demyx…<br>Demyx estaba aterrorizado.

—No puedo creérmelo… —Estaba pálido de horror—. ¿Has contratado una banda de música para que toque durante la cena? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, anonadado.

—No es «una banda de música» Demyx. Tú mejor que nadie deberías de saberlo —le reprochó Marluxia, indiferente—. Solo son unos tipos que me encontré de casualidad en un bar. Ellos buscaban un lugar donde tocar, y yo se lo di —concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros y apoyando el mentón sobre ambas manos—. De todas formas. ¿Qué es una cena romántica sin una bonita melodía de fondo?

—¿Qué clase de bares frecuentas tú? —inquirió Sora, siguiendo con la mirada al gigante del violín. Ambos lo ignoraron.

Demyx resopló y se cruzó de brazos.  
>—Los dos sabemos que eso no es una cena romántica, además, no es eso a lo que me refiero… —Una vez más, volvió a asomarse tras la mampara—. Ya sabes cómo es Axel con los instrumentos que no le gustan. ¿O es que no recuerdas lo que le hizo a la facultad de música el año pasado? —Con un suspiro, se hundió en la silla, deprimido, volviendo a saborear la amargura de aquel trágico momento—. Esto no es una buena idea. No. En absoluto… Además, ya he contado los extintores. No hay suficientes.<p>

—¡Deja de ser tan pesimista! Desde luego, no será gracias a ti el que consigamos juntarlos. —replicó Sora, interviniendo una vez más y uniéndose a la conversación por la cara.

—Y tú deja de ser tan ruidoso. Sinceramente, a veces siento que no puedo contar con ninguno de vosotros. Y ahora, por favor, cerrad el pico y dejádmelo todo a mí. —Con un chasquido de dedos, Marluxia hizo venir al instante a uno de los camareros.

—¿Desea algo, señor? —preguntó el hombre, acercándose a él todo serio.

—Sí. ¿Ve a esos dos chicos de allí? —preguntó, señalando directamente a la mesa en cuestión—. Lléveles el mejor vino que tengan y añádalo a mí cuenta.

—Desde luego, señor. —Tras una inclinación de cabeza, el hombre retrocedió y salió disparado hacia la bodega del restaurante.  
>Marluxia suspiró satisfecho.<p>

—¿Veis que bien? Esto cada vez tiene mejor pinta. —afirmó, apoyándose en el respaldo con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

—¡Sí! Sólo unos días más y al fin conseguiremos juntarlos. ¡Es perfecto! —lo secundó Sora, tan o incluso más contento que él.

Sin embargo, Demyx seguía en sus trece. A cada minuto que pasaba estaba más seguro de que el plan no terminaría bien. Por favor, ¡que eran Axel y Roxas a los que estaban intentando "juntar"! Sinceramente, le costaba mucho creer que algún día esos dos pudiesen terminar juntos. Era demasiado irreal. Pero sobretodo, imposible. Eso es. Imposible del todo.  
>—La verdad, no sé de dónde sacáis vosotros las fuerzas para seguir con esto. Es ridículo… —insistió con un mohín—. Lo único que conseguiréis al final es que se enfaden con vosotros. Ya veréis. Y después no me digáis que no os he avisado…<p>

—Demyx, cállate. Si sigues así, no volveremos a traerte con nosotros nunca más. —declaró el del pelo rosa. Indignado ante semejante atrocidad, el rubio se volvió hacia él una vez más, esta vez claramente molesto.

—Bueno, si no me queréis aquí, decídmelo y punto. —expresó, aparentemente dolido.

Ambos se miraron entre sí. Tras un asentimiento mutuo, se volvieron hacia él.  
>—Dem, no te queremos aquí. —Al oír esto, sus ojos se ampliaron de sobremanera. Estaba claro que esa respuesta no era exactamente la que esperaba oír. ¿Qué había de la camaradería entre amigos? ¡Era tan injusto!<br>Tras balbucear un par de palabras incoherentes, se levantó con torpeza de la mesa y clavó su mirada en ellos.

—De Marly me lo podía esperar, pero Sora, de ti… —Suspiró de forma dramática—. Muy bien. Entendido. Ya veo que solo soy un estorbo para vosotros. Me voy… para no molestaros más.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco.  
>—Venga Demyx. Que tampoco es para tanto…<p>

—Déjalo, Sora. Sólo intenta llamar la atención —aseguró Marluxia, con una sonrisa ladina—. Vamos Dem, vete ya. Nos estás distrayendo.  
>El pobre chico lo miró taciturno. Tras un breve silencio, y sin decir palabra alguna, dio media vuelta y se marchó con la cabeza gacha.<p>

Y Sora… Ahora Sora se sentía fatal, claro. Sin embargo, en ese momento lo único que le preocupaba a Marluxia era que sus dos «víctimas» no lo hubiesen visto salir por la puerta. Porque ahora… ¿qué era más importante, el plan o Demyx? ¡Pues el plan, evidentemente!  
>—Pobrecito… Seguro que ahora estará llorando desconsolado sin nadie en quien apoyarse.<p>

—Qué va. Éste se ha ido a Zexion, a que le consuele. Ya verás qué contento que estará mañana. Y ahora a lo que íbamos. —Señaló la mampara, instando a su amigo a continuar con la entretenida e inútil tarea de espionaje—. Dejaremos que sigan con la música un rato. Y después, te tocará a ti.

—¿A mí? ¿A mí, qué?

—Tu intervención.  
>Sora tragó saliva. Definitivamente, esa sonrisa malvada que tanto veía últimamente en el mayor no le hacia ninguna gracia.<p>

* * *

><p>La cabeza de Axel iba a explotar. Sin embargo, las asquerosas consecuencias que podían resultar de ese hipotético hecho no serían peores que el tener que seguir allí sentado, escuchando una horrible melodía de un señor supuestamente famoso al que todos menos él conocían en compañía de un chico bajito que lo odiaba por su simple existencia. Definitivamente no.<br>Con disimulo, se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón por trigésimo cuarta vez en la noche, lugar donde se hallaba su siempre fiel encendedor Zippo último modelo.  
>Y finalmente, con un suspiro volvió a sacarla. No, no podía usarlo. Estaba mal.<br>Además, era muy probable que los tipos grandes esos se enfadasen si se le ocurría prender alguna de sus delicadas _guitarras de cuatro cuerdas_. Porque sí, puede que no fuesen miembros de alguna siniestra mafia italiana venidos a cumplir con su cometido y matarlo, pero eso no les quitaba la apariencia de sangrientos gorilas asesinos.

Sin embargo, si él estaba enfadado, Roxas estaba que echaba humo.  
>Para ser sinceros, no tenía ni idea de dónde habían salido esos tipos. Y menos idea tenía aun de por qué estaban ahí, sentados a su alrededor, tocando una obra de Tchaikovsky sin motivo aparente.<br>A ver, que el que estuviesen con la música no le parecía mal. No mucho. Pero lo que le molestaba de verdad era ese intento de ambiente romántico que se suponía que querían dar a la odiosa velada. Y hablando de odioso, ¿por qué Sora seguía sin aparecer?  
>Con un gruñido intentó llamar la atención de su acompañante. Puesto que éste siquiera lo oyó, terminó recurriendo a ese método al cuál el mismo pelirrojo había recurrido momentos antes. Patada en la espinilla.<p>

—¡Aau…! ¡Oye, tú! —exclamó la víctima, enviándole una mirada llena de reproche y dolor mal disimulado.

—Tú, idiota. Haz algo —le reclamó el rubio, señalando con un gesto de cabeza al jefe del grupo—. Esto es tú culpa. Deshazte de ellos.

Axel bufó desconforme.  
>—¿Y de dónde has sacado tú que <em>esto<em>—Miró al grupo de mafiosos— es culpa mía?

—No intentes evadir responsabilidades. Está claro que estos tipos no han venido expresamente aquí porque sí. Alguien los habrá llamado.

Entrecerró los ojos.  
>—¿Me estás diciendo que soy yo quien los ha contratado?<p>

—¿Quién si no?

—No, no, no. A ver, explícame: —Esta vez suspiró exasperado. Primero tenía que aguantar la horrible música en sus ya torturados oídos. Y ahora tenía que soportar los desvaríos del chico. Eso ya era el colmo— ¿por qué narices iba yo a contratar a nadie para que tocase en una cena que supuestamente iba a ser en grupo?

Roxas se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, dejando claro así que no estaba para tonterías.  
>—Sí. «Supuestamente».<p>

Axel soltó una carcajada.  
>—Oh, venga ya. ¿Ahora también me vas a echar la culpa del que estemos solos? ¡Eso sí que no!<p>

—Bueno, evidentemente la culpa no es mía.

—Ah, pero mía sí, ¿no?

—Pues mira, puede ser. Tú llegaste aquí antes que yo. A saber lo que has estado planeando desde entonces.

—¿Planeando? Chico, tú estás mal —Hizo una pausa para darle más énfasis a esta última palabra. Tras esto, continuó—. Mira, que sepas que si alguien tiene la culpa aquí, ese es Marluxia. —Roxas alzó una ceja, sonriendo sarcástico.

—¿Marluxia? —Sin embargo, en pocos segundos esa sonrisa se desvaneció. Claro. Marluxia. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Era evidente que Axel tenía razón, pero por nada del mundo pensaba aceptar tal cosa. Tocaba improvisar—. Muy bien, y dime: ¿dónde está?

—¿Dónde? ¡Mira, allí! Detrás de esa cosa. —exclamó, intentando encontrar un hueco entre los gorilas para señalarle el lugar exacto donde se encontraba el malvado ser al que se refería. Por su lado, Roxas ni se molestó en seguirle el juego.

—No me vengas con cuentos, Axel. Tú eres el culpable de todo. Y ahora, échalos. —murmuró en voz baja, con temor a que los mayores lo oyeran. La canción ya estaba por acabar, y las últimas notas eran cada vez más débiles.

—¡Échalos tú!

—Cobarde.

—Mira quién habla.

Y finalmente, la pieza que los tipos de negro estaban tocando, llegó a su fin.  
>Ambos se quedaron en silencio, a la espera de que alguno de ellos dijese algo. Quizás un… «¡eso es todo, amigos!» o «espero que les haya gustado. Nos vamos». Pero claro, la vida es injusta.<br>—Y ahora continuaremos con Pachelbel. —Y dicho esto, el tipo del violonchelo empezó a tocar, seguido segundos después por el de los aros y los otros dos.  
>Roxas pateó una segunda vez la ya adolorida pierna de Axel, instándole a decir algo para cortarlos, pero éste se negó en rotundo. Si alguien tenía que morir, desde luego no sería él.<p>

—¡Axel!

—Oye, enano. Te estás poniendo muy pesadito, ¿sabes? Mira, simplemente termina de comer y lárgate. —sentenció, tomando un sorbo de su carísimo vino sin apartar la mirada de él.

—No puedo irme —replicó—. Tengo que esperar a Sora.

—Ya. A Sora. —Rodó los ojos, divertido. El hecho de ser el único que sabía de la asistencia secreta de los otros tres ahora le parecía genial—. Oye, ¿y qué harías si te dijera que Sora _no va a venir_?

Roxas puso los ojos en blanco. La respuesta estaba clara.  
>—Pues irme, evidentemente. ¿Crees de verdad que me quedaría a cenar contigo sin motivo alguno?<p>

«Eso mismo estás haciendo —se contestó Axel, alegremente—. Ya verás cuando se entere».

El rubio bufó molesto. No solo por la continua música, que por lo visto, no pensaba parar nunca. En este caso, también por la expresión del mayor.  
>—Deja de mirarme así.<p>

—¿Así, cómo?

—Así como si te estuvieras burlando de mí. Ya basta.

Su sonrisa se amplió.  
>—No sé de qué me hablas.<p>

—Sí, claro.

Tras unos breves instantes en los que nadie soltó palabra, Axel, cansado de tanto silencio –silencio acompañado por esa supuesta horrible música–, se decidió volver a romperlo.  
>—Y ahora, ¿qué?<p>

Y Roxas… pues siguió con lo suyo, camino de terminarse ya su segundo plato. Para fastidio del pelirrojo, no le respondió. Es más, ni siquiera lo miró.  
>—Veeenga. Hasta hace un momento me estabas hablando. ¿Qué hay de eso? —Chasqueó la lengua, irritado.<p>

—La verdad, Axel, no se puede decir que me haga mucha ilusión hablar contigo. —Ante esto, el aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo.

—¿Entonces dónde está el problema? Yo no quiero hablarte y tú no quieres hablarme. Así que simplemente, cállate.

—No. Me aburro —Tomó la botella de vino ya vacía e intentó tontamente volver a llenar su vaso—. Maldición… —No dispuesto a quedarse sin nada de lo que beber, buscó algún camarero con la mirada. Tras encontrarlo, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercase. Roxas bufó indignado.

—¿No puedes ser un poquito más educado?

Axel lo miró divertido.  
>—Vaya, y yo que pensé que no querías hablar conmigo… —El camarero se paró frente a él—. Oh, aquí esta.<p>

—¿Qué desea?

—¿Podría traer otra de estas? —pidió, levantando la botella y señalándole directamente la etiqueta. Para variar un poco, Roxas frunció el ceño.

—Eso tiene pinta de caro.

—Recuerda que paga Marluxia. ¿Qué más da?

Tras un «oh», se encogió de hombros. Cierto. Siendo Marluxia, no había remordimientos que valiesen. A continuar gastando.

* * *

><p>—Han vuelto a pedir. —anunció Sora, emocionado. Ni siquiera se molestó en volverse hacia su compañero. Ahora no podía apartar la mirada de los otros dos.<p>

—Eso es una buena noticia —Por su lado, aprovechando esas ganas por hacer absolutamente todo el trabajo él solo, ahora Marluxia disfrutaba de una deliciosa comida con nombre extranjero. Tras darle un sorbo a su copa, se limpió los labios y se volvió hacia el castaño—. Bien. Pues ahora toca calentar el ambiente… Sora, ha llegado el momento. Ahora es cuando entras tú. Ven y ponte esto.

—¿Qué…? —El aludido miró extrañado la bolsa que el otro le tendió tan amablemente—. ¿Qué hay ahí?

—Un par de cosas. Solo es para que no sepan quién eres. Ya sabes… por seguridad. Si Axel hace lo que me espero que haga, que lo hará, yo me ocuparé del resto y tú podrás irte.

Suspiró.  
>—Está bien —murmuró, sumiso—. Entonces dime: ¿qué tengo que hacer?<p>

* * *

><p>La velada seguía siendo tan irritante como hacía un minuto.<br>Axel, demostrando una vez más esas dotes innatas que tenía para sacar de quicio al rubio, había pedido ya una segunda botella de vino sólo para él, le había robado comida de su plato «por curiosidad», y había saludado a un compañero de clase que se encontraba exactamente en la otra punta de la sala a gritos.  
>Roxas se sentía avergonzado. ¿Por qué la vida era a veces tan injusta? Él odiaba cuidar de los niños. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora.<br>—Deja de comportarte así. ¡Eres irritante!

—¿Así, cómo? —preguntó «inocentemente», volviendo una vez más a comer del plato ajeno.

—¡Como un niño de diez años! ¿Acaso no lo ves? —Por precaución, esta vez Roxas hizo una barrera con los brazos, más que nada para dejarle claro al pelirrojo que su comida no se tocaba—. Es molesto. Para mí, para los camareros y para el resto de clientes. ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseñó modales?

Axel abrió la boca, dispuesto a soltar algún comentario gracioso, irónico y/o hiriente, pero la llegada del camarero lo interrumpió.  
>—Aquí tiene su pedido, señor. —anunció, éste mostrándole una botella exacta a la ya vacía.<p>

—SeñorITO. Venga, no querrás hacerme sentir viejo con solo veintiún años, ¿verdad?

—¡Axel! —Roxas no quería… _Deseaba _matarlo.

El camarero mostró una sonrisa amable, haciéndole ver al rubio lo muy acostumbrado que estaba a encontrarse a gente como él. Tras esto, se volvió de nuevo hacia Axel.  
>—Mis disculpas, señorito. Y ahora, si me permite… —Con una rapidez algo inusual, abrió la botella y se dispuso a llenar de nuevo la copa del pelirrojo.<br>Y fue en ese momento cuando ocurrió el desastre.

En este caso, al contrario de lo esperado, ese desastre no ocurrió por culpa de Axel.  
>No, la culpa fue del chico de la gabardina. Uno anormalmente vestido… gabardina, sombrero, gafas y guantes. Algo así como si <em>quisiese esconder su identidad<em>.  
>El chico, algo bajito por cierto, venido aparentemente de ningún sitio, empezó a caminar directamente hacia el camarero. Finalmente, logrando esquivar a uno de los hombres del violín, se estrelló contra él.<p>

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó con voz grave, levantando las manos en señal de disculpa. Y exactamente después de esto, se fue. Así de simple.  
>Por su parte, el camarero miraba ahora algo aturdido la ya no tan blanca camisa de Axel. En ésta, una grande, bonita y roja mancha se ampliaba lentamente, deshaciéndose así de su blancura original y dejándola hecha un asco.<p>

—Wow, eso ha sido… Uff —Pero nada; que el pelirrojo no se enfadó. Encogiéndose de hombros, se limitó a quitársela de encima y dejarla colgada en el respaldo de la silla, quedando así a pecho descubierto—. Listo. Y ahora a lo que iba. —Y con esto, le quitó la botella de las manos al camarero y se sirvió él mismo.  
>Tras el pequeño escándalo montado por el misterioso chico bajito de la gabardina, prácticamente todas las personas presentes en el restaurante habían centrado su mirada en ellos. Lo único que se oía ahora, además de la imparable música, eran los murmullos de fondo de todos aquellos escandalizados por la desvergonzada actitud del chico sin camisa.<p>

Roxas era uno de ellos.  
>—Axel. La camisa —ordenó entre dientes, intentando ignorar las continuas miradas sobre su persona—. Todos te están mirando. Así que haz el favor y póntela.<p>

—No. Está manchada, y no voy a ponerme algo sucio. —sentenció con una mueca.

—¡Pues ponte… algo! ¡No puedes estar así! ¿He de recordarte dónde estamos? —No faltaba mucho. Roxas estaba a punto de estallar.

Axel asintió tranquilamente. Tras tragar un trozo de lo que sea que estuviese comiendo, lo miró y respondió.  
>—Sí. Estoy en un restaurante con la persona más molesta del mundo y una camisa manchada. Una música —Bajó el volumen de sus palabras— odiosa… Y un amigo con un plan absurdo del cual todavía no he logrado entender el objetivo. La parte buena: estoy comiendo gratis.<p>

El rubio bufó exhausto. Esto cada vez era más difícil de soportar.  
>—Pues hay un problema.<p>

—Vaya, _no me lo esperaba en absoluto_—De la manera más descarada posible, se recostó contra el respaldo y apoyó en él uno de los brazos, sonriente—. Y a ver, dime: ¿cuál es esta vez?

—¡Pues…! ¡Pues que no me gusta verte _así_!

—¿En serio? Vaya… ¿Pero, sabes? Por tu expresión, juraría que ni tú te crees lo que dices. Vamos, pequeño. Simplemente continúa comiendo y disfruta del espectáculo. Esto es gratis.

—¡E-eres un…!

—Aww… ¡míralo! ¡Si se ha sonrojado y todo!

—¡Deja de burlarte, idiota! ¡Además, no me he "sonrojado"! ¡Es por… las luces del restaurante! —Roxas cada vez se encontraba peor. Entre la música, las miradas de la gente y el nombrado idiota medio desnudo, no sabía qué era peor.  
>Temblando de rabia, alzó su muñeca y miró la hora. Definitivamente Sora no tenía intención de llegar. Y por ello, él no tenía intención de quedarse.<p>

Se dispuso a levantarse, pensándo ya mentalmente unos cuantos insultos que dedicarle al pelirrojo antes de irse. Pero hubo algo lo detuvo.  
>De pronto, la música paró. Abruptamente. Claramente ninguno de los dos se lo esperó.<br>Uno extrañado, otro aburrido, se volvieron hacia el de los aros. En este caso, Roxas fue el primero y único en preguntar.  
>—¿Qué pasa?<p>

—Nos vamos —solucionó el gorila jefe, recogiendo—. Eso es todo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —añadió uno de los secundarios, guardando su violín en la todavía sospechosa funda de cuero—. El cliente manda. Hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Desde luego, Axel sabía de qué cliente se trataba. Y Roxas, aunque no pensase aceptarlo, también. Finalmente los hombres de negro dejaron el restaurante.  
>Todo había vuelto a la <em>normalidad<em>.  
>—Pues ahí te quedas. Yo también me voy. —sentenció el rubio.<br>Dando ya por olvidado el tema de los insultos, se levantó y se dispuso a imitar al grupo anterior. Pero una vez más, hubo algo que lo detuvo. En esta ocasión se trató de una _mano_. Una mano clavada en su hombro.

—¿No tendrás pensado irte ahora que he llegado yo, ¿verdad, Roxy?  
>Roxas se estremeció. Esa voz… ¡Esa voz!<p>

—Vaya, Marly. ¡Al fin te atreves a salir! —exclamó Axel alegremente—. Tanto tiempo escondido… Empezaba a ser extraño.

Lo miró asombrado.  
>—¿Lo sabías?<p>

—Oh, sí.

Roxas… él desde siempre había odiado ser dejado de lado en una conversación. Y eso mismo es lo que estaban haciendo ambos ahora.  
>—¿De qué habláis? —les instó, ceñudo.<p>

—Nada importante. Pero ahora siéntate, Roxas. Me gustaría disfrutar de una bonita cena los tres juntos.  
>Un chasquido de dedos y una silla extra apareció junto a la de Axel. No fue magia. Simplemente un servicio eficiente.<p>

—¿Y qué pasa si resulta que yo no quiero cenar con ninguno de vosotros dos? —replicó, evidentemente molesto. Antes era uno, y ahora eran dos personas a las que no aguantaba. En ese momento no había nada que lo obligase a quedarse allí junto a ellos.

—Todavía no has tomado el postre. Umm… Te recomiendo un delicioso mousse de chocolate blanco con espuma de cacao y praliné de avellanas. Te encantará.

Axel frunció el ceño.  
>—Suena raro.<p>

—No, suena delicioso. Vamos, Rox. Vuelve a sentarte.

Durante unos cortos instantes, dudó. Fácilmente podía dar media vuelta y marcharse a casa para reprocharle a Sora el mal momento que había tenido que pasar por su culpa… Pero claro, también podía simplemente quedarse y aprovechar para terminar de cenar, aun teniendo que pasar el rato con una pésima, estúpida y desagradable compañía. ¿Qué más daba?  
>Y ya, a punto de tomar esa trascendental decisión, el mayor de los dos, cansado de tanto silencio lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hasta sentarlo en la silla.<br>—Mucho mejor —Roxas rodó los ojos. Con un simple chasquido fue más que suficiente para mandar a ese eficiente camarero a la cocina a por el postre comentado. De nuevo solos, Axel, sin apartar la mirada del recién llegado, se decidió a hablar.

—Ahora en serio, Marluxia. ¿A qué ha venido todo esto?

El aludido sonrió malicioso. No se puede decir que no se esperase esa pregunta.  
>—¿«Todo esto»? ¿Qué dices Axel? Esto es solo una tranquila cena entre amigos a la que por motivos que no voy a comentar, he llegado tarde.<p>

Roxas lo miró inquisitivo. Por la expresión del mayor, realmente le costaba lo suyo saber si decía o no la verdad. Sin embargo no veía motivo para mentir. A no ser que simplemente hubiese decidido dejarlo a solas durante más de una hora con el bastardo de su amigo por el simple placer de molestar.  
>Era Marluxia. Nunca se sabía<p>

Éste último continuó hablando con Axel los siguientes cinco minutos. De vez en cuando hubo algún que otro intento por meterlo a él también en la conversación, pero éste se negó en rotundo. No había hablado con Axel, iba a hablar con los dos ahora.  
>Para alivio suyo, el camarero llegó con los postres, uno para cada uno. E ignorando la mirada reprobadora del hombre un Axel impaciente fue el primero en probar.<br>—¡Delicioso!

—Te lo dije —Marluxia sonrió de lado, orgulloso por su espléndida elección—. ¡Bueno, Roxas! Todavía no te he oído decir nada —Su sonrisa se amplió—. ¿Qué te parece el aspecto de aquí mi desvergonzado amigo sin camisa?

El rubio lo miró malhumorado.  
>—¿En serio tengo que responder a eso?<p>

—Desde luego. No por nada te he preguntado —Mientras tanto, el ahora centro de la conversación, sin dejar de comer, miraba al rubio de reojo, curioso por la respuesta y divertido por la situación. ¿Por qué Marluxia no había llegado antes? Desde luego, si lo hubiese hecho se habría ahorrado varios minutos de charlas molestas y silencios aburridos—. Pero para tú defensa… —continuó—. He de decir que él no es el único al que miran aquí.

—Cierto —asintió Axel, conforme—, pero no puedes culpar a la gente por echarte una miradita rápida. Ya sabes… Ese color de pelo es antinatural. Y da grima.

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Y el tuyo es lo más normal del mundo! … … Uh… Lo que yo decía… —Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. En serio, nadie se burla de su pelo—. Pues que no me refería a mí, precisamente —Olvidando los modales esos que hay que seguir cuando uno está en un lugar público, alzó el brazo y señaló directamente a uno de los camareros más jóvenes del local—. ¿Veis aquel chico de allí? Que sepáis que no le ha quitado la vista de encima a Roxas en toda la cena —Se encogió de hombros, aparentemente indiferente ante tal hecho, aunque fuese falso—. Ya ves, Axel. Aquí cualquiera liga.

—Ya. ¿Y no será que era a mí a quien miraba? —Sonrió—. Te recuerdo, Marly, que ahora mismo el centro de atención soy yo. Lo digo por si no te has dado cuenta y tal.

—Pero qué tipo más ególatra —le reprochó Roxas, ofendido—. Ya has oído a Marluxia: me miraba a mí.

Y así, con esa _odiosa_ sonrisa que tan poco le gustaba al rubio, Axel respondió.  
>—Ni en tus sueños, pequeño.<p>

Marluxia puso los ojos en blanco.  
>—Oh vamos. Axel, ambos sabemos perfectamente que Roxas no está tan mal. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. No lo niegues.<p>

—Yo no he negado nada. Roxas está bueno —El nombrado enarcó una ceja. En ese momento no supo si estar asombrado o estar enfadado. Se decidió por la primera opción. Tampoco era plan de montar un numerito por un simple y extraño comentario—. Lo que digo es que teniendo delante a alguien como yo, es difícil ser el centro de atención. —Al oír esto, una lucecita se encendió en el cerebro de Marluxia.

—Umm… ¿Estás diciendo —Sus ojos tomaron un peculiar brillo malvado— que sin camisa Roxas también podría ser el «centro de atención»?

—Puees…

—¡Probémoslo! —Y dicho y hecho. Arrebatando de las manos del pelirrojo su adorada copa de vino, terminó echando todo su contenido sobre un desprevenido e irritado rubio.

—¡Marluxia! ¡Maldita sea, ¿a qué ha venido eso? —Con un rápido movimiento, Roxas empujó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó, cuidándose de que el vino no llegase también a sus pantalones. Hasta ahí había llegado su paciencia. Aguantó la cena, aguantó la música, aguantó los estúpidos comentarios de Axel… ¡aguantó a Axel! Pero esto ya era el colmo—. ¡¿Se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza?

Fue ignorado. Sin embargo, tras ver esa catastrófica escena, uno de los eficientes camareros, blandiendo un trapo viejo color chocolate, corrió en su ayuda. Al llegar hasta él se preparó para limpiarle él mismo la camisa, pero el rubio se lo quitó de las manos a tiempo para encargarse de ello él mismo.  
>—Bonita vista, ¿verdad, Axel? —comentó Marluxia como quien no quiere la cosa. El aludido rodó los ojos indiferente.<p>

Tras devolverle el trapo, se volvió hacia ambos.  
>—Se acabó. No tengo por qué aguantar más todo esto. Me voy.<p>

—¡Pero Roxy!

—¡Que no! He dicho que…

—_¡Maldición, Riku!_ —Roxas se calló. Conocía esa voz. Tan aguda. Tan desesperadamente irritante… No podía ser de otra persona.  
>A paso lento, pasando olímpicamente de las quejas y advertencias que ahora Marluxia le daba, se asomó tras la mampara se había junto a su mesa.<p>

—¡Deja de llamarme! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que…! —El rubio lo miró—. ¿Eh? ¡Ah!

—¿Sora…? —Frunció el ceño. Se suponía que su primo estaba en casa de Riku. O en su defecto, en su apartamento compartido. ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí, escondido tras una mampara, gritándole a un teléfono? Esa era una de las preguntas que pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza del rubio—. ¿Me vas a explicar qué haces ahí escondido o me toca sacar las conclusiones a mí?

—B-bueno, yo… —No se molestó en dejarlo explicarse. Roxas optó por la segunda opción.

—¡Dijiste que tardarías en llegar! ¡¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? ¡No respondas! —Sora cerró la boca, indefenso. En un momento de iluminación, el mayor se volvió hacia Marluxia—. Y supongo que tú estabas con él, ¿verdad?

—¡S-sí! ¡Él estaba conmigo! ¡Díselo, Marluxia!

El aludido, todavía sentado, se encogió de hombros y devolvió la atención a su postre.  
>—No sé de qué me hablas. Ya te lo he dicho antes: acabo de llegar.<p>

Sora se alarmó. Por lo visto, ahora él sería el único que cargaría con el muerto.  
>—¡Roxas, créeme! ¡Él tam…!<p>

—¡Silencio! ¡Y ahora, Sora, vas a explicarme el maldito motivo por el que me has hecho pasar una hora entera con ese idiota de ahí!

—¡Oye!

Roxas estaba enfadado. Y desde luego no era para menos. Cuando entró en el restaurante nadie lo miró. Cuando fue rodeado por un grupo de gorilas músicos atrajo la atención de los más cercanos a ellos. Cuando Axel se deshizo de su camisa empezó a ser en parte el centro de atención. Y cuando minutos después se vio obligado a gritarle a Marluxia por tirarle el vino encima, esa cantidad de espectadores aumentó de sobremanera. Sin embargo, era ahora cuando tenía absolutamente los ojos de todos aquellos presentes centrados en su persona. Pero eso era algo que ya no le importaba.  
>E imitando uno de los gestos que más repitió su propia madre a lo largo de toda su vida, agarró de la oreja a Sora y se lo llevó a rastras del restaurante.<br>Su primo le gritó, se lamentó y le suplicó. Pero nada le dio el resultado esperado con el témpano de hielo que era ahora el rubio.

Y tras gritos, más lamentos, más gruñidos y algún que otro insulto, finalmente ambos desaparecieron por la puerta. Ya nadie miraba a Axel. Él había caído en el olvido.

La sala quedó completamente en silencio. Ese numerito que habían terminado montando quedaría grabado en la memoria de todos los presentes... Por lo menos hasta que terminasen cenar. Tras ello, nunca más sería mencionado.

Mientras tanto, Axel seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Aprovechando la marcha del rubio, se atrevió a preguntar.  
>—Ey, Marly…<p>

—¿Sí?

—Ahora en serio. El camarero me miraba a mí, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>–Twilight Town, 2004–<br>Cambio de look**

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando, con la cabeza plagada de pensamientos homicidas, un pequeño niño de diez años volvía a su casa cubierto de miel de pies a cabeza.  
>El nombre de ese niño era Roxas, y el porqué de su extraño y pegajoso aspecto tenía su origen en una <em>inocente<em> broma firmada por dos de los chicos más crueles de primaria: Axel y Demyx.  
>No lo entendía. ¡Era verano! ¿Acaso no descansaban, esos dos? Ya tenía que aguantarlos durante los nueve meses de clases, además, ahora que ambos monstruos iban a pasar a secundaria, se suponía que ni eso…<br>Un punto más que añadir a sus muchas quejas sobre esos dos era que, por lo visto, él era su única víctima. Si no, ¿por qué nadie más que él terminaba el día con algún tipo de substancia extraña en el pelo? Hacía ya unos meses había vuelto a casa empapado en agua con barro, unos días después, apestando a pescado podrido, y por último, descontando las otras cientos de bromas a lo largo del resto del curso, la semana pasada lograron llevarse la palma al echarle encima una extraña y asquerosa mezcla cuyos ingredientes no supo adivinar.  
>Y ahora, inaugurando el verano, la broma de la miel.<br>Pero lo preocupante de todo esto era que tendría que pasarse los próximos dos meses y medio soportando a esos dos monstruos él solo. Porque estaba solo.  
>Hayner, su aliado, se había ido de vacaciones con su familia a visitar a la abuela. Sora, su segunda opción, estaba castigado «de por vida» por sus pésimas notas en el colegio. Cloud evidentemente no podía contarse. Pince era demasiado lento como para ayudarlo con según qué bromas. Y Riku… Él pasaba de Riku. No era su amigo, era amigo de su primo. No contaba para nada.<br>Necesitaba encontrar un compañero de travesuras. Uno temporal. Lo suficientemente malvado como para aceptar ayudarlo y lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderlo si la situación se ponía fea. ¿Pero dónde encontrar a alguien así?  
>Con un suspiro resignado, finalmente llegó a su casa. No podía entrar con esas pintas. Si lo hacía dejaría evidentes huellas, es decir, pruebas, que llevarían a su madre a castigarlo en casa sin salir en lo que queda de verano por «jugar con la comida». De esa forma, si no lo mataban Axel y Demyx, lo mataría el aburrimiento.<p>

Sentándose en el escalón delante de la puerta, se dispuso a quitarse los zapatos cuando un grito proveniente del interior lo alarmó.  
>Nadie gritaba en su casa. Su padre era demasiado tranquilo y cuando la que se enfadaba era su madre, se limitaba a amenazarte verbalmente en voz alta. ¡Pero no tanto!<br>La voz se escuchó más cerca, y fue entonces cuando Roxas cayó en la cuenta. Era Cloud. Gritando. ¿El mundo había llegado a su fin?  
>Porque no solo gritaba. Decía palabrotas. Estaba insultando a alguien.<br>¿Quién podría ser ese pobre desgraciado que había logrado hacer enfadar a un niño con complejo de piedra? Lo compadecía.  
>Los gritos continuaron. Al notar cómo estos se acercaban peligrosamente hacia la puerta, el pequeño rubio se alejó de ella de un salto. Segundos después, ésta se abrió, dejando paso a un Cloud con cara de malas pulgas, probablemente afónico, arrastrando consigo a un chico más o menos de su misma edad.<br>Tras lanzarlo al suelo utilizando una complicada llave de judo y soltar un par de palabrotas cuyo significado Roxas aprendería un par de años más tarde, dio media vuelta y cerró de un portazo.  
>Un total silencio envolvió los siguientes diez segundos. Roxas, todavía atónito, ahora miraba fijamente al pobre chico, preguntándose si realmente había muerto o solo estaba en coma. Lo que más le llamó la atención de él en ese instante, contando con que se encontraba boca abajo, era esa cantidad considerable de manchas de chocolate esparcidas prácticamente por toda su ropa. Además claro de esa extraña mata de pelo negra que supuso, era el pelo; también cubierta por la misma substancia.<br>Intentando abstenerse al impulso de pincharlo con un palo, se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro.

—Ey, tú —murmuró—. ¿Sigues vivo?  
>El chico se removió en el suelo. Sí, seguía vivo.<br>Roxas suspiró. Mira por dónde, su hermano era un ser agresivo. Sólo le hizo falta ver el fatal resultado de la escenita que había montado para tenerlo completamente claro: sabiendo cómo podía terminar, nunca más volvería a molestarlo.

Una vez más, volvió a sacudirlo por el hombro.  
>—Despierta. Este no es un buen lugar para dormir —argumentó—. Si mi madre te ve así, llamará a la policía.<p>

El chico murmuró algo ininteligible para los oídos de Roxas. Tras esto, muy lentamente, volvió el rostro a un lado y abrió los ojos.  
>—¿Cloud…? —murmuró confuso, mirando todavía perdido al rubio que tenía delante.<p>

—¡Yo no soy Cloud! —exclamó, ahora MÁS que ofendido.  
>Y con motivo. En serio, ¿por qué la gente se empeñaba en compararlo siempre con su hermano? ¡Él era una buena persona! El que tuviesen el mismo color de ojos y de pelo no significaba en absoluto que se<em>pareciesen<em>. Y el que fuesen hermanos tampoco. Cloud era un aburrido. Él no. Cloud no tenía amigos. Y él sí. Y por último, ¡Cloud no tenía corazón!  
>Una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios del mayor. Aun sin apartar la mirada del rubio, se incorporó, y sentándose sobre sus rodillas, murmuró unas palabras que lo hicieron enfurecer todavía más.<br>—Cloud, has encogido…

Roxas lo miró exaltado. Sentía que se había preocupado en vano.  
>Suspiró.<br>—Te he dicho que yo no soy Cloud —repitió, esta vez más tranquilo—. Me llamo Roxas. Y soy su hermano pequeño.

La sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Tras unos instantes de confusión y un silencio extraño en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, finalmente el mayor reaccionó.

—¿Hermano?

Roxas resopló.  
>—Sí.<p>

—¿Pequeño…?

—¡Pues claro!

Y después, más silencio. Roxas lo miró con desconfianza. Por su parte, el chico le devolvió una mirada que, lentamente, empezaba a desprender alegría por los cuatro costados. Pese a estar malherido, se veía feliz. Emocionado incluso. Al instante, el pequeño rubio supo que nada bueno podía significar toda esa extraña y repentina felicidad. Sus sospechas quedaron algo más que confirmadas cuando el azabache, soltando un emocionado pero estremecedor gritito agudo, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

Durante unos segundos Roxas entendió a la perfección el por qué una persona tan tranquila como su hermano había terminado sucumbiendo ante las ganas de matar al azabache. Tener que lidiar con él cada día tenía que ser sin duda alguna una tarea insoportable. Y probablemente hasta un punto desquiciante.  
>Quizás era cosa del karma. Cloud había sido un bastardo durante sus dieciséis años de vida. Supongo que ya era hora de que apareciese alguien para aniquilar por completo esa conducta pasota que tenía con la gente… y arruinársela ya de paso.<br>Porque al final, ese era el punto. Cloud sí que se merecía tener un mal bicho pululando a su alrededor, fastidiándole el día. Pero, ¿por qué él? Él era una buena persona. ¡Nunca había hecho daño a _nadie_! Vamos, a nadie importante…  
>Porque si se paraba a pensarlo, ¿por qué tenía que sufrir el acoso constante de aquellos dos demonios? ¿Y lo de aguantar a su hermano? ¡Y sin contar con un primo hiperactivo con la mentalidad de uno de tres años! Y claro, luego estaba la bipolar de su madre, que quieras o no, también aportaba algo de locura a todo esto. Y volviendo al presente… No es por nada, pero… ¿por qué tenía que sufrir en ese mismo instante el asfixiante ataque estrangulador de un chico cuyo nombre siquiera conocía?<p>

Y fue de esa forma, durante los quince segundos que duró ese intento de abrazo unilateral no correspondido, que Roxas se dio cuenta de que con solo diez años, su vida era una mierda.

—Vaya, estás que das asco chico… —Claro, y también estaba el tema de su aspecto actual. Algo más que añadir a la lista.

—Bueno, pues que sepas que tú no estás mejor que yo —le reprochó, quitándoselo de encima—. Además, la miel es mucho más fácil de limpiar que el chocolate. —declaró, mirando con desdén el desastre que era su ropa.

Él le lanzó una mirada divertida.  
>—Di lo que quieras, pero el chocolate es mucho mejor que la miel. —Encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó en el suelo.<p>

El pequeño alzó una ceja.  
>—La miel es mucho más dulce.<p>

—Y el chocolate más delicioso. —Dio un par de palmaditas a su lado, instando al rubio a sentarse junto a él. Éste no se movió—. Venga, que no muerdo… casi nunca —Se rió ante la expresión aterrorizada del menor—. ¡Es brooooma! Vamos, ven aquí, mini-Cloud.

Roxas bufó.  
>—Que no me llames así. ¡Me llamo Roxas! Rooooxaaas. ¡Recuérdalo! —Con un suspiro cansado, terminó optando por sentarse junto a él, ahí, en mitad del suelo.<p>

—Muy bien, Rooooxaaaas. ¿Y me vas a decir el porqué de esa manía tuya de pasear por la calle cubierto de miel de pies a cabeza? ¿O es que hoy es un día especial?

Tras poner los ojos en blanco ante semejante idea, respondió.  
>—Claro que no. Esto no lo he hecho yo —replicó, señalando su asquerosa, pegajosa y dulce camisa—. Ha sido un idiota del cole. Para burlarse de mí. Siempre lo hace.<p>

—¿Siempre te cubre de miel? ¿Y de dónde la saca?

—N-no es eso… No siempre de miel y… ¿y por qué narices iba yo a saber de dónde la saca? ¡Eso no importa!

—Uh, uh, uh… ¿Por qué un niño tan pequeño utiliza ese lenguaje tan sucio? Muy mal, Roxas. Muy mal. —El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, aparentemente decepcionado.

—Oye, que el que ha empezado preguntando aquí eres tú, ¿eh? ¡Además, ni siquiera me has dicho cómo te llamas!

—¿En serio? —Lo miró confuso—. Anda, pues se me habrá pasado… —Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, negó una vez más con la cabeza y volvió la vista hacia él—. Me llamo Zack. Zaaaack. Recuérdalo.

—Muy bien, "Zack" —A propósito o no, Roxas pronunció su nombre tal y como si éste se tratase de un insulto. Uno de los insultos más gordos del mundo, esos de los cuales ningún niño pequeño no debería de decir nunca. No al menos delante de sus padres—. ¿Por qué estás tú lleno de chocolate?

—¡Oh! Bueno… —Una vez más, volvió a sonreír; probablemente a causa del bonito recuerdo que le trajo el rememorar esos hermosos hechos que terminaron dejándolo como un cerdo—. Te explico. Verás, yo estaba viendo la tele, ¿no? Y entonces pasaron un anuncio de champú, y me dije: ¡voy a ver a Cloud! Y vine aquí. El problema es que él estaba estudiando, ¿sabes? Pero en serio, ¿quién estudia en verano? Da igual. Pues eso, que vine aquí y me lo encontré con los deberes. Como buen y genial amigo que soy, se los tiré a la basura y me lo llevé a jugar a la play, cosa que hizo que se enfadase bastante. Ya después de pedirme que me fuese, se puso otra vez con los condenados libros. Claro, yo estaba aburrido. Así que me fui a ver la tele. Fue ahí cuando pusieron entonces un anuncio de unas galletas deliciosas, ¿sabes? Y pensé: ¡yo quiero! Pero como no teníais, pues le propuse a Cloud de hacerlas nosotros mismos. Claro que se negó. Pero igualmente me dejó la cocina para poder hacerlas yo. Yo sólo, digo. Él seguía con los deberes y tal. Bueno, pues eso. Entonces me fui para la cocina y saqué todas esas cosas para… para hacer galletas, vamos. Entonces vino Cloud, diciendo que no se fiaba de mí y que se quedaría para vigilarme. Evidentemente sólo era una excusa para poder quitarme las galletas cuando estuviesen listas, pero da igual, porque yo le habría dado igualmente…

—¡Zack! —Para alivio de los oídos de Roxas, en respuesta a su grito el azabache se calló. Suspiró agotado—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas la versión corta de la historia?

Zack parpadeó.  
>Tras analizar bien la frase del rubio –cosa que le llevó unos quince segundos aproximadamente–, asintió sonriente y se dispuso a complacer a su impaciente oyente con la versión corta de una de sus más entrañables aventuras.<br>—Metí toda la masa dentro de la batidora… y olvidé cerrar la tapa.

Roxas se quedó en silencio, probablemente a la espera de algo más. Sin embargo, el mayor, todavía con una imborrable gran sonrisa en la cara, no dijo nada más.  
>—Entonces… —empezó—. ¿Eso es todo?<p>

—Claro, ¿qué esperabas?

—Ah, uh… La verdad, no lo sé. —Con un suspiro, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, dispuesto al fin a quitarse toda esa miel del cuerpo antes de que a su madre se le ocurriera volver y liarle una buena.

Zack lo detuvo por el brazo.  
>—¿Piensas vengarte?<p>

El pequeño lo miró interrogante.  
>—¿De qué?<p>

—Pues por lo de la miel, ¿qué si no? —Roxas se encogió de hombros.

—Son dos, y yo solo uno. Además mayores que yo. No podría. —El mayor lo miró interrogante, todavía sin entender exactamente dónde estaba el problema.  
>Y más silencio. Mientras Zack seguía inmerso en sus complejos pensamientos, Roxas se preguntaba cuál era el motivo por el cual seguía hablando con él.<br>—¿Y si te ayudo? —preguntó de pronto, volviendo en sí. El rubio lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Lo harías?

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? —Ahora se veía emocionado incluso.

Ante semejante propuesta, Roxas ni se lo pensó.  
>—¡Sí! ¡Contigo sí que podré hacerlo! —exclamó, con los ojos brillantes de ilusión—. ¡Genial! ¡Pues…! ¡Pues espera que me duche! ¡Después salimos y nos vengamos!<p>

Tras esto, corrió emocionado hacia el interior de la casa, impaciente por quitarse de encima toda esa porquería y poner en marcha el malvado plan. Zack fue tras él.  
>—No tan rápido, Roxy —Volvió a detenerlo por el hombro—. Una venganza no es algo que se pueda planear en cinco minutos —Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie había cerca. Al no ver a nadie, continuó—. Tú déjame esto a mí. Sólo hace falta que me digas de quién hay que vengarse y yo me encargaré de todo.<br>Para darle más fuerza a sus palabras terminó esta frase con una malvada y algo atípica sonrisa.

Roxas lo imitó. Realmente no fue la primera que hizo, pero definitivamente no sería la última.

* * *

><p>Desde el primer momento en el que Zack escuchó el nombre de su próxima víctima, supo que había tenido un golpe de suerte. Uno muy grande. Y no, no lo conocía en persona, pero sí a alguien muy, MUY cercano a él. Su hermano, ni más ni menos.<br>Reno Sinclair, no su mejor amigo, pero sí uno de los compañeros de clase con los que mejor se llevaba. Y es por eso que estaba seguro al cien por cien que el chico lo ayudaría con su ya pensado plan.  
>Y sí, así era. El plan ya estaba pensado. Porque por mucho que Cloud insistiese en demostrar lo contrario, Zack no era tonto. No demasiado. Al menos en lo que se refería a travesuras, venganzas o simples bromas de mal gusto.<br>En este caso, eran las tres cosas.

Sin intentar disimular su entusiasmo, arrancó a correr en dirección a casa de Cloud. Ya estaba todo listo. Ahora solo faltaba llevarse al pequeño rubio a la escena donde llevarían a cabo la venganza y el plan habría empezado.  
>Tan emocionado estaba el chico que ni se molestó en frenar antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada. Como resultado evidente, tras un ruido seco y algo hueco –el que fuese su cabeza la que chocase contra la puerta no tuvo nada que ver…– cayó directo al suelo. Sin embargo, ese ruido fue suficientemente fuerte como para que al menos uno de los presentes en la casa se percatase de su presencia.<p>

Y de esa manera, un muy confuso Zack fue recibido a los pocos segundos por un muy enfadado Cloud.  
>—¿Tú otra vez? —gruñó el segundo al reconocerlo, mirándolo ceñudo. Por un momento dudó quizás si debía ayudarlo a levantarse o simplemente pasar de su existencia y cerrar de un portazo. Tras maldecirse interiormente por ser tan bueno, se echó a un lado para darle paso libre—. Maldición… Venga, pasa.<p>

Completamente repuesto, Zack se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el interior de la casa, no fuese a ser que a su anfitrión le diese por cambiar de idea.  
>Pese al golpe, ese estado «desprendedor de entusiasmo» seguía ahí, y lo cierto es que por muchas ganas que tuviese, no había tiempo para pararse a charlar con Cloud. Como resultado de esto, e ignorando al rubio por completo, se adentró en el hogar de los Strife en busca del pequeño de la familia.<br>—¿Dónde se supone que vas? —le instó su amigo, evidentemente enfadado por esa falta de respeto hacia su persona. Zack continuó caminando.

—A buscar a Roxy. ¿Está aquí?

Cloud alzó una ceja.  
>—¿Para eso has venido? ¿Para ver a MÍ hermano?<p>

—Sí, es que hemos quedado… —Siguió buscando, esta vez en la cocina—. ¿Roxas?

Pese a ello, Cloud seguía inconforme. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que Zack era SU amigo. Y el que tuviese quizás la misma edad mental que su hermano menor no le daba derecho a elegirlo a él.  
>Sin cambiar un ápice esa expresión de malas pulgas que más lo caracterizaba últimamente, lo siguió.<br>—¿Y qué hay de mí? —replicó, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo ceñudo. El azabache no se molestó en voltearse hacia él. Ahora se dedicaba a mirar dentro de bote de galletas a la búsqueda de su nuevo amigo.

—¿Tú? Bueno…

—Se supone que eres mi amigo. Además, Roxas solo tiene diez años. ¿No crees que eres demasiado mayor para jugar con él?

Y al fin se giró. El muy desagradecido estaba con esa misma radiante sonrisa de siempre. Esto lo cabreó todavía más.  
>—No vamos a jugar. Vamos a…<p>

—¡Zack! ¡Has llegado! —La voz del pequeño nunca antes había sido tan molesta para Cloud. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo aguda y desagradable que era.  
>Ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta. Allí, junto al marco, un emocionado mini-Cloud esperaba.<p>

El aludido se llevó las manos a la cintura, orgulloso de sí mismo por nada en particular.  
>—Dije que lo haría, ¿no? Venga, ya está todo listo. ¿Nos vamos?<p>

—¡Sí!

—¡Alto ahí, los dos! —El rubio mayor no pudo reprimir un gruñido de frustración—. No saldréis de esta casa sin decirme a dónde vais.

No hablaron. Sin embargo, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en ese mismo instante, ambos sonrieron de una manera extraña y siniestra.  
>—Es un secreto.<p>

Y se fueron corriendo.

* * *

><p>Roxas no entendía a Zack, pero tampoco se molestaba en intentarlo comprender.<br>El chico en sí ya era bastante extraño. Tenía dieciséis años, y esas ganas de hacer el imbécil definitivamente no eran normales para su edad. Caminando dirección al lugar donde llevarían a cabo la venganza se habían topado con tres gatos, un perro, dos niños jugando a fútbol y un camión de helados.  
>Había terminado siguiendo a todos ellos; carcajeándose alegre cual niño de tres años con caso grave de THDA. ¿Sería igual que él de mayor? Rezaba porque no fuese así.<p>

Tras unos treinta minutos de patearse el suelo sin llegar a un lugar concreto, el rubio se volvió hacia él con un gran ceño fruncido.  
>—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —pidió por primera vez en lo que llevaban de mañana. Hacía ya unos diez minutos que el mayor no se había distraído con nada, y suponiendo que esto era una buena señal, Roxas se decidió a preguntar. Pese a ello, la respuesta no le gustó en absoluto.<p>

—Ya casi estamos. —Sí. «Ya casi». Eso es lo que le decían siempre sus padres cuando viajaban en coche a algún punto lejano de la ciudad. Y nunca era verdad. ¡Nunca!

—¡No mientas Zack! Todavía queda mucho, ¿verdad? Uff…

—Que nooo. En serio, queda muy poco —Deteniéndose a su lado, se puso a su altura y señaló directamente un bloque de pisos a unos cincuenta metros de ellos—. Mira, ¿ves ese edificio de allí? Pues ahí es.

Rozas enarcó una ceja.  
>—¿Sí?<p>

—¡Sí! —Y al igual que hizo con los tres gatos, los dos niños, el perro y el camión de los helados, arrancó a correr alegremente dirección al lugar nombrado—. ¡Vamos Roxas, que hemos quedado!

—¿Quedado con quién?

—¡Ya lo verás! —Un milisegundo después ya estaba de nuevo corriendo. Por no quedarse atrás, Roxas no tuvo otra que seguirle.  
>Y fue de esa manera cómo recorrieron esos cortos cincuenta metros en menos de medio minuto. Al llegar al edificio en cuestión, Zack pulsó todos los botones. Tras esto, la puerta de entrada se abrió.<p>

Continuaron subiendo hasta el tercer piso. Al llegar, se detuvieron ante la puerta. Roxas lo miró interrogante.  
>—¿Quién vive aquí?<p>

—Reno. Un compañero de clase que ha accedido a ayudarnos. —Y antes de que al menor se le ocurriese alguna otra pregunta que hacerle, llamó al timbre.  
>Silencio sepulcral.<br>De primeras, bien podrían haber afirmado con toda seguridad que no había nadie. Pasaron varios segundos; eternos para Zack, aburridos para Roxas. Pero finalmente, haciéndoles ver lo equivocados que estaban, la puerta se abrió de golpe.  
>Ambos fueron recibidos por un tipo con cara de sueño. Mucho sueño. Es más, parecía un zombi. Pelo rojo, ojos verdes… A simple vista Roxas pensó realmente que el chico era una versión algo más grande de aquel idiota cuyo nombre no le apetecía recordar. Sin embargo, si uno se fijaba bien podría distinguir algunos rasgos que lo hacían ver muy diferente del no nombrado. Pero no el rubio. Lo único que veía él ahora era una versión más grande, más malvada y probablemente más irritante del otro. Y eso no le gustaba nada.<br>Los ojos cansados del mayor viajaron directamente a su cara. Tras varios segundos de asimilación, la mueca aburrida que adornaba su rostro se tornó lentamente en una alegre y quizás algo malvada sonrisa.  
>—Tú debes de ser Roxas —El aludido miró a Zack interrogante. Éste no respondió—. ¡Sí, te recuerdo! Ya nos hemos visto un par de veces. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? No importa. Venga, no os quedéis ahí. Entrad, entrad.<p>

Ninguno de los dos dio las gracias. Eran unos maleducados.  
>Por su lado, Zack decidió ir directamente al punto que le interesaba tratar.<br>—¿Están en casa? —preguntó en voz baja, repasando la sala con la mirada en busca de algún signo de vida.

La sonrisa de Reno se amplió.  
>—Sí, los dos. Están arriba.<p>

—_¡Reno, ¿quién es?_—gritó la voz Axel desde algún lugar del piso superior.

—¡Nadie, se han equivocado! —Zack le dio un codazo—. Que sí, que sí… ¡Ey, Axel, Demyx! ¡Bajad un momento! Y vosotros dos, escondeos por ahí.

Para ser sinceros, Roxas seguía sin tener idea de que iba el dichoso plan, sin embargo, el saber que se encontraba en casa de su enemigo era algo que lo emocionaba. Al oír los pasos bajar por las escaleras, corrió junto a Zack a refugiarse al otro lado del sofá. La voz de Reno sonó completamente normal. Algo extraño teniendo en cuenta de que el chico estaba tan emocionado como Roxas por poder jugarle una mala pasada a su hermano.

—Decidme, chicos. ¿Qué os parece un pequeño cambio de look? —propuso, siguiendo con el guión escrito por Zack.

—¿Cambio de look? —repitió Demyx.

—Ni muerto. Me gusta mi pelo. ¡Me encanta mi pelo! —Axel se cruzó de brazos inconforme ante tal disparate—. No pienso dejar que me lo toques.

El mayor se encogió de hombros. Eso también venía en el guión.  
>—No voy a hacerle nada malo. Solo quiero… mejorarlo. Ya sabes. Darle más brillo, volumen y todo eso. Quedará igual que ahora solo que más genial.<p>

Axel dudó. Demyx no.  
>—¡Yo sí que quiero! ¡Acepto, acepto! —exclamó el pequeño, lleno de ilusión, empezando a pegar saltos de alegría ante la brillante idea.<p>

—¡Demyx!

—¡Bien dicho, Dem! ¿Y tú, Axel? ¿Qué dices?

Ambos lo miraron.  
>Bufó inconforme.<br>—Está bien. ¡Pero que sea rápido!

—¡Perfecto! ¡Venga chicos, por aquí!  
>Tras guiñarles un ojo, Reno desapareció junto con los dos pequeños por la puerta del baño. El plan finalmente había empezado. Ahora les tocaba a ellos.<br>Sin hacer el menor ruido, salieron cada uno de su escondite y se dirigieron al centro de la sala, preparados para actuar cuando fuese necesario.

Poniéndose de cuclillas, para ganar su atención Zack colocó una mano sobre el hombro del menor.  
>—Bien, Roxas. Aquí el plan —Le enseñó un pequeño bote rosa—. Esto —explicó—, es un tinte rosa para el pelo. No tengo que decirte qué vamos a hacer con él, ¿verdad?<p>

Puso los ojos en blanco.  
>—¿Por quién me has tomado? Claro que lo sé —Sonrió. ¿Cuántas sonrisas malvadas le había sacado Zack hoy? Si es que ya había pedido la cuenta…—. Yo me encargo de Axel.<p>

—Entonces yo del amigo. —sentenció, encogiéndose de hombros.

No era importante, pero…  
>—¿Y Reno? —Zack se volvió hacia él.<p>

—A Reno le hace ilusión ver la cara de ambos cuando estén listos. Dice que quiere más fotos para su colección, o algo así. No sé…

—Oh. —No. No era importante.

—Bien, ahora Roxas tú procura no hablar. Ellos no pueden saber que estamos aquí. —le recordó. Intentó poner una cara seria para acompañar esa advertencia, pero le fue imposible. Nunca antes lo había hecho. Supongo que tocaba fijarse un poco más en las expresiones habituales de Cloud. Lo recordaría.

—¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

—Perfecto. Vamos.

Y en silencio, ambos se adentraron lentamente en el lavabo, lugar donde ya un malvado Reno los esperaba. Él sólo ya se había encargado de sentar a las dos víctimas, humedecerles el pelo y echarles una toalla por encima.  
>Sin duda, el chico era eficiente.<br>Los ojos de Roxas captaron una cámara de video colocada sobre un trípode tras ambos chicos. Ésta apuntaba directamente al espejo, por lo que era de suponer que el pelirrojo no se oba a contentar sólo con un par de fotos. Quería grabarlo. Eso era incluso mejor de lo que se habría esperado: ¡tendría a imagen real la cara de espanto de su enemigo! De esa forma, podría restregarle la mala pasada durante el resto de sus días. Simplemente perfecto.

Los dos mayores se miraron. Tras un asentimiento, se colocaron en posiciones.  
>—Empezaré echándoos esa crema para dar más brillo al pelo —empezó Reno, acercándose a cada uno de ellos para asegurarse una vez más de que las toallas les tapasen bien los ojos—. Y por nada del mundo se os ocurra moveros, ¿eh? Podría ser fatal para vuestro pelo. Ni os lo imagináis. Y nada de quitarse la toalla.<p>

—Que sí, que sí. Tú calla y empieza ya. —replicó Axel con voz ahogada.

Demyx intervino.  
>—Tengo hambre. ¿Puedo…?<p>

—No —En silencio, se dirigió a la cámara y se preparó para pulsar—. Y ahora silencio, por favor. —Finalmente, la encendió.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Roxas, más animado, se subió al taburete tras Axel, se colocó los guantes y con mucho, mucho cuidado se dispuso a empezar a echar el pringue rosa sobre la cabellera del chico. No hacía falta ser un experto en esto. Además, cuanto más mal quedase, mejor.

Pasaron los minutos. Por suerte para los tres, ninguno de los pequeños abrió la boca en ningún momento.  
>Reno seguía grabándolo todo para la posteridad. Cuando su pequeño hermanito viese el horror de pelo con el que había terminado, indudablemente le echaría las culpas a él. Con ello le demostraría que el verdadero culpable no era ni más ni menos que aquel pequeño niño que <em>tan<em> bien le caía. Definitivamente esa cara no tendría mérito. También la grabaría.  
>Sin dejar su trabajo de lado, Roxas volvió el rostro hacia su compañero. Por su expresión, se podía ver que Zack estaba disfrutando de todo esto.<br>Por lo visto, a diferencia de él, había decidido darle a Demyx un color algo más «acorde con su imagen». El rubio no lo entendió, pero una vez más le dio igual.

De pronto, la voz de Axel lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad.  
>—Me aburro. —Casi logrando con esto hacerlo caer del taburete…<p>

—¿Y a mí qué me explicas? —replicó Reno—. Calla que ya queda poco.

—¿Y no podría por lo menos jugar con la Game Boy mientras tanto?

—No. Si te quitas la toalla podría saltarte a los ojos y dejarte ciego de por vida. ¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?  
>No hubo respuesta. Simplemente se limitó a soltar un gruñido. Gruñido sinónimo de «no».<p>

Zack fue el primero en acabar. Pero eso era de esperar. El pelo de Demyx, que aunque tenía lo suyo, era corto. Más corto que el de Axel, por lo menos.  
>—¿Ya está? —preguntó el rubio ya no tan rubio, preparado ya para quitarse la toalla de la cara.<p>

—No, Dem. Tú quédate quieto. Ahora toca esperar. —le advirtió Reno desde su posición mientras intentaba hacer un zoom sobre el pelo de su hermano.

—¿Esperar? —repitió, decepcionado—. ¡Pero yo no quiero esperar! Quiero verme. ¿Cómo estoy?

—Todavía no se ve. Tu pelo no _brillará _hasta dentro de unos quince minutos. Paciencia.

—Jooo…

Unos minutos más y fue el pelo de Axel el que pasó a estar listo.  
>Roxas pegó un codazo a Zack para hacerle ver su creación. Tras un asentimiento por parte del mayor y un carraspeo del menor, habló.<br>—Ya te digo, Axel —comentó el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa. El pelirrojo saltó en el sitio. Desde luego que conocía esa voz, pero para nada se esperaba oírla allí, en su casa. En su lavabo—. Estoy seguro de que tu nuevo look te va a encantar.  
>Sin dudarlo un segundo y olvidando por un instante las trágicas consecuencias que podían sufrir sus ojos si se quitaba la toalla… se la quitó. Ni falta le hizo girarse. Con tan solo mirar el reflejo en el espejo le sobró para advertir la presencia de ese infame niño.<br>—¡Tú, bastardo! ¿¡Qué haces aquí?

Roxas sonrió. Esta era la mejor parte.  
>—¿Yo? Naaaada. Arreglarte el pelo, ¿no lo ves?<p>

—¡Reno!

El nombrado, deshaciéndose del trípode, se llevó la cámara consigo y se colocó delante del pequeño, preparado para grabar absolutamente todas sus expresiones.  
>—Tranquilo hermanito. Solo me pareció buena idea. Ya sabes… Rosa.<p>

Los ojos de Axel se ampliaron de sobremanera.  
>—¿Cómo que rosa?<p>

Reno amplió el zoom sobre su cara. En este caso, Roxas, muy amablemente, fue el encargado de explicarse.  
>—Cuando te quites toda esa crema… tu pelo será rooosaaa.<p>

—¿Y el mío? —preguntó Demyx, temeroso, pero sin duda, curioso.

—Oh, pues… —Contento por poder intervenir, Zack corrió a situarse ante él, eufórico— Mira, Demyx: para el tuyo decidí hacer una combinación algo más dinámica y divertida. Al principio pensé en el rosa, igual que Axel, pero no pegaba con tus ojos, ¿sabes? También se me ocurrió hacértelo con los colores de la bandera de Polonia, pero no lo hice, porque se podría confundir con la de Japón. O la de Dinamarca. O la de Suiza. Y ese no es plan. Así que al final opté por algo más moderno.

—¿Eh?

—¡Al estilo arcoíris! ¿Conoces los colores? Da igual, ya verás que bien que queda cuando esté.

—¡Me gustan los arcoíris!

—¡A mí también!

—Chicos… —Reno los miró aburridos. Lo que había que aguantar…

De un salto, Roxas se bajó del taburete y se dirigió a la puerta.  
>Con una pose totalmente relajada, se volvió hacia ellos.<br>—Nos vemos, Axel. Ya me dirás si te gusta o no. Y Reno —Lo miró—, guárdame una foto.

Al oír esto Axel se exaltó.  
>—¡¿Cómo que foto? ¡Reno, ni se te ocurra!<p>

—Adiós chicos. Hasta otra~  
>Tras esta emotiva despedida, ambos culpables salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa, no fuese a ser que a alguna de las víctimas le diese por levantarse con peine en mano e ir a por ellos…<p>

Para Roxas, las dos siguientes semanas pasaron de lo más tranquilas. Ya nadie lo acosaba. Nadie lo llenaba de miel. Ni de basura. Simplemente, nadie lo molestaba. El porqué estaba más que claro. Reno le había enviado la foto como evidencia. Por primera vez en su vida, Axel estaba avergonzado de su aspecto. Marluxia no lo entendía. Según él, se veía estupendo.  
>Por otro lado, Demyx estaba encantado. Desde ese entonces empezó a quedar con Zack cada vez más a menudo para que éste le enseñase a pintar el pelo de esa manera tan «moderna» que tenía él. Las barbies fueron sus principales objetivos. Fue… el principio de una bonita amistad.<br>Y Roxas, guardó y conservó esa foto durante muchos, muuuuchos años.

* * *

><p>Kyaa~! ¡Al fin! Qué descanso eso de haber actualizado de una vez ya, ¿no? La espera ha terminado siendo larga (muy, muy larga), así que espero que no sea demasiado decepcionante. Tendría que leerlo de nuevo para asegurarme, pero ahora estoy agotada. Así que en cualquier caso, ya mañana le pego un segundo repaso. Ah claro. Y faltan las disculpas. ¿Qué clase de monstruo no pediría disculpas después de todo este tiempo?<p>

Hale, adiós.

PD: Lo siento mucho ù.ú…

● **Preguntas sin respuesta a las que me apetece responder por exceso de azúcar:**

**¿Por qué viven Axel y Reno en un bloque de pisos y no en una casa?  
><strong>¿Yo qué sé? Por variar un poco, ¿no?

**¿Sufre Zack THDA (trastorno hiperactivo de déficit de atención)?  
><strong>¿Quizás? Es probable… Nah, ¿para qué engañarse? Sí que lo sufre, sí.

**¿Quién aparecía en el anuncio de champú que vio Zack?  
><strong>¡Pues Fem!Cloud, evidentemente! Ejem… Lo que sería un Cloud versión chica, vamos^^U

**¿Por qué narices conoce Zack tantas banderas?  
><strong>Zack no es tonto. Solo a veces un poco cortito. Además, de algo le servirá pasarse las 24/7 con Cloud, ¿no? ¡Algo de él se le tenía que pegar!


	7. De jefes locos y trabajos mal pagados

Pues hola a todos. Tras tres, cuatro, dos… (un segundo, deja que cuente…) Ochentaiii… tres días (dos meses y pico, sí), al fin he logrado terminar el dichoso capítulo del demonio.

Oye, no me culpéis. El primer trimestre de clases dicen que es el peor. Y vaya que lo ha sido… La verdad es que se me ha hecho muy (peroquemuymuymuy) complicado encontrar tiempo para escribir entre tantos deberes. Y luego estoy yo y mi manía de no dejar de escribir hasta llegar a cierto punto de la historia… Que la verdad, para el tiempo, no ayuda mucho.

Pero bueno, dejo el capítulo y me piro a estudiar. Hale.

* * *

><p><strong>• Capítulo 7<br>• De jefes locos y trabajos mal pagados**

**–Twilight Town, 2013–**

Esa noche el apartamento compartido de los Strife se convirtió en algo así como… un caos. Un caos del cual al día siguiente Sora tuvo que hacerse responsable, por supuesto.  
>Primero de todo, así como para empezar, Roxas no soltó en lo que duró todo el viaje desde el restaurante hasta casa –una media hora, minuto arriba, minuto abajo– la pobre oreja de su primo, la cual finalmente había terminado alcanzado cierto punto de insensibilidad ante sus tirones. Con esto Sora no supo si debía de sentirse aliviado o disgustado.<br>El punto es que al llegar se vio obligado a sentarse en el sofá para escuchar la larga, larguísima reprimenda de su primo sobre los modales que hay que tener en un restaurante, lo mala que es la traición entre familiares y de por qué nunca hay que escuchar a Marluxia y sus desvaríos raros de niño obsesivo. Tras esto, en parte como castigo y en parte para desahogarse un poco, Roxas destruyó la PSP del menor tirándola por el inodoro, logrando con esto que el propietario rompiese a llorar.  
>No conforme todavía, tomándolo esta vez de la oreja sana se lo llevó derechito al balcón, lugar donde, le aseguró, sería su cama esa noche. Más llantos, más súplicas y más pataletas de niño pequeño; sin embargo el rubio no sucumbió. Finalmente, con toda la sangre fría del mundo, echó el pestillo desde dentro, corrió las cortinas y se fue a ver la tele.<p>

Fue tan solo media hora después cuando el vecino de al lado apareció acompañado del castigado en cuestión, pidiéndole por favor algo de compasión en nombre del castaño para que lo dejase pasar. Por no querer causar un alboroto en el resto del edificio, Roxas aceptó acogerlo de nuevo. Después, sin decir palabra, se encerró en su habitación.  
>Llegados a este punto Sora se sentía aliviado. Porque según él, eso había sido todo. Al día siguiente su primo se despertaría radiante, le pediría perdón por el numerito que le montó, le pagaría una PSP nueva, y todos tan contentos.<p>

Pero qué ingenuo que era…

Porque fue el mismo día siguiente cuando Roxas le demostró que sí, seguía enfadado.  
>No solo no le despertó, si no que para colmo, ¡no le hizo el desayuno!<br>¿Y por qué era tan malo esto? Pues porque el desayuno de Sora… ¡era sagrado! Si no comía nada por la mañana bien se podía pasar el resto del día con tan solo un mísero 10% de energía. ¡Y nadie quería eso!  
>Al menos… él no.<p>

Como siempre, la alarma de su reloj no sonó. Quizás el problema estaba en que su reloj ni siquiera tenía alarma, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar de buena mañana en tonterías como esa.  
>Finalmente, con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular aun estando medio dormido, deprimido y hambriento, logró quitarse las mantas de encima y echarlas a un lado. Tras esto, y ahora sí, se levantó y fue directo a la cocina.<br>De camino se intentó convencer a sí mismo para mirar la hora. Sin embargo, era evidente que ya llegaba tarde, y el alzar la muñeca podría terminar suponiendo un esfuerzo que perfectamente podía evitar. Por lo que simplemente… lo evitó.  
>No tenía prisa, así que iría a su ritmo.<p>

De pronto, su móvil empezó a sonar. En serio, ¿a qué clase de ser desalmado se le puede ocurrir llamar por la mañana?  
>Con expresión claramente molesta entró en la cocina y dirigió su mirada a la pantalla del aparato. Riku. Estaba claro. ¿Cómo es que no se le había ocurrido?<br>Para variar, esta vez no le respondió. Al contrario, dejó que continuase sonando. Tarde o temprano llegaría un punto en el que se cansaría y simplemente dejaría de lado esas continuas llamadas.  
>O no.<br>Quizás al final el chico terminase siendo tan obstinado que hasta no conseguir un «que sí, que te perdono» no se diese por vencido.  
>La musiquita dejó de sonar, y tras esto, la palabra «mensaje» se iluminó en la pantalla.<p>

Sora frunció el ceño. Mira, eso era nuevo. ¿Desde cuándo Riku le dejaba mensajes? Si su memoria no le fallaba… esta era la primera vez que lo hacía.  
>Sin embargo, ya se podía imaginar sobre qué trataría. Más disculpas, más súplicas y más intentos de soborno a cambio de su perdón. Si es que estaba claro.<br>Completamente convencido sobre su contenido, pulsó el botón para escucharlo, lo puso en manos libres y se fue a la nevera en busca de su desayuno.  
>La voz de la tele-operadora resonó entre las cuatro paredes de la concina.<p>

—«_Tiene… … un… … mensaje… … nuevo. … … Mensaje… … número… … uno_» —Sora lanzó una mirada indignada al aparato. De verdad que odiaba a esa señora y su irritante lentitud a la hora de hablar. Con un suspiro, se armó de paciencia y continuó en silencio—«_… … Recibido hoy a las… … nueve horas… … veintitrés minutos._» —Vaya. Sí que llegaba tarde, sí.

Finalmente, fue segundos después cuando la voz de Riku sustituyó a la de la tele-operadora.  
>… … …«<em>Muy bien, Sora. Llevo ya treinta y tres días llamándote, aguantando tus gritos, suplicándote que me perdones porque SEGÚN TÚ te estropeé tu dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños. ¡Y ya estoy harto! Solo te dejo este mensaje para que sepas que no pienso llamarte más. Y ni se te pase por la cabeza buscarme por el campus… Eso es todo. Adiós<em>».

Sí, definitivamente eso era algo que no se esperaba.  
>Era ena broma. Eso es lo que le pareció a Sora: una broma.<p>

A ver, el punto aquí es que se suponía que tras días y días –¬y días, y días, y días…– de resistencia, él terminaría cediendo, y como persona súper-amable que es, lo perdonaría. Ambos lo sabían. Pero entonces, ¿a qué venía esto? Eso no era parte del plan… Él era el que se enfadaba siempre, y ahora iba Riku y se le revelaba en plan Anakin y la Guerra de las Galaxias. ¡Se le había pasado al lado oscuro!  
>Realmente era para preocuparse. Porque el chico nunca, NUNCA se había enfadado con él.<p>

Volvió a reproducir el mensaje un par de veces más para asegurarse de que sus oídos estuviesen en perfecto estado –o en su defecto, limpios– y hubiese escuchado bien.  
>Al final lo tenía más que claro: Riku lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por no haberlo perdonado en ninguna de las ocasiones que tuvo para hacerlo. Y ahora tendría que ser él que iría tras el albino día sí y día también rogándole que le perdonase por no haberlo perdonado en uno de esos muchos intentos de perdón.<br>Decidido, y dando por olvidado ese importantísimo desayuno matinal que su primo no quiso hacerle, se colgó la bolsa al hombro y salió de casa embalado dirección al campus.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana Roxas se sentía genial. Y aunque en el fondo no se pudiese decir realmente que hubiese hecho algo demasiado "drástico" como para sentirse así, le daba igual. El punto aquí es que había conseguido fastidiar de alguna manera a su primo, y eso era más que suficiente para mantener una pequeña sonrisa durante unos quince minutos en todo el día.<br>Continuó su camino directo a su primera clase en total silencio. Esa era otra. Axel esta vez no había aparecido para molestarlo. Lo más probable es que el muy imbécil se hubiese quedado dormido tras la «juerga» de anoche. Pero en serio, ¿acaso importaba? Desde luego que no.  
>—¡Ey, Roxy~!<p>

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que ni escuchó el ridículo apodo con el que se dirigieron a él. No se detuvo. Siguió caminando, ignorando absolutamente todos a su alrededor.  
>Sin embargo, el ignorar algo no hará que desaparezca… De pronto, sintió un peso extra sobre sus hombros, y la alarma de su cabeza empezó a sonar. Como primer impulso su cerebro le ordenó que echase a correr sin molestarse en mirar de quién se trataba el individuo sobón. Pero después intervinieron sus piernas, negándose a quedar como unas cobardes solo porque el listo del cerebro tuviese miedo. A consecuencia, un indeciso Roxas terminó quedándose plantado en mitad del pasillo, a la espera de que el desconocido sobre su espalda revelase de alguna manera su identidad, o en cualquier caso, que se marchase por donde había venido.<br>El grito agudo que soltó el susodicho peso extra le disipó todo tipo de dudas al instante.  
>—¡Cuánto tiempo, Roxy~! Diiime, ¿por qué nunca te pasas por mi casa? ¡Que somos vecinos, hombre!<p>

Roxas rodó los ojos. Con lo bonita que estaba siendo esa mañana hasta ahora y no venía Demyx y de la arruinaba…  
>—¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Además, perfectamente podría decir yo lo mismo.<p>

—¿Puedo ir?

—No.

—Ya. Bueno, oye, tengo algo que decirte. —Hizo una pausa, probablemente para buscar las palabras adecuadas. Al ver que no las encontraba, optó por decir directamente lo que tenía en mente—. Es sobre esa «cita» que tuviste ayer por la noche…

—¿Qué…? ¡Yo no he tenido ninguna cita, Demyx! —cortó Roxas al instante, volviéndose como pudo hacia él. ¿Ves? A la mierda su mañana—. ¡Para que lo sepas, había quedado con Sora, no con ese idiota!

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero lo que yo quiero…

—¡No! No quiero oír una sola palabra relacionada con eso. ¡Quita! —Y sin más que decir, al fin liberado, dio media vuelta y continuó su marcha hacia clase. Pero claro, Demyx era Demyx. Él nunca se daba por vencido. A punto estuvo de ir tras él, pero para su desgracia, el timbre que daba inicio a las clases sonó.

—¡Bueno, pues no vemos luego! —alcanzó a decir, aun a sabiendas de que el rubio ya había dejado de prestarle atención, tanto a él y como a sus gritos. Con un puchero, se encogió de hombros y salió disparado directo a su facultad.

Ahora Roxas estaba indignado. ¡Cita! Eso ya era el colmo. Lo último que le faltaba ahora era que otro falso rumor sobre él se extendiese. Maldito Sora, maldito Marluxia, y por encima de todo, maldito Axel. ¡Cómo lo odiaba!  
>Respiró hondo. Era joven. Mejor esperar unos años más para amargarse la vida.<p>

Nada más llegar a su clase corrió a su puesto y se tiró literalmente a la silla. Le dolía la cabeza. Lo que había empezado siendo un buen día, terminaría siendo uno de los peores.  
>Y fue en uno de esos momentos de autocompasión cuando su bolsillo empezó a vibrar.<br>Era su móvil. Le había llegado un mensaje; más concretamente, uno de Olette.  
>Tras volver la vista al frente para cerciorarse de que el profesor todavía no hubiese llegado, pulsó en el botón de abrir y se dispuso a leer.<p>

_E oido lo d tu cta cn axel.  
>Rox cuando tnias pensado decirmlo?<br>Ai k celebrarlo!_

Lo que le faltaba. El falso rumor ya estaba en movimiento.  
>Alexander Graham Bell podía arder en su tumba por patentar semejante artefacto del demonio.<p>

Finalmente la clase empezó. Roxas borró de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento homicida y se centró en la soporífera voz del profesor. Sin embargo, esto no llegó a durar mucho: Su móvil volvió al ataque.  
>Esta vez el mensaje era de su mejor amigo, Hayner, el cual probablemente creería que enviar un sms en mitad de clase ante los ojos del profesor sería algo muchísimo más útil que esperar un par de horas más y decírselo a la cara. En fin…<p>

_No m lo pdo creer. Pro s en srio? _

Al igual que con el de Olette, no se molestó en responder.  
>Pero claro, este no podía ser el último, ¿verdad? Finalmente, unos diez minutos después, uno nuevo llegó. En esta ocasión de parte de Kairi.<p>

_Lo sabia losabialo sabia!  
>Al fiiiin! :D<em>

Pero qué forma de expresarse más original que tenía la chica. Bien, ahora que viniese alguien y le explicase qué demonios significaba «losabialo». Esta juventud…

Casi una hora más y… Otro mensaje nuevo. ¡Sorpresa…!

_Tas pasao ¬¬ prk no m desprtaste?  
>Pd. n serio lod e la cta fue ideb de marli<br>De verdaaa!_

Muy bien. Tres hurras por los mensajes incoherentes.

Sin embargo, hubo uno que terminó llevándose la palma. Su autor era ni más ni menos que el mismo Marluxia, y en cuanto a su contenido…

_&d qstrz kntnto prrla kazz ly40 eee?  
>tr4ky qii0iamaz3gr4o dktoox zentr3rn ;)<br>nUuZ vmsss! xxx_

… ¿En qué idioma estaba eso?  
>Definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a aguantar más mensajes como esos. En serio, ¿dónde habían aprendido a escribir sus amigos? Alguien aquí necesitaba unas clases de ortografía…<p>

Y dicho y hecho: antes de que nadie se atreviese a enviarle otro mensaje, apagó y guardó el celular. A ver quién era ahora el listo que se atrevía a comentarle nada sobre el estúpido rumor. O sobre lo que sea de lo que hubiese hablado Marluxia…

* * *

><p>Riku odiaba madrugar. Odiaba tener que levantarse de la cama. Odiaba la ducha matinal y odiaba tener que desayunar. También odiaba tener que buscar las llaves de casa que casualmente terminaban perdidas día sí y día también. Odiaba al ruidoso trasto "ultramoderno" que era su ascensor. Y definitivamente, odiaba la universidad.<p>

El motivo clave de ese odio enfermizo hacia… todo en general, no era otro que su profesor.  
>Su profesor… Ese viejo amargado con el que se veía obligado a encontrarse absolutamente todas las mañanas, y del cual, por cierto, podía asegurar que su único objetivo en la vida era joderle a él y a sus compañeros.<p>

Pero sobre todo a él.

Porque si había algo que tenía claro era que le tenía manía. Si es que… ¿qué culpa tenía él de ser más inteligente que el pobre viejo? Y que el resto de alumnos, sea dicho de paso. Pero tampoco era para tanto, simplemente era así. En el fondo, era un incomprendido.  
>Sin embargo, por primera vez ese no era el motivo por el cual el chico estaba insoportablemente irritable. Mayormente.<p>

El profesor se dedicaba en ese momento a explicar de cara a la pizarra algo que Riku ya sabía. Apunto estuvo él de interrumpirlo para corregirlo cual niñato repelente que podía ser a veces, pero de pronto, de la forma más dramática, ruidosa y en parte, ridícula posible, la puerta del aula fue abierta de par en par, acompañada de un estruendoso golpe de pies. O dicho coloquialmente, de una patada.  
>El viejo en cuestión dejó de escribir al instante. Tras esto, se volvió hacia sus alumnos. Más concretamente, hacia Riku. Lo tenía claro: había sido él. No sabía cómo, pero así era.<br>Abrió la boca, dispuesto a echarlo de la clase por formar semejante escándalo _con el único afán de molestarlo y dejarlo en ridículo_, pero una voz proveniente de la misma puerta lo interrumpió.  
>—¡Riiiku, perdonameeee!<p>

El eludido miró al recién llegado algo aturdido. Sabía que su mensaje causaría ese efecto –eso lo tenía claro desde el principio–, pero a sus ojos, el presentarse en mitad de la clase para reclamarle podía llegar a ser algo… excesivo.

…  
>Oh, espera. Que era Sora. Con él nada era excesivo.<p>

Volvió la vista hacia su profesor: éste estaba que echaba chispas. Y no le culpaba; los gritos del castaño podían llegar a ser muy irritantes si uno no estaba acostumbrado a ellos.  
>Como prevención a cualquier posible accidente, amenaza verbal o punto negativo en su expediente académico, Riku se levantó, y tras pedirle disculpas a su simpático profesor, se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la puerta y salió de clase, llevándose por el camino al chico emocional que era su amigo.<p>

Tras cerrar tras él, se volvió hacia Sora. Éste lo miró sin soltar palabra, probablemente reprimiendo las ganas por echarse al suelo y suplicar de rodillas por su perdón.

—¿Y bien? —dijo finalmente Riku, rompiendo bruscamente el silencio que se había formado. El castaño se sobresaltó.

—Lo siento —respondió rápidamente, rezando interiormente porque el albino se apiadase de él.

Decidido a disfrutar del momento, el mayor se cruzó de brazos y permaneció en silencio.  
>Sora lo miró inquieto.<br>Riku continuó sin soltar palabra.  
>Sora empezó a temblar.<br>Riku… Exactamente igual que tres segundos atrás.  
>Sora lo miró suplicante.<br>Riku siguió con la ley del silencio.

Y finalmente, las ganas de decir algo pudieron con el castaño. Sin poder aguantarlo más, decidió dar rienda suelta a sus palabras y poder así desahogarse.

—¡Losientolosientolosiento! Pero por Dios, ¡di algo! ¿Qué pasa, en serio ya no quieres ser mi amigo? ¡Ya te vale! ¡Además, en el fondo la culpa es tuya, por cargarte mi cumpleaños! ¡¿Recuerdas? ¡Exacto, ese día en el que se celebra mi nacimiento rodeado de amigos! ¡Y para colmo ahora vas tú y te enfadas sin motivo! ¡Y deja ya ese silencio, di algo, maldición! ¡Riiiku!

Realmente se planteó el seguir en silencio. Sora era irritante, y eso era un hecho innegable. Pero claro, él en el fondo se suponía que era una buena persona, y tampoco era para pasarse la semana al completo atormentando al pobre chico…

—Pues claro que quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, Sora. ¿Quién iba a querer serlo si no?

Lo miró sin comprender. Aun así, seguía exaltado.  
>—¿Y qué pasa con lo del mensaje? Dijiste que…<p>

—Sé lo que dije. —Sonrió prepotente. El menor se contuvo a soltarle una hostia—. Y también sé que si hubiese insistido un poco más, tú mismo habrías terminado cediendo. Pero mira, al menos así he agilizado un poco más las cosas.

Ante estas palabras, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue fruncir el ceño.  
>—¿Agilizado? ¿De qué hablas? —La ahora malvada sonrisa de Riku se amplió.<p>

—Eres una persona manipulable, Sora.

—… ¿Qué…? … … … ¡Yo no soy… eso! —Lo miró con desdén—. ¡Y no creas que podrás volver a manipularme! ¡Así que ya te puedes ir olvidando de que te perdone! —Chasqueó la lengua— …Me voy.

A Riku no le extrañó para nada esta reacción. Al contrario: era de esperar.  
>Con total tranquilidad, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y pronunció las palabras mágicas.<br>—Tengo un regalo para ti. —Sora se detuvo al instante. «Regalo». Una palabra casi tan eficaz como «gratis», aunque mejor que la palabra «helado». Sin dudarlo un segundo, se volvió rápidamente hacia él. El mayor continuó hablando—. Si lo quieres, pásate por mi taquilla a la hora del descanso. Nos vemos. —Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se encaminó de nuevo a su clase y así poder recibir la reprimenda del viejo amargado lo antes posible.

Tras perderlo de vista, la mente de Sora empezó a divagar en búsqueda del posible regalo de cumpleaños con retraso que pudiese recibir. ¿Quizás un viaje? ¿Qué tal una PSP nueva? ¿O mejor una Wii?  
>Tendría que esperar para verlo.<p>

Y por primera vez en el día, alzó la muñeca y miró la hora en su reloj. Sabía que su clase ya había empezado, pero tampoco se podía decir que quedase mucho para su final…  
>En fin… Un viaje a la cafetería del campus no le haría daño a nadie, ¿no?<p>

Realmente sí, pero él no lo sabía.

De esa manera, y aun sin dejar de fantasear en su futuro regalo súper-caro y súper-a-la-última que el desconsiderado de su mejor amigo le haría, se cargó bien la mochila y fue directo al centro del campus.  
>Y tan tranquilo que estaba caminando cuando de pronto le volvió a la cabeza el tema de Roxas. Frunció el ceño.<br>¿Pero cuántos problemas tenía él? Sí, era un verdadero alivio el haber podido arreglarlo todo con Riku, pero todavía le quedaba su primo.  
>Y dispuesto a enmendar su error, sacó su celular y se dispuso a enviarle un mensaje. Un mensaje en el que le diría lo mucho que lo sentía, que realmente no fue su intención el que terminase cenando sólo con Axel, y que en el fondo, la culpa era toda de Marluxia. Claro que también, ¡quizás!, podría hacer una pequeña mención a lo ocurrido durante la mañana…<br>Tras unos segundos de máxima concentración, finalmente pudo dar por terminado su trabajado mensaje.  
>—Listo. Y ahora a envi…<p>

—Oh, vaya. Con que la culpa es mía, ¿eh?

Con un muy _masculino_ gritito de terror, Sora volvió la vista atrás. Y ahí estaba Marluxia, asomado sobre su hombro, mostrando una de esas sonrisas que nunca terminan significando nada bueno.  
>—¿Marluxia…?<p>

—Y yo que pensé que esto era cosa de los dos… Pero mira, tienes razón. Hay que hablar con Roxas sobre la cena. —A una velocidad decididamente anormal, sacó su celular, escribió un mensaje y lo envió. Aproximadamente tres segundos después, quizás cuatro, se volvió de nuevo hacia Sora—. Te tengo trabajo preparado. Cuando las clases acaben quiero que lleves a Roxas a…

—No, Marluxia —lo interrumpió bruscamente—. Mi primo ya está lo suficientemente enfadado conmigo como para confiar en mí de nuevo. ¡Y todo por tu culpa! —Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a seguir su camino—. Olvídalo.

—Ey, ¿y qué hay de nuestra apuesta? Recuerda que si perdemos, Demyx dejará mi coche hecho una pocilga… ¿En serio quieres eso, Sora? ¿En serio? —El castaño rodó los ojos. Y no, eso no significaba que fuese a aceptar jugarle otra mala pasada al imbécil de su primo. Claro que no. A no ser…

Se volvió de nuevo.  
>—¿Y qué tal si a cambio me compras una PSP? En un arrebato de mala leche causado por tu culpa, mi primo terminó tirándola por el inodoro. ¿No crees que me debes una nueva?<p>

Ahora fue el turno de Marluxia a rodar los ojos. La de pasta que se estaba dejando con la tontería de la apuesta… Pero todo valía. Era su coche el que estaba en juego…  
>—Hecho —soltó finalmente—. Tú solo encárgate de llevar a Roxas a la cafetería-restaurante esa que hay al lado de la biblioooo… —Rectificó—. De aquella tienda de videojuegos que hay por el centro. ¿Sabes cuál, no? Pues está justo delante. No te pierdas.<p>

Sora lo miró ceñudo.  
>—No soy un niño. Sé cómo situarme por la ciudad. Además…<p>

—Sí, sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. —Con una sonrisa ladina, probablemente pensando ya en su diabólico futuro plan y las consecuencias que éste podría traer, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Dios sabe dónde.  
>Por su lado, Sora se vio obligado a desistir con el tema del descanso. ¡El tiempo había pasado sin siquiera darse cuenta! Pero claro, no todo aquí era negativo…<br>Tenía un regalo que recibir.

Y como alma que lleva al diablo, arrancó a correr. Y corrió y corrió por ese medio campus que lo separaba de la facultad del albino durante seis minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos –aproximadamente–. Ni siquiera se dignó a detenerse y saludar a esa desconocida que tanto se parecía a Kairi que lo saludó. Por otro lado, como educación hacia al tipo de la entrada con cara de profesor amargado, nada más entrar en el edificio en cuestión disminuyó su velocidad. Sin embargo, al notar cómo su objetivo final estaba a tan solo cincuenta y nueve metros, la aumentó drásticamente.  
>—¡Riku, regalo! —gritó a todo pulmón. Todo dios se volvió hacia él, pero eso era de esperar.<br>Sin embargo, por algún extraño hecho de la naturaleza todavía sin descifrar, Riku no lo oyó. O en su defecto, lo oyó y lo ignoró; opción más probable, la verdad.

En un segundo intento, aun sin dejar de correr los ya pocos metros que los separaban, volvió al ataque.  
>—¡Mi regaloooo! —Oh, sí. Ahora sí que le oyó.<p>

—¡Sora! —Con una mano en su ahora muy adolorido oído, Riku se volvió hacia él al instante—. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo dicho que no me grites cuando estás justo a mi la…?

—¡REGALO! —cortó. Riku frunció el ceño. El chico era un maleducado.

—Está bien, está bien… —soltó entre dientes, volviéndose de frente a su taquilla. Sora pudo ver, no sin _algo_de ilusión, cómo el albino sacó de ella una gran caja envuelta perfectamente mal en un papel dorado con su respectivo lazo de cumpleaños.

Como era de esperar, intentó arrebatársela, pero el mayor, conociendo de antemano este movimiento, lo esquivó.  
>—Con cuidado, Sora. Esto es frágil. —Y solo bastó esta última palabra para que toda esa felicidad de la que disfrutaba el castaño en ese momento se esfumase sin dejar rastro. A su vez, ésta fue sustituida por una expresión de absoluta y total depresión.<p>

—No digas nada. Es un jarrón antiguo, ¿verdad? Pero mira que tienes mal gusto para elegir mis regalos, Riku. Jopé, ya te vale…

El mencionado alzó una ceja.  
>—¿Jarrón? —Por unos instantes se vio en la difícil tarea de intentar saber cómo narices funcionaba el dichoso cerebro de su amigo. Finalmente, una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza—. Sora, los jarrones no son lo único frágil en este mundo. Hazme el favor de no ver tanta película…<p>

Y de pronto, la caja que no llevaba ningún jarrón se movió. Sora brincó del susto.  
>—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó, inquieto.<p>

Con una sonrisilla de suficiencia, Riku se la volvió a tender.  
>—No sé. Compruébalo tú mismo. —Ante tal propuesta, Sora lo miro dubitativo. ¿Y si le estaba jugando alguna mala pasada? Quién sabe qué extraño ser podía esconderse ahí dentro… ¿Un Gremlin, quizás? La verdad es que él siempre había querido tener uno. Pero claro, de ser así existía la posibilidad de terminar mojándolo, ¿no? ¡Eso supondría una catástrofe! Le destrozarían la casa, Roxas se volvería a enfadar y la casera les echaría a la calle. Desde luego, sería un rollo tener que recogerlo y ordenarlo todo. Él odiaba limpiar…<p>

—¡Sora!

—¿Eh? —Volvió en sí. Riku suspiró exhausto—. Ah, sí. El gremlin…

—¿Qué gre…? —Nah, no valía la pena—. Olvídalo. Y toma esto de una vez.

Sora volvió a mirar la caja. No se había vuelto a mover de nuevo, pero aun así le daba miedo lo que podía terminar encontrándose ahí. Pero pensándolo bien, Riku era un buen chico; él no era el tipo de persona que va por ahí vengándose de la gente por tardar tanto en perdonarla. ¿No? No. Desde luego que no.  
>Y casi convencido por completo, se decidió a abrirla.<p>

Con absolutamente nada de cuidado, arrancó el lazo y se deshizo del papel dorado en lo que podía llamarse un tiempo record. Él tenía mucha práctica en desenvolver regalos.  
>¿Y qué se encontró? Con una caja agujereada. Pero qué bonito…<p>

Riku supo leer sus pensamientos, aunque realmente esto no supuso ningún mérito…  
>—Eso no es. ¡Abre la caja!<p>

Sora asintió en silencio, y con suma precaución, colocó las manos en ambos lados de la tapa y, muy lentamente, la empujó hacia arriba. Hecho el trabajo, finalmente se atrevió a asomarse. ¿Y qué se encontró dentro?

—…¿Un perro?

A Riku la pregunta le sonó bastante estúpida, sí. Aun así la contestó.  
>—Sí.<p>

—¿Es un perro…? —repitió de nuevo Sora, volviéndose a asomar para cerciorarse de que sus ojos no le hubiesen engañado. El mayor frunció el ceño.

—Que sí.

—Riku, ¿me has comprado un perro? —Alguien se estaba ganando un golpe a pulso. Pero como buena persona que algunos dicen que es, Riku, con un tic en el ojo, se contuvo.

—¿A ti qué te parece?

En silencio, Sora alargó los brazos y sacó al animal de la caja. Éste era completamente blanco y de una raza desconocida, probablemente mestizo. Pero eso no le importaba.¡Era un perro! Sí, quizás no era exactamente un Gremlin, aun así eso era algo que también llevaba tiempo queriendo.  
>Asegurándose de tener bien sujeto al pequeño regalo, volvió la vista hacia Riku.<br>—¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias~! —exclamó, sin moverse del sitio. Su felicidad contenida se desató, y con ello, las ganas de hablar volvieron al ataque—. ¡De verdad que no me esperaba un regalo así! ¡En serio! ¡Yo pensaba que me regalarías alguna tarjeta sosa o un ramo de flores de plástico barato…! Pero me has comprado un perroo! Por cierto, ¿cuánto te ha costado? ¡Oh espera, debiste de ir a adoptarlo a alguna perrera! ¿Sabías que si nadie se los lleva los matan? ¡Pero qué crueles! Oye, ¿viste el otro día la televisión? ¡Entrevistaron a una mujer que tenía como cincuenta perros y tres gatos! Por cierto, los gatos también son bonitos. ¿Pensaste en comprarme uno? Si pudiese elegir, probablemente lo querría de esos con mucho pelo, porque así es como abrazar un peluche, ¿no? Pero claro, creo que si los abrazas mucho te pueden arañar; pero los perros no. Los perros son muy buenos… —Hizo una pausa para mirar al pequeño animal—. Tú eres muy bueno. ¿A qué sí? Sí, claro que sí — Los siguientes cinco minutos de conversación no fueron más que frases con tonos raros dirigidas al animal. Por su parte, Riku ya estaba ido. Había dejado de escuchar cuando mencionó algo sobre una perrera…

Por el bien de ambos –pero sobre todo, de él mismo–, se decidió a interrumpir el monólogo.  
>—Oye, Sora. ¿Y si nos vamos? —propuso, cortando al instante la charla del chico. Éste respondió con una sonrisa.<p>

—Claro. ¿A dónde? —E instantes después se volvió de nuevo a hablar con el perro.

—A fuera. Al campus. Vamos —insistió. Después de devolver la caja a su taquilla, se situó tras el castaño y empezó a empujarlo dirección a la salida. Dos minutos después finalmente Sora se dignó a caminar solo.

—Y… —Riku dudó. Sin detenerse, Sora se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué?

—¿Vas a ponerle nombre?

Tras unos instantes de silencio, el castaño respondió.  
>—Desde luego que voy a ponerle nombre, Riku. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? —replicó, mirándolo de reojo, haciéndole notar lo idiota que había sonado la frase.<br>Quedar como un estúpido no era algo a lo que el albino estuviese muy acostumbrado, por ello, el que ocurriese esto no le hacía ni pinta de gracia.

—Muy bien, ¿y por qué no se lo pones, si puede saberse? —interrogó.

—Que sí, que sí… —En el fondo ya lo tenía pensado. Tras unos segundos en los que hizo como que pensaba, respondió—. Riku.

—¿Sí?

—No. Que se llama Riku. —Levantó unos centímetros al animal en cuestión para enseñárselo al mayor, como si haciendo esto quedase completamente claro por qué ese nombre y no otro.

El eludido hizo una mueca.  
>—¿Y por qué "Riku", si puede saberse? —preguntó, indignado.<p>

—Bueno, pues… porque me lo has regalado tú. ¿No te parece suficiente?

Lo miró incrédulo.  
>—Sora, siguiendo esa lógica, tendrías que llamar… "Zexion" a tu reloj y "Marluxia" a ese peluche rosa de tu cama…<p>

Le devolvió la mirada con un mohín.  
>—¿Qué tienes en contra de que lo llame así?<p>

—Nada.

—Pues ya está —resolvió—. Ya verás cuando lo vea Roxas. Seguro que se le pasa el enfado de seguida.

Riku sonrió escéptico. Sí, claro.

* * *

><p>Quitando el tema del dichoso rumor que tan rápido se había expandido vía sms, a Roxas el día le estaba yendo bien. Por suerte, había logrado encontrarse con Olette, por lo que no dudó en aclararle que todas esas tonterías de la que tanto se alegraba no eran más que un montón de eso, tonterías. Al enterarse de esto, por algún motivo que no quiso conocer, la chica se decepcionó. Sin embargo, al instante desenfundó su móvil y se dispuso a enviar la nueva información a todo aquel que nada tuviese que ver con el tema.<br>Pero ahí no se acabó todo, no. Nada más salir, apareció de la nada a su primo, sujetando una sospechosa bola de pelo con forma de perro, lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó a un banco cercano. Tras esto, tratándolo como si fuese o ciego o idiota, escondió el pequeño bicho blanco tras su espalda y le soltó un «tengo una sorpresa. Adivina».  
>Tras ventitantos segundos en los que la pasó intentando asegurarle que ya sabía qué tenía ahí escondido y que se dejase de juegos si no quería quedarse sin su Nintendo DS, el castaño accedió a enseñarle al fin su regalo de cumpleaños.<p>

—¿Un perro? —Y sí. Por lo visto el hacer preguntas estúpidas estaba en los genes.

—No. Es una rata. ¡Pues claro que es un perro, Roxas! Y se llama Riku.

Alzó una ceja, divertido.  
>—¿Tan obsesionado estás con él que ahora incluso lo llamas igual? —Sora hizo un puchero. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en ponerle alguna pega al nombre?<p>

—Claro que no. Se llama así porque me lo ha regalado él —respondió secamente.

Roxas lo miró fijamente. Menuda excusa más tonta.  
>—Sora, siguiendo esa lógica tendrías que llamar "mamá" a absolutamente todos tus calcetines.<p>

Otra vez.  
>—Déjame en paz. —Se abstuvo a sacarle la lengua—. Simplemente acepta que te gusta y punto.<p>

—¿Quién, Riku?

—Sí. ¡No! ¡El perro, hablo del perro!

—Sora… —Hizo una pausa dramática para dejar en evidencia la estupidez de su primo. Tras lograr esto, prosiguió—. Sé que hablas del perro.

Cambió de tema al instante.  
>—Pero entonces, ¿nos lo podemos quedar o no? —le instó, empezando a golpear repetidamente la punta del pie contra el suelo. El perro miró a Roxas con cara de perro abandonado. Pero no dio el pego, porque no estaba abandonado.<p>

—… —Ni siquiera se lo pensó. Aunque no lo demostrase, se moría de ganas de tener un perro. Sin embargo con Sora hay que estar firme siempre, que si no se le desmadra, el chico. Tras encontrar la frase más adecuada para dar a entender lo poco que le interesaba a él tener una bola de pelo correteando por su habitación, se encogió de hombros—. Tienes suerte de que en nuestro edificio acepten animales.

Los ojos de Sora se iluminaron.  
>—¡Bieeen~! —Roxas lo vio venir. Apunto estuvo el castaño de abalanzarse a sus brazos y probablemente tumbarlo al suelo, pero ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones, logró levantarse y apartarse a tiempo.<br>Pasados esos cinco emocionantes minutos en los que dedicaron a pensar en absolutamente todo lo que les haría falta de ahora en adelante para su nuevo compañero de piso, finalmente Sora se tranquilizó.  
>Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Marluxia minutos antes. Ahora era momento de ocuparse de eso.<p>

—Y ahora para celebrarlo te invito a comer. ¿Qué te parece?

Roxas lo miró inquisitivo. Eso tenía todas las de ser una trampa.  
>Por lo visto Sora leyó sus pensamientos, por lo que decidió añadir algo más para convencerlo.<br>—Solo iremos los dos… Creo. La verdad es que no lo sé. Pero no importa, ya te he dicho que yo invito.

Evidentemente seguía sin fiarse. Además, todavía no se le había pasado el enfado por la mala pasada que le hizo el día anterior.  
>Pero una invitación era una invitación. Siempre podía echar a correr si algo empezaba a tener una pinta mínimamente sospechosa.<p>

—Está bien —cedió—. ¿Dónde y a qué hora?

—Sí. Mira, ¿sabes esa tienda de videojuegos que hay en por el centro?

—No.

—Pues está justo delante. Iremos por la tarde, después de salir de clase.

Roxas se encogió de hombros. Esa ya sería la segunda vez que comería gratis; desde luego, eso era algo de lo que se podía fácilmente acostumbrar.  
>¿Le valdría la pena enfadarse más de vez en cuando con Sora sabiendo que éste lo terminaría invitando para reclamar su perdón? La respuesta estaba clara: sí.<p>

* * *

><p>—¿Una cafetería? Sora, ¿me has invitado a comer… a una cafetería? —En ese momento, los tres, primos y perro, se encontraban ante un pequeño local de paredes de cristal y un cartel con la tipografía ininteligible. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, algo normal, recordando que estaban en pleno centro de la ciudad…<br>Roxas le dirigió una mirada indignada al castaño.

El eludido se la devolvió.  
>—¡Cafetería-restaurante! Además, ¿cuánto dinero crees que tengo? —le reprochó, ceñudo.<p>

Le respondió de la misma manera.  
>—Pues no sé. ¿De dónde sacaste todo el dinero para la fiesta? —Asegurándose de que Riku siguiese tras él, Sora abrió la puerta del local.<p>

—Para que lo sepas, fue un regalo de mi padre.

—Ya…

En su caso, Roxas entró con precaución, alerta, atento a cualquier suceso extraño que pudiese ocurrir. No veía por ningún lado a Marluxia; eso ya de por sí era una buena señal.  
>Tampoco veía a Axel. Otro punto positivo más; por ahora, supongo que podía considerarse a salvo.<p>

El ladrido de Riku –Dios, eso le sonaba fatal…– fue el encargado de sacarlo de su trance, así como el causante final por atraer la atención de una de las camareras con más mala leche del lugar.

—¡Ni un paso más! ¡¿Qué es eso que traéis? —exclamó la voz de dicha camarera, deteniéndolos en el acto. Al instante, una rubia muy cabreada fue directa hacia ellos.  
>Sora se llevó a Riku a los brazos, preparado para protegerlo de cualquier violento ataque de la violenta mujer.<p>

—Es un perro —respondió a la defensiva—. Y es muy bueno. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Así que… —Se dispuso a adentrarse, pero más rápida que un rayo, la chica se colocó delante de él.

—¡Atrás he dicho! ¡Aquí solo se permite la entrada de animales siempre que éstos estén atados! ¡Y _eso_no está atado! —Inevitablemente todas las miradas de los clientes empezaron a centrarse en ellos dos.

Apunto estuvo Sora de esquivar a la chica y echar a correr hacia el interior, pero una voz proveniente de su espalda logró detenerlo a tiempo. Al oírlo, el rostro de Sora se iluminó. Contrariamente, el de Roxas se ensombreció.  
>—Vaaamos, Larx. Solo es un perro. No es como si fuese a destruir el local, ¿verdad? —Ambos se giraron—. Venga, que ya me hago yo responsable —insistió Axel –porque era Axel–, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del castaño y empujándolo de nuevo hacia el interior.<p>

La eludida lo miró furibunda, aun así, asintió conforme y se retiró a la barra.  
>Y fue tras la marcha de ésta que al fin Sora se atrevió a hablar.<br>—Gracias, Ax. Te debo una.

—No, me debes miles, pero no importa.

Sin embargo, Roxas no estaba como para tirar cohetes, precisamente. Ya había tenido suficiente _Axel_ el día anterior. Además, sus reservas de insultos estaban demasiado bajas. Tomó la decisión al instante.  
>—Me voy.<p>

Pero estaba claro que Sora no pensaba permitir tal cosa… _Él quería su PSP nueva._  
>—¡Un momento, un momento, un momento! —Corrió a plantarse ante él, tal y como había hecho Larxene con ellos instantes atrás—. ¡Roxas, en serio! Yo no tenía ni idea de que éste trabaje aquí… también. —Se volvió hacia el pelirrojo, ceñudo—. Oye, ¿cuántos trabajos se supone que tienes tú?<p>

El eludido sonrió. Por lo visto, no era la primera vez que le hacían esa pregunta.  
>—Tres. Pizzería para los fines de semana, pirotécnico durante las fiestas locales y de camarero por las tardes —explicó, orgulloso de sí mismo.<p>

—Mira qué bien. Lo apuntaré en mi lista de lugares a los que no tengo que ir ni muerto —murmuró el rubio, apartando a un lado a su primo de manera brusca y dando un paso más al exterior.

Ante la mirada alarmada de Sora, Axel, como buen amigo que se consideraba, decidió intervenir. O quizá simplemente lo hizo por pura diversión.  
>—Ooh… El pequeño Roxy me tiene miedo. —Como era de prever, el nombrado detuvo su marcha—. ¿No es adorable? Vamos a dentro, Sora. Mira: las chicas te están esperando.<p>

Roxas bufó inconforme. Sin siquiera mirar al pelirrojo, pasó entre los dos y caminó directo a la mesa donde se encontraban Kairi y Naminé, seguido al instante por su primo. Éste suspiró. Por su lado, Axel, tras guiñarle un ojo, se marchó a atender a otra mesa.  
>La primera de las chicas en captar la presencia de los recién llegados fue Kairi. Ésta, al ver al pequeño acompañante que traían ambos, no pudo evitar emocionarse.<br>—¡Sora, ¿qué es eso que traes ahí?

El eludido rodó los ojos.  
>—Venga Kairi, tampoco te pases. Es Roxas. Ya sabes: mi primo. —Éste le dio un codazo. Sora desistió—. Es un perro, y me lo regaló Riku. Se llama… —Se sentó frente a ella—. Riku.<p>

Ambas dudaron. De las dos, Naminé fue la que se atrevió a preguntar.  
>—Y dime, Sora. ¿Por qué "Riku"?<p>

—¡Pues porque fue Riku quien me lo regaló! —exclamó. Se hundió en el sillón, dejando así su cara a la altura de la del cachorro—. Pero si es evidente…  
>Kairi sintió el irrefrenable impulso de decir eso que tenía que decir. Sin esperar más, lo dijo.<p>

—Sora, siguiendo esa lógica… —Sin embargo, el castaño no tenía la intención de dejar que volviesen a meterse con el nombre de su querida mascota; por ello, la cortó de la forma más desconsiderada y maleducada posible.

—¡Que sí, que ya lo sé! —Como en absolutamente todas las ocasiones en las que se comportaba como un bastardo, Kairi quiso replicar. Pero como bastardo que era, no la dejó—. No, Kairi. Ahora no. ¿Queréis hacer el favor de dejar el tema?

—¿Y Hayner? —preguntó Roxas, intentando acabar de una vez por todas con el tema del dichoso nombre.  
>A ver, no es que le cayesen mal las chicas, pero si podía elegir, pues evidentemente prefería estar con su amigo. En cualquier caso, fue ignorado.<p>

—Bueno, Sora, también podía ser simplemente que estuvieses tan obsesionado con él que hubieses decidido…

—Pues no, Kairi, no es por eso.

De pronto Axel apareció para interrumpir.  
>—¿Habéis decidido ya qué vais a querer? —preguntó.<p>

Como si no lo hubiese escuchado, Kairi se dirigió hacia él y le respondió con otra pregunta.  
>—¡Axel! Venga, dinos: ¿tú por qué crees que Sora ha llamado "Riku" a su perro? —Alguien competente en su trabajo habría insistido con la pregunta, y definitivamente no se pararía a perder el tiempo en hablar con sus amigos…<br>Pero era Axel. Él solo era competente cuando le convenía.  
>De esa forma, se volvió hacia el eludido con una sonrisa divertida.<p>

—¿En serio _eso_se llama Riku? —El castaño frunció el ceño. El que todos se metiesen con él y con su pobre perro le estaba empezando a molestar…—. Sora, tu obsesión a cruzados límites.

—¡Que no es eso! —Como apoyo moral hacia su dueño, Riku ladró. Nadie le hizo caso—. ¡Por última vez, yo no…!

—¡Roxas! —De pronto, interrumpiendo la conversación, aparecieron por la puerta dos conocidos del grupo: Hayner y Olette. La voz del primero fue la encargada de cortarlo de mala manera.  
>Al acercarse a ellos, Hayner echó un rápido vistazo a Axel. Tras esto, se volvió de nuevo hacia Roxas—. ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Has tenido una cita con… él?<p>

Sora se lo agradeció interiormente. Finalmente el tema del nombre había caído en el olvido.  
>Por su lado, lo único que obtuvo Hayner como respuesta fue una mirada cargada de odio, indignación e irritación para nada disimulados, mayormente dirigidos a la chica que llegaba a su lado, pero en gran parte hacia él.<br>—A ver, Hanyer: Dime: ¿tú qué crees? —Abrió la boca, dispuesto a darle su opinión de todo esto, pero Roxas se lo impidió—. ¡Desde luego que no! ¡En serio, ¿acaso me crees capaz de hacer semejante tontería? —Señaló al pelirrojo—. Antes muerto a salir con este _intento de persona_.

Axel alzó una ceja. Ahora el indignado era él.  
>—¿Intento de persona? ¿Pero tú qué te has creído? —La expresión de Roxas se relajó al instante. No tardó en volverse hacia él con una amplia sonrisa.<p>

—Oh, vaya. ¿Te he ofendido? Quizás estaría mejor llamarte, digamos… Intento de humano con complejo de perro.

El insultado entrecerró los ojos. Por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo ahora.  
>—Mira, niño… —A segundos estuvo él de responderle con algún bonito comentario, cuando de pronto alguien tras él decidió intervenir. Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con un simple carraspeo.<br>Axel conocía ese sonido. Era el loco de su jefe.

—Axel, ¿puedes venir un momento? —Tragó saliva. Precisamente son esas palabras las que no suelen gustar a la gente cuyos jefes necesitan terapia.

—Enseguida… Pero deje que atienda primero a…

—Ahora.

—Sí…

Tras lanzarle una última mirada de reproche al rubio repelente, dio media vuelta y siguió al hombre en total silencio. No sabía qué había hecho mal ahora, pero el punto es que lo había hecho. A ver con qué le salía ahora el hombre…  
>Pasados unos segundos en los que nadie se atrevió a decir nada, absolutamente todos se volvieron hacia el rubio en cuestión.<br>—¿Ves qué has conseguido, Roxas? Ahora lo van a despedir. Y todo por tu culpa —le reprochó Kairi, mirándolo indignada. Roxas le respondió de la misma manera.

—A mí no me eches la culpa, que yo no he hecho nada. Si al final lo despiden, será por incompetente. Punto.

—¿Incompetente? —replicó Naminé, frunciendo el ceño—. Sí tú le has provocado. En serio, Roxas. No tendrías que haberlo insultado sin motivo. Eso está mal. —Otra más contra él.

Se volvió hacia ella.  
>—¿Disculpa? Venga ya, ¿quién es, si puede saberse, el que me insulta a mí todo el tiempo, eh? ¿Quién? —Desde los brazos de Sora, Riku, ahora de su bando, le dedicó un ladrido de apoyo—. ¿Ves? Incluso el perro sabe que tengo razón.<p>

—El perro tiene un nombre —protestó el dueño.

—El perro no tiene la culpa de llevar ese nombre —concluyó, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo la vista hacia una de las ventanas del local. Para él estaba completamente claro: todos apoyaban a Axel. Por otro lado, el tener de su lado a un cachorro apodado Riku no se podía decir que fuese muy alentador…

Tras una breve charla en la que nadie más que el perro se dignó a seguir del lado de Roxas, finalmente el centro de la conversación volvió. Por su cara, podía verse que todo iba perfectamente, algo que pasó totalmente inadvertido para algunos de los presentes.  
>—He vuelto. Venga, ahora sí. ¿Qué queréis? —preguntó Axel, con libreta en mano preparado para tomar nota de todo.<p>

—Saber qué es lo que quería tu jefe —respondió Olette—. ¿Te ha despedido?

—¿Crees que si le hubiesen despedido estaría aquí atendiéndonos, chica lista? —replicó Hayner, mirándola fijamente—. Es evidente que no.

—¡Oye, que yo ella solo ha preguntado! —la defendió Sora, poniéndose del lado de las chicas por primera vez. Tanto Hayner como Roxas se plantearon el replicarles, pero Axel intervino.

—Venga, chicos. No, no me han despedido. Además, ¿por qué iban a hacerlo? —bufó molesto—. Tenéis tres segundos para decirme qué queréis. Después, me iré.  
>La amenaza causó su efecto deseado. Así, tras tomar nota a casi todos los presentes –solo uno se negó a pedir– finalmente abandonó la mesa. Una vez más, todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Roxas.<p>

—Es tu culpa —lo acusó Kairi de nuevo. Esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en mostrarse indignado. Simplemente decidió mirar de seguirle el juego.

—A ver, Kairi, ilumíname. ¿Por qué sigue siendo mi culpa? —La actitud que tenían hoy con él le agotaba. Tenía que buscarse unos amigos nuevos. Unos que no lo criticasen por cosas que no había hecho

—Axel está deprimido. ¡No hay más que verlo! —exclamó, completamente segura de sus palabras—. Seguro que su jefe le ha echado la bronca por tu reprobable comportamiento.

—Qué va a estar él deprimido. Está claro que lo que pasa es que su jefe le ha llamado la atención, nada más —intervino Hayner.  
>Roxas se alegró. Cuando llegase la hora de cambiar de compañías, se aseguraría de mantenerlo con él.<p>

De pronto, tomando por sorpresa a Sora, Riku abandonó su cómodo regazo para saltar al suelo. Por algún motivo, alguna mente brillante había dejado caer una hamburguesa doble con queso al suelo, lo que llevó al animal a decidir abandonar a su amo y correr directo al bufet libre.  
>Sin embargo, por casualidades de la vida, Axel fue a decidir llegar con los pedidos en el momento exacto en el que Riku saltó al piso. Él, todavía inexperto en el maravilloso arte de esquivar gente, terminó chocando directamente contra las piernas del pelirrojo. Un tropiezo y dos maldiciones después, dos de los cinco batidos terminaron repartidos entre las cabezas de Hayner y Roxas. El resto, fue todo para la mesa y parte del suelo. Una de las chicas gritó, probablemente a causa de un derramamiento fatal sobre su ropa. Aun sin mirar la escena, Roxas tuvo la leve sospecha de que el grito realmente pertenecía a su primo, pero no estaba al cien por cien seguro. Al fin y al cabo, todos sus sentidos habían quedado algo embotados ante la gran ola de batido de fresa que había decidido caer sobre su persona.<p>

Se levantó torpemente, intentando evitar mancharse aún más de lo que ya estaba.  
>Su mirada lo decía todo.<br>Asqueado, volvió la vista hacia arriba. Y ahí estaba Axel, mirando pasmado todo el desastre que había montado. Roxas quiso pegarle, pero sabía que se empezaba a hacer movimientos bruscos terminaría manchándose aún más.  
>De esa forma, decidió ser eficaz, ir directo al grano y decir lo que tenía que decir.<br>—¡Lo has hecho a propósito!

Axel tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Todavía seguía intentando asimilar lo ocurrido. Lentamente, su cerebro empezó a darse cuenta de la situación. Y finalmente, llegó el punto en el que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era rebuscar en su lista de conocidos alguien adecuado al que echarle la culpa de todo. Pero ahí estaba el pequeño busca-broncas, a la espera de alguna réplica, insulto o frase desalentadora. Tenía que decirle algo.  
>—No digas tonterías. El perro se me ha cruzado. —Lo pensó unos segundos más—. Además, tú estabas en medio.<p>

Roxas lo miró incrédulo.  
>—¡No inventes excusas y acepta que disfrutas echándome cosas encima! ¡Lo has hecho desde siempre!<p>

—Y apareció su vena rencorosa. Ya tardaba en salir… —murmuró Sora, hundiéndose una vez más en el sillón. ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado desde su llegada? ¿Cinco, quizás? Pues nada, que ya la habían liado. Además, Marluxia era un cara-dura. Primero le rogaba porque se llevase a su primo a la cafetería y después ni se dignaba en aparecerse. Un plan brillante, desde luego…  
>Axel y Roxas seguían discutiendo. Hayner, también empapado, se dedicaba ahora a quitarse toda la porquería rosada del pelo con una servilleta de plástico del local, Olette y Naminé intentaban limpiar los bordes de la mesa para que el líquido no llegase al piso, y Kairi decidió, por el bien de Sora, ir en busca de Riku antes de que ninguna empleada rubia y con muy mala leche se lo encontrase y se lo llevase a la cocina para cocinarlo y comérselo.<br>Y tan sumergido estaba en su acalorada discusión que Axel no se dio cuenta de cómo su jefe se acercó hacia la mesa, probablemente atraído por el estruendo, los insultos o el olor a batido de fresa tirado al suelo.

Carraspeó.  
>Fue ignorado, y volvió a carraspear.<br>—¡Ejem! —exclamó fuertemente, logrando al fin centrar la atención de la ruidosa mesa en su persona. Al verlo, Axel se puso pálido.

Los chicos esperaron pacientes a que el hombre les echase la bronca. Roxas quiso decir algo, pero ese ambiente pesado que acompañaba al jefe del local lo cortaba.  
>Tras lanzar una mirada furibunda al pequeño cachorro, finalmente el mayor se dignó a hablar.<p>

—Axel… —El nombrado lo miró en silencio. Ya sabía la que le iba a caer—. Acompáñame.

—Sí, señor.

El hombre se volvió hacia su izquierda. A un par de metros de ellos, Larxene observaba complacida la escena que había montado. El jefe decidió cortarle el rollo.  
>—Larxene, limpia todo esto. Y después tráeles unos nuevos batidos a estos clientes, ¿quieres? —Su sonrisa desapareció al instante.<p>

—Desde luego, señor.

Dicho todo esto, ambos se pusieron en marcha con sus respectivas tareas.  
>Y ahí estaban todos, dos de ellos hechos un trapo y los cuatro restantes pensando únicamente en el futuro de su compañero pelirrojo. Por no variar, todos tenían al mismo culpable en mente. Sin embargo, éste no estaba dispuesto a soportar más acusaciones, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería irse de allí antes de que ninguno llegase siquiera a abrir la boca.<br>De esa forma, Roxas se volvió hacia la puerta del local y, sin decir palabra, empezó a caminar hacia ella. Hayner lo siguió, y fue al notar esto cuando Sora decidió evitarlo.

—¡Espera, Roxas! —No lo esperó, por lo que optó por llevarse a Riku y correr tras él—. ¡No puedes irte aun: tienes que pedirle disculpas a Axel! —insistió.

Roxas se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. Hayner titubeó al ver su expresión: era un Roxas en versión malvada. El chico había llegado a su límite.  
>—Sora, —gruñó— si alguien aquí tiene que acarrear con la culpa, ¡ese eres tú!<p>

Tras plantarse ante él, el eludido frunció el ceño.  
>—¿Yo? Perdona, pero el que ha montado ese numerito has sido tú. ¡Y por eso lo van ha echar! ¡Acéptalo!<p>

—No voy a aceptar nada porque no es verdad. —Lo miró iracundo—. Si hubieses sujetado bien a tu perro… —Dirigió una mirada indignada al animal.

—Ah, que ahora solo es «mi perro», ¿no? —le replicó Sora, abrazando más aun a Riku con afán protector.

—¡Siempre ha sido tu perro, te lo han regalado a ti!

—¡Pero va a vivir con los dos, por eso, ES de los dos!

Rozas bufó. Hayner se planteó seriamente el intervenir.  
>—Confundes conceptos, Sora. Y el punto aquí es que yo no tengo ninguna culpa.<p>

—Eres el único que piensa así. —Sin volverse, señaló directamente al lugar donde se supone, tendrían que estar sus amigos—. Todos coinciden con que tú eres el culpable.

—¿Sí? —Roxas se asomó tras el castaño y lanzó una mirada fugaz a sus supuestos amigos. Le rechinaron los dientes—. Pues mira: que os den a todos. Yo me voy.  
>Hayner se encogió de hombros: ya no había nada que hacer. Por ello, tras soltar un suspiro resignado, se limitó a caminar junto al rubio hacia la salida.<p>

Por su lado, Sora se volvió con el grupo sin decir palabra. Eso que había dicho Roxas había sido muy grosero. Uy, lo que tardaría en perdonarle…  
>Al final, fue exactamente cinco minutos después cuando Marluxia finalmente se dignó a llegar. El chico venía cargando con tres gigantescas bolsas rosas de plástico cargadas de objetos extraños. Por otro lado, tenía media docena de globos rojos con forma de corazón flotando sobre su cabeza.<br>Todos los ojos se centraron sobre su persona.

Al verlo, Sora lo miró incrédulo. Al final incluso consideraba un golpe de suerte el que Roxas no hubiese estado ahí. Definitivamente el resultado habría sido peor.

* * *

><p>Roxas trabajaba en una librería situada junto a la facultad de Humanidades, en el campus, y por increíble que pudiese parecer, su paga no estaba nada mal. Últimamente habían estado algo cortos de personal, pero eso era entendible. ¿A qué tipo de persona podría gustarle el pasarse la tarde entera rodeado de libros, polvo y nadie con quién hablar? Pues Roxas, desde luego. ¿Por qué iba a elegir ese sitio, si no? Tranquilidad, buen sueldo, entretenimiento, pocos clientes… Era perfecto.<br>Sí, era. Hasta que apareció él para arruinarle la tarde.

Pues bien, después de comer, Roxas, como eficiente trabajador que era, se dirigió a la librería. Al final llegó diez minutos antes, pero en el fondo daba igual la hora; la cantidad de clientes sería siempre la misma. Sin embargo ese día era… especial. En realidad, había tres días especiales al mes, momentos gracias a los cuales su sueldo subía de una manera increíble.  
>Esos eran los días de examen. Por lo visto en la facultad había un profesor que disfrutaba saliéndose completamente del tema y mandando a sus queridos alumnos a leer importantísimas obras que pocos o nadie conocen, y era gracias a eso que todos esos queridos alumnos en cuestión corrían como desesperados a comprarlas en la tienda rarita que casualmente vendía las susodichas obras.<p>

El que el profesor fuese el mismo jefe del establecimiento no tenía nada que ver, desde luego.

La tienda estaba abarrotada, y Roxas hasta arriba de trabajo. No disfrutaba nada de esos momentos. La gente solía volverse loca cuando quería algo. Gritaban. Y a Roxas no le gustaba que le gritasen.  
>Tras lograr deshacerse de tres clientes más, otros tres substituyeron su lugar en el local, dejándolo así tan lleno como antes. Atender a todos a la vez definitivamente no era tarea de una sola persona, pero el propietario se había negado a contratar a nadie más, justificando que él solo ya era lo suficientemente eficiente como para poder encargarse de todo él solo. Por otro lado, el contratar a alguien más podría suponer un ligero descenso en el sueldo de Roxas, sin embargo a él no le importaba. Esos días agobiantes a rebosar de gente eran realmente agotadores.<p>

—Tú eres una persona de confianza. —Le había dicho su jefe, mostrándole una sonrisa brillante al extremo—. Sé que tú puedes con todo. Así que… ¡ánimos!

Ánimos, su madre. Ya podía él colocarse a su lado y ayudarlo. Pero nooo. El muy cara-dura se había plantado con una silla de playa junto a la puerta para «asegurarse de que nada malo ocurriese». Por el contrario, el hombre ahora se dedicaba a leer, completamente en su mundo, un libro cuya portada le recordaba sospechosamente a la de Crepúsculo. ¿Pero qué clase de profesor de literatura era él?

Ignorando este hecho, Roxas continuó atendiendo a todo alumno desquiciado que entraba en el local. La caja lentamente iba llenándose; por el contrario, su paciencia iba agotándose. A punto estuvo de empezar a repartir libros gratis cuando sus ojos captaron, justo detrás del chico que le pagaba con manos temblorosas y ojos de loco, una mata de pelo rojo. Esa era la persona que terminaría por amargarle el día.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? —le espetó llegado su turno, clavando ambas manos sobre la mesa de cristal—. Tú no eres de Humanidades. ¡Ahí tienes la puerta!

El eludido en cuestión chasqueó la lengua y sonrió.  
>—Roxy, Roxy, Roxy… —Alzó la vista. A sabiendas de lo poco que le gustaba ese apodo, lo repitió una vez más—. Roxy. —El rubio se contuvo a soltarle una bofetada.<p>

—Repito: ¿qué haces aquí, si puede saberse? —Tras el pelirrojo, la gente empezaba a impacientarse todavía más. Se removían inquietos. Si la cola no avanzaba, de un momento a otro probablemente terminarían arrasando el local.

—Vengo en busca de trabajo. Mi jefe me echó, y Sora me dijo que aquí podría encontrar algo.

—Pues se equivoca —replicó—. Aquí no hay sitio para nadie más. —Axel dio media vuelta y recorrió el local con la mirada. Éste seguía tan o incluso más lleno que antes.

—Vaya, ¿En serio? —preguntó, sarcástico—. Me parece a mí que te equivocas un tanto… —Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, soltarle un insulto o pegarle, Axel se subió a la mesa de cristal y pasó de un salto al otro lado. Alarmado, Roxas buscó con la mirada a su jefe. Éste seguía inmerso en su libro, ignorando todo aquello a su alrededor.

—Mira, que sepas que aunque te echaran por mi culpa, no…

—Nah, la culpa fue del perro. Pero mira, gracias por acarrear con ellas. Así me siento mucho mejor.

—¡Serás…!

—¡Atención a todos! —exclamó de pronto, cortando de una sola vez todos los murmullos—. ¡Vamos a organizarnos un poco: quiero que todo el mundo se coloque en dos filas para así mi compañero y yo poder atenderos correctamente! ¿Lo captáis? ¡Venga, rápido!

Roxas quiso replicar, pero al instante toda la gente se puso en movimiento y empezó a colocarse de forma ordenada ante ellos. Quiso echar a Axel a patadas del local… pero ya no había marcha atrás. La gente esperaba impaciente sus libros.

La imagen que el jefe/profesor vio cuando se dignó a alzar la vista lo dejó algo más que confuso. Al contrario que minutos antes, ahora existían dos filas bien hechas. La gente que no cabía había aceptado salir a esperar fuera. Y para terminar, ahora eran dos personas las que se dedicaban a atender tras la caja, y no una.

Con la duda brillando en sus ojos, se levantó, colocó su punto de libro de Dora la exploradora en la página correspondiente y se acercó a su empleado.

—Esto… Roxas. —El eludido alzó la vista y se volvió hacia él. Por su expresión, la situación en la que se veía metido no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. O quizás era él, que desvariaba—. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—¡No es mi amigo! —le espetó, muy maleducado, él. Al darse cuenta de su error, carraspeó—. Quiero decir… No lo conozco de nada. Simplemente se ha puesto a mi lado y ha empezado a atender a la gente. No…

—Oye, chico —le llamó, dirigiéndose ahora hacia él—. Tú no eres uno de mis empleados, ¿no? —Roxas sonrió. Ahora era cuando lo echaban.  
>Por su lado, Axel se veía completamente relajado.<p>

—No señor, estoy de voluntario —expresó, abriendo la caja y guardando en ella otros cinco billetes. Ésta estaba a punto de reventar.

Tras unos segundos en los que el jefe se quedó mirando detenidamente la labor del pelirrojo, finalmente sonrió, mostrando así la súper-extremadamente-cegadora brillante sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.  
>—¡Pues no se diga más: estás contratado!<p>

Axel sonrió ligeramente. Roxas miró a su jefe incrédulo.  
>—¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Además, yo solo ya me apaño!<p>

—No me hables de esa manera, Roxas. Llevabas tiempo pidiéndome algo de ayuda, ¿no? Pues aquí la tienes. —Pasó tras él y colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Axel, orgulloso—. Oye, y más os vale llevaros bien, ¿eh? Estoy seguro de que vais a pasar muuuucho tiempo por aquí...

Y de esa forma, Roxas supo que su vida nunca más volvería a ser la que era antes...

* * *

><p><strong>–Twilight Town, 2000–<br>Salida accidentada**

El colegio es un infierno. Y eso es algo irrefutable.  
>Que si levantarse a las tantas de la madrugada, profesores diabólicos, exámenes arruina-vidas, y toneladas y toneladas de deberes. Era como un pozo sin fondo: nunca acababan.<br>A nadie le gusta el colegio. ¡Ni siquiera a los profesores! ¿Por qué? Pues porque cuando son ellos los que piensan en ese lugar infernal lo único que les viene a la cabeza son un puñado de críos maleducados, incultos y analfabetos que disfrutan con hacerle el día a día imposible.  
>El único que disfruta de todo esto es el profesor de gimnasia. A él le basta con poner a los niños a correr, buscarse una revista de coches y sentarse en una silla de cara a la pista, siembre con el silbato a mano para atormentar a cualquiera que atreviese a pararse. Porque esa es otra: correr. Sí, parecerá muy bonito de un principio. Pero a ver qué cara terminan teniendo todos pasados diez minutos. Eso tiene un nombre: ¡tortura!<p>

Pero claro, no todo lo relacionado con el colegio tiene que ser malo. Existe algo, un incentivo, por decirlo así, que puede lograr hacer que un niño de entre cinco y diez años se levante pronto él solito y sin la ayuda de su madre, y se vista y prepare todas sus cosas con una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro. Dicen que ese algo incluso ha llegado a lograr hacer que el niño en cuestión se haya olvidado por completo de ver la televisión antes de irse. Una blasfemia ante el pobre Doraemon.  
>Ese incentivo se llama "excursión". Algo que, por mala suerte, suele ocurrir tan solo un par de veces al año.<p>

La excursión es la excusa para ir contento a clase. Ya sea para visitar un museo, una fábrica de cajas o una casa de tortura de niños de entre cinco y diez años.  
>Sin embargo, dicen de la existencia de niños a los que no les gusta dicha actividad.<p>

Por poner un ejemplo, Riku era uno de esos niños. Y el por qué no le gustaban esas "divertidísimas" salidas, según él, era algo más que evidente. Uno de los hechos que más le afectaban, para empezar, era este: él odiaba madrugar.  
>Ya de por sí, día a día tenía que levantarse pronto, muy pronto. Eso estaba claro.<br>Pero luego estaban los días de excursión. En esos siempre terminaba teniendo que levantarse como dos horas antes. ¿Y para qué? Para quedarse sentado delante de la tele viendo a un par de somnolientos adultos hablar de la cantidad de coches que hay en la autopista a las tres de la madrugada. Mientras, su madre se empeñará en preparar un banquete para que su niño no pase hambre, el cual, por cierto, después terminaría teniendo que meter a presión en la bolsa de viaje junto con las ocho botellas de agua, para que no se le deshidrate, la crema solar, para prevenir cualquier quemadura que el sol en un día nublado pudiese causarle, un mapa de la ciudad, por si a una irresponsable profesora se le ocurría la brillante idea de perderlo, y por último, una cámara digital de 8GB, para las fotos de recuerdo.  
>A esto, Riku se preguntaba: si al final ella iba a hacerlo todo, ¿por qué tenía él que levantarse antes? No existía respuesta a ese enigma.<p>

—Venga, Riku. Nos vamos.

Con un suspiro, quizás de alivio, quizás de decepción, el eludido bajó del sofá de un salto, se cargó el tocho de mochila a la espalda y siguió a su querida madre directo al coche.  
>No tardaron en llegar a la escuela. La gran habilidad que su progenitora tenía al volante era digna de admirar. Sobretodo esa extraordinaria capacidad por esquivar los radares de velocidad. Con solo siete años, Riku ya sabía a quién acudiría a la hora de sacarse el carné de conducir.<p>

Tras aparcar el coche a unos metros de la entrada principal, ambos salieron y se dirigieron directamente al lugar donde se encontraban todos los niños que, al igual que él, se habían visto obligados a asistir a esa aburridísima salida.  
>El primero de ellos en acercársele no fue otro que Sora, el niño hiperactivo que lo seguía a todas partes cual perrito faldero.<p>

El segundo motivo por el cual odiaba las excursiones eran los viajes en autobús. Los odiaba. Todos esos niños gritando, cantando insufribles canciones; el profesor, suplicando por un poco de silencio; el chico sentado junto a él, golpeándole el brazo cada vez que veía un coche amarillo por esa inmensa ventana… Y las náuseas.  
>Oh, sí. Riku tenía náuseas. El pobre chico era de estómago débil. Sin embargo, esto era algo que nadie, NADIE, sabía. Y desde luego, tenía intención de hacer que siguiera siendo así.<p>

—Casi lo olvido. —Con un chasquido de dedos, su madre dirigió la mano hacia su bolso y se volvió hacia él—. Riku, cariño, te he traído un par de bolsas de plástico. Ya sabes: Por si las moscas.

El pequeño castaño lo miró fijamente.  
>—¿Para qué son las bolsas, Riku?<p>

Sin embargo, no fue él quien le dio una respuesta.  
>—Oh, pues para el mareo, desde luego —respondió la mujer—. Siempre que va en bus Riku se marea. ¿Verdad que sí, cariño?<p>

El eludido la miró con desdén. ¡Su propia madre lo había traicionado! Esto era indignante…  
>Su reacción no se hizo de esperar.<br>—¡Pues claro que no! —exclamó, alejándose de las bolsas que seguía tendiéndole—. Yo no me mareo. ¡Y por nada del mundo necesito yo eso! —Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se dirigió corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba tanto su profesora como el resto de compañeros de clase.  
>Sora dirigió una mirada curiosa a las bolsas. Tras esto, se encogió de hombros y, tras despedirse con un eufórico «adiós» de la señora Madrederiku, caminó directo hacia su correspondiente grupo, lugar donde lo esperaban su primo, Roxas y sus amigos del alma, el resto.<p>

El viaje de la escuela al lugar de visita duró exactamente veintitrés minutos con no-sé-cuántos segundos. Eso se pasa volando cuando uno se dedica a gritar, reír, y en general, hacer el imbécil junto a sus amigos en el autobús. Pero no Riku. A él, justamente a él, habían decidido colocarlo en el llamado «busdos», mientras que la clase donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus amigos –¿tres? ¿Cuatro, quizás?– se encontraban o bien en el «busuno» o en el «elotrobus». Como era de esperar, el viaje se le hizo eterno e insoportablemente insoportable.  
>¿Qué más? Oh, sí. Que las náuseas pudieron con él. Pero eso era de esperar.<p>

—¡Ya hemos llegado! —anunció su profesora, levantándose del asiento delantero y colocándose al lado de la entrada—. Y ahora, chicos, por favor id bajando uno a uno. —Riku suspiró aliviado. Ya era hora.  
>Poco a poco, todos los niños fueron vaciando los asientos entre escándalo y gritos de alegría. Se reunieron las cuatro clases asistentes en mitad de una plaza de unos cinco metros de radio, acompañados todos ellos por otras cuatro profesoras.<br>Cuando finalmente el bus se dignó a apartarse de en medio, todos pudieron contemplar, la mayoría de ellos por primera vez, las gigantescas puertas de viejos barrotes oxidados de la entrada al Zoológico. Sobre éstas, un enorme cartel anunciaba, entre dos sonrientes cebras con estrellitas en los dientes y dedos en las pezuñas, el nombre del lugar escrito en mayúsculas y con un horrendo amarrillo fosforito.  
>En fin… Llamativo sí que era.<p>

Evidentemente a Riku esto no le tomó por sorpresa. Sabía de antemano a dónde iba, y aunque así fuera, no tenía lugar a dónde escapar. Por no decir que la bronca que su madre le echaría de volverse a casa él solito no sería pequeña, que digamos.  
>La denuncia que le impondría al colegio tampoco.<p>

Como era de esperar, las profesoras decidieron que lo mejor sería que se pusieran en parejas. Él no tardó en aparecer a su lado. Sora, cargando con una bolsa casi el doble de grande que la suya, llegó para pedirle por favor que le dejara ir con él durante absolutamente todo el día.  
>O al menos eso es lo que habría supuesto Riku que diría…<p>

—Riku, no voy a ir contigo —anunció el pequeño castaño—. Hayner está enfermo, así que yo iré con mi primo. No te importa, ¿no?  
>Riku quiso decirle que sí, importaba. Que al contrario que él, él no gozaba de esa abusiva cantidad de amigos en clase y en el colegio en general.<br>Porque en el fondo, las únicas personas a las que podía llamar "amigos" iban todas a distintas aulas. Una injusticia, vamos. Sin embargo, no tenía intención alguna de suplicarle por nada. Por ello, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Pues nos vemos luego —se despidió el menor. Tras esto, dio media vuelta y volvió con su grupo.

¿Qué? Tampoco es como si le importase el haberse quedado solo. Ahora no tenía que hacer otra cosa que esperar a que algún otro pobre desgraciado sin pareja se acercase a él a pedirle ir juntos.  
>Medio minuto después, ya todos estaban agrupados. Todos… excepto Riku.<br>La profesora encargada de su clase, por lástima, terminó por acercarse a él y proponerle hacer pareja junto a ella. Por no decepcionar a la pobre, decidió aceptar.  
>Lentamente, comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a la entrada. Junto a la puerta se encontraba un guarda del zoo, contando uno a uno todas las cabezas de los niños, asegurándose de que no hubiese de más. Tipo desconfiado…<p>

Un momento, ¿qué era eso? ¡Sora no estaba con Roxas! ¡El muy traidor le había mentido! Si no, ¿qué hacía él con Axel?  
>Dispuesto a saber la verdad, se acercó a su amigo con paso firme, intentando dar a entender con esto lo enfadado que estaba. Sora lo vio venir, pero más que asustarse, empezar a temblar o tirarse al suelo, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que sonreír y saludarlo con la mano.<br>—Ey, Riku. ¿Qué tal?

—Sora, se supone que irías con tu primo. ¿Qué haces con él? —interrogó, cruzándose de brazos en un intento de darle más énfasis a sus palabras, así como para causar más impresión al pequeño niño impresionable.

El castaño lo miró sin comprender, por ello, Axel se decidió a responderle.  
>—Verás. La cosa es que Zexion no ha podido venir, y por eso Dem se ha quedado sin pareja. Pero entonces yo ya había decidido ir con Marluxia, así que el enano se ofreció a ir con él. Pero luego vino Larx y se llevó a Marluxia. Así que yo terminé yéndome con Sora… Es así de simple.<p>

El eludido asintió conforme.  
>—Eso.<p>

—Ya, ¿y yo qué? —Riku se sentía ignorado, y eso no podía ser.

—¿Tú, qué? —preguntó Axel. Sora volvió a asentir.

—Sí. ¿Tú, qué?

—…Olvídalo. —Era un maldito traidor. Esa se la pagaría.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos tras su llegada y Riku ya se sentía la persona más desgraciada del planeta.  
>Con lo bien que podría estar él ahora en su casa, calentito, sin absolutamente nada que hacer. Pero no, que tenía que estar en ese lugar infernal rodeado de animales. Y no hablaba precisamente de los que se encontraban entre barrotes…<br>Ahora, uno de esos animales, más concretamente, uno perteneciente a su misma clase, había decidido, por algún motivo, meter la mano en una jaula para poder estrechársela con un chimpancé no más feo que él. Y no, ese alguien no era Sora.  
>Por otro lado, otro tuvo la brillante idea de ofrecerle su almuerzo a una de las focas de la instalación acuática. Ahora, los trocitos de pan con queso flotaban miserablemente sobre el agua al tiempo que era atacado por otras de las tres focas del grupo a las que aparentemente solo debía de gustarles el pescado.<br>Ese sí que fue Sora.

Finalmente llegó un momento en el que, ante tanto alboroto, gritos y quejas por parte de otros de los visitantes, las profesoras decidieron separarse por grupos y visitar el zoo por separado. Ante esto, Riku observó decepcionado cómo absolutamente todos sus amigos se marcharon por el lado contrario, teniendo así que quedarse él con un montón de desconocidos y un par de profesoras amargadas.  
>De esa forma, quedando completamente aislado de sus amigos, empezó el día en el zoo.<p>

* * *

><p>En un momento dado, el estómago de la mayoría de los niños empezó a rugir, clara señal que anunciaba que era hora del descanso. Por si con esto no quedaba suficientemente claro, las mismas profesoras dieron el aviso en voz alta.<p>

Lentamente, al paso que un grupo de pequeños y desordenados demonios puede ir, se dirigieron a la plaza central del zoo, lugar de reunión de todas las clases asistentes. Llegaron los segundos. El otro grupo había llegado antes, y ahora se encontraban todos ellos ya dispersos por las muchas mesas de picnic que rodeaban la gigantesca fuente de la plaza.  
>Riku ni siquiera se molestó en buscar a sus amigos. Todos ellos eran unos traidores; no valía la pena sentarse con ellos.<br>Por ello, decidió colocarse junto a la chica de nombre ridículo, Rikku, junto con otros cuatro descerebrados de su clase.  
>No fue hasta lograr sacar toda la comida que su madre le había preparado de la mochila, que no pudo empezar a comer. A consecuencia, cuando finalmente vio todas sus cosas bien colocadas sobre la mesa, listo para comer, ya no había nadie con él.<br>Ellos… también eran unos traidores.

Con toda la dignidad que un niño al que han marginado más de una vez en el día puede tener, tomó su tenedor de plástico barato que le había dado su madre y se dispuso a comer.  
>Sin embargo, tal y como si Dios hubiese decidido no dejarlo probar bocado ese día, alguien apareció para interrumpirlo.<p>

—¡Riiiiiku! —exclamó la voz de Sora, con su habitual y molesto tono agudo. El chico se plantó a su lado, sin embargo, lo ignoró—. Ey, Riku —repitió, pasando por alto este hecho—. ¿Me acompañas al lavabo?

Pero mira qué morro que tenía el niño. Primero lo dejaba plantado y ahora le pedía que lo acompañase a hacer lo que sea que tuviese que hacer en el baño…  
>Su parte buena estuvo a punto de olvidarlo todo y aceptar ir con él, pero en ese momento seguía sintiéndose demasiado… ¿cómo se dice? Demasiado traicionado como para llevarlo a ningún sitio.<p>

—Estoy comiendo, Sora —le espetó, llevándose a la boca al fin su primer bocado. Tras tragar, continuó—. ¿Por qué no le pides a Axel que vaya contigo? —Sora era todavía demasiado pequeño para comprender el significado que podía tener ese tono irónico utilizado por el mayor.

—No puede. Se está peleando con…

—Pues ve solo. ¿A mí qué me cuentas?

Lo miró desanimado. Él no quería ni acercarse a un lugar como era el lavabo de un zoo sin nadie haciendo guardia. Volvió a insistir.  
>—Por favor, Riku, por favoooor… ¡Ese sitio da mucho miedo, tienes que venir!<p>

Suspiró exhausto.  
>—Sora, he dicho que estoy comiendo. Si quieres que vaya contigo te esperas a que acabe.<p>

—¡Pero no me aguanto!

—¡Pues entonces vete!

—¡Pero…!

—¡No!

Finalmente, Sora se rindió. Era evidente que lo único que terminaría consiguiendo de seguir ahí sería hacérselo encima. Con un suspiro resignado, dio media vuelta y arrancó a correr.

Y de esa forma, Riku pudo al fin comer tranquilo y sin más contratiempos. Hacía demasiado sol, el paisaje era horrible y había un pato con cara de mala leche acechándolo. Al menos, la comida estaba buena.  
>Hubo un desagradable momento en el que Axel decidió seguir su pelea con el primo de Sora justo a tres metros de él, pero afortunadamente Demyx llegó para llevárselos a tirar comida a los cisnes del estanque.<br>La tranquilidad lo siguió por veinte minutos más. Hasta ahora, todo iba perfecto. Tan perfecto como puede ser un día en el zoo… Solo era cuestión de aguantar algunas horas y al fin podría volver a su casa.

Sin embargo, alguien volvió a acercarse a él. Era Roxas, pero esta vez iba solo, y a diferencia de minutos antes, no estaba cabreado. Al contrario, el chico más bien le pareció incluso preocupado por algo.

—Oye, tú… —O realmente todavía no se había aprendido su nombre, o venía en son de guerra. Por sus siguientes palabras, supuso que fue la primera opción—. ¿Sabes dónde está Sora?

Riku gruñó. Mira que molestarlo para preguntarle por nadie… ¿Acaso no podía buscarlo él? Vago…

—Fue al lavabo hace como veinte minutos. Puede que se haya caído por la taza del váter. —Mira por dónde, él haciendo bromas. Aun así, a Roxas no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Lo miró ceñudo y respondió.

—No, no está allí. Ya hemos buscado, pero no lo encontramos. —Ahora al que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia era a Riku. Al ver que no sacaría nada de él, Roxas se dispuso a dar media vuelta y marcharse. Riku lo detuvo por el brazo.

—¿Pero habéis buscado bien?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —Se soltó de él de un tirón—. Hazle un favor a tu amigo y ayúdanos a buscarlo antes de que se entere alguna profesora. Si su madre descubre que la ha liado… me la cargaré. —Ahí estaba él, preocupado únicamente por lo que le pudiese pasar a sí mismo.  
>Y sin más que decir, se fue corriendo, dejando a Riku solo una vez más.<p>

Era genial: ahora Sora había desaparecido. Y para colmo, no podía dejar de sentir que absolutamente toda la culpa… era suya.

* * *

><p>Al fiiiiiiiiiin~.<p>

Jo, lo bien le sienta a uno poder quitarse de encima todo eso. Llevaba mucho tiempo con el mismo capítulo, y la verdad, empezaba a agobiarme… (nah, no solo empezaba. Yo ya estaba agobiada desde un principio). Por cierto, el extra lo he cortado por un simple motivo: ya había terminado de escribir el capítulo, y no tenía ganas de tardar más. ¡Además!, empezaba a quedar muy largo. Así que la continuación será en el siguiente.

Ey, si al final realmente logro encontrar tiempo, miraré de subir algo para navidad. Claro que esto únicamente será posible si los **** de mis profesores controlan esa enfermiza obsesión por enviar montañas de deberes que tienen ellos.

Bueno, pues le daré una galleta a quien descifre el mensaje de Marluxia. Aun así, a mí no me ha parecido difícil... (sí, claro, porque he sido yo quien se lo ha inventado, duh...).

Oye, que se supone que yo tendría que estar estudiando y tal, así que dejo de enrollarme y me voy.

PD: Sin olvidarme de la pequeña mención a Rikku, personaje propiedad (una vez más) de Nomura y Square Enix. Ya está. Ya lo he dicho.

Muy bien, bai, bai~.


	8. La gota que colma el vaso

Hoooolaaaa~. ¿Qué tal todos? Nah, no estoy muerta, aunque sí con un poquito de mala conciencia. La verdad, no tengo mucho que decir. Desde navidades que no he tenido absolutamente nada de tiempo para escribir naaada que no fuesen trabajos o deberes, y por mucho que me pese, entre el fic y los exámenes, tengo que darle prioridad a lo segundo. Horrible, pero es así. Eso sí, yo igualmente pido disculpas.

**Pfff. Dije que subiría el extra al día siguiente, pero un fantástico improvisto (sarcasmo mode on) me dejó sin poder acceder a internet durante más de dos semanas (es decir, hasta hoy mismo, 31 de agosto. Oh, espera. Eso es casualidad. Fic para el 13 y extra para el 31. Muy bieeen... No me hagáis caso.**

* * *

><p><strong>• Capítulo 8<strong>  
><strong>• La gota hipotética que colma el vaso de plástico barato.<strong>

**–Twilight Town, 2013–**

Hasta hacía exactamente dos semanas, Roxas podía asegurarle a todo aquel que le preguntase que él adoraba su trabajo. Continuando más allá, viajando pocos meses más atrás, le habría jurado a esa hipotética persona que su pequeño piso compartido era lo más. Por último, medio año atrás habría respondido con entusiasmo –ligeramente fingido, pero entusiasmo de todas formas– que la facultad a la que planeaba ir en un futuro era una de las mejores de la ciudad sin duda alguna.

¿Y ahora, qué? ¿Acaso tan poco tiempo era suficiente para cambiar de opinión?

Oh, sí.  
>Porque ahora, su trabajo era una mierda, su piso compartido era una mierda, y su facultad era una mierda.<p>

Y toda la culpa era de _él_.

Porque ahora, no solo tenía que aguantar vivir justo encima de Axel, no. Desde su mudanza, empezó a encontrárselo cada vez más en esos lugares en los que se supone que no tendría que encontrárselo. Ejemplos de ello serían el súper de la esquina, lugar habitual de sus compras; el parque que hay tres calles más abajo, la cafetería, la tienda de todo a cien, la peluquería… ¡incluso en la biblioteca! No, en serio, ¿qué pintaba él en un lugar como ese? La única explicación "razonable" a esto es que hubiese ido allí o bien a ligar con la bibliotecaria esa de tropecientos años o bien a hacer una hoguera con los libros. Siendo él, nunca sabía uno realmente qué esperarse…  
>En definitiva, Roxas no sabía por qué le pasaba esto a él. Algo muy gordo tendría que haber hecho en la otra vida para que ahora Dios, el karma o lo que sea que fuese que controlase el mundo viniese a joderle de semejante manera.<p>

Pero evidentemente, él no era el único culpable de su desdicha. En los últimos días, Sora había contribuido de sobremanera a eso de estropearle la vida.

Los días continuaron pasando, y ahora que tenían un compañero extra, parte de su tiempo –y de su dinero– terminaban yéndose directos hacia Riku perro.  
>El único animal que había tenido Roxas durante sus diecinueve años de vida había sido un pez de colores llamado Nemo que no llegó a durarle más de tres meses, motivo por el cual las dos primeras semanas de convivencia con el animal lo tomaron completamente desprevenido.<br>No tardó mucho en aprender que no existía diferencia alguna entre un niño pequeño y un cachorro. ¡Ninguna! Ambos se pasan el día de arriba para abajo, comen como los cerdos y lloran si se quedan solos. Igualito que Sora. Sí, genial.  
>Pero para colmo, el perro incluso tenía miedo de la oscuridad. ¿Quién puede creerse eso? Un perro ligofóbico. ¿En qué pensaba Riku a la hora de elegir regalo?<p>

Ante esto, Sora intentó de todas las maneras convencer a su primo a que le dejara llevárselo a dormir con él, pero éste se negó en rotundo, alegando que las mantas terminarían llenas de pelo que más tarde él tendría que limpiar.  
>Por ello, todas, todas las noches, Riku se quedaba en la sala principal, llorando, rascando la puerta, siempre a la espera a que uno de sus dueños tuviese la piedad de ir a por él.<br>Evidentemente, éste siempre terminaba siendo Sora.

Sin embargo, hubo una noche en la que, contrariamente a esto, fue Roxas el que terminó levantándose. Esa misma tarde había amenazado a su primo con castigarlo sin televisión si volvía a dejar pasar al perro a su habitación. Al final esto tuvo el efecto deseado: Sora no se movió de la cama. ¿Consecuencia? El perro se pasó horas lloriqueando.  
>Muy en su interior, Roxas tenía la leve esperanza de que el bicho se cansase y se durmiese. Sin embargo, él mismo sabía que esto nunca pasaría. Antes que dormir, el perro terminaría por aprender a abrir la puerta. Si lo sabía él.<p>

Harto de tanto alboroto, desvelado, cansado y muy, muy cabreado, Roxas finalmente se levantó de la cama. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir directo a la habitación de su primo con la intención de darle permiso a llevarse al perro y hacerlo callar de una vez por todas. ¿Y qué se encontró?  
>El muy bastardo seguía durmiendo.<p>

A segundos estuvo él de lanzarle el despertador justo en mitad de la frente y pedirle a gritos que fuese a por el animal, cuando de pronto éste mismo empezó a ladrar todavía más fuerte.  
>Ya no eran pequeños ladridos agudos, no. Ahora eran ladridos de verdad, con gruñidos incluidos.<p>

Y finalmente, Sora tuvo la decencia de despertarse.  
>—¡Riku! —gritó en el mismo instante en el que abrió los ojos. No pasaron más de cinco segundos hasta que sus pupilas se adaptaron a la oscuridad y captaron a su primo junto al marco de la puerta. Abrió la boca, preparado para cuestionarle de una manera poco amable su presencia en su habitación a esas horas de la madrugada, sin embargo, el angustiado ladrido de su angustiada mascota lo detuvo.<br>Y de esta manera, haciendo como si su primo no estuviese mirándolo con cara de persona que ha matado a todos sus amigos, cruzó el umbral y se dirigió corriendo de manera bastante dramática hacia la sala.  
>A estas alturas, Roxas se rehusó a volver a su cama. Tenía la sospecha de que al fin había llegado el día en el que encontraría una excusa suficientemente buena para echar al perro de casa, y ya aprovechando, prohibirle al genio de Riku hacerle más regalos a su primo.<p>

De esta manera, llegaron a la sala, y nada más abrir la puerta, la bola de pelo, alias Riku, se abalanzó con un último ladrido desorbitadamente agudo sobre ambos chicos. Por raro que parezca, para Roxas eso no fue lo extraño de la escena. Allí había algo. Probablemente el para nada atento cerebro del castaño no hubiese logrado captar ese detalle que hacía de su sala de estar un lugar más tenebroso que el que tenía un día normal pasada la medianoche. Pero sí el de su primo.  
>Algo se movió en la oscuridad. Roxas estuvo a ésto de convertirse en un segundo Sora asustadizo, pero su mente se dio cuenta antes de que en realidad no había nadie allí. Que lo que se había movido eran las cortinas. Unas cortinas movidas por el viento. Con un suspiro exasperado, cruzó la sala, dejando al par de pequeños niños asustados acobardados en un rincón junto al umbral de la puerta, y se dispuso a cerrar de una vez por todas las puertas de la terraza. Las causantes de que el dichoso perro ladrase. Las causantes de que él estuviese despierto a las tantas de la madrugada.<br>Como era de esperar, su sentido común había dejado completamente de lado esa primera e inverosímil ilusión de que allí se había colado alguien. Por ello, si hay que señalar un punto exacto en el que Roxas sintió la presencia de ese intruso en la casa, en su sala, fue ese. A sus espaldas. El por qué no había encendido las luces al entrar, no lo sabía –en realidad era culpa de Sora, y eso bastaba-, sin embargo, ahora, más que disgustarse, se arrepentía de haberlo olvidado él mismo.  
>Su primo lo llamó con cautela.<br>—¿Roxas?

—Dime, Sora —respondió, girando lentamente la cabeza hacia el susodicho, pero sin llegar a verlo del todo en la oscuridad.

—Hay algo detrás de ti. —Su voz no sonó preocupada en absoluto, y eso fue algo que lo ofendió.

—Gracias Sora.

—De nada, Roxas.

De pronto, ese algo se movió, y la mente de Roxas se puso de nuevo en marcha, analizando punto por punto quién demonios podría haberse colado en su apartamento. ¿Un asesino psicópata? ¿Un ladrón desequilibrado y peligroso, quizás?

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.  
>Era una tontería el pensar que ninguna de esas opciones se encontrase allí, en su sala de estar. Por el amor de Dios, ¡que vivía en un quinto sin ascensor! Ese hipotético ladrón tenía que ser muy idiota para elegir precisamente su piso. En cuanto al tema del asesino… En fin, ¿acaso podía tener Sora algún enemigo? Es decir, uno capaz de seguirlo hasta su casa e idear alguna manera para colarse en ella y…<p>

«Oh, no —Y cayó de pronto. Era evidente que su primo no podía tener ninguna persona así detrás, pero, ¿y él mismo? Frunció el ceño—. Claramente _él_ no puede ser tan cabrón como para…»  
>Antes de que su cerebro llegase a plantearse alguna razón decente por la que dicha persona se pudiese encontrar en su casa pasada la medianoche, divisó a escasos metros de él una –aparentemente– enorme sombra acercándosele. Riku perro ladró de nuevo, Sora lloriqueó y Roxas rodó los ojos hastiado.<p>

—Muy bien. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Seas quien seas no pintas nada aquí, así que ya… —Al final le fue simplemente imposible terminar su amenaza, pues la mencionada sombra había desaparecido y vuelto a aparecer esta vez más allá de su alcance.  
>La parte racional de su mente insistía en que encendiese la luz de una buena vez, pero la otra estaba demasiado concentrada en intentar identificar al tipo de persona que podía pasar de una punta a otra de la habitación en poco menos de dos segundos.<p>

Instantes después, creyó morir del susto cuando escuchó a sus espaldas algo caer al suelo y romperse en pedazos. Su primo gritó aterrado, y finalmente se dignó a pulsar el interruptor.  
>Se volvió sin dudarlo un segundo para comprobar que sí, lo que se había roto era ese horrible jarrón regalo de su tía.<br>Por otro lado, en un segundo vistazo pudo ver lo que le pareció un peluche enorme y rojo.

—Eso es… ¿un loro?

Sora rodó los ojos. Por lo visto, todo el miedo que sentía hasta hace apenas unos segundos se había evaporado completamente, dando paso ahora a esa sensación de júbilo que solía producirse en esas ocasiones en las que tenía el honor de ver a su primo completamente desarmado.

—Sí, Roxas. Eso parece.

Por su lado, Roxas se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Momentos atrás había sentido algo así como angustia. Miedo, incluso. Ahora, tras ver al loro, todo eso se transformó en perplejidad, y tras ver la expresión burlona de su primo, en enfado, tal y como pasaba siempre que el chico osaba mirarlo así.

—No te burles de mí, Sora. Estaba preguntando qué demonios hace un loro en nuestra sala de estar —replicó, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados—. Lo siento si no te parecía lo suficientemente obvio. A la próxima recordaré que es a ti a quien me dirijo.

De haber sido otra persona la que le hubiese hablado así probablemente Sora se hubiese sentido inmensamente ofendido, pero sabía que esa falta de respeto hacia su persona se debía más que nada a una tremenda falta de sueño causada por el estrés y por la convivencia consigo mismo y Riku perro, por no hablar de la presencia del nuevo visitante. Todo ello era un conjunto que sabía, podía ser el causante del mal carácter de su primo. Motivo por el cual decidió hacerse por primera vez en su vida responsable de algo.

—Mira, tú no te preocupes. Vete a dormir, y yo ya me encargaré de él.

Esta vez Roxas no se molestó en replicarle. A decir verdad la idea le pareció más que buena. Era justo que tras noches y noches de insomnio causado por ese horrible perro fuese Sora el que se encargase de contratiempos como ese.  
>Así pues, tras gruñir un «gracias» se dirigió a la puerta dirección a su habitación sin siquiera lanzarle una mísera mirada al animal.<p>

Para seguir con la rutina, esa noche tampoco durmió correctamente.  
>El loro lo había trastornado.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando Roxas se despertó a la mañana siguiente supo al instante que el loro seguía allí. Lo cierto es que en un buen principio no pensó otra cosa que lo ocurrido la noche anterior no había sido más que un sueño. Un sueño extraño. Pero eso fueron solo los primeros cinco segundos. Cuando su mente se despejó y pudo ser capaz de asimilar la situación, la realidad lo golpeó duramente en la cara. No literalmente, claro.<br>El caso es que en realidad no lo había oído, y menos aun visto.  
>Simplemente tuvo <em>esa<em>sensación. Sensación que tenía siempre que Sora se la jugaba de alguna manera. Como cuando colaba en la lista de la compra algún capricho carísimo o, más recientemente, cuando le insistía en que Riku perro no había dormido en su cama aun cuando ésta estaba plagada de pelos de animal.

La sensación no desapareció en ningún momento del recorrido entre su habitación y la sala de estar, pues fue cuando llegó a ésta que pudo visualizar claramente al gran animal rojo apoyado en el respaldo de SU sofá, acompañando a Sora y a Riku mientras ambos veían absortos la televisión.  
>Roxas se llevó los dedos a la sien en un gesto de exasperación.<br>—Cuando dijiste que tú te encargabas me imaginé que lo echarías de casa —repuso sin apartar esta vez la vista del loro.

Sora se volvió hacia él, distraído, y lo miró interrogante.  
>—¿Echarlo?<p>

—Sí, Sora. Echarlo. Sacarlo de casa. Abrir la ventana y hacer que se vaya.

Viendo que no tenía caso el insistir en ello, dio un profundo suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina. La sola presencia del loro le estaba empezando a causar dolor de cabeza. Desde el salón, Sora siguió hablando.  
>—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estoy seguro de que no es la primera vez que lo veo.<p>

—Desde luego, Sora. Tú debes estar acostumbrado a ver bichos de estos todos los días —ironizó, llenándose una taza con el café que muy consideradamente el castaño había preparado, cruzando mentalmente los dedos por que no se le hubiese ocurrido la idea de echarle él el azúcar.

—¡Oye, que no miento! —exclamó. Y por el tono de su voz, Roxas supo que se había levantado—. ¡Te digo que su cara me suena! —insistió, asomándose por la puerta—. Bueno, su cara no. Es más su pico. O su pelo. Es decir, sus plumas. Son rojas, y…

Tras darle un trago al café, Roxas rodó los ojos.  
>—Y no existe otro loro más que este que sea de ese color. Por favor, Sora, déjalo ya. Sé lo que intentas.<p>

—… ¿De qué hablas?

Suspiró una vez más.  
>—No hagas como que no lo sabes. Tú no tienes suficiente con el perro y ahora quieres también al loro.<p>

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Y yo me lo creo!  
>Volvió su mirada al reloj de pared. Eran las ocho pasadas, y en quince minutos se suponía que debía de estar en la librería.<br>Tras lanzarle una última mirada de advertencia a Sora y ordenarle por última vez que se deshiciese del animal, Roxas se terminó el café de un solo trago, tomó rápidamente las llaves y la cartera y salió de casa en lo que al castaño le pareció un portazo.

«Menuda manera de empezar el día», pensó, abatido, mientras empezaba recorrer las calles a paso rápido. Su jornada no terminaba hasta el mediodía. Nada más salir del trabajo tendría que ir a comprar, y al llegar a casa, no solo tendría que hacer él la comida –en algunos sentidos Sora era un inepto–, si no que también, muy probablemente, tendría que echar él mismo al loro. Claro, que también podía cocinarlo a él y matar dos pájaros de un tiro.  
>Aun así, era agotador. Realmente agotador. Porque algo en su mente sabía que existían unas altas probabilidades de no sólo tener que lidiar con Sora y con el perro. Que de una forma u otra su primo terminaría por encontrar alguna manera imposible de hacer que se quede.<br>Tenía claro que en ningún momento cedería ante ningún tipo de chantaje emocional al que pudiese recurrir, sin embargo era un hecho que el chico podría terminar siendo una gran molestia en las próximas dos semanas.

—Llegas tarde. —Le reclamó una voz nada más abrir la puerta del local. Roxas gruñó y maldijo interiormente a su interlocutor. No es que se hubiese olvidado de él. Simplemente tenía la esperanza de que el pelirrojo hubiese sido lo suficientemente vago como para faltar a trabajar un sábado. Era visto que no.

—No me digas —replicó—. ¿Has sabido mirar el reloj tú solo o te han tenido que ayudar? —preguntó, entrando finalmente y dejando sus cosas sin siquiera mirarlo. Repasó el lugar con los ojos en busca de algún cliente. Por suerte para él, a excepción de ellos dos el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

—Al jefe no le gustan nada los retrasos —repuso Axel, ignorando la puya, mientras toqueteaba de manera distraída las teclas de la máquina registradora. De pronto sonrió—. ¿Sabes? Por ser tú, creo que se lo comentaré.

—Claro, porque desde luego una librería vacía en fin de semana da mucho para trabajar —replicó el rubio mientras empezaba a poner algo de orden a los libros del mostrador con los que probablemente el mayor se había estado entreteniendo.

—No se trata solo de vender, pequeño aprendiz —expresó, encogiéndose de hombros y remarcando bien la palabra _pequeño_—. También hay que limpiar y ordenar. Además, hoy toca hacer inventario.

—Y yo hoy no estoy de humor para que alguien como tú venga dándome órdenes. Así que, _por favor_, cierra el pico.

Axel estuvo por añadir algo más, pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dando paso al local a una joven de veinti-pocos años, probablemente alumna de la universidad.  
>Al instante, esa expresión malvada que tenía sólo para él pasó a convertirse en una de persona agradable y simpática.<br>—Hipócrita —murmuró el rubio mientras escuchaba al mayor hablar con la chica como si la conociese de toda la vida, a sabiendas de que él no era ni mucho menos una persona agradable y simpática. En realidad era todo lo contrario, pero supongo que ante un posible cliente uno tenía que saber actuar.  
>De no tener otras cosas en la cabeza probablemente habría intentado dejar en evidencia a Axel por puro aburrimiento. Pero ese no era hoy el caso, por lo que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir a lo suyo.<p>

Cuando la chica salió al fin con su nueva adquisición bajo el brazo, Axel guardó el dinero y se volvió de nuevo hacia Roxas con claras intenciones de continuar con la conversación.  
>—Así que hoy el pequeño Roxy no está de humor, ¿eh?<p>

Roxas se estremeció al oír tal apodo, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo y continuar con su trabajo en la trastienda, lugar donde en teoría Axel no debería seguirlo.  
>Para su mala suerte, lo siguió. Lo siguió para continuar picándolo.<p>

Odiaba su vida.

Las horas continuaron pasando, y entre una cosa y otra finalmente llegó la tan ansiada hora de cerrar. En lo que llevaban allí Roxas se había dedicado a reordenar los libros y limpiar todo el local mientras Axel –algo que realmente le sorprendió– trabajaba haciendo inventario.  
>Roxas estaba por recoger sus cosas cuando la puerta se abrió.<br>Se volvió para explicarle a sea quien fuese la persona recién llegada que estaban apunto de cerrar, pero sus palabras terminaron atoradas en su garganta cuando vio que su visitante no era otro que Marluxia. Hizo una mueca de desagrado ante su sonrisa y le dio la espalda.  
>—Vaya, vaya. ¿Un mal día, Roxas? Dime, ¿qué te ha hecho Axel esta vez? —Frunció el ceño. Algo en su tono de voz le decía que había hecho esa pregunta buscando darle más de un sentido. Decidió por su bien no responderle. Es más, no le habló.<p>

En realidad no se podía decir que Roxas lo odiase. Solo era que durante los últimos días el chico había estado empezando a sacarle de quicio. Lo había visto rondando su casa de manera sospechosa y paseándose por su facultad como si formase parte de ella.  
>No tenía la más mínima idea de a qué venía todo esto, pero podía asegurar que no se había vuelto un paranoico. Marluxia lo seguía, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.<br>—¡Ey, Marli! ¿Cómo tú por aquí? —preguntó Axel al verlo nada más salir de la trastienda con sus cosas, preparado para irse. Se acercó a la puerta con paso rápido y continuó—. Ya me iba. Si quieres puedes venirte a…

—Nah, solo estaba de pasada —lo cortó, alcanzando la puerta antes que él. Por algún motivo, a Roxas le pareció decepcionado—. Venía a saludar. Pero no importa, si ya os vais no tiene el caso hacerlo. ¡Adiós, chicos! Y portaos bien, ¿eh? —añadió, guiñándole un ojo de despedida y desapareciendo finalmente calle arriba.

Roxas gruñó.  
>Si Marluxia solo había pasado a saludar, él era la reina de Inglaterra.<p>

—Está bien —soltó Axel, llamando su atención—. Yo me voy. Encárgate de cerrar.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye, esp…! —No llegó a terminar su réplica; Axel había desaparecido, y la puerta estaba cerrada.

* * *

><p>Hacer la compra le llevó un total de cuarentaitrés minutos exactos. Solo los solía contar cuando estaba irritado. Y precisamente ese día lo estaba. Mucho.<br>Después de semejante mañana –insomnio, loro, retraso, seis horas con Axel y visita sospechosa de Marluxia–, lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era llegar a su casa, comer tranquilo y olvidarse de todo.  
>Evidentemente ya daba por hecho de que eso, teniendo a Sora en casa, no sería así. Y menos aun si el loro seguía allí.<br>«Si el bicho sigue aquí, juro que hare estofado de pollo», se dijo a sí mismo completamente convencido mientras hacía girar las llave en la cerradura.

Para sorpresa suya, el loro no era el único que sobraba en aquella casa en ese momento.  
>—¡Tú! Eres un pequeño ladrón, ¿lo sabías? —exclamó al instante Axel, nada cruzar el umbral. Roxas no se sorprendió cuando vio al loro en su regazo, al fin metido en una jaula.<br>Oh, sí. Se alegraba de ver al fin al bicho rojo encerrado, y no revoloteando por su sala. Pero resulta que ese no era precisamente el problema ahora.

Se dirigió a Sora haciendo como si no hubiese oído nada de lo que dijo. Éste se encontraba sentado en la mesa jugando con Demyx a un juego de mesa.  
>—¡Al fin llegas! ¡Roxas, me muero de hambre! —Lo ignoró.<p>

—¿Se puede saber qué hace éste aquí? ¡Ya te dije lo que opino sobre las visitas!

Sora suspiró resignado, a sabiendas que la comida de hoy tendría que esperar.  
>—Sí, sí. Que todos menos Axel. Pero…<p>

—¡Exacto! Así pues, ¿me puedes explicar exactamente cuál es el motivo por el que él deba estar aquí?

—Es su loro, ¿sabías? Por eso me sonaba. Ya lo había visto un par de veces antes…

Roxas gruñó. Él definitivamente era partidario de continuar la discusión y terminar echando él mismo a los intrusos de su casa, incluido al loro. Sin embargo, uno de esos aludidos decidió intervenir de nuevo para manifestar su desacuerdo ante este hecho.  
>De esa manera, con toda la desfachatez que pudo reunir, dejó la jaula en suelo y se sentó en el sofá. Apoyó ambas piernas en la mesa y prendió la televisión, todo esto tal y como si esa fuese su propia casa.<br>—Se está muy cómodo aquí, ¿sabes? Creo que me voy a quedar un rato más. ¿Qué tal hasta mañana? ¿Te parece bien, Sora? —Roxas notó claramente cómo con ese tono sus palabras remarcaron el nombre de su primo y lo que ello conllevaba. Que él siempre hacía lo que quería. Que pasaba de sus normas. Que nada de lo que él dijese serviría de nada, porque claramente siempre terminaría haciendo lo contrario. A no ser, claro, que decidiese utilizar psicología inversa. En ese caso, lo más probable es que terminase obedeciéndole. Pero ese no es el tema. El punto era que aunque no le hiciese caso a él, tendría que hacérselo a Sora, el segundo propietario del lugar.

—Claro. Si quieres…

—¡Sora!

—¡Perfecto! —Sin moverse un solo milímetro de su cómodo asiento, se volvió hacia su amigo—. Demyx, saca algo de beber, anda.

—Quieto ahí, Demyx —ordenó Roxas al verlo levantarse. Exasperado, se volvió de nuevo hacia Axel—. Tú y tu pajarito os podéis ir por donde habéis venido. No sois bienvenidos aquí.

—Roxas…

—No, Sora. Esta vez hablo en serio —Se volvió hacia el pelirrojo—. No voy a permitir que un vago como él se quede aquí mientras yo le hago un masaje y le sirvo la comida.

—Pues mira, ahora que lo mencionas…

Roxas explotó.  
>—¡Muy bien, lo has conseguido! ¡No te soporto!—gritó, acercándose a él sin dejar de hablar—. ¡No te quiero volver a ver por aquí! ¡Ya estoy harto de ti!<p>

Al contrario de lo esperado, y muy a pesar de los dos únicos presentes a los que le preocupaba cómo pudiese terminar todo, Axel siguió en el sofá completamente relajado, probablemente divirtiéndose de lo que causaba en el rubio.  
>—Y yo estoy harto de tus gritos, pero no me ves quejándome.<p>

—¡Fuera de mi casa!

Axel rodó los ojos, divertido.  
>—¿Sabías que técnicamente esto no es una casa? Es un apartamento de una sola planta que forma parte de un bloque de pisos. Oh, y tampoco es tuya. Es de la vieja aquella, ¿recuerdas? Vaya, vaya. Por lo que veo hoy no das una, pequeño Roxy.<p>

Y dale con ese mote. ¿Qué había hecho para ser rebajado a una mascota? El muy miserable de Marluxia se lo había pegado.  
>Sinceramente, si tenía que dirigirse a él de alguna manera prefería que lo hiciese de otra –o que simplemente no lo hiciese–.<br>Y fue en ese momento cuando por primera vez en su vida Roxas se sintió ligeramente orgulloso de su primo. A cada segundo que pasaba el ceño de Sora se fruncía más. Era cierto que con el tiempo ya se había terminado acostumbrando a este tipo de comportamiento, pero no le pareció justo que Axel se comportara de esa manera, y menos aun que Roxas pegase semejantes gritos con tal de echarlo.  
>Los habría dejado estar. Oh, desde luego que sí. Al final todo habría terminado en una simple pelea más y un Axel echado a patadas. Sora lo habría permitido porque no le importaba. Es más, puede que incluso le hubiese parecido en cierto modo divertido.<br>Pero no. Porque Axel se levantó para plantarle cara a Roxas, pero también hizo _eso_ que enfureció a Sora en el proceso.  
>Sora, una persona pacífica por naturaleza, no habría actuado de esa forma de no haberse encontrado en un ambiente tan tenso. Estaba un poco alterado. Y ese <em>un poco<em>desapareció de la frase cuando Axel se atrevió a utilizar a su perro, a su pobre e indefenso perro, un pobre cachorro regalo de Riku que nada malo había hecho a nadie además de no dejar dormir a Roxas por las noches, como alfombra.

Cuando Axel lo pisó, el perro ladró lastimosamente, y él no necesitó ningún motivo más para ir a por los alborotadores.  
>Se podía decir que Sora nunca había estado enfadado realmente con nadie, y fue por ello que ninguno de la sala supo que el chico se encontraba en ese estado.<br>Por su parte, Roxas habría esperado que el chico hubiese saltado corriendo hacia Riku para comprobar su integridad física. Pero no pasó nada de eso.  
>Sin decir palabra, y ante la mirada confusa de los otros tres presentes, se acercó, sujetó a Axel por un brazo y tiró de él para que lo acompañase.<br>Lo llevó al lavabo y lo empujó a su interior, pasando por alto su mirada de incredulidad. Pero ahí no acabó todo. Se volvió hacia los dos restantes. Ambos lo habían seguido, y Roxas lo miraba fijamente.  
>—Sora, ¿qué…? —Esta vez no le apetecía dejarlo acabar, así que, imitando el movimiento anterior, lo empujó y cerró la puerta. Después, con total parsimonia, sujetó y colocó una escoba de manera que esta quedase atorada entre el pomo y la pared frontal. Finalmente Demyx se atrevió a preguntar.<p>

—¿Qué haces?

Y Sora le respondió muy tranquilo.  
>—Encierro a esos niños insufribles —Con un tono más alto, añadió—. Y no saldrán hasta que no prometan empezar a comportarse.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>–Twilight Town, 2000–<strong>

**Salida accidentada II**

En el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo –bastante, a decir verdad– Riku sabía perfectamente que todo aquello no era en absoluto culpa suya. Realmente él no era más que una de esas últimas personas que lograban hablar con el desaparecido momentos antes de su desaparición. En otras palabras, inocente. Al menos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Sin embargo, si uno decide ponerse en plan detective y tomarse esto como un pseudo-caso de esos donde el último personaje con quien mantuvo contacto la víctima resulta ser el asesino, pues está claro que todas las sospechas, reproches y miradas acusadoras al final iban a ir hacia él.

Este hecho fue lo que le llevó al autoproclamado súper-detective-especial-cero-cero-cuatro Demyx a esposar su mano derecha a la suya propia a base de servilletas usadas atadas entre ellas para tenerlo controlado hasta que encontrasen de nuevo al chico perdido, por que, a palabras del mismo rubio, «no vaya a ser que lo encuentres y lo remates lanzándolo a la jaula de los pingüinos». Riku no quiso decirle que en realidad los pingüinos no eran peligrosos para los humanos, pero decidió que lo mejor sería seguirle el juego.

Aun así, no se había molestado en disimular su desagrado ante este hecho, pero pese a todas sus insistencias Demyx terminó por ignorarlo y establecer así su plan de rescate improvisado. Un plan estúpido donde él y su sospechoso buscarían por la zona Este mientras el equipo formado por Axel y Roxas patrullarían por la Oeste. Marluxia se negó a ayudarlos.

Tras esto, Riku se planteó mentalmente qué tan alta podía ser la inteligencia del rubio al tomar esta decisión, sin embargo, y una vez más, decidió dejarlo estar. Al fin y al cabo ese no era su problema.

Porque todo se reducía a dos simples cosas: encontrar a Sora y limpiar su nombre.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que Axel habló con Sora fue cuando todavía estaban ambos en primaria. Concretamente, a los ocho años. Pese a que este hecho era algo que le gustaba recordar como algo pasado y muy lejano, en realidad no pasaban de los dos cinco desde aquel momento.<p>

En aquel entonces el menor era consciente de la rivalidad del pelirrojo con su primo y lo malo que podía ser para ambos el que se llegase a plantear siquiera el ser amigo suyo. Era algo así como una norma no escrita. Para Roxas estaba muy claro: los enemigos de tus amigos son tus enemigos. Sin embargo, a Sora eso nunca había sido válido para él, pues era bien sabido que en su caso absolutamente todo el mundo podía considerarse un amigo potencial.

Además, que a Roxas no le cayese bien no significaba que a él tampoco. Es más, le agradaba. Siempre estaba haciendo bromas a los demás, pasándoselo bien junto a Demyx. Él también quería divertirse de esa manera.

Como era de esperar, el día en el que Sora se acercó a Axel con buenas intenciones Roxas lo declaró traidor y juró no jugar nunca más con él. El enfado se le pasó a los pocos días, pero no la ofensa que le supuso desde ese entonces el encontrarse de buenas a primeras pasando el rato no solo con sus amigos, si no también con el pelirrojo y compañía.

A las pocas horas, Axel se había convertido en algo así como un hermano mayor para Sora. No uno de esos extremadamente sobreprotectores, si no uno de esos que se encargan de enseñarte a defenderte; de los que te cuentan todas y cada una de las maneras sacar de quicio a alguien; esos que se preocupan por ti solo lo necesario. Porque al fin y al cabo, solo les había hecho falta una semana corta para convertirse, para fastidio del rubio, en mejores amigos.

Y es por todo esto que el día de la excursión al zoo, a Axel no le importó en absoluto el tener que cargar con un niño insolente con tal de buscar a su medio hermano. Al menos al principio.

Al contrario que él, Roxas no parecía en absoluto preocupado. Su expresión no mostraba otra cosa más que molestia, aunque no sabía si era más por estar con él que por tener que buscar a Sora. Fuese cual fuese el caso, pensó, a él tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia tener que pasearse con él por el lugar.

Claro, que nadie le impedía tomar las medidas necesarias para disfrutar un poco menos de su compañía.

—¡Camina más lento, idiota! —le gritó por tan solo tercera vez Roxas, al ver cómo sin disimulo alguno Axel hacía de sus pasos cada vez más largos. El aludido volvió levemente el rostro para mostrarle una sonrisa socarrona, olvidando por ese instante que estaban ahí para buscar al castaño.

—¿Me estás diciendo que un paticorto como tú no puede seguirme? —suspiró teatralmente—. Vaya, lo siento. Había olvidado lo lentos que sois los ena… —No llegó a acabar la frase, pues Roxas, que finalmente había logrado alcanzarlo, le propinó una patada en la espinilla que le obligó a mantener la boca cerrada durante unos segundos. Era eso o gritar dolor. Axel no gritaba, y menos aun de dolor.

Aprovechando este momento de evidente superioridad, Roxas se adelantó para tomar el papel de líder y poder decidir por primera vez qué camino tomar.

—Mira, a Sora le gustan los elefantes. Vamos a buscar por allí —propuso, señalando hacia su izquierda mientras ignoraba los gruñidos del mayor. Al no recibir respuesta, se volvió de nuevo hacia él—. ¿Nada que decir? Entonces es que estás de acuerdo, ¿no?

Escuchó a Axel mascullar algo parecido a un «maldito-bastardo-de…», pero lo dejó pasar y comenzó a caminar él delante. Y a su ritmo.

* * *

><p>En cuanto a Riku se refiere, él nunca había tenido una opinión muy clara en lo referente a Demyx. Sabía que él era alguien simpático y lleno de energía, y que pese a sus grandes sonrisas y sus ganas de hablar, no era la persona indicada con quien mantener una conversación.<p>

Todo esto era algo que uno podía aprender tras pasar un par de días con él. Siempre lo había considerado alguien así. Y no es que no lo fuera; es que había más cosas.

—¡**_OhDiosmío_**, mira, Riku! ¡Delfines!

Por ejemplo. ¿Cómo podía una persona preocupada por el bienestar de sus amigos olvidarlos de tal manera por una simple distracción? El tema de Sora seguía en su cabeza en forma de remordimiento, pero simplemente no podía con los cambios de humor del rubio. Porque definitivamente no era normal que tras repetirle innumerables veces que la desaparición de Sora era su culpa y que si no lo encontraban deprisa terminarían encontrándolo muerto en alguna jaula, lo hubiese arrastrado a ver el espectáculo de delfines de quince minutos de duración hasta tres veces, llevado a dar de comer a los animales de granja y decidido ayudar a un niño perdido a encontrar a su madre. La preocupación no podía desaparecer así como así, pero los hechos eran los hechos, y al final Riku supo que si no lograba escabullirse y seguir la búsqueda él solo, tendría que depositar sus esperanzas por encontrar al castaño en esas dos personas en las que no confiaba en absoluto como equipo.

Tras pensar en esto último, su mente llegó a **_esa_** trascendental conclusión. Esa que le decía que no volvería a ver a Sora en su vida.

* * *

><p>—Bueno, si no está aquí con las jirafas, puede que… —Habían pasado como mínimo media hora recorriendo gran parte del lugar, y aun así seguían sin lograr encontrar señales del desaparecido. Pese que el dolor hacia ya rato que había pasado, Axel había decidido dejar que fuese el rubio quien lo guiase, pues en teoría él conocía bien a Sora, lo que les daría más posibilidades por encontrarlo.<p>

Sin embargo, visto el éxito que estaba teniendo, le había quedado más que claro que el chico no hacía más que ir a ciegas.

Cansado y harto de tanta propuesta inútil, llegó un punto en el que finalmente decidió detenerse de una vez por todas. Al notar esto Roxas se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué-

—¿Quieres dejarlo ya? ¡Está claro que no conoces a tu primo! —espetó, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo desafiante—. Llevamos ya como media hora yendo a donde tú querías. ¡Y no me he quejado! –bueno, no mucho–. Así que ya sabes. A partir de ahora mando yo.

El rubio bufó disconforme y se cruzó de brazos.

—De eso nada. Yo sé dónde iría Sora. Solo estoy… eliminando posibilidades.

—"Solo estoy eliminando posibilidades" —Roxas frunció el ceño ante tan burda imitación de sí mismo. Ignorando su expresión, Axel siguió hablando—. Claro, ¡por eso llevamos caminando sin parar y sin resultado! ¡Venga ya, no pienso seguir por ahí!

—¡Pues yo no pienso seguirte! —replicó—. ¡Vas muy rápido!

—¡Y tú muy lento!

—¡Así van las personas normales! Además, ¡se nota que tú quieres dejarme atrás a propósito! —Axel rodó los ojos con fingida inocencia y chasqueó la lengua.

—No digas tonterías. Yo jamás haría eso.

—Desde luego que no… —En cualquiera de los casos, Roxas sabía que en ese momento no le apetecía discutir si realmente lo dejaba atrás a propósito o no –claro, que eso no quitaba el que ya supiese la respuesta–, por lo que decidió recurrir a eso que solía hacerle en ocasiones su propia madre cuando paseaban ambos por el pueblo. Ignorar sus quejas e ir a la suya.

Sin embargo, su plan tenía un fallo. Él no era su madre, y definitivamente Axel no era él. Habían montones de diferencias, pero una de ellas, probablemente la más decisiva, es que él en este caso era el menor. Y una persona más pequeña nunca tendría poder sobre una mayor. No. Lo cierto es que siempre resultaba ser al contrario.

—Te he dicho que no pienso seguirte más. ¿Acaso no me has oído, eeenaaano? —preguntó, alargando innecesariamente la última palabra. Lo sujetó por la muñeca para evitar que continuase. Roxas intentó zafarse, pero la clara diferencia de peso, altura y fuerza resultó ser una desventaja para él. Axel enarcó una ceja y se detuvo—. ¿Sabes qué? —Lo soltó de pronto, logrando que éste casi cayese al suelo—. Haz lo que quieras. Nadie ha dicho que tengamos que buscar juntos.

A Roxas le llevó unos segundos de más para lograr asimilar la nueva información. Al lograr entender lo que estaba proponiéndole el mayor, finalmente logró replicarle como Dios manda.

—¿Sí? ¡Pues vete! Yo puedo ir a buscarlo por mi cuenta. Además, es lo que quería desde el principio…

Axel le lanzó una mirada escéptica, a sabiendas de que el rubio no solo mentía, si no que ni siquiera tenía las suficientes agallas como para ir él solito a buscar a nadie. Lo cierto es que con esto se esperaba acobardarlo y lograr de nuevo el liderazgo. Sabía que no era más que un farol.

Le aguantó la mirada. Visto esto, finalmente, y aun sin dejar escapar esa sonrisa, se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Bien. Iremos por separado. Porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

Roxas titubeó por un instante, pero solo le faltó ver la eterna expresión de burla del mayor para que las dudas se esfumasen de su mente.

—¡Desde luego que sí! ¡Ya puedes irte a buscarlo por donde quieras, que yo seguiré solo!

—A sus órdenes, señor —replicó mordazmente, dando media vuelta. Roxas pudo ver cómo empezó a alejarse de él en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado.

Su estómago le dio un vuelco.

No se dio cuenta de la realidad de la situación hasta que la silueta de Axel se perdió entre la muchedumbre. No es como si se hubiese dado cuenta antes de perderlo de vista, es simplemente que no quería aceptar que encontrarse en un lugar desconocido completamente solo y sin saber cómo volver era algo horrible para un niño de su edad. Porque antes, si lo secuestraban lo harían llevándose también a Axel. Ahora estaba solo, y si algo malo tenía que pasarle, solo le pasaría a él.

Con este último pensamiento logró que el miedo lo invadiese por completo.

Maldito él y su gran cerebro.

—¡Espérame! —gritó, desesperado. No obtuvo respuesta más que unas pocas miradas curiosas por parte de algunos de los otros visitantes. Ante esto, empezó a caminar a ciegas entre la gente, intentando recordar por dónde exactamente había desaparecido el pelirrojo—. ¡Axel, espera!

En realidad parte de él seguía pensando que podía encontrar a su primo él solo sin la ayuda de nadie, que pasear por el zoo sin nadie más que él mismo tampoco era para tanto, y que siempre que alguien intentase raptarlo podía gritar por ayuda.

Pero como bien se ha dicho, esos pensamientos actualmente se encontraban bien apretujados en un rincón de su cerebro. El resto estaba demasiado ocupado buscando alguna cara conocida a la que aferrarse entre la multitud.

—¡Axel! —volvió a gritar, sin dejar de buscar a su alrededor.

De pronto, como si el miedo que llevaba en el cuerpo no fuese suficiente, alguien lo detuvo aferrándolo por el hombro.

Sería bonito decir que quiso gritar, solo quiso, pero que el pánico llegó a ser tal que no logró emitir sonido alguno.

No fue así. Es más, no solo gritó. La reacción ante el repentino contacto ajeno lo sobresaltó de tal manera que manoteó, golpeó al desconocido y, tras perder el equilibrio, terminó en el suelo.

Todo bastante ridículo, cabe añadir.

La gente lo miraba, pero mayor fue su bochorno cuando vio que el desconocido en cuestión no era otro que Axel.

Aun sentado, Roxas esperó a que le soltase alguna frase ingeniosa de esas que tenía especialmente para burlarse de él –y que para su mala suerte, usaba más a menudo de lo que a él le gustaría–. Después del numerito que había montado, ¿qué podría venir? Quizás un «¿vas a llorar? Sabía que me seguirías», si no un «eres un enano cobarde y yo soy mejor que tú, ¡ja!». O no. Podría limitarse a una palabra. Mucho más sencillo y demoledor. «¡Patético!». Él no era patético…

Para sorpresa suya, tras unos segundos en los que ni hicieron más que mirarse el uno al otro en busca de alguna reacción, el pelirrojo suspiró y le tendió la mano.

—¿Tregua?

Ante esto no pudo hacer más que quedarse mudo. Por otro lado, su cerebro empezó a rebuscar en su limitado vocabulario qué clase de insulto era ese.

—¿Qué…? —empezó.

Axel bufó, todavía sin apartar la mano.

—Tregua —repitió—. Mira, lo he pensando. Ahora se supone que tenemos que buscar a Sora, y… Bueno, es decir… ¡sería muy cansado tener que buscarte después a ti también!

Roxas finalmente reaccionó.

—¿D-de verdad…?

—Pero solo hasta que lo encontremos, ¿eh? —Se encogió de hombros—. No te quieras hacer ilusiones conmigo.

—El que no debería hacerse ilusiones aquí eres tú, señor creído —replicó Roxas, ignorando su mano y levantándose por su propio pie. Por suerte para él había logrado dejar de temblar. Axel enarcó una ceja.

—Y lo dice alguien que ha estado a segundos de echarse a llorar. Dime, ¿qué harías tú sin mí? —En realidad no es como si tuviese intención de dejarle contestar. No llegó ni a dejarlo abrir la boca, pues cuando Roxas quiso darse cuenta él ya se había girado y empezado a caminar.

Caminar rápido. Otra vez.

—¡¿Y a eso lo llamas tregua?! —exclamó, exaltado, empezando de nuevo a correr, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de la gente hacia su persona.

—Se está haciendo tarde —le recordó Axel, volviéndose sin detenerse—, y si seguimos yendo a tu ritmo la profesora terminará por darse cuenta.

Con un ágil movimiento, en cuanto llegó a su altura lo tomó de la muñeca y lo empezó a arrastrar por un camino al azar, siempre sin disminuir su propia velocidad.

—¡Corres mucho! ¡Me arrancarás el brazo!

—Si quisiera arrancarte un brazo te arrojaría a la jaula de los cocodrilos… —respondió, sin dejar de tirar de él—. ¡Eres un enano muy lento, vamos!

Y de esa manera continuaron con la búsqueda.

* * *

><p>No se puede decir que hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo, pero al poco rato Roxas pudo comprobar que caminar siendo guiado por otra persona era algo que hacía de la situación todavía más pesada de lo que ya era ésta de por sí.<p>

Cuando era él quien guiaba la expedición, su mente se limitaba a pensar en posibles lugares donde encontrar a su primo, olvidando casi por completo a su acompañante. Ahora que era el mayor el encargado de pensar, su cerebro empezó a darse cuenta de lo aburrido, y sobre todo, cansado que le resultaba todo.

De pronto, un extraño y para nada normal gruñido lo devolvió a la realidad.

Alzó la mirada para verificar que no fuese su acompañante el que en alguno de esos arrebatos extraños que tenía de vez en cuando con él le hubiese gruñido.

Parecía ridículo, pero era un hecho que el pelirrojo era una persona extraña.

Pero no fue él. Solo le bastó con echar un vistazo al lugar dónde se encontraban para tener bastante claro que el causante en esa ocasión no era Axel.

La tenía delante, a muy pocos metros. Axel parecía no haberse dado cuenta, o en su defecto se había dado cuenta pero la había ignorado.

Era una pantera enorme. No, no enorme. Era ENORME. Metida en una jaula, enorme también.

Y le guiñó un ojo. Roxas lo vio muy claramente. Esa pantera con cara de psicópata le había mirado y le había guiñado un ojo. Si seguían en esa calle solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que destrozase los barrotes y saltase sobre él.

Se alejó con disimulo de ella, lo suficiente como para que esos ojos amarillos –ojos que evidentemente lo miraban a él y solo a él– se viesen cubiertos por la figura de Axel.

—Oye, tú eres un cobarde, ¿lo sabías? —escuchó de pronto decir al pelirrojo. Se volvió hacia él. Era evidente que no le había pasado desapercibido su movimiento.

—No lo sabía porque no lo soy —replicó, notando sus mejillas enrojecer—. ¡Y suéltame ya! Me haces daño. —Aunque no era más que un intento por dejar el tema a un lado, era cierto que le dolía la muñeca. Tiró de nuevo de su mano, pero no logró soltarse. Llevaban diez minutos más de camino, y ni en todo ese tiempo había logrado zafarse de su agarre. Sabía que si seguía así la sangre terminaría por olvidarse de la existencia su mano, y tarde o temprano su madre lo llevaría a que se la cortaran. Y él no quería que le cortaran la mano.

Volvió a tirar de ella sin éxito.

—Ya, claro —Axel se detuvo, y al notar cómo cambió bruscamente de dirección y lo empezó a arrastrar hacia una de las jaulas más cercanas, Roxas supo que nada bueno estaba pasando por su cabeza –es decir, una vez más–. Más aun cuando donde se dirigía, concretamente, era esa en la que se encontraba la enorme pantera psicópata.

—¡No sé si lo sabrás, pero estamos aquí para buscar a Sora! —le recordó, retorciéndose tras él.

—Algo que no implica que no me pueda divertir un rato. —No le vio la cara, pero supo por su tono de voz que estaba sonriendo. Se volvía a burlar de él.

—¿Y qué hay de la tregua? —lloriqueó.

—Con ella solo acepto a ir contigo, pequeño llorón. ¡Buenas tardes, señora pantera! —exclamó nada más llegar a la jaula. Ahora lo único que se interponía entre ellos eran los barrotes y unos pocos e insignificantes pasos de distancia—. No seas maleducado, enano. Saluda.

—¡No voy a saludar! —Quizás no lo notase porque era algo que le estaba ocurriendo a sí mismo, pero Roxas temblaba. Bastante, a decir verdad. Al menos lo suficiente como para que la persona que seguía sujetándolo de la muñeca lo lograse notar sin siquiera mirarlo. Solo diez minutos pasaron desde su acuerdo, pero Axel era Axel, y esa ocasión no era precisamente de esas que ocurren todos los días, al fin y al cabo.

Por eso, al infierno la tregua.

—Estoy seguro de que tiene hambre. ¿Tú qué crees? —Los ojos de Roxas se ampliaron y lo miraron con gravedad.

—¡Pues que yo creo que no! —exclamó, alarmado—. ¡Suéltame! —No lo soltó. Al contrario. Acercó a la fuerza su mano hacia los barrotes.

—A ver, quizás si pasamos tu mano a través de la reja…

—¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame!

—Solo un dedo.

—¡Que no!

—¡Oh, mira! Se está acercando. Sí que tiene hambre, sí.

—¡No! ¡En serio, ya está bi-

—¡Niños! ¡¿Se puede saber qué está ocurriendo aquí?! —Para gran alivio, alegría, y en general, cualquier pensamiento feliz que Roxas pudo tener, uno de los guardas del zoo apareció para liberarlo de las malvadas garras –literalmente– del loco que tenía como compañero. Al verlo, Axel lo soltó de seguida, a lo que Roxas reaccionó llevando su mano lo más alejada de él—. ¿Acaso no habéis leído el cartel? ¡No podéis acercaros de esa manera a los animales! —Por algún motivo que Roxas no quiso saber, Axel sonrió.

—Verá, señor guardia. Me ha parecido que la pantera se veía demasiado delgada, y he pensado, ¡démosle algo de comer! Y eso. —Señaló a Roxas con la cabeza—. Aquí mi amigo se ofreció a echarme una mano.

—¡No es cierto! —expresó, conmocionado al ver la macabra sonrisa del mayor tras soltar su "gracia". Tampoco es como si el decirle que eso no había sido divertido y que realmente podría haberle arrancado la mano fuese a tener algún efecto en él.

—¿Dónde están vuestros padres? —preguntó, pasando por alto la respuesta del mayor y empezando a buscar a su alrededor, probablemente en busca de alguien a quien hacer cargo de lo ocurrido.

Roxas no se atrevió a responder. Había pasado a sentirse como un recluso en mitad de un interrogatorio. Solo tenía tres opciones: decir la verdad, lo que le acarrearía un castigo por parte de sus padres y profesores; decir una mentira, algo que posiblemente lo sacase del apuro –por tiempo limitado–, o simplemente, no decir nada.

Su lengua paralizada por el miedo lo obligó a tomar la tercera opción. Sin embargo, Axel no parecía tan afectado.

—Trabajando, supongo. —El guardia frunció el ceño.

—¿Con quién habéis venido? —El pelirrojo esta vez se encogió de hombros. Era más que evidente que estaba acostumbrado a mentir.

—Eso es información personal. Lo siento, pero no se lo diremos.

Pero algo con lo que no contó es que Roxas era débil. La presión que le causó semejante interrogatorio era demasiada para un niño como él.

—Con nuestra profesora. Estamos de excursión.

—¿Y decías que no eras un cobarde? —le espetó—. La presión te puede demasiado rápido, enano.

El guarda los miró severamente.

—Muy bien, pues. Ahora vais a venir conmigo y…

—¡Corre!

—¡¿Qué?!

Y de esa manera, a Axel solo le hizo falta soltar ese grito para tomar una segunda vez a Roxas de su ya adolorida muñeca y llevárselo de allí.

* * *

><p>¿En qué momento habían pasado de buscar a Sora a convertirse en unos fugitivos? Esa era la pregunta que se había repetido una y otra vez Roxas en su cabeza mientras era arrastrado de un lado para otro por un pelirrojo hasta arriba de adrenalina por pensar que aquello que estaba haciendo era algo ilegal.<p>

Era evidente que el tema de Sora había caído en el olvido hacía ya bastante rato. ¿Dónde quedó ese afán por encontrarlo?

No tenía la más mínima idea de si realmente el guarda había decidido seguirlos –Axel opinaba que sí–, pero lo que sí sabía es que el correr en zigzag alrededor de las calles del zoo era algo que fácilmente podía considerarse ridículo. Para su mala suerte, eso no era algo de lo que Axel se preocupase demasiado.

Aproximadamente cinco minutos después, tras haberse escondido en un total de cuatro baños, dos cafeterías y –sí…– una jaula llena de cebras, llegaron a refugiarse en la sección de los reptiles, un lugar oscuro y cerrado que a Roxas le causó escalofríos desde el primer momento en el que puso un pie dentro. Al llegar, Axel miró a su alrededor.

—Creo que lo hemos despistado.

Y Roxas quiso golpearlo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo. A cambio, se sentó en el suelo para recuperar el aliento que el interminable paseo le había quitado. Ignorando las protestas del mayor, se dedicó unos segundos a observar atentamente a su alrededor.

Al contrario que hasta ahora, ese lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. La poca gente presente allí se paseaba en silencio mirando con poco o nulo interés las jaulas, lo que lograba darle al lugar ese silencio sepulcral típico de las casas encantadas y los cementerios. Y luego estaban los animales. Serpientes enormes y todo tipo de lagartos con miles de pequeños y afilados dientes. Ese sitio no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

De pronto, Roxas sintió un tirón en el brazo. Miró a Axel de manera acusadora mientras éste volvía a ponerlo en pie.

—¿Qué? No me dirás que ahora quieres quedarte aquí, ¿no?

No respondió. ¿Lugar oscuro, silencioso y lleno de bichos horribles? Él prefería la muerte antes que quedarse allí solo. Por eso se fue con Axel.

—¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Vamos! —reclamó, empujándolo hacia la salida—. Venga, hay que volver al trabajo. Sora…

—Sora nada. Estoy cansado —sentenció de pronto, deteniéndose y cruzándose de brazos.

En cuanto a Axel, éste lo miró como si acabase de pillarlo saqueando su nevera. Algo muy grave, para su punto de vista.

—¿Y dejar a Sora a su suerte? ¿Estás loco?

Roxas lo miró indignado.

—Hace media hora que Sora dejó de importarme. Lo único que quiero ahora es volver con la clase e irme a mi casa —declaró. Comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección al azar, pero Axel lo detuvo por el brazo y lo volvió de nuevo hacia él.

—¡No me puedo creer que abandones! —le recriminó—. ¡¿Acaso has pensado en cómo estará tu primo ahora?!

—Pues mejor que yo, seguro. ¡Dudo mucho que él haya recorrido medio zoológico corriendo huyendo de alguien inexistente!

—¡Si corrí fue por el bien de ambos, idiota!

—¡No me insultes! —exclamó indignado, soltándose de un tirón de él y retrocediendo—. Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. Además, ¿quién te dice que Riku y Demyx no lo han encontrado ya? ¡Lo más probable es que hayamos estado perdiendo el tiempo para nada!

—¿Y si no lo han encontrado? ¿Me estás diciendo que si ahora Sora estuviese apunto de morir devorado por un león tú no lo ayudarías porque estás cansado?

—¡No seas ridículo! ¡Ni siquiera tú podrías salvarlo de encontrarse en una situación así! Por favor, te agradecería que al menos por una vez en tu vida utilizases eso a lo que llamas cerebro. —Axel lo miró enfurecido.

—¿Sabes? Creo que eso de la tregua ha sido una idea horrible.

—Lo mismo digo. Ni siquiera sé cómo he podido soportarte tanto tiempo.

—¡Habla el que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar por quedarse solo! —Ahora el indignado era Roxas.

—¡Sabes que no es cierto!

Axel quiso replicarle con alguna frase ingeniosa e hiriente, pero la voz de su muy enfadada profesora lo evitó a tiempo.

—¿Que no es cierto qué, señorito Strife?

Al oír su voz, ambos se volvieron hacia ella aterrorizados. Roxas empezó a balbucear en busca de alguna respuesta lo suficientemente convincente para justificar su presencia allí, pero la impresión por verla allí le impidió emitir sonido alguno.

Al contrario que Axel.

—¡Corre!

—De correr nada, Sinclair —le contradijo la mujer, la cual lo había sujetado del cuello de la camisa antes siquiera que hubiese dado un solo paso. Eso es lo que tenía el conocer todas y cada una de las acciones del peor de sus alumnos: llegaba un momento en el que era inevitable adivinar qué haría el chico a continuación.

Roxas había ignorado la orden del pelirrojo, y ahora se encontraba junto a la profesora con cara de niño bueno, manteniendo la esperanza de que creyese que si se encontraba ahí y no allí era por nada más que extorsión venida del mayor

Claro, que la profesora también lo conocía a él. Por eso sabía que, una vez más, el rubio no se iba a librar de culpa. Por precaución, también lo tomó a él por el brazo. Con ambos bien sujetos, empezó a caminar—. Casualmente —empezó— un guarda apareció para preguntarnos por dos chicos desaparecidos… —Desde su posición, Axel miró a Roxas de manera acusadora—… Y también, casualmente, tres de nuestros alumnos nos dijeron que tanto el señorito Strife como el señorito Sinclair habían decidido ir a dar "un paseo" sin supervisión ni acompañamiento aun cuando se les dijo específicamente que no se alejaran del grupo. —Se detuvo para mirarlos a ambos uno a uno—. ¿Algo que decir?

—Sí. ¿Quién es el maldito idiota que se chivó? —La profesora ignoró su tono insolente y volvió a caminar.

—Si una palabrota es lo único que se le ocurre, señor Sinclair, mejor que no diga nada. —Desde su posición, Roxas divisó a lo lejos el lugar donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros de clase. Entre ellos pudo ver distinguir claramente la figura de Sora. La mujer continuó hablando—. Evidentemente esta pequeña escapada será comunicada a sus padres inmediatamente. En cuanto al castigo…

—Un momento, ¿y qué pasa con Demyx y Riku? —la cortó Axel, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—¡Pues que también se escaparon! Nos fuimos los cuatro para buscar a Sora, que se había…

—Axel —Roxas lo llamó a regañadientes, aun sin apartar la mirada del lugar—. Sora está allí.

Y era cierto. En ese momento sora se encontraba hablando alegremente con Riku, como si nada hubiese pasado. Junto a ellos, Demyx se entretenía jugando con Marluxia.

La profesora asintió, observando intensamente al pelirrojo con esa ya típica expresión de decepción que tantas veces había podido ver ya.

—No solo miente, sino que para colmo intenta echar la culpa a sus compañeros. Ellos fueron los que nos avisaron de su marcha. Debería agradecerles.

—¡Pero si fue su idea!

—No siga por ahí. —Axel siguió replicando, pero Roxas, que gracias a su silenciosa vuelta había logrado el favor de la mujer, caminó tranquilamente hacia el resto. Hacia Sora.

Tenía a Demyx, al cual podía echarle la culpa por haberlo metido en ese lío. A Riku, el cual, por lo visto, había declarado contra él delante de la profesora, probablemente para defender su propia y falsa inocencia. Y claro, estaba Sora. El culpable de todo, el cual al final resultaba que había vuelto a los cinco minutos de su "paseo para ver a los elefantes". Los odiaba. Los odiaba a los tres. Pero lo que más odiaba de todo es que por primera vez iba a ser castigado por sus padres, por sus tíos y por sus profesores y no iba a poder echarle la culpa a Axel.

* * *

><p>Estoy bastante segura que este es el capítulo más corto que he escrito (con extra incluido, sí), y no sé si sentirme orgullosa por ello (¡al fin he escrito algo corto!) o maldecirme y echarme la bronca (¿por qué lo has hecho tan corto?). Oh, por cierto, sobre el mensaje ese del capítulo pasado, pues como que la mayoría lo acertó, pero para los que no, me pondré en mi faceta súper-generosa y lo pondré ahí mismo.<p>

**Editado:**

**El extra es larguíiiisimo. Hice bien en cortarlo, aunque ahora me parece que estaría bien cortarlo de nuevo. Tengo la sensación de que incluso es más largo que el mismo capítulo. Vaya...**

_&d qstrz kntnto prrla kazz ly40 eee?_ (Anda que estarás contento por la que has liado, ¿eh?)

_tr4ky qii0iamaz3gr4o dktoox zentr3rn ;)_ (Tranqui, que yo ya me he asegurado de que todos se enteren)

_nUuZ vmsss! Xxx_ (¡Nos vemos!)

Bueno, acabar diciendo que me tengáis paciencia porque todavía me quedan un par de cursos por delante y siempre es difícil encontrar momentos para escribir. Pero seguro, es decir, seguríiiisimo, que lo terminaré acabando. Lo juro.


	9. Soluciones drásticas

Y aquí estoy yo, volviendo de nuevo al fandom.

Por supuesto que llevo la cuenta: aproximadamente han pasado como dos años desde la última actualización. Los motivos por los que no he podido seguir son varios, creedme, pero en resumen, básicamente, todo ha terminado siendo algo así como un popurrí de "no puedos" de diversos motivos, entre los cuales se mezclaron problemillas pequeños, algunos más grandes, las clases, y por supuesto, el hecho de que esas pocas veces que me he visto medio capaz de volver con ello, sencillamente no he podido porque no.

No existe aquí el espacio suficiente para disculparme todas las veces necesarias por dejar esto abandonado tantísimo tiempo, así que voy a pasar directamente a compensar el tiempo perdido con (evidentemente) todos los capítulos que le faltan a esta historia. No todos de golpe, claro. Y con el poco tiempo que tengo, ni siquiera semanalmente. Siga o no siga teniendo lectores, esta historia terminará teniendo un fin.

* * *

><p>• <strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

• **Soluciones drásticas**

Roxas se removió incómodo, y una vez más intentó en vano acomodar su cuerpo a la fría dureza de la porcelana de la bañera que esa noche le hacía de cama. Definitivamente ese no era un buen lugar donde dormir.

Pese a que el inicial cansancio que había ido arrastrando a lo largo de todo el día lo había dejado KO incluso en un lugar como ese, desde que se despertó allá por las tres de la madrugada en mitad semejante sitio no había logrado pegar ojo. Su mente estaba partida en tres. Y ninguna de ellas le dejaba dormir.

Por un lado se encontraba esa parte que no dejaba de divagar, dejándose llevar por la falsa tranquilidad del cuarto de baño y el insomnio que ello le causaba. El silencio pesado le absorbía la mente y le obligaba a pararse a pensar en todo lo ocurrido. El verdadero trasfondo que había conducido a su primo a actuar como lo hizo. Era como un gusano comiéndole el cerebro. Algo irritante a lo que no podía hacer oídos sordos.

A lo largo de toda su vida siempre había habido muchas cosas por las que Roxas se ha debido de preocupar, siempre incluso llegando hasta tal punto de hacerse responsable de ello pese a ni siquiera lograr llegar a establecer una relación directa con él mismo. En casi dos siglos de vida este hecho se ha ido materializando en miles de ejemplos absolutamente cotidianos a la par que absurdos tanto en su día a día como en el de los demás involucrados. Como tales, nos encontramos con el hecho de que su padre siempre contase con el periódico en la mesa al despertarse, que su profesor siempre tuviese las tizas suficientes a su disposición, que la habitación de su primo mantuviese siempre cierto nivel de orden, e incluso que nunca faltase salsa de tomate en casa de su tía. Lo dicho. Absurdo.

Sin embargo, si bien existían y seguirían existiendo miles de tonterías de poca o nula importancia para su vida de las que de todas formas seguiría preocupándose, siempre habían estado ahí esas de las cuales ha terminado haciéndose responsable directo sin siquiera desearlo. Y esas siempre han estado relacionadas de una forma u otra con su queridísimo primo Sora: que si los deberes hechos todos los días. Que si debe ir abrigado siempre que salga a la calle. Que si se ate bien los cordones. ¡Incluso que cumpliese al pie de la letra con todos sus castigos! ¿Molesto? Por supuesto. Pese a ello a lo largo del tiempo todo lo relacionado con su primo ha ido adhiriéndose a su vida como si formara parte de la suya, para su desgracia. Y así fue que tras su llegada al nuevo piso todo se intensificó al verse metido compartiendo piso con el mismo.

Por todo ello, ahora que se encontraba encerrado a cal y canto en ese ridículamente diminuto lavabo de poco más de dos metros cuadrados no podía evitar preguntarse si en el fondo todo aquello podía llegar a ser realmente responsabilidad suya, tal y como ocurría siempre que al chico se le ocurría poner en práctica alguna de sus locuras.

La segunda de esas partes se limitaba a algo más simple y básico: hambre. Ese día no había comido. Y tampoco cenado. ¿Qué clase de monstruo se atrevía a encerrar a alguien a sabiendas de que terminaría haciéndolo pasar por tales condiciones?

Pero sin duda alguna, la última era la que peor llevaba.

A poco menos de dos metros de él se hallaba la tercera y última de las causas de su insomnio, tirada en el suelo, durmiendo tranquilamente, tal y como como si pasar la noche en el frío y duro suelo de un cuarto de baño fuera lo más normal y cómodo del mundo.

¿Culpa suya? No. ¡Por supuesto que no! Era de Axel.

Única y exclusivamente de Axel.

Roxas suspiró, y resignado, volvió a acomodarse en la bañera.

Le rugió el estómago.

¿Cómo había podido terminar así?

Toda esa situación era sencillamente… absurda.

* * *

><p>~Esa misma mañana~<p>

Sinceramente, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que Sora podía llegar a tales extremos por algo tan estúpido como una simple pelea más?

Si bien sabía que gritarle no serviría de nada en esta ocasión, Roxas necesitaba hacerlo recapacitar. Conseguir que entrase en razón y viese de una vez que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Ya no le importaba el loro. Ni siquiera Axel. Solo quería que el día terminase de una vez por todas, olvidarse de todo e irse a dormir. A ser posible, en su cama.

Evidentemente, todo esto no tenía por qué saberlo ese irritante impertinente. Ese el cual se encontraba en ese momento invadiendo su espacio personal a la par que se dedicaba a tirar una y otra vez del pomo de la puerta –sin resultado, por supuesto–, soltando sin ton ni son una sarta de amenazas y palabras mayúsculas dirigidas directamente al principal culpable de aquella situación.

Roxas quería que se callara. Ya le parecía más que suficiente el encontrarse en un espacio tan reducido como para añadirle a éste esas voces amplificadas debido a la acústica del mismo.

—¡… porque si no abres ahora mismo te aseguro que me vengaré! ¡¿Me has oído, Sora?! ¡Creí que éramos amigos, joder! ¡¿Sora?! ¡Sora!

—¡Por lo que más quieras, cállate de una vez! —exclamó Roxas al fin, poniendo fin a la escena apartándolo de la puerta de un codazo—. ¡Sora! Abre la puerta ya. Sabes que esto es una tontería. Algún día tendremos que salir, y será peor para ti si no es rápido.

—_No._ —Roxas gruñó. Buscó en su cabeza la manera más adecuada de decidir cómo lograr hacerlo entrar en razón, sin embargo su primo habló antes que esto sucediera —. _Axel_—empezó—_, __tus intentos por picar a mi primo han llegado a un punto en el que resultan agotadores. ¡En serio! Y me da igual que te quedes y me amenaces con cosas que no cumplirás, ¡pero no soporto que por ello todos terminemos con este horrible dolor de cabeza! ¿Ves? ¡Incluso Riku está asustado! ¡Riku, ven aquí!_ —Tanto Axel como Roxas pudieron escuchar desde el interior del baño los pasos de Sora alejándose de ellos, seguidos segundos más tarde por una serie de ladridos procedentes de la sala de estar.

—¡Sora, abre ahora mismo! —volvió a insistir Axel, pateando la puerta en el proceso, hecho que alteró ligeramente a Roxas ahí presente.

—¡Ten cuidado, so bestia! ¡Si te cargas eso me las tendré que ver con la propietaria! —le replicó alejándolo una vez más de la puerta de un manotazo.

Axel rodó los ojos irónico.

—¡Oh, pobrecito! ¡Mira cuánto me importa! —Se volvió de nuevo hacia la puerta—. ¡Sora, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Tras un corto silencio de apenas unos segundos finalmente se oyó una voz al otro lado. Sin embargo no era Sora esta vez, sino Demyx.

—_¿Roxas? ¿Axel? ¿Estáis bien ahí dentro?_

—¡Demyx! —Nada más escucharlo, Axel apartó a Roxas de la puerta de la misma manera que éste había hecho momentos antes para colocarse exactamente delante de donde en teoría debía estar su amigo—. A Sora se le ha ido la olla. Tú eres normal. Quita lo que sea que haya atrancando la puerta y abre.

—_…Lo siento. No puedo hacer eso_ —dijo, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, a sabiendas de la reacción del pelirrojo—. _¡Pero tengo un motivo**!**_ —exclamó, antes siquiera de dejarlo replicar o amenazarle o insultarlo o las tres cosas a la vez, para el caso—. _Mira, Ax. Tendrás que aceptar que Sora tiene algo de razón, ¿no? Es decir… ¡A veces te comportas realmente mal con el pobre Roxas!_

—¡Oye, que de pobre nada! —reclamó el aludido, sintiéndose ofendido.

—_Calla, Roxas. Te estoy defendiendo_—le replicó Demyx—. _¿Qué decía?_

—No, Demyx ¡Cállate tú! Esto es simple. ¡Abre la maldita puerta! —exclamó Axel, pateando la puerta una vez más, culpa únicamente de la tensión acumulada a causa de la situación. Roxas resopló molesto una vez más.

—Y tú no grites, so imbécil. ¿No te parece que estas paredes ya tienen suficiente eco? ¡Y deja de una vez de darle golpes a la puerta! —le recriminó al tiempo que se apoyaba de espaldas a la pared junto a la misma y se llevaba ambas manos al rostro, agotado por lo ridículo de la situación. Axel le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—_Chicos…_

—Oh, menos mal que yo soy el único que grito. Me pregunto qué pasará cuando empieces a hacerlo tú.

—_¿Me estáis escuchando?_

—Lo que tú digas… —murmuró, con la voz amortiguada. Ceñudo, Axel se apoyó contra la puerta de manera amenazante.

—¿Me estás dando la razón como a los tontos? —Alzando finalmente la vista, Roxas lo miró con una sonrisa encantadoramente irónica.

—Oh, no sé. Dímelo tú. ¿Eres tonto, Axel? —El aludido abrió la boca para responder, sin embargo la respuesta llegó antes de tiempo—. Olvídalo. No es necesario que respondas.

Axel tomó aire, preparado para soltar alguna respuesta ingeniosa e hiriente con la que cerrar la boca al chico, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—_¡Oh, venga ya! ¡¿Es que no os oís?! ¡Sora tiene toda la razón!_ —Demyx pateó la puerta desde el exterior, lo que derivó en una llamada de atención por parte del rubio—**.**_ ¡Axel, te quiero tío, pero la verdad es que eres insufrible! ¡Y tú! ¡Tú, Roxas! ¡Se supone que eres el listo! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué a tu edad sigues comportándote como un crío a estas alturas?! ¡Al principio era divertido, pero definitivamente ahora no es más que una gran, graaaaan molestia para todos nosotros! ¡Y…! ¡Aggh!_

Roxas se quedó en absoluto silencio, impasible ante tal declaración. Sin embargo pudo ver de reojo cómo Axel no reaccionó de similar manera. Si bien se mantuvo en silencio, era evidente que las palabras de su amigo le había, como mínimo, molestado.

Por su parte, Demyx continuó.

—_Mira, de ser por mí pensaba dejaros ahí y abriros por la noche, ¿qué se yo? ¿Pero sabéis qué? ¡Que ahí os quedáis! ¡Sora, me piro ya!_

_—¡¿Qué dices?!_

_—¡Que me voy ya! _—Hubo una pausa—. Axel. Me bajo a Rojo también. Vete tú a saber qué le habrá dado Sora de comer.

Recobrando de nuevo el habla, Axel acercó el rostro más a la puerta si cabía y habló muy lentamente, pronunciando bien claramente hasta la última sílaba, tal y como su amigo había hecho momentos antes.

—Demyx —empezó—, solo lo diré una vez: ni - se - te - ocurra - largarte.

—_Lo siento, Axel. _

—Demyx.

—_Hasta mañana._

El aludido golpeó la puerta.

—¡Demyx!

Roxas casi lo miró con compasión. Pero no.

—…No grites.

* * *

><p>En su momento Sora realmente no lo había pensado demasiado antes de actuar tan compulsivamente. Más que demasiado, nada. En realidad era algo que acostumbraba a hacer: actuar antes de pensar. Y era ahora que se encontraba desparramado tranquilamente en el sofá de salón con Riku perro acurrucado sobre sus piernas, en mitad de una casa en completo silencio –al menos hasta hacía apenas unos minutos, cuando Axel había dejado de golpear la puerta–, fue cuando finalmente todos los pensamientos coherentes y razonables acerca de su idea le hicieron replantearse su increíblemente brillante "plan". Por supuesto que en un primer momento le había parecido bien. Acabar de un solo golpe con las peleas, o al menos comprimirlas en un espacio pequeño para evitar posibles mayores destrozos en el resto de habitaciones.<p>

Ya no había pelea.

Pero y ahora, ¿qué?

¿Realmente podía encerrarlos ahí por siempre simplemente para evitar que el fuego se propagara… una vez más?

Al otro lado de la cuerda, ambos encerrados calcularon que llevaban aproximadamente media hora desde el momento mismo del encierro. Por su parte, supongo que podría decirse que la pasaron toda ella hablando acerca de lo ocurrido con Sora. Dialogando de manera lo más civilizada posible dada tal situación. Quizá debatiendo los verdaderos motivos que podrían haber llevado a Sora a actuar hasta tal extremo, y en tal caso, si realmente podía haber algo oculto en ellos. Encontrar entre ambos alguna manera de salir. O puede que incluso planear alguna artimaña para engañar a su secuestrador y hacerlo abrirles por voluntad propia.

Supongo…

Quizá…

Puede…

Pero no.

Por supuesto que no.

Porque resulta que eso no fueron más que treinta largos minutos de absoluto silencio cargado de gruñidos y miradas afiladas.

Sora golpeó la puerta, rompiendo finalmente con ese pesado silencio permanente en el baño.

—_¿Seguís ahí?_ —preguntó, sin saber realmente el motivo por tan estúpida pregunta.

Desde dentro Axel suspiró exasperado. Se encontraba apoyado a la pared junto a la puerta, de brazos cruzados, evidentemente esta vez más calmado y, esperaba Sora, con ganas de dialogar.

—No, Sora —gruñó—. Lo cierto es que hará unos diez minutos salió del retrete una oruga obesa hasta las cejas de marihuana que nos ha ofrecido una extraña droga que nos ha hecho encoger, lo que nos ha permitido escapar por el maldito desagüe y reaparecer en el País de las Maravillas. ¡¿A ti qué te parece?! —Si bien había empezado su pequeño discurso con un tono de voz más bien bajo, según había ido avanzando éste había ido subiendo unas octavas, para terminar con un gran grito acompañado de un golpe en la puerta.

Sora suspiró ante esto.

—_Oh, sí. Muy bien. Venía a preguntaros si se os ha pasado ya la tontería, pero es evidente que no. ¿No, Axel?_ —El aludido soltó una maldición.

—Sora…

Roxas, que había estado sentado, cruzado de brazos, observando fijamente al mayor desde el rincón del lavabo más alejado de él, se levantó de un salto y se apoyó de lado contra puerta.

—Sora, vamos. Ya conoces a este imbécil. ¡Habla más que piensa! —«igual que tú», quiso añadir, pero obviamente decidió omitir—. Venga, siento todo lo que ha pasado, ¿vale? Y ahora abre. No quiero pasar la noche aquí —suplicó.

Sora resopló. Él no era idiota. Sí, era evidente que primero actuaba y luego pensaba, pero eso no significaba que cuando lo hacía, no supiese hacerlo…

—…_Está bien._

Tanto Roxas como Axel suspiraron aliviados. El segundo se levantó, preparado para abandonar el lugar. Por su parte, Roxas apoyó la frente en la misma puerta.

Sora ya había llegado a una conclusión. Y sabía exactamente cómo sacar provecho a tal situación. Una leve sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

—_Pero antes tenéis que hacer algo._

Ambos se miraron confusos el uno al otro durante un segundo, justo antes de preguntar al unísono.

—¿El qué?

Ellos no lo vieron, pero desde el otro lado de la puerta Sora no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa bien amplia, a sabiendas de su segura reacción.

—_Que jamás os pelearéis de nuevo. ¡Es más! —_señaló_—. No saldréis de aquí hasta que no me lo prometáis._

Axel soltó una carcajada.

Roxas soltó un suspiro resignado. Él no quería pasar la noche ahí. Pero lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Tres de la madrugada. Insomnio. Dolor de cuello. Hambre. Mucha hambre.<p>

Axel empezaba a plantearse seriamente la propuesta de Sora.

No exageraba en absoluto cuando decía que no había logrado dormir un solo minuto en toda la noche. ¿Y cómo poder, cuando estás OBLIGADO –sí, obligado– a hacerlo en el duro suelo de un baño ajeno en una casa ajena? Realmente no entendía cómo podía Sora haberse vuelto en su contra de esa forma después de tantos años de amistad con él. Ayudándolo, defendiéndolo, y tratándolo como al primo que nunca tuvo. ¿Y así se lo agradecía? ¿Haciéndole pasar la peor noche de su vida acompañado de la persona que menos le gustaba en el mundo entero?

Porque claro. Tenía que haber sido con él, ¿no?

Aunque en realidad podía considerarse algo ciertamente insignificante, el hacer noche en la bañera probablemente habría podido ser un alivio para sus huesos. O al menos parte de ellos. Porque sí, en un momento dado habían comenzado una pequeña e insignificante discusión por decidir cuál de los dos dormiría en la bañera. Desafortunadamente para él, Roxas pudo echarle a la cara los motivos suficientes para hacerle ver que tenía más derecho que él a disfrutar de tal lujo. Por no decir que él por su parte no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas suficientes para discutirle en ese momento.

Volvió el rostro hacia su izquierda, intentando divisar en la oscuridad el lugar donde la causa de sus males se encontraba durmiendo tan tranquilamente.

—Enano egoísta…

—Te he oído.

Al escuchar la respuesta Axel se sobresaltó de inmediato. Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba.

E intentando mantener cierta dignidad, disimulando lo mejor que pudo, carraspeó y respondió con absoluta indiferencia.

—Esa era mi intención —replicó, volviendo a acomodarse, cruzando ambos brazos tras su cabeza.

—Por supuesto… —murmuró el otro, desdeñoso.

Axel bufó. Volvió a acomodarse, esta vez colocándose de manera que diese la espalda a Roxas. Una vez más el silencio volvió a caer en el baño, ignorándose mutuamente, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Lograron pasar varios minutos así, sin embargo el solo hecho de saber que el otro seguía despierto no hacía más que mantenerlos en vela. Al menos… más en vela de lo que habían estado hasta entonces.

Y luego estaba ese otro hecho –inmanente en Axel– que hacía que éste sencillamente no fuese capaz de mantener por mucho tiempo la boca cerrada siempre que hubiese cerca alguien para oír sus desvaríos. Independientemente de que la persona en cuestión fuese un desconocido o sencillamente un gruñón insoportable.

El quejido que soltó Roxas al intentar reacomodarse de nuevo fue la señal que necesitó Axel para empezar a hablar.

—Supongo que el señorito estará cómodo —soltó sonriente, con evidente sorna.

—Me vale con poder estarlo más que tú —le replicó mordazmente el otro, en un tono de voz mucho más bajo que el que él había utilizado. Axel se volvió a colocar de espaldas al suelo, y suspirando dramáticamente, respondió:

—Eres encantador.

—Siento no poder decir lo mismo.

Y una vez más, volvió a reinar el silencio.

Solo que esta vez no duró mucho.

—Oye, ¿te…? —Roxas chasqueó la lengua al oírlo de nuevo. Pese a todo, pasando esto por alto Axel volvió a intentarlo—. ¿Te das cuenta de que esta es la primera vez que dormimos en la misma habitación los dos juntos?

Roxas soltó un suspiro frustrado. Ya le parecía suficientemente difícil lograr conciliar el sueño en una bañera como para encima tener a alguien hablándote a medio metro de ti. Para más inri, alguien como Axel.

Sujetándose fuertemente al borde de la bañera, tiró de sí mismo y se sentó como pudo. Miró en dirección a Axel.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres? —preguntó, con evidente cansancio en su voz.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos divertido.

—Darte conversación. Deberías de estarme agradecido.

—¡No lo estoy! —gimió, lastimero, llevándose ambas manos a la cara—. Quiero dormir. Y quiero que te calles. Así que, por favor… —Se reincorporó de nuevo, esta vez de espaldas al mayor, tal y cómo él mismo había hecho momentos antes. Axel no respondió, por lo que pudo dar por hecho que sencillamente había cedido y quedado tranquilo en su lado del baño. Con ello, si bien ni se molestó en intentar conciliar el sueño, sí que pudo volver una vez más a darle vueltas a la cabeza al tema de Sora. No era un gran avance, pero desde luego mucho mejor que tener que hablar con alguien con el que nunca hablas a las tantas de la madrugada.

El silencio se mantuvo por varios segundos, sin embargo de pronto fue interrumpido por unos leves ruidos provenientes, ¡una vez más!, del lado del pelirrojo. Abrió distraídamente los ojos, evidenciando el hecho de no ver absolutamente nada en mitad de esa oscuridad.

Y de pronto, luz.

—¿Qué dem…? ¡Axel! —Volvió a cerrarlos rápidamente, incorporándose de golpe, terminando mascullando entre dientes un par de palabrotas en el proceso.

Pese a todo decidió esperar unos segundos a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la nueva situación. Al hacerlo, se encontró al causante del su dolor de cabeza sentado, apoyado contra la pared frente a la suya, con una gran y maliciosa sonrisa pintada en su cara.

—Hablemos.

—Que te den —gruñó en respuesta.

—Oh, venga ya. Ni que realmente pudieras dormir. —Roxas observó irónico cómo el pelirrojo dio unas palmadas al suelo junto a él—. Ven. Siéntate aquí.

—¡No!

Axel rodó los ojos.

—Está bien. —Y sin dudarlo, se levantó, e ignorando el reciente dolor lumbar, se acercó a él y se sentó junto a la bañera.

Roxas observó cada uno de estos movimientos con cautela, alerta ante cualquier acción desprevenida que pudiese venir por parte del mayor. Entrecerró los ojos.

—Ahora en serio. ¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

—¿Tengo que querer algo necesariamente? —preguntó con falsa inocencia, enarcando una ceja. Ante esto, Roxas le echó una mirada que claramente decía "no-me-hagas-perder-el-tiempo-con-esto-por-favor". Pero sin el por favor.

—Mira, Axel…

—No, no, no. Mira tú, Roxas —lo interrumpió. Antes de proseguir, se acomodó mejor en el suelo, apoyando en el proceso parte de la espalda contra la parte exterior de la bañera. Se volvió de nuevo hacia él—. Lo diré claro: me caes mal.

—¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? —expresó, sarcástico.

—Sin embargo —continuó, alzando el dedo índice para puntualizar lo dicho—, hay que aceptar que de vez en cuando eres de provecho.

Roxas quiso enfadarse, pero estaba demasiado agotado para ello, así que no lo hizo. Simplemente se limitó a mirarlo ceñudo.

—Se me ha ocurrido algo. —Suspiró—. Pero tienes que colaborar.

—Lo que sea que quieras decir, dilo rápido —replicó, intentando parecer somnoliento, aun cuando era evidente que la realidad era exactamente la contraria.

Axel lo soltó sin tapujos. No es como si fuese algo que hubiese estado pensando durante horas. En realidad se le había ocurrido apenas unos segundos antes. Pero de todas formas dudaba que pudiesen perder nada por probarlo.

—Vamos a hacer una tregua.

Esta vez Roxas no pudo evitarlo, y tal y como había hecho Axel horas antes ante la absurda petición de Sora, soltó una carcajada.

—¿Bromeas, no?

Axel sonrió.

—En absoluto.

* * *

><p>El día amaneció acorde al sentido de humor de los dos presos: nublado y oscuro. La escasa luz blanquecina de la mañana se filtraba a través de la pequeña ventana situada en la zona superior del baño, suficiente para hacer ver a sus dos huéspedes que era hora de levantarse. No ellos, por supuesto. Ellos llevaban horas sin pegar ojo. Al menos de manera medianamente decente. Sin embargo eso no era algo que pudieran decir de su captor.<p>

_—¡BUENOS DÍAAAAAAAS! ¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Habéis dormido bien?_

En el interior del baño, Roxas cabeceó, y tras murmurar un "ya era hora" empezó a moverse perezosamente, adolorido, para salir de la bañera lo antes posible.

Por su parte, Axel dio un suspiro cansado seguido de un gruñido.

—Pequeño bastardo… —soltó entre dientes.

—Que no te oiga —replicó Roxas, sacando los pies fuera y plantándolos en el suelo—. Si se enfada vete tú a saber cuánto tiempo más podría dejarnos aquí…

—_Haz caso a mi primo, Axel. Esas no son formas de hablar a la persona que tiene que decidir si abriros o no_ —respondió Sora desde el otro lado de la puerta, dejándoles claro a ambos que sí que lo había oído—. _Ay. Riku tiene hambre…_

—Sora —Roxas se plantó ante la puerta rápidamente, decidido a intervenir antes de que a Axel se le ocurriese soltar algún disparate que pudiese afectarles directamente, o en su defecto, que Sora se marchase sin más—. Sora. Por favor. No tienes la menor idea de lo que nos has hecho pasar. Llevamos prácticamente un día entero sin comer. Además, tenemos que ir a trabajar. Así que hazme el favor de comportarte como una persona adulta y abre ya.

—_¿Y qué pasa con vosotros?_

Ambos se miraron fugazmente, para seguidamente clavar de nuevo la mirada en la puerta.

—Eso ya está arreglado —concluyó Axel, con voz vacilante.

—_¿En serio? _—soltó Sora desde el otro lado, con genuina incredulidad—. _¿No me estáis tomando el pelo? _

—Sora, por favor —lo interrumpió Axel, tomando la palabra de nuevo, alzando la voz sin pensarlo—. ¿Crees que estoy de humor para tomar el pelo a nadie? Roxas y yo hemos estado hablando, ¿vale? Y nos hemos dado cuenta de que no podemos seguir así, con… bueno, eso que os molesta tanto al resto. ¿Lo pillas? ¡Ya está!

Sora dejó pasar una pequeña pausa, intentando encontrar en la voz de Axel alguna pista que pudiese demostrar que lo dicho no era más que una vil mentira. Aun con todo, dudoso, se dirigió hacia su primo para verificarlo.

—_¿Roxas?_

—Lo que ha dicho él —soltó, demasiado rápidamente a como le habría gustado a él. Rezó en silencio por que Sora aceptase todo lo dicho sin replicar. Podría jurar que Axel contuvo la respiración.

—_Muy bien entonces_ —dijo finalmente, tras segundos de aterrador silencio—. _Os voy a soltar. Pero solo para que no os muráis de hambre. Que conste._

Escucharon una serie de ruidos en el exterior en lo que Sora desatrancaba la puerta, ignorando por completo lo que fuese que hubiese puesto en ella.

—_Ya._

Axel empujó impaciente, sin embargo ésta no hizo más que abrirse unos centímetros, los suficientes como para quizá, poder sacar el brazo por ella. Sora se asomó por la rendija.

—Os comportaréis, ¿no? Lo habéis prometido… —Roxas rodó los ojos furioso.

—¡Sora! ¡YA!

—¡Está bien! Está bien… —Al final fue él mismo el que terminó de abrir, apartándose en el proceso para dejar paso a ambos chicos, los cuales fueron recibidos con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué? ¿Más tranquilos?

Si bien Axel decidió obviar su presencia para pasar directo a la cocina a llenarse con algo el estómago vacío, Roxas se tomó unos segundos de más, deteniéndose únicamente para lanzarle al menor una de esas siniestras miradas que jamás han llegado a presagiar nada bueno. Sora la pasó por alto y los siguió.

De camino al refrigerador, Roxas echó una mirada significativa a Axel, la cual, para sorpresa de Sora, éste captó de seguida. Ambos asintieron sin decir palabra, lo que incrementó aún más las dudas del menor. Frunció el ceño. Eso no cuadraba.

Aparentemente su desesperado plan por terminar definitivamente –¿definitivamente? No. Pero al menos de forma temporal– con el egoísta comportamiento que estaban teniendo hacia los demás y hacia el uno con el otro había terminado surgiendo de alguna manera su efecto. Por supuesto eso estaba bien. Sin embargo era evidente que algo como eso no se arreglaba con una simple noche en el baño. Ayer se estaban matando. ¿A qué venía ahora esa complicidad entre ambos?

Sentándose en la silla, se volvió a mirar a su primo, el cual aparentemente se encontraba rebuscando en la nevera algo para comer, y quizá algo para él también.

—Entonces… —empezó, cauteloso, mirando fijamente la espalda de su primo—. ¿Ya está todo arreglado? Digo, ¿ya oes lleváis…bien? —¿Por qué estaba tan silencioso todo?

—Podría decirse que sí… —respondió el pelirrojo, desde el sofá, con la boca llena de vete a saber qué—. ¿Tú qué crees, Roxas?

El aludido siquiera se dignó a girarse. Ahora se dedicaba a apilar varios ingredientes sobre el mármol de la cocina, anticipando un gran y variado desayuno preparado especialmente para compensar un día completo en ayuno.

—Supongo —murmuró, con desinterés.

Sora no supo qué decir. ¿Realmente había funcionado? ¿Era para mejor? Y si era así, ¿por qué sentía por todo su cuerpo esas terribles ansias por tomar a Riku y salir corriendo de la casa?

Por el rabillo del ojo, algo captó su atención. Se volvió rápidamente, aun sin levantarse de la silla.

—¿Qué haces? —pidió—. ¿Qué estás haciendo con Riku?

Axel, que se había incorporado del sofá, había tomado a Riku perro en brazos, y ahora se disponía a salir de la casa.

—Mira, Sora. Sé de buena mano que hay quien no quiere que este perro siga viviendo aquí. Así que… en fin —se encogió de hombros, sonriente. Y malicioso—. Me lo llevo.

—¿Qué…? —Sora parpadeó, y la imagen exacta de la confusión apareció en su rostro. Sin embargo su cerebro no tardó demasiado en conectar de nuevo con la realidad—. ¡¿Estás mal?! ¡Dame a Riku! —Sora hizo ademán de acercarse y arrebatárselo de las manos, sin embargo algo lo detuvo por la espalda. Volvió la mirada hacia atrás. Roxas lo estaba sujetando por el cuello trasero de la camisa—. Suéltame —reclamó.

—No.

—¡Roxas!

—Bueno, pues yo me voy yendo ya. Seguro que a Demyx le hará mucha ilusión tener al chucho este en casa.

Sora vio sin poder hacer nada cómo Axel se llevaba al animal. Intentó resistirse y soltarse del agarre de su primo, sin embargo, al ver que se resistía, éste pasó a sujetarlo por los hombros, inmovilizándolo casi por completo.

—No te resistas, Sora —le susurró al oído de manera amenazante, lo que conllevó precisamente en una tanda aún más dura de forcejeos e intentos de mordida. Empezó a desesperarse según veía cómo el pelirrojo se alejaba con la mascota.

—¡Riku, ataca! —gritó—. ¡Riku, resístete! ¡Nooo, Axel, no te lo lleves! ¡Nooooo!

—Nos vemos, ennn- Roxas —dijo Axel, levantando una mano de despedida por encima de su cabeza, sin llegar a volverse.

Como respuesta, Roxas soltó a su primo, pero antes de que éste llegase siquiera a tocar la puerta, la cerró y se plantó ante ella. Finalmente Sora pudo ver su expresión. Si bien aparentemente mostraba una ligera sonrisa, el rencor que irradiaban sus ojos era más que evidente.

—Regla número uno —dijo, levantando el dedo índice—. No más perros en esta casa. —Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón con la intención de seguir con su esperado desayuno—. Y que sepas… —añadió, volviéndose ligeramente, dejando asomar una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos seguían expresando la realidad. Rencor y venganza. Exactamente igual que los que había podido ver en Axel al abrirles la puerta—… que esto solo acaba de empezar.

* * *

><p>Por si no se nota (yo al menos sí), es un hecho que he perdido la práctica con esto. Me he pasado desde principios de verano pensando no sólo en cómo escribir este capítulo, si no en la continuación de todo el resto. He tenido que releerlo varias veces antes de tomar ninguna decisión, y para colmo las palabras no me salen tan fácilmente como a mí me gustaría. Pero aquí está. Una versión algo alterada de lo que debería haber sido la de hace dos años. Espero que mi cabeza no tarde demasiado en arreglarse y adaptarse de nuevo a esto…<p>

PD: He excluido el extra que suele acompañar los capítulos. Como ya he dicho, mi cabeza no está donde debe estar. Dadme tiempo.

En fin. Un gran saludo a todos, fans y no fans. Aunque más a los fans que a los no fans. Nos vemos pronto :)


	10. ¡Sorpresa! Verdades al descubierto

Hoy estoy realmente deprimida. Dado que he vuelto a la página también he decidido volver a leerme algunos de los fics (mayormente AkuRoku) que más me gustaron e inspiraron en su momento. Y… en fin. NO ESTÁN. La autora los ha borrado. Todos ellos. No me lo creo. Tiene que ser una pesadilla… Por favor, que alguien me dé con un bate para despertarme…

* * *

><p>•<strong>Capítulo 10 <strong>

•**¡Sorpresa! Verdades al descubierto**

—_¿Qué es lo que más te molesta de Sora?_

—_¿Lo que más? Riku. Su perro._

—_Bien. Yo me encargaré de él entonces. Pero a cambio…_

Roxas se encontraba como en una nube. Feliz. No por el hambre que sentía, por supuesto. Esa parte era bastante horrible, en realidad. No: feliz de verdad, algo que llevaba sin experimentar desde que el animal llegó a la casa. Feliz en el sentido de bien consigo mismo. Esa misma mañana lo que podría considerarse el cuarenta por ciento de sus preocupaciones parecían haberse esfumado de un plumazo tras la marcha del perro.

Por supuesto esa felicidad de había visto puesta en un hilo durante varias horas, durante las cuales Sora había aprovechado para pasar todo ese tiempo haciéndole la vida imposible, recriminándole de carecer de corazón, y acusándole de ladrón –aun cuando era Axel el que se había llevado a la bola de pelo antes sus propias narices, no él–. Claro que el chico también había intentado bajar a recuperar a su preciada mascota, sin embargo, y pese a los intentos de colaboración de Demyx, le fue una misión del todo imposible. Axel parecía dispuesto a defender de todas las maneras su nueva posesión recién adquirida, y no parecía tener intención alguna de devolvérselo.

Y en eso fue que Sora lo acusó de traidor, pasando así como automáticamente de modo bastardo insoportable al modo dramático traicionado, pero no con él –a Roxas lo daba por perdido–, sino con Axel. ¿Dónde habían quedado todos esos años de amistad leal e ininterrumpida? ¿Y la complicidad? ¿Y los gustos compartidos? ¿Dónde había quedado todo eso? ¡Esfumado! Se había esfumado de un plumazo. ¿Acaso el hecho de haberle hecho pasar la noche en un lavabo lo había hecho pasarse al lado oscuro donde su primo se encontraba? Es más, ¿para qué iba él a querer un perro, teniendo algo tan absolutamente cool como un loro?

Sin embargo, si se paraba detenidamente a pensarlo, era evidente que el que más salía ganando aquí con el rapto del perro no era otro que el mismo Roxas. Pero sin embargo, ¡era Axel el que lo había llevado a cabo! Por el amor de Dios, ¡no tenía ni pies ni cabeza! ¿Qué hacían ayudándose mutuamente? ¿Qué demonios había podido pasar en ese cuarto de baño? ¿Se habían reconciliado? Lo dudaba mucho, pues lo único que esperaba él no era más que dejasen las peleas de lado. ¿Qué estaba pasando con esos dos?

Solo había una persona a la que podía acudir ahora…

En ese momento en el que finalmente había decidido pasar al modo tranquilo que tanto adoraba su primo, se encontraban ambos en completo silencio, cada uno en su mundo, y cada uno con un estado de humor particular.

Sora observó perspicaz a su primo desde la mesa del comedor. Éste se encontraba justo enfrente de él, desayunando completamente tranquilo, ajeno a los pensamientos del castaño. Lo ignoró por completo cuando Sora tomó su celular y, muy lentamente pero con decisión, escribió un mensaje urgente a ese único alguien que le ayudaría a arreglar esto y ayudarle así a recuperar a Riku.

_Ncesito tu ayuda. S sobre roxas i axel. _

_Ns vemos n el park de la plaza a las12_

Sora volvió a alzar la vista. Roxas seguía completamente a la suya. Incluso parecía aburrido.

Volvió la mirada hacia su reloj, el cual marcaba las 11:23. Suponiendo que su interlocutor se percatase rápidamente de su mensaje estaría a tiempo en el lugar a la hora pactada.

—Voy a salir —anunció de pronto, apartándose de la mesa, sin quitar la vista sobre su primo a la espera de una reacción.

El interesado finalmente se dignó a lanzarle una mirada.

—Si vas a casa de Demyx, que sepas que no te servirá de nada intentar…

—¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso! ¡Voy a salir! —lo cortó, de la manera lo más grosera posible. Pese a todo, Sora no pasó por alto el hecho de que su primo aun siguiese evitando mencionar el nombre del pelirrojo, aun cuando para el caso era Axel el más vinculado al tema del secuestro –sí. ¡Se-cues-tro!–. Eso podía tomarse como una señal de que en el fondo todo seguía igual que siempre. Más o menos. Eso creía él.

Por su parte, Roxas se encogió de hombros, mostrando una ligera sonrisilla de suficiencia. El castaño frunció el ceño ante esto, pero no dijo nada. A cambio, se limitó a dirigirse en silencio a la puerta y marcharse sin más.

* * *

><p>—<em>Quiero que vayas a recuperar algo mío.<em>

—_¿Qué? Ni de coña._

—_Pues olvídate de que colabore con el tema de Sora…_

—_¡Está bien, está bien!… … ¿Dónde?_

—…_A casa de Marluxia._

Roxas sonrió en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras Sora. Ni qué decir que estaba extremadamente orgulloso ese día. ¿Y cómo no? Cuando había logrado hacer desaparecer de su vida a una de las cosas que más lo atormentaban. Ojo. Una de ellas. En este caso, Riku perro, ese bicho infesto que no hacía más que acabar con la higiene de su apartamento, sus horas de sueño y con su dinero. Porque en serio, ¿en qué demonios podía haber pensado cuando aceptó acogerlo?

Ahora bien. No bromeaba cuando dijo que esto no había hecho más que empezar. Y Axel le aseguró su ayuda. No de manera desinteresada, por supuesto. Pero bien era cierto que su primo necesitaba una llamada de atención por lo que les había hecho pasar, y en eso Axel estaba de acuerdo.

Por supuesto el precio por su colaboración –porque no se podía llamar de otra forma– existía. Casi podía decir algo así como que había vendido su alma al diablo. Y nunca mejor dicho.

Oh, sí. La tregua. No, más bien… _tregua_. En cursiva.

Porque aceptémoslo. Sí, él era quien más beneficiado salía en lo referente a Sora, pero Axel no podía conformarse. Sora le caía bien al fin y al cabo. Y él tenía otros intereses. Así pues… no fue lo que podría llamarse tregua realmente, si no más buen un… trato de favores. ¿Quién no ha oído alguna vez esa frase de "unirse es vencer"? Por supuesto ahora él tenía que devolver el favor que le correspondía. Porque su falso y ególatra aliado había cumplido, y si bien podía sencillamente aprovechar la situación a su favor e ignorarlo tal y como había hecho miles de veces antes, no le parecía justo dejarlo tirado cuando él mismo había contribuido en cierta forma a su actual felicidad. Además, que si no cumplía perfectamente podría devolverle el perro de las narices a Sora y al infierno el trato.

Por no decir que sencillamente no quería deberle nada a nadie. Y menos aún a él.

¿El trato?

Bien. No era difícil, pero sí algo… en fin. Molesto.

Sí, eso es.

Molesto.

Tan molesto como puede resultar el ir a casa de un ser desagradable y engreído con el fin de tomar de ella algo absurdo para dárselo otro ser desagradable y engreído por igual. O incluso más.

Con un suspiro, Roxas se levantó de la silla y dejó los platos sucios en el lavamanos. De ser por él, por descontado los lavaría en ese mismo momento, pero realmente deseaba quitarse de encima ese encarguillo aborrecible lo antes posible. Así pues, tomó las llaves de casa rápidamente –algo que, señaló, Sora no había hecho– y, tras echar feliz un último vistazo a la casa vacía –vacía en concepto de perro– salió de casa. Sobra decir que no sabía cómo llegar a dicho lugar. Esa era la otra parte del plan que le desagradaba.

Bajó un único piso en las escaleras y se plantó ante la puerta de ese lugar al que ya una vez se juró no volver jamás, y dio tres cortos golpes. Casi al instante una oleada familiares ladridos empezaron a sonar desde el interior del apartamento. Ese era ahora un motivo más añadido a la lista de "_Por qué prefiero morir de una manera desagradable y dolorosa antes que entrar ahí_".

—_¡Riku! ¡Cierra el pico de una vez! ¡No es Sora, ¿vale?! ¡No es Sora!_

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando en el interior a un Axel intentando alejar a Riku perro con el pie. Aun sin lograrlo del todo se volvió hacia él con una macabra sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Disfrutando del silencio? ¿Cómo te han ido tus dos horas sin perro? —preguntó, con algo de sorna.

—Simplemente cállate y dime dónde es —le replicó Roxas al instante. Se cruzó de brazos en un intento por parecer intimidante, lo que ocasionó que Axel rodase los ojos, divertido. Definitivamente ese no era el efecto que esperaba lograr.

—Y así lo agradece… —murmuró, tomando finalmente a Riku entre sus brazos. En el proceso se llevó una mano al bolsillo, de la cual sacó un trozo de papel escrito—. Toma —finalizó—. Ahí tienes la dirección. A ser posible termina con esto hoy mismo. Aún no has acabado.

Roxas se sobresaltó ante lo último.

—¡¿Cómo que aún no…?!

Pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

* * *

><p>Sora caminaba rápidamente por las calles de Twilight Town. En su mente no había otra cosa más que el llegar lo antes posible al lugar indicado. Volvió a mirar su móvil y frunció el ceño. Seguía sin recibir respuesta. Pese a todo esperaba que sencillamente hubiese decidido pasar de responder e ir directamente.<p>

Apenas había caminado poco más de media hora cuando llegó a la plaza. En un primer vistazo no vio más que un total aproximado de diez personas, sin embargo no logró dar con quien se suponía había quedado.

Dio un rodeo a la plaza y se sentó en uno de los bancos con una panorámica más amplia de la zona a esperar. Por suerte, no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

—Llegas tarde —le instó de pronto una voz tras él. Sora alzó la vista. Pese a encontrarse de espaldas a su interlocutor, no le fue difícil apreciar ese característico tono autoritario y algo rimbombante típico de Marluxia—. Y eso… —añadió—, que eres tú el que me ha citado.

El castaño finalmente se levantó y se volvió hacia él, ofendido.

—Que sepas que acabo de llegar y no te he visto. Además, que yo no vivo precisamente aquí al lado, para que lo sepas. —Ignorando ese aborrecible tono de reproche del castaño, Marluxia rodeó el banco con parsimonia. Se notaba a leguas que ese era el último lugar al que querría estar ahora, sin embargo aún incluso se notaba más esa enfermiza curiosidad que tendía a tener últimamente con los temas relacionados con Axel y Roxas. Y Sora lo sabía.

—Pues entonces ya podrías haber decidido una hora más tar-

—¡No puedo, esto es urgente! —exclamó el castaño, acercándose a él bruscamente, haciéndolo sobresaltar en el proceso. Marluxia no necesitó más de tres segundos para recomponerse. Tomó aire y lo miró detenidamente, pensativo. Sora le aguantó la pose con los labios bien cerrados y una mirada ardiente en el rostro que pedía a gritos que le hiciese caso.

Finalmente, el mayor tomó una decisión.

—…Este lugar es horrible para hablar. Vamos a tomar un café.

* * *

><p>A lo largo de todos sus años compartidos con personas mentalmente inestables Marluxia ha aprendido a ver en la gente lo que la gente no quiere que vea. No se refiere a su ropa interior, claro. Sino a lo de dentro. Ese estado emocional que muchos se empeñan en esconder.<p>

Juzgar a la gente por su exterior y decidir el interior. Ver a través de ella. En un gesto algo pretencioso, Marluxia ha llegado a decidir considerarlo un don. Ahora mismo, en Sora veía algo de inestabilidad. Ahí sentado, encogido, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la mirada clavada en la mesa. Nervios. Duda. ¡Miedo! ¿Qué demonios podía haber pasado? La única información que tenía no eran más que una serie de conjeturas sacadas de un mensaje urgente y de un crío tembloroso.

—He hecho algo que afecta a la apuesta, y no sé si está bien —empezó él finalmente, antes de siquiera darle la oportunidad al mayor de preguntarle. Ante esto Marluxia lo observó con algo de asombro que rápidamente disimuló, no dejando ver más que una bien disimulada expresión de ligero interés. Optó por no decir nada y dejarlo continuar, lo que Sora hizo tras unos segundos de silencio—. Los encerré en el baño. A los dos. Y ahora… Bueno…

Marluxia abrió ampliamente los ojos, asombrado. Eso definitivamente era lo último que esperaba oír. Carraspeó, intentando mantener la situación bajo control.

—Los… ¡encerraste! Bien... Eso es… eh… interesante —expresó, completamente descolocado ante tal declaración. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Cómo no se le podía haber ocurrido algo así a él? ¿O cómo se le ocurría hacer algo así? De pronto el camarero apareció ante ellos con sus respectivos pedidos, logrando cortar así el flujo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Y bien? —le instó Sora, tras murmurar un "gracias", justo antes de darle un gran bocado a su croissant.

Marluxia dio un leve sorbo a su café, pensativo.

—¿"Y bien" qué? —preguntó, aún en las nubes.

—¿Qué hacemos? —insistió Sora, reclinándose sobre la mesa para acercarse más a él, a la espera de algún tipo de reacción. Si bien no podía decir que conocía a Marluxia tanto como a Demyx o a Axel, durante las pasadas semanas creía haber llegado a un punto en el que podía predecir fácilmente la manera de actuar o pensar del mayor. No es como si estuviese orgulloso de ello. En realidad no lo estaba en absoluto, pero de todas formas era algo que estaba ahí. Al menos hasta ese momento.

—¿Hacer? —«Al infierno», pensó Sora.

—¡ACTÚAN RARO! —se atrevió a gritar finalmente, espetándoselo en la cara, intentando despertarlo de un golpe del sueño en el que parecía haber caído. Inevitablemente toda la gente presente en la cafetería se volvió hacia él, sin embargo no les prestó atención alguna.

Porque funcionó.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Cómo de raro? —Marluxia se levantó unos centímetros y se reclinó sobre la mesa, tal y como Sora había hecho anteriormente. Solo que en este caso él aprovechó la cercanía para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos y acercarlo así aún más a él—. ¿Raro en plan incómodo? ¿O raro en plan más como cercanos?

Sora intentó forcejear en vano. De todas formas respondió como pudo.

—Pues eso: ¡raro! ¡Como si fuesen amigos! No, amigos no. Más como… no sé. ¿Aliados?

Marluxia lo soltó y se levantó, decidido. Sora pudo ver con algo de temor un extraño brillo en sus ojos cuando pronunció la siguiente frase.

—Algo inmencionable pasó ahí dentro esa noche. —Sonrió—. Y debo descubrir el qué.

* * *

><p>Roxas maldijo por decimotercera vez en ese minuto a Axel, por haberlo hecho acudir a ese lugar. Y aprovechando, también a Marluxia, por tener la indecencia de no encontrarse en su casa, y ya de paso, a Sora, por idiota. Y punto.<p>

En esos momentos el joven rubio se encontraba reclinado contra la pared en mitad de un pasillo dentro de un edificio desconocido. Junto a él, supuestamente la puerta de entrada al apartamento particular de Marluxia. En su mano, el papel con la dirección del lugar garabateada con una pésima caligrafía, sacada nada más que para comprobar que realmente no era él el que se había equivocado, si no que sencillamente el dueño de la casa no estaba en ella.

Se había pateado la ciudad como cuarenta largos minutos, decidiendo en el trayecto las palabras adecuadas para convencer al del pelo rosa de dejarlo pasar y permitirle hurgar entre sus cosas. Claro que sabía que no podía salirle con esas de buenas a primeras, pero según llegaba a la calle correcta había logrado reunir un pequeño puñado de excusas absurdas que podían ayudarle en su propósito. Sin embargo ahí no acababa todo. Porque luego estaba el "eso" que debía ir a buscar. _Eso_, concretamente, era algo tan insignificante como –Roxas no podía pensar en ello sin suspirar dramáticamente– un mechero. ¡Un maldito mechero que, supuestamente, Marluxia le robó días atrás! Todo estaba quedando patas arriba. Porque realmente si se paraba a pensarlo no lograba darle sentido a la escena: él yendo a casa de Marluxia a recuperar un mechero propiedad de Axel. Si eso no era odio hacia el perro, que alguien más listo le dijera qué era exactamente.

El hecho era pues, que se encontraba plantado ante el apartamento de uno de los tíos más desagradables que conocía a la espera de su –esperaba– inminente llegada.

—Solo es un minuto. Necesito ir a buscar algo. —Roxas se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Marluxia. Tras murmurar entre dientes un ligero "al fin" en forma de gruñido, se acercó a la barandilla junto a las escaleras para verlo llegar, y quizá también ver su cara de incredulidad al verlo ahí. Sin embargo una segunda voz lo detuvo a medio camino.

—¿Cómo que algo? Pensaba que íbamos a ir ya para mi casa… —frunció el ceño al oír esa voz tan extremadamente familiar. ¿Qué demonios pintaba ahí Sora, acompañando a Marluxia?

—No seas pesado, Sora. Solo es mi diario de apuntes. Ahí es donde tomo nota de todos los progresos y retrocesos acerca de la relación entre Axel y Roxas. — Parpadeó atónito. ¿Acababa de oír bien? Si ya de por sí le sorprendió de sobremanera al encontrar ahí a Sora, esto último lo había dejado absolutamente descolocado. Un sentimiento extraño empezó a revolverle por dentro.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué tipo de apuntes? —continuó el castaño. Roxas escuchó los pasos de ambos subiendo los dos pisos de distancia por las escaleras. En un pensamiento fugaz se le pasó por la cabeza hacerles ver su presencia lo antes posible, sin embargo lo descartó al instante. Sabía que había algo raro entre esos dos, y para colmo algo raro relacionado de alguna manera –una muy directa, al parecer– con su persona. Por lo tanto, buscó rápidamente a su alrededor un buen lugar donde esconderse. A unos pocos metros de él se encontraba, al final del pasillo, una columna sobresaliente tras la cual probablemente se encontraría el ascensor. Y sin hacer ruido, empezó a correr hacia ella.

Mientras tanto Sora y Marluxia seguían hablando.

—Pues apuntes, Sora. Hechos. Cosas que veo y cosas que ocurren. —Sus voces se oían cada vez más cercanas a la planta en la que se encontraba—. Sentimientos escondidos detrás de esas peleas absurdas, reacciones ante situaciones inesperadas. Pesquisas… Ya sabes.

«_No, no sabe_», pensó Roxas, rencoroso. «_No hasta que le expliques a ese idiota el significado de la palabra "pesquisas"…_».

No lo entendía. No entendía nada. ¿Realmente Marluxia estaba haciendo algo tan… absurdo? Porque esa era la palabra. Absurdo. Absurdo y loco. Tantas veces que había discutido o peleado con Axel había estado él ahí, observando. Analizando.

No pudo encontrar otra palabra a cómo se sentía ahora mismo más que violado.

Llegaron ante la puerta. Roxas pudo escuchar el sonido de la llave siendo introducida en la cerradura, y a continuación, los pasos de ambos entrando en el domicilio.

A la mierda el mechero. Tenía que recuperar ese cuaderno.

No llegó a oír la puerta cerrarse, lo que significaba que saldrían de un momento a otro. Decidió bajar en ascensor. Una vez llegó al vestíbulo de entrada del bloque de pisos, empezó a correr. Probablemente Axel se mosquearía cuando se presentase sin su estúpido mechero. Pero tenía el presentimiento que lo que tenía que decirle le borraría al instante toda réplica que tuviese para darle.

* * *

><p>No era por fanfarronear ni nada, pero en esos momentos Axel se había autoproclamado el ser más inteligente de todo Twilight Town. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo, cuando había logrado engañar a su enemigo número uno para ponerlo por completo a su servicio? ¿Y todo a cambio de qué? De cuidar por un tiempo indefinido a un perro escandaloso y evitar que Sora lo recuperase. Por supuesto, era evidente que Roxas no habría aceptado esto de saber exactamente el tipo de trato que estaban haciendo. Pues tal y como se lo había planteado en un buen principio no aparentaba nada más que ser un pequeño trato de favores. Yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas. Lo que no había mencionado es que ese "tú me ayudas", era algo así como… para el resto de tu existencia. Y aceptaría, por supuesto. A no ser que realmente tuviese ganas de recuperar a la pequeña bola de pelo. Aún no había olvidado ese horrible día en el que por su culpa no logró llevarse a casa el perro deseado y del cual tanto le había costado convencer a su madre para adoptar. Pequeño bastardo.<p>

Y ahí estaba él, disfrutando de su almuerzo tras pasar lo que se podría decir un día completo sin comer. Riku perro se había encontrado un rincón debajo de la mesa para echarse un sueñecito, y Demyx había salido. Probablemente lo ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas había sido demasiado para él, y necesitaba despejarse un poco antes de volver de nuevo. Lo más probable es que hubiese llamado a Zexion para desahogarse, dado que era él al que tendía acudir cuando algo lo alteraba de alguna manera. Supongo que ese era el caso.

Sonriendo satisfecho, Axel se levantó a dejar todos los platos y bolsas de aperitivos vacías en la cocina cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta. Rodó los ojos. No era muy probable que fuese Demyx, dado que éste tendía a tomarse su tiempo durante sus visitas a Zexion. Lo que significaba que únicamente podía ser una persona. Su sonrisa se amplió. Una grande, visible y sobretodo, arrogante y reluciente sonrisa sinónimo de su estado de ánimo.

Casi corrió hasta la puerta, y asegurándose de que Riku perro no se hubiese movido de su lugar bajo la mesa, llevó la mano al pomo.

—¿Ya lo has recuperado? —preguntó, al tiempo que abría la puerta, asegurándose de nuevo de mantener bien visible esa expresión que sabía que tanto odiaba el rubio.

—¿Recuperar el qué? —Axel se percató al instante de su error. La persona que tenía ante a él no era Roxas, si no Zexion. Y tras él, Demyx. Frunció el ceño, confuso por unos segundos. Eran amigos, por supuesto, pero no solía hacer visitas improvisadas, ni siquiera apareciendo con Demyx. Lo dejó estar.

—Olvídalo, pensaba que eras otra persona —respondió, apartándose de la puerta para dejarlos pasar. Sin embargo Zexion no se movió del sitio. Se mantuvo ahí, completamente quieto—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, desconcertado. Buscó los ojos de Demyx con la mirada, pero al adivinar sus intenciones el rubio los esquivó a propósito. Axel frunció el ceño. Algo no cuadraba—. ¿Qué?

—Demyx me ha contado lo que está pasando, y está realmente preocupado —soltó finalmente Zexion, cruzándose de brazos.

—Vaya, no me digas —preguntó, cínico—. ¿Algo que le moleste de mí al señorito? —preguntó con sorna, imitando la posición de Zexion, cruzándose de brazos según se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Demasiadas cosas, probablemente. Pero concretamente, el comportamiento que estás teniendo últimamente. —Se detuvo, únicamente para echar una ojeada a Demyx y comprobar si seguía el hilo de la conversación—. Creemos que Roxas te está afectando demasiado.

Esto último definitivamente fue algo que no se esperó. E intentó replicarle, pero Zexion, tan neutro e impasible como siempre, decidió tomar la iniciativa antes de siquiera oírlo, dando un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de la puerta.

—Necesitas hablar. Solo hemos venido a buscarte. Vamos —ordenó, con voz aún neutra pero autoritaria. El pelirrojo seguía igual de confuso, pero no lo suficiente como para no replicarle.

—Podemos hablar aquí.

Por supuesto, esto era algo que también Zexion tenía previsto, demostrando esto al responder casi instantáneamente tras recibir la propuesta.

—No pienso entrar ahí con el perro rondando cerca.

—Zexion tiene alergia —añadió Demyx, como punto informativo, hablando por primera vez. Axel lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Aunque se supone que ya lo sabes. —Y rápidamente, corrió tras Zexion, el cual ya llevaba algunos metros de ventaja de ellos a través del pasillo. No vio otra alternativa.

—Vale, voy a ir —anunció finalmente, cerrando la puerta tras él, sin quitarles el ojo de encima—. Pero que sepáis que yo no tengo ningún problema con ese amargado insoportable. Él los tiene conmigo.

Nadie le replicó, Decidieron dejarlo para más tarde.

Axel cerró la puerta tras él y se unió a ellos.

Cuando media hora más tarde Roxas llegó sin aliento y llamó al timbre repetida e incansablemente por tres minutos seguidos, no hubo nadie para abrirle.

* * *

><p>–<strong>Twilight Town, 2009–<strong>

**Más que dolor**

En el mundo, existen dos clases de dolor. Por un lado tenemos el llamado dolor físico. Este realmente es de los dos el más conocido, pues es del que más personas padecen o han padecido en cualquier momento de su vida. Y luego, por su puesto tenemos el dolor emocional. De esa forma, si el físico afecta al cuerpo, el emocional afecta al cerebro y al corazón. Aun con esto, pese a todo, hay quien osa afirmar que el dolor físico en realidad no es más que un estado mental. Que todo es cuestión de pensamientos positivos. Algo así como un engaño, una manipulación de la mente que te puede hacer olvidar que te están, digamos, operándote a corazón abierto sin anestesia. "Piense usted en mariposas y unicornios y se le pasará volando", puede decir el señor doctor, con una gran y encantadora sonrisa, antes de meterte el bisturí por quién sabe dónde.

Porque claro. El dolor es todo mental. Basta con que dejes de pensar en él. Olvidarte de todo. ¿Verdad?

Pues bien, con todo esto es entonces cuando Roxas viene y se pregunta…

¿En qué demonios se han basado para soltar semejante estupidez?

Porque no, cuando se cayó del skate y se destrozó la pierna, lo que sintió no fue precisamente algo agradable. Pensó en unicornios y mariposas cuando resbaló de la barandilla a la que estaba subido, pero esa quemazón horrible en la rodilla no hizo más que intensificarse. Pensó en gatitos cuando Sora le hincó el dedo en la zona lesionada para ver si realmente le dolía. Y para acabar, pensó en hadas y arcoíris cuando entre Hayner y Sora lo levantaron para llevárselo de urgencias prácticamente a rastras pese a su recién estado convaleciente.

Y no funcionó.

Nada.

Fue horrible.

Cuando Axel se quemó medio brazo al permitir al fuego entrar en contacto con su camisa sintió dolor, pero no físico –al menos eso fue lo que él afirmó de forma reiterada–, si no emocional. Fue como un golpe para su ego. Y no solo eso. También se sintió traicionado. Si es que si bien ese dolor físico –que en realidad nunca llegó a sentir– solo duró apenas unos segundos hasta que alguien le tiró un balde de agua helada encima, más los pocos minutos extras de escozor en la zona agravada, el sentimiento que le causó esa falta de control sobre ese elemento tan querido por el joven pirómano fue demoledor.

Demyx propuso muy acertadamente irse de urgencias. Axel sabía que lo que necesitaba no era un doctor, sino un psicólogo. Los médicos de la cabeza. Zexion, también de cuerpo presente, desestimó esa idea a los pocos segundos ser soltada, por lo que terminaron arrastrando al pelirrojo al hospital muy a regañadientes del mismo.

* * *

><p>El hospital esa tarde estaba a reventar. Incluida la sala de espera de urgencias, donde aparentemente la gente grave debía tomar su turno y esperar a ser atendidos. Por suerte –aparentemente– la locura de Axel con el fuego fue cometida pronto por la mañana, lo que le salvó de esas largas e interminables colas en la sala de urgencia para ser atendido. Fue aceptado a los diez segundos de su llegada.<p>

Sin embargo Roxas no tuvo tanta suerte, dado que en su caso, no decidió hacerse ese esguince hasta pasado el mediodía. Por ello, a él no lo aceptaron hasta tres cuartos de hora después. Sin embargo, una vez decidieron que sería buena atender al joven cojo con cara de mala leche, todo el proceso se aceleró bastante. Un doctor insensible que no le creyó hasta que no oyó gritar de dolor. Una radiografía rápida para comprobar que no hubiese daños mayores por los que preocuparse y una venda cutre que le cubrió la pierna desde el tobillo hasta la pantorrilla.

No aparentaba ser más que un esguince algo grave, pese a todo decidieron, para horror del rubio, tomar la decisión de quedárselo con ellos lo que quedaba del día más la noche al completo.

Sobraba decir que esta decisión no se la tomó muy bien…

—¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrán aquí? —preguntó Roxas, irritado, al tiempo que era empujado en una silla de ruedas por una enfermera cuarentona con cara de sapo. A su lado, Hayner y Sora corrían para ponerse al día y acompañarlo.

—Un día. O lo que haga falta. Ya se verá —respondió la mujer vagamente, con cansancio—. Estarás en observación y te serán realizadas un par de radiografías más. Simplemente estate tranquilito, ¿vale, niño?

Roxas gimió.

—No entiendo por qué tienen que hacerme más. ¡¿No está claro que me he roto la pierna?! Y por Dios, no me llame "niño".

—Exageraaadoooo… —murmuró Sora entre dientes, mirando hacia el lado contrario al que su primo se encontraba. Hayner le dio un codazo y negó con la cabeza.

—Se te curará de seguida, Roxas —dijo, volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa de ánimo—. En realidad ni siquiera es para tanto, ya lo sabes.

—Compartirás habitación con otro paciente —soltó de pronto la enfermera, poco antes de detenerse ante una de las puertas del pasillo—, así que por favor, intenta no hacerle la estancia aquí muy desagradable. Está grave.

Aún sin querer desprenderse de su mal humor, Roxas se apoyó aburrido sobre el brazo de la silla de ruedas y respondió, irónico.

—Claro, yo en cambio estoy perfectamente, ¿no?

Como respuesta ante tal comportamiento Sora decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Y así, se volvió hacia la enfermera con una sonrisa algo forzada y le respondió.

—No se lo tenga en cuenta. El dolor lo hace comportarse como un imbécil. Ya se le pasará.

—Si claro… —murmuró la mujer, en algo parecido a lo que podría haber sido un gruñido. Y de esa forma, pasó por el lado y abrió la puerta con cuidado, lo suficiente como para hacer pasar sin problemas la silla.

Roxas, tal y como se encontraba en ese momento –adolorido, molesto, irritado– se esperaba encontrar tras esa puerta una escena pésima de servicios sanitarios. Probablemente una habitación diminuta, con las camillas apretadas entre ellas por falta de espacio, una ventana fija imposible de abrir para ventilar el espacio. Ni siquiera esperaba encontrarse un lavabo propio, por lo que daba por hecho que en el caso de necesitarlo tendría que salir de la habitación y recorrerse todo el pasillo para compartir con el resto de pacientes de la planta uno solo público y sucio.

Lo que se encontró fue mucho, muchísimo peor.

—Oh, no me jodas…

Si bien lo pensó, no fue él quien dijo esto, si no el paciente tendido en la camilla de al lado. En realidad, el único ser de esa sala que se alegró al verlo fue Sora, y eso fue porque realmente no había decidido pararse a pensar realmente en lo que su presencia ahí supondría.

—¡Hola, Axel!

—¡Ey, Sora!

—¡¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?! —exclamó Roxas, horrorizado. Realmente él era la última persona que desearía que lo viese en ese estado. Y claro, luego estaba también ese motivo más básico y evidente: simple odio—. ¡Ni siquiera debería estar en la planta infantil! ¡Si es que realmente está enfermo! —añadió, cruzándose de brazos, iracundo. La enfermera aguantó impasible toda esta perorata.

El aludido, hasta entonces apoyado contra la almohada y con cara de asombro, clavó el único codo sano en el colchón y se reclinó hacia ellos.

—Tengo diecisiete. Pues claro puedo, so mendrugo.

—¡Oh, no empieces…!

—¡No, no empecéis los dos! —De pronto Hayner decidió plantarse entre ambos en un intento de evitar que siguiesen cruzando miradas. Por supuesto algo así jamás se le habría ocurrido hacer en cualquier otra ocasión –no estaba loco–, pero dado que precisamente los dos estaban en estado convaleciente, no vio peligro alguno. Se volvió hacia la enfermera—. ¿No podría…?

—No —soltó, cortante, según se acercaba a acomodar la almohada de la camilla libre. Roxas se volvió hacia ella como pudo.

—Ni siquiera le ha dejado preguntar. ¿No podría irme a otra habitación? ¿O cambiarle a él y dejarme a mí aquí?

—¡Oye, oye, oye! Yo he llegado aquí primero. Si alguien tiene que irse, ¡eres tú!

—¿Acaso no habéis visto cómo está la sala de espera de pacientes? —intervino la enfermera, con irritación—. Consideraos afortunados al haber conseguido tener una camilla. —Una vez terminó, se volvió hacia Roxas y señaló la cama—. Ahí tienes. Túmbate y quédate quieto ahí. Y en cuanto a ti —señaló a Axel, el cual se había vuelto de cara a la ventana, la cual, por cierto, sí que se podía abrir—, vendrán dentro de un rato a echarte un vistazo. Compórtate.

—Que sí, que vale —murmuró con desgana con afán infantil, sin molestarse en volverse a mirarla. La enfermera decidió dejarlo estar. Y tras soltar entre dientes un sonoro y para nada disimulado "dichosos críos", salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Hayner, por su parte, decidió ayudar a Roxas a subir a la camilla y acomodarse, lo que fue algo complicado, dadas las pocas ganas que el chico le puso al asunto.

La realidad era que Hayner no quería sentirse culpable cuando se fuese a los pocos minutos, por lo que esperaba que tras su ayuda Roxas decidiese no tomárselo muy a pecho. Lo que al final no resultó siendo así, por supuesto.

—¡¿Cómo que te vas?! —le reclamó, traicionado.

—¿Te vas? Ah, pues entonces yo también —decidió Sora. Roxas lo miró horrorizado—. No es por nada, y va por los dos, pero aquí me moriré del asco. No me gustan los hospitales —explicó—. Lo siento también, Axel.

El aludido se volvió a él con una sonrisa.

—No importa —dijo—. Por mi vete. A diferencia de otros yo no soy tan dependiente de la gente.

—¡Como sea! —reclamó Hayner de nuevo la atención del rubio, evitando de nuevo otro enfrentamiento más—. Hemos llamado a tu madre, y viene para aquí. Nos vemos mañana, ¿te vale? —En cuanto a Roxas, prácticamente no había oído nada de lo dicho por su amigo. Tenía la mirada clavada en su ahora compañero de habitación, con los ojos entrecerrados en clara señal de desprecio.

—Está bien —respondió, vagamente, aun sin dejar de lado su nueva actividad de asesinar con la mirada. Axel sonrió con arrogancia, lo que enfureció aún más al menor. En silencio, sintiendo que se avecinaba una tormenta, Hayner y Sora abandonaron el lugar, dejando a los dos a solas.

—¿Qué? ¿Alegrándote la vista? —soltó por fin el pelirrojo, sin dejar de sonreír—. Te entiendo, este sitio es realmente deprimente.

—Oh, venga ya… —murmuró Roxas, irritado. Estuvo a punto de apartar la vista, pero inevitablemente sus ojos cayeron en el brazo del pelirrojo, completamente vendado. No supo decir si se lo habría roto o si era algo más, pese a ello, decidió no preguntar. Por supuesto que tenía quizá algo de curiosidad, pero no la suficiente como para rebajarse a demostrárselo a míster creído.

Pero a míster creído no le pasó por alto todo esto.

Y puede que la herida fuese reciente. Que todavía tuviese que sanar. Que el quitarse las vendas tan pronto y sin motivo de peso fuese una tremenda gilipollez. Pero, ¿qué más da, cuando podía fanfarronear de ello ante alguien? Es decir, ante él. Pues con esto en mente ni siquiera se lo pensó cuando empezó a arrancárselas –aunque tuvo la decencia de hacerlo con cuidado–, dejándolas sobre su regazo según se las quitaba.

En el proceso, Roxas no pudo quitar el ojo de encima. Ni siquiera cuando, libre de vendas, dejó completamente a la vista la piel a carne viva de un rojo intenso. Axel sonreía satisfecho, y también algo sádico. No entendía cómo podía mostrarse así con semejante marca en el brazo.

—El dolor de la quemadura solo es temporal. Pero la marca del fuego es para siempre —exclamó, con una sonrisilla de suficiencia asomada en los labios. Al oír semejante barbaridad, Roxas no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de lo más atónita al pelirrojo. Realmente no podía creerse que el chico pensase de esa forma de verdad. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría? …Claro. Él, por supuesto, no estaba en su sano juicio. Era un hecho.

—Estás loco —le hizo saber, recostándose de nuevo en la almohada.

—Lo que tú digas, princesita. Al menos tengo ambas piernas en su sitio —replicó, mordaz.

—¿Sí? ¡Pues al menos a mí me visitan! —exclamó de golpe, alzando ambos brazos, exaltado—. Lo que no puedo decir de ti —añadió—. Venga, dime: ¿dónde están tus padres?

Axel lo miró iracundo, y rápidamente volvió a envolverse el brazo con las vendas.

—¡Cierra el pico, imbécil! —gruñó, con la vista clavada en el trabajo—. ¡A mí ya me han visitado!

—Sí, lo que tú digas —murmuró, sarcástico, al tiempo que se acomodaba con la espalda sobre el colchón y la mirada al techo.

—Exactamente. Lo que yo digo. Capullo. —Rápidamente terminó de hacer el apaño. Una vez acabado, lo miró con ojo crítico desde todos los ángulos que le fue posible. Tras darle su visto bueno, volvió a recostarse bruscamente sobre el respaldo, en esta ocasión dándole directamente la espalda al rubio.

* * *

><p>La madre de Roxas, la señora Strife, no tardó más de un cuarto de hora en llegar. Por supuesto, tal y como era de esperar, estaba más que indignada por la insensatez cometida por su hijo. Sin embargo esto quedó reducido a la nada a los pocos segundos, pasando casi al instante al modo dramático –muy al estilo de Sora–, dedicándose a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que su pobre niño debió de haber sufrido al encontrarse solo en ese horrible lugar y de lo desconsiderado que había sido su primo al abandonarlo ahí a su suerte.<p>

Roxas, por su parte, ni se molestó en intentar tranquilizarla, dando esto como una acción inútil que tendía al fracaso incluso antes de empezar.

A lo largo de toda la visita Axel se quedó en su cama, adoptando exactamente la misma posición que en la que había decidido quedar antes, de espaldas a todos. En completo silencio. Sin embargo esto dejó de ser así en cuanto un par de enfermeros aparecieron para atenderlo, aplicarle un ungüento pringoso en las heridas y ponerle vendas limpias. La señora Strife observó todo el procedimiento con algo de fascinación morbosa, al contrario que su hijo, que evitó de todas las maneras volver a ver la horrible marca que había quedado en el brazo del pelirrojo.

Llegada la hora del fin de visitas, y aun pese a la insistencia de la mujer, fue obligada a marcharse, dejando en el aire la promesa de pasarse al día siguiente en cuanto le permitiesen pasar.

La enfermera con cara de sapo se había vuelto a pasar por la habitación para dejarles una bandeja con comida para cada uno. Pese a prometer comérselo todo, Axel terminó por no probar ni un solo bocado, aludiendo que lo que les servían no era más que porquería con sabor a nada. Roxas comió. Por llevar la contraria. Y por hambre. Pero sobre todo por llevar la contraria.

Cuando llegó la hora de apagar las luces, ambos se acostaron lo más cómodamente posible, teniendo en cuenta su correspondiente pésimo estado. Sin embargo lo de Axel no fue más que apariencia, tal y como pudo comprobar Roxas más tarde, cuando, cerca de las doce, se levantó y se fue.

A dónde no le importaba. El porqué quizá un poco sí, pero no lo suficiente.

Tampoco se molestó en preguntarle al día siguiente, cuando lo vio volver a entrar como si nada poco antes de las siete de la mañana.

No hablaron en todo el rato que pasaron en silencio en la habitación. Tampoco cuando apareció de nuevo la señora Strife acompañada de Cloud y el señor Strife.

Y menos aún se despidieron cuando Roxas finalmente fue dado de alta. Salió junto a su familia. Los señores Strife sí que le dieron una cortés despedida. Cloud, peor que Roxas, ni lo miró. Y, alegres por poder salir de ahí tan pronto, salieron los cuatro, dejando una vez más solo al pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>Pues bien. Solo pedir que, por favor, ignoréis el hecho de que haya actualizado esto en una semana. Esto difícilmente podrá ser así siempre, sobretodo en época de exámenes, la cual se acerca inexorablemente cual comecocos a quitarme todos mis puntos de vida. Aun así se hará lo que se pueda. Me esforzaré de verdad.<p>

Por otro lado, señalar que no me esperaba que demasiada gente se interesase todavía por la historia, y que vaya, me alegra mucho de haber estado equivocada. Muchas gracias a todos los que hayan decidido darme otra oportunidad, así como a los nuevos que empezaron a leer estos pasados días. ¡Un abrazo para todos!


	11. Conversaciones profesionales

**Buenaaaas. Finalmente aquí estamos de nuevo, pudiendo publicar un nuevo capítulo tras un puñetero mesecito entero. Claro que, frente a los dos años, esto no ha sido nada, ¿verdad? En cualquier caso, las disculpas las doy. Ya lo avisé en las anteriores notas: los exámenes me harían complicado dedicarme por completo a la escritura durante este octubre. **

**En fin, disfrutar lo que podáis. Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

><p>•<strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

•**Conversaciones profesionales**

Realmente no era algo que a Zexion le gustase aceptar. Lo cierto es que en el fondo nunca había llegado a darle la suficiente importancia. Era algo banal, pero sin embargo, estaba ahí.

Axel no le caía bien.

Por supuesto, es altamente posible que ante esto, cualquier buena imagen que cualquiera hubiese podido tener de él cayese en picado directa a la basura de llegar a saberse. Pero a Zexion no le importaba. Porque esa hipotética persona lo habría juzgado sin saber. Y él sí sabía. Porque por supuesto, tenía motivos para afirmar tal barbaridad. Y es que Axel, era, es, y muy probablemente seguiría siendo durante el resto de su existencia, un gran y constante dolor de cabeza.

Claro que eso no era siempre. Cuando no lo era, cuando podía mantener una conversación con él de persona normal a persona normal sí que lo consideraba alguien, digamos, agradable. ¡Vamos, no por anda era su amigo! Pero luego, evidentemente, venían esos otros momentos irritantes y delirantes que le afectaban a él y le afectaban a Demyx. Y cuando le afectaban a Demyx inevitablemente terminaban por afectarle también a él. Es decir, que de una manera u otra siempre le afectaban a él. Lo que se podía decir un todo incluido. Eso no era agradable.

Sobra decir que no se quejaba nunca. Ese no era su estilo. Él estaba a favor de la libertad individual de las personas: no se veía con el derecho a imponer al pellirrojo una manera actuar solo porque él la considerase correcta. ¿Y Demyx? Claro que él terminaba afectado, siempre y cuando no disfrutase con lo que sea que le tocase hacer ese día con el susodicho. Era su mejor amigo. Pasaban juntos el noventa por ciento del tiempo, pero, ¿y esos momentos en los que terminaba angustiado por su causa? Acudía a él. Como un niño pequeño buscando a su madre tras quemarse con el fuego. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Deja de jugar con el fuego? ¿Aléjate de él antes de que ocurra algo peor? Siempre había visto a Axel como el problema. Demyx era la víctima.

Lo peor –y ahora se daba cuenta– era que probablemente nunca había sido así. Aquí el único perjudicado era el mismo Axel. Siempre se había dedicado erróneamente a cuidar de Demyx, dando por hecho que la víctima no era otro que él. Ya era hora de ir a la raíz de los problemas.

—Axel no está bien —le dijo a Demyx, cuando éste llegó a su casa a contarle los hechos acontecidos en los últimos días. Para él, había vuelto a pasar. Su amigo había vuelto a quemarse. Iba a decirle que se mudase. No necesariamente debería dejar al pelirrojo, pero si establecer una pequeña distancia que lo alejase de sus dolores de cabeza.

La sencilla respuesta que le dio entonces el rubio fue completamente diferente a lo que él se esperaba.

—Entonces habrá que ayudarle, ¿no? Somos sus amigos y eso.

Y Zexion supo que tenía razón.

* * *

><p>Había llegado un momento en el que, a lo largo de sus veintidós años de vida, Axel se había visto con la oportunidad de poder decir, no sin algo de orgullo, que había visitado un total de trece psicólogos diferentes.<p>

La mayoría de ellos fueron por diversos motivos, por supuesto. Al principio sus visitas eran incitadas por sus profesores, los cuales no buscaban más que un profesional le bajase los humos a ese pequeño diablo y que hiciese con su comportamiento lo que aparentemente sus padres no habían logrado hacer. Seguido a eso, dichas visitas pasaron a estar motivadas debido sencillamente a esa aparentemente insignificante pero definitivamente perturbadora admiración por el fuego. Admiración que, como bien todos sabían ya, había terminado convirtiéndose en algo así como una enfermiza y aterradora obsesión que no hacía más que atentar contra la integridad de sus compañeros y la suya propia. Seguidamente, y aun por supuesto sin dejar de lado los dos anteriores problemas, se le sumó uno más a la lista: Roxas, un niño desquiciantemente irritante que incluso llegó a enloquecer aún más de lo que ya estaba al pelirrojo. Fueron muchos los motivos pues por los que aun continuó de visita a lo largo de los años siguientes, antiguos y nuevos, hasta los dieciocho, momento en el que finalmente pudo verse libre de decidir por sí mismo el mandar al infierno a todos y cada uno de los loqueros, así como a sus nada queridos profesores, y hacer por fin lo que él creía conveniente: nada.

Y ahí estaba hoy. De nuevo de psicólogo. Pero esta vez, con Zexion. No tan malo como podría haber sido. Pero malo de todas formas.

No podía quejarse, claro. Realmente no es como si le hubiesen obligado a estar ahí. Es más, era muy probable que, si en algún momento decidiera irse, ninguno de ellos, Zexion o Demyx, también allí presente, se lo impedirían. Eran sus amigos, al fin y al cabo, ¿o no? Eso era al menos en lo que prefería pensar por ahora.

Nada más llegar al pequeño apartamento de su amigo –no tenía la menor idea de si lo compartía o no con alguien, nunca se molestó en preguntar– se desparramó sobre el sofá, a sabiendas de lo que vendría a continuación. De la misma manera, Zexion decidió preparar unas bebidas calientes para relajar el ambiente antes del inminente interrogatorio. Demyx se sentó junto a Axel en silencio, notablemente perturbado, ya fuera por todo lo sucedido, por lo que tenía que suceder o, más probablemente, por las dos cosas.

Tres tazas de chocolate caliente aparecieron servidas en la pequeña mesa ante él tan solo diez minutos después. No es lo que le habría gustado a él a esas horas, pero a Demyx le gustaba. Al fin y al cabo no era ningún secreto el que Zexion tuviese predilección por el rubio más que por él.

—Servíos vosotros mismos —dijo su anfitrión, con ese habitual tono carente de emoción, según tomaba él mismo su propia taza y se sentaba en el sofá frente a ambos. Su amigo obedeció al instante, tal y como si hubiese estado esperando el permiso para tomarla. Axel decidió dejarla para más tarde.

—¿Y bien? —soltó impaciente, cruzándose de brazos, decidiendo por el bien de todos terminar rápidamente con la función. Zexion enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tienes prisa? Creía que estabas de acuerdo con esto —respondió impasible, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto interrogante.

El pelirrojo se mordió la lengua. No le gustaba nada cuando Zexion lo miraba así.

A su lado, pudo notar cómo los ojos de Demyx se encontraban clavados en él, a la espera de una reacción. Soltó el aire lentamente.

—No tengo prisa —respondió, pronunciando cada una de las palabras muy despacio, lo más claramente posible—. Pero tampoco me gustaría pasarme lo que queda del día aquí —señaló la estancia con un gesto de cabeza—, hablando.

De pronto, ya no le parecía una buena idea estar ahí.

—No te preocupes, no tiene porqué llevarnos demasiado tiempo —le respondió, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión—. Y ahora, Axel, haz el favor de tomar tu taza para que podemos empezar.

* * *

><p>Roxas estaba frustrado. Y enfadado. Sí, sobretodo enfadado.<p>

No consigo mismo, claro. ¿Qué sentido tendría eso? Era Axel quien –una vez más– lo había llevado de nuevo a ese estado de constante mal humor que solía tender a arruinarle el día, si es que, en fin… Si es que realmente pudiese arruinarse más.

Tras patearse media ciudad corriendo hasta el límite únicamente con el objetivo de contarle al pelirrojo sus más recientes y escalofriantes descubrimientos, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una casa vacía con un dueño desaparecido. Evidentemente no tenía ningún número al que llamar –sería realmente absurdo–, y realmente no le apetecía llamar a Demyx para preguntar por él. Ante esto el rubio no haría más que cuestionarle el motivo de dicha llamada y muy probablemente de su propia cordura al intentar contactar con su compañero de piso.

Se sentó –aunque la palabra más exacta podría haber sido "tiró", "lanzó" o incluso "desparramó"– sobre el sofá con un bufido. Cerró los ojos en un vano intento por relajarse y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, pensativo.

La voz de Marluxia apareció de nuevo en su cabeza. Él y Axel. Y ahí iba otra vez.

¿Cómo podía siquiera imaginar algo tan… absurdo? ¿Qué demonios? Absurdo o no, ¿quién le había dado permiso para meterse en su vida de semejante manera? Por supuesto, a lo largo de los años había podido descubrir las muchas caras que tenía él, escondidas y a la vista de todos. Sabía que era un ególatra. Un chismoso. Alguien incluso quizás algo afeminado. Ruidoso. Dramático. Pretencioso. Y pese a todo, nunca había logrado entrever que detrás de esa horrible personalidad podía encontrarse también un acosador, entrometido y manipulador bastardo del demonio.

Y claro, si sentía tal decepción por alguien al que nunca había llegado a apreciar realmente, ¿cómo sentirse al enterarte que tu propio primo también está detrás de esto?

El sonido del timbre cortó su hilo de pensamientos de un latigazo. Ceñudo, volvió la vista hacia la puerta principal no sin algo de desprecio. Oyó la voz de Sora al otro lado, y realmente le costó lo suyo decidir si abrirle o no. A decir verdad mandarlo a la mierda se le antojaba algo mucho mejor que tener que verle la cara en ese momento, sin embargo las ganas de terminar de una vez por todas con toda esa situación le obligaron a levantarse nuevamente y dirigirse a abrir.

La primera persona a la que vio nada más abrir la puerta no fue Sora precisamente.

—Cuanto tiempo, Roxy. —A tan solo medio metro de él, Marluxia le sonrió de esa manera odiosa y que tantas ganas le daba a uno de lanzarle un golpe en mitad de la cara. Prepotente y malvado. Sora se asomó tras él, sonriente, tal y como si el enfado y toda la escenita montada esa misma mañana en relación al perro hubiese caído en el olvido más absoluto.

—Ey, Roxas. Marluxia come aquí hoy. Qué bien, ¿no?

—Sí, _genial_ —murmuró, sin molestarse en ocultar el sarcasmo. Se apartó de golpe del alcance del mayor antes de que a éste se le pasase por la cabeza la idea de tocarle. Sin embargo, antes de dejarlos ahí se molestó en echar un ligero vistazo en del mencionado cuaderno. Si bien no lo divisó físicamente, no se le pasó por alto la bolsa que él mayor llevaba cruzada sobre el pecho.

Dio media vuelta y fue de nuevo directo al sofá. Sentándose, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y encendió la televisión. No para verla, evidentemente. Esa no era su intención. Sencillamente necesitaba una excusa para no entablar ningún tipo de conversación con ninguno de los dos recién llegados, aun pese a estar bien atento a todo lo que se les ocurriera comentar. Ahora que sabía lo que se traían entre manos, sabía que debía estar bien alerta siempre que los tuviese cerca. Escuchó a Marluxia saludarle con un tono aparentemente despreocupado desde el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado, lo cual ignoró.

Pudo ver de reojo cómo los dos se dirigieron a señal de Sora a la cocina, al tiempo que el mismo castaño se preguntaba en voz alta si habría algo hecho. La conversación entre ambos continuó de la manera lo más banal posible durante el resto del tiempo: sin comentarios ocultos, dobles significados o extrañas alusiones a su persona o cierto pelirrojo. No, para Roxas la realidad fue bastante menos preocupante, si uno decidía no tener en cuenta que uno de los interlocutores no era otro que un megalómano desequilibrado con exceso de tiempo y dinero.

Hablaron del tiempo, de los estudios, de programas de televisión y de las últimas novedades en el cine. Sin embargo, y Roxas se dio cuenta, no hablaron ni de la falta del perro ni de sus vecinos. Es más, Marluxia no mencionó en ningún momento la posibilidad de invitar a Demyx y Axel a comer con ellos, lo que evidenciaba lo falso de la situación que entre los dos estaban montando solo para no levantar sospechas. En un momento dado finalmente incluso decidió tomar el mando en la cocina y encargarse él mismo del menú de hoy, algo que un Roxas muy atento a todo lo que decían no supo si clasificar como algo bueno o malo.

Lentamente, según se daba cuenta de que nada sacaría de escuchar a escondidas lo que los otros decían, fue sumergiéndose más y más en el documental sobre el mundo submarino que echaban en ese instante en la televisión, menos atento por segundos.

En un momento dado, Sora le advirtió casi a gritos que la comida ya estaba lista, según dijo el propio invitado. Sin decir nada, Roxas se levantó y fue a sentarse directamente en la mesa al tiempo que veía cómo el castaño iba de un lado para otro trayendo platos y cubiertos. Tampoco pasó esto por alto: el cambio de carácter respecto a apenas un par de horas antes. Saltaba a la vista que Sora buscaba su aprobación, y no solo por recuperar al perro: el comportarse bien y de manera responsable nunca habría entrado a formar parte de sus planes. Estaba claro. Eso era cosa de Marluxia. Lo tenía controlado.

En un momento dado, el susodicho se dignó a aparecerse con una gran olla de estofado de vete-tú-a-saber-qué que olía lo que Roxas podría decir bastante bien. Aquí fue cuando finalmente se dignó a mirarlo a la cara. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al completo al verlo.

Marluxia sonreía. Pero con malicia. Con ese brillo en los ojos como malvado, de esos que solo tienen los psicópatas de las pelis cuando acorralan a su víctima. Si hasta entonces había tenido la sospecha, ahora se hacía evidente. Porque fue así como pudo ver, definitivamente, que no le esperaba nada bueno.

* * *

><p>—…y luego, sin ningún motivo aparente, hizo que mi hermano me tiñera el pelo! Pero, ¡no, en serio!, ¿puedes creértelo? ¡Fue cosa suya! ¡Oh, y a Demyx también se lo hizo, por cierto! ¡Demyx díselo! ¡Ah, un momento que me acuerdo de otra! Mira, ¿sabes esa vez que llegué tarde a clase con la ropa manchada de barro y la vieja no me dejó quedarme y me mandó al despacho del director? ¡Pues tampoco fue culpa mía, que lo sepas! ¡¿Y sabes por qué?! ¡Porque justo unos minutos antes ese maldito enano me había asaltado en mitad del camino diciendo nosequé de una venganza! Y te lo juro, ¡siempre ha sido así! Sólo piensa en joderme, de verdad. Es decir, yo solo lo hago por diversión, ¿no? Pero él no. Recuerdo esa vez en la que…<p>

—Axel —lo cortó Zexion—. Ya.

—¡No, ahora te esperas a que acabe! Te cuento: fue en la biblioteca. Ese día yo–

—Ya lo has dejado claro, Axel. Está bien —insistió esta vez Demyx a su lado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. La verdad era que hasta ese momento podía decir que él conocía en detalle todo lo que había salido de los labios de su amigo, hechos los cuales la mayoría había tenido la suerte de vivir en primera persona, lo cual fue de alguna manera algo que le dio cierta ventaja para poder determinar si éstos habían sido tergiversados en su favor, lo que en realidad era la mayoría de los casos hasta ahora.

—¡Ni siquiera he pasado de primaria! —inquirió, quitándosela de encima con un movimiento brusco y nada cortés.

—Nos hacemos una idea —respondió Zexion, pasando por alto su reacción en lo que tomaba un sorbo de su taza, impasible. Axel bufó y se cruzó de brazos, recostándose por completo en el respaldo del sofá y volviendo el rostro a un lado de la habitación, evitando la mirada de su interlocutor.

—Pues menuda mierda de terapia —masculló.

—Intenta no tomártelo como si fuera una terapia. Piensa que solo estamos charlando nada más.

—Ya. Pues menuda mierda de conversación —replicó mordaz volviéndose de nuevo hacia él, mostrándole un tono cargado de sarcasmo. Mordiéndose los labios, Demyx buscó los ojos de Zexion a la espera que pusiese solución a tal situación. Conociendo a su amigo como lo conocía, podía decir sin ningún tipo de duda que no tardaría en levantarse para irse si todo seguía de esa manera. Como respuesta, Zexion le lanzó lo que podría ser una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Dime algo, Axel. ¿Realmente crees que Roxas siempre ha tenido la culpa?

—Sí —respondió tajante. Demyx frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. A cambio se limitó a tomar un gran trago de su taza.

—¿De verdad? —continuó el otro, sin despegar su vista de su interlocutor. Axel soltó un suspiro exasperado, mascullando algo ininteligible entre dientes.

—No, ¡de mentira! Vamos, Zex ¿no me has oído?

—Sí, Axel. Te he oído. —Cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente, lo que, pensó, debería intentar hacer su amigo de vez en cuando para tranquilizarse. Al abrirlos volvió a clavar la mirada sobre él—. Quiero que dejes de lado tus prejuicios hacia Roxas y te pares a pensar de verdad si siempre ha sido su culpa.

—¡Yo–

—Piensa en él. ¿De verdad lo ves como a alguien que disfrute molestando a los demás?

—A mí sí. —Zexión habría rodado los ojos irónico, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, tomando la decisión de intervenir de una vez por todas, Demyx carraspeó, llamando la atención de ambos, aunque buscando en este caso únicamente la de Axel. Éste lo miró de reojo, sin llegar a responder. Era evidente que no se mostraba receptivo en ese momento, lo que no pareció preocuparle al rubio.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez, hará como diez años, cuando fuimos a pasear y nos encontramos a Roxas jugando en el parque de al lado de la plaza?

Axel no respondió, por lo que el rubio se lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa.

—Él nos ignoró. Te acuerdas, ¿no? Pero ese día estábamos súper aburridos, así que decidiste empezar a meterte con él. —El eludido chasqueó la lengua, inconforme.

—Solo jugaba.

—Lo colgaste de un árbol —puntualizó, con un leve tono acusador—. Bueno, lo colgamos. Pero bueno, ya sabes que fue cosa tuya todo eso. Yo te ayudé. Roxas lloró un poco. Y también te insultó. Pero… en fin, ya sabes. Todo eso fue muy cruel. —Suspiró, y esta vez fue él quien se reclinó contra el respaldo, manteniendo la taza caliente entre sus dos manos—. Te lo digo en serio, Ax. Cuando pienso en algunas cosas que le hicimos… De verdad, que me siento fatal. Y eso que yo ya le pedí perdón en su momento, pero vaya, que igualmente… ¿Axel? ¿Axel, me estás escuchando?

Se volvió hacia él. Axel ya no lo miraba a él, sino a su taza de chocolate, la cual seguía sobre la mesa. Parecía pensativo.

Frente a ellos, Zexion dio un leve asentimiento hacia Demyx en señal de aprobación. Por supuesto, él ya conocía el cómo se sentía el rubio respecto a todo el tema. Le había hablado de ello en contadas ocasiones. Sin embargo, nunca antes lo había hecho con el pelirrojo, lo que consideró como algo positivo. Quizá esa terapia que estaban haciendo no iba dirigida únicamente a Axel.

—Quizá… —empezó, frunciendo el ceño—. Bueno, quizá sí que alguna vez haya sido cosa mía. No siempre —recalcó, mirando a Zexion—, pero sí. Lo acepto. Puede que a veces sí que haya empezado yo.

—¿Y? —le instó. Axel lo miró ceñudo unos segundos, pero finalmente, chasqueando de nuevo la lengua, respondió.

—Supongo que alguna vez me habré pasado un poco —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros en señal de derrota—. Pero eso no quita que él también haya sido un bastardo conmigo —añadió rápidamente.

Zexion asintió conforme. Al fin empezaba a ver cómo la sesión se dirigía a algún sitio, lo que le llevó a tomar la decisión de seguir por ese camino insistiendo un poco más.

—¿Y qué crees que pasaría si los dos dejaseis de comportaros así el uno con el otro?

Ante esto Axel no tuvo otra que rodar los ojos irónico y soltó una carcajada. Incluso Demyx se mostró algo escéptico, mirándolo con una ceja alzada y una ligera sonrisa compasiva. Frunció el ceño. De haber tenido un libro a su alcance no se habría cortado en borrarles esa expresión de la cara.

—Eso es imposible —concluyó el pelirrojo, como respuesta. Demyx asintió conforme.

—Ya no sois niños, Axel. La gente madura —insistió.

—No él.

—¿Y tú sí? —El otro le lazó una mirada glacial. Zexion reprimió un suspiro. Sabía que no lograría nada si seguía por ahí, por lo que decidió esta vez evitar su respuesta y continuar por su pie—. Lo que quiero decir, Axel, es que dos no se pelean si uno no quiere. Basta con que al menos uno de vosotros deje de lado estas peleas tan absurdas para poder terminar de una vez por todas. No solo por vosotros mismos, si no por todos aquellos a los que os rodean —concluyó, lanzando una mirada significativa a Demyx.

—No lo entiendes —Axel apoyó ambos codos sobre sus piernas, acercándose más a Zexion—. Él no parará. Ha nacido para eso.

—No, no lo entiendes tú —insistió Zexion, negando con la cabeza inconforme—. Roxas es inteligente. Parará si tú paras.

—Que no. No lo hará, ¿vale?

—Solo pien–

—¡Que no! Zex: déjalo ya, ¿eh? —Soltó un bufido y volvió a reclinarse—. Conozco lo suficientemente a ese rubio como para saber cómo se comportará. Y si te digo que no parará es porque no lo hará. ¿Lo captas?

—…Está bien. —Cambio de táctica. No necesitó más de tres segundos en decidir qué camino tomar a continuación—. ¿Por qué crees que a Demyx le cae bien Roxas?

—¿Qué por qué…? —Definitivamente esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Axel. Se volvió a mirar al eludido sin saber exactamente qué esperar. Al verlo, Demyx se encogió de hombros, intentando hacerle ver que él tampoco sabía por dónde quería ir su amigo con eso—. Pues… eh… —Empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Hizo una pausa, pero no para lograr dar con una respuesta adecuada, sino el mismo significado oculto tras esa pregunta—. Porque… No sé. Supongo que porque Roxas no se comporta como un imbécil con él, digo yo… —Alzó una ceja, perspicaz—. ¿Por?

Zexion ignoró deliberadamente su pregunta.

—Incorrecto. Roxas le cae bien a Demyx porque Roxas es alguien que cae bien a la gente. Pero solo a aquellos a los que les da una oportunidad de conocer de verdad. ¿Conoces de verdad a Roxas, Axel? Responde sinceramente.

—Voy a dar por hecho que esperas que mi respuesta sea "no". ¿Me equivoco? —soltó con rapidez y el mal humor se hizo presente en su voz—. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no me gusta. ¿No te parece que con eso basta?

—En absoluto —replicó, de manera contundente—. Te conozco. Y lo conozco a él. Y por ello puedo asegurarte que de haber ido las cosas de una manera diferente es muy probable que a estas alturas ambos fueras buenos amigos, por lo menos —sentenció.

Tras esta última declaración la sala se quedó en completo silencio. Axel se dedicó a mirar fijamente a Zexion, ceñudo, pensativo, intentando quizá buscar alguna otra réplica con la que cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas. Como era de esperar el otro ni se inmutó.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo —soltó de pronto Demyx, sobresaltando a los otros dos presentes. Ambos lo miraron al instante, uno neutral, el otro con asombro mal disimulado. Se encogió en el sitio, cohibido ante la intensidad de sus miradas—. Quiero decir… —Pensó rápidamente algo más que añadir a su intromisión—. A los dos os gustan el mismo tipo de películas, ¿no? Y… eh… Sí, no soportáis que os digan lo que tenéis que hacer. Ni a la gente hipócrita. Eso. Y siempre soléis decir lo que pensáis sin cortaros. —Según seguía hablando fue tomando mayor confianza, lo que le animó aún más a continuar—. Roxas es realmente agradable, y en el fondo se preocupa mucho por sus amigos, igual que tú, Axel. Los dos también podéis llegar a ser unos verdaderos monstruos cuando os enfadáis, que por cierto creo que es por eso que os lleváis tan mal… A los dos os gustan los mismos tipos de videojuegos, y programas de la tele, y películas, y…

—¡Bueno, ya, vale! —Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos— ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?

—Porque también es mi amigo. Axel… —Acercándose, giró medio cuerpo hacia él y apoyó su pierna sobre el sofá para acomodarse mejor—. Puede que tú no lo veas. O no quieras verlo. Pero Zexion tiene razón con eso de que no conoces de verdad a Roxas. Yo sé cómo eres, y sé que es alguien que puede gustarte perfectamente solo si decides intentarlo. De verdad que lo digo.

—Yo… No… —Axel buscó rápidamente una respuesta a todo lo dicho, sin embargo le fue imposible pensar en algo adecuado. Para Zexion estaba claro: sencillamente se negaba a ver lo evidente, aferrándose con uñas y dientes a esos principios los cuales habían dirigido su vida hasta ahora, negándose en rotundo a librarse de ellos. Lo miró fijamente, logrando atraer por un instante su atención.

—No puedes odiarlo para siempre —sentenció, y seguidamente se levantó del sofá, tomando la bandeja con las tres tazas, únicamente dos de ellas vacías. Se dirigió lentamente a la cocina, dejando a sus dos invitados en la sala en completo silencio.

* * *

><p>Roxas tragó saliva al ver a Marluxia. Cuando había llegado al piso ya sabía de antemano que sus intenciones no eran buenas en absoluto. Claro que, ¿cuándo realmente ha podido considerar que él podía siquiera tener buenas intenciones con nada? Creía estar preparado para asumir cualquier tipo de ataque usando toda la información con la que contaba como defensa. Por supuesto, en un momento dado tenía pensado echarles en cara a ambos todo lo que había descubierto, pero eso sería más tarde, cuando el pelirrojo, también afectado por la situación, estuviese ahí para apoyarle –que ojo, eso no significaba en absoluto que no pudiese asumir la situación él solito. Pero nunca venía mal algo de ayuda–. Sin embargo, la realidad era que en el fondo, Marluxia era aterrador, y a sabiendas de la que se le avecinaba, se sentía incluso… en fin. Indefenso.<p>

—Y dime, Roxas… —Un escalofrío volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo al oírlo. No eran las palabras sino el mismo tono usado por el mayor lo que le gritaba que se fuera corriendo antes de que lo acorralase—. ¿Cómo te va con Axel? —Frunció el ceño, y sin mirarlo, tomó su plato y empezó a servirse del interior de la olla.

—Bien —respondió vagamente, sin despegar los ojos ni un momento de su labor—. Como siempre.

—¿Y cómo es "como siempre", exactamente? Concreta un poquito, Roxas, que hace mucho que no nos vemos. Anda, ¿por qué no me pones al tanto de todo, hmm? —Roxas le lanzó una mirada fugaz antes de responder.

—¿Y por qué no le preguntas a Sora? —dijo, colocándose a la defensiva, dejando la olla de nuevo en el centro para cedérsela a su primo—. Ya que por lo visto últimamente os lleváis _tan_ bien…

Marluxia se mostró sorprendido ante esto, algo que el rubio no pudo lograr acertar si se trataba de una simple actuación o una reacción completamente real. Negó con la cabeza. Conociéndolo, decidió decantarse por la primera.

—¿A qué viene eso? Por supuesto que nos llevamos bien —expresó, lanzando una mirada estupefacta en dirección al eludido. Con la boca llena, Sora asintió rápidamente como apoyo en lo que empezaba a servirse a sí mismo. Roxas rodó los ojos.

—Sí. Claro. Lo que tú digas…

—No me cambies de tema ahora. ¿Alguna novedad de la que tenga que enterarme? ¡Sora, córtate un poco! Haz el favor de dejar algo para mí —exclamó, pegándole un codazo al susodicho, aunque devolviendo rápidamente la atención a su objetivo.

—No —murmuró Roxas en respuesta, llevándose una cucharada de estofado a la boca. Marluxia chasqueó la lengua.

—Oh, vamos. Claro que sí. Siempre hay novedades con vosotros dos, ¿verdad? —Le guiñó un ojo—. Al fin y al cabo sois vecinos. ¿Qué me dices?

—Tengo muchos vecinos, Marluxia. Y no hablo con ninguno de ellos —recalcó, perdiendo la paciencia por segundos.

—Excepto con Axel. —Sonrió—. He oído que vais juntos a clase. Y compartís trabajo. ¿En serio no habláis? Vaaamos… —le pinchó, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la mesa. Desde su asiento, Sora observaba atentamente y en absoluto silencio, todavía dedicado a la tarea de llenarse el plato hasta arriba de comida. No entendía exactamente lo que Marluxia esperaba de esto, siendo evidente que su primo jamás de los jamases colaboraría en un interrogatorio como ese por voluntad propia. Le había hablado de lo que les había hecho a ambos el día anterior, y también sobre lo que ellos le habían hecho esa misma mañana. Por supuesto, con esto en mente el otro le había pedido que no sacase el tema frente a él, y no lo hizo. Pero eso no significaba que no esperase que él lo solucionase de alguna manera y, ciertamente, dudaba que lograra hacer nada a base de preguntas absurdas que de antemano sabía que no serían respondidas.

—No hay nada —insistió. Sora no se sorprendió en absoluto al notar el evidente tono irritado en su voz. Soltando finalmente la olla, se la pasó a Marluxia junto con una mirada de advertencia. Fue ignorado.

—Por supuesto. Nada. _Como siempre_. Nunca nada. —Empezó a servirse. Roxas lo miró perspicaz.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó él de pronto, sobresaltando a ambos en lo que se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba contra el respaldo de la silla con aparente interés. Tanto Sora como Marluxia lo miraron algo atónitos. No fue la pregunta lo que los sorprendió, por supuesto, si no la misma acción. Roxas únicamente mantenía conversaciones a consciencia con aquellos a los que consideraba buena compañía. En la lista se situaban Hayner, Naminé, Zexion, a veces Demyx, Olette… Pero no Marluxia. Eso era absurdo. ¿Qué hacía interesándose por su vida así porque sí?

—Pues ocupado. Ya sabes, muchas cosas de las que preocuparme —respondió de forma natural, reponiéndose rápidamente de la sorpresa—. Pero sigamos hablando de ti…

—Yo creo que no. Realmente me interesa oír lo que tienes que decirme. —Roxas no quiso dejarlo escapar tan rápido. Ahora le tocaba a él contraatacar, y no dejaría de hacerlo hasta no llegar al punto que le interesaba aquí—. Últimamente pareces excesivamente cercano a mi primo, ¿qué hay con eso? —preguntó, mirando a ambos alternativamente.

—Emm… —Pese a no ser una pregunta dirigida a él, Sora decidió tomar parte de la conversación para ayudar a Marluxia. Roxas lo miró con curiosidad—. V-vamos, Rox. Nos conocemos desde hace un montón, ¿no? Tú ya… ya sabías eso… Sí… —Soltó una risilla nerviosa ante la mirada que le lanzó su primo, e inmediatamente se llevó una gran cucharada de estofado a la boca para disimular. Tomó la decisión de no volver a hablar.

—¿Y bien? —volvió a preguntar Roxas, ignorando la respuesta del castaño, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Marluxia.

El eludido le sonrió falsamente. Por supuesto que era evidente que Roxas quería dirigir la conversación hacia él en un pobre intento por librarse del interrogatorio. Decidió seguirle un poco el juego.

—Pues resulta que últimamente Sora y yo hemos descubierto que compartimos varios gustos similares. ¿Te gusta la comida?

—Pasable —respondió tajante—. ¿Y qué gustos son esos exactamente, si se me permite preguntar?

—Pues claro que se te permite, Roxy —expresó, sin apartar sus ojos de él, manteniendo todavía esa escalofriante y nada cálida sonrisa—. Te hago saber que le he hecho descubrir a tu primito la emoción de las apuestas.

Esto tomó completamente desprevenido a Roxas. Realmente eso no era algo que se hubiese planteado. ¿Podía acaso Marluxia ser una mala influencia para su primo? Sorprendido, se giró a mirar a Sora, interrogante. Éste le devolvió la mirada pero, aun manteniendo su decisión de no decir nada, se mantuvo en silencio y siguió comiendo.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué tipo de apuestas? —cuestionó, con la preocupación en su voz.

—Eso, mi querido Roxas, no es algo que te incumba. —Se encogió de hombros con despreocupación. Falsa, supuso Roxas—. Anda, come ya. Que se enfría.

Obedeció, aunque continuó comiendo casi de forma mecánica, intentando disfrutar por el menos del hecho de volver a comer algo no hecho por él ni comprado por Sora. Por no hablar, por supuesto, del que técnicamente esa fuese su primera comida decente tras prácticamente un día entero en ayunas.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, algo que Marluxia les permitió hacer apenas por unos minutos, tiempo que, por descontado, aprovechó para pensar detenidamente en lo que Sora le había contado durante su visita a la cafetería.

Mirándolo desde un punto de vista totalmente objetivo, la idea de Sora de meterlos en el baño le pareció ciertamente absurda, pues era un plan que carecía por completo de la sofisticación y el cuidado que los suyos propios solían tener. Y sin embargo, ¡había logrado lo que él no había conseguido!: crear una relación de colaboración entre ambos. Y quitando la parte de la colaboración… ¡Había logrado, finalmente, crear una relación entre ambos! Y sospechaba… ¡No! Sabía que todo eso no era realmente cosa de Roxas. Claro, no directamente al menos. Si lo conocía, que por supuesto así era, podía decir sin ningún tipo de duda que el rubio nunca había sido precisamente el tipo de persona colaboradora. Ciertamente le era algo más que imposible el poder imaginárselo tomando la decisión de proponer a Axel algún loco plan de colaboración, independientemente de cuales fuesen sus motivos. Pero, ¿y Axel? Oh, él era un mundo completamente a parte. Si Roxas podía parecer poco interesado en el asunto, el simple hecho de haber terminado cediendo no era más que una gran señal de lo obstinado que había llegado a ser Axel y de las ganas que le habría puesto al simple hecho de lograr hacer que el rubio aceptara.

…

¿Dónde estaba su cuaderno de apuntes?

—Si me disculpáis… —expresó, levantándose con elegancia de su asiento, tomando su plato ya vacío—. Voy a traeros el postre. Vosotros podéis ir acabando, ¿os parece? —Tras guiñar innecesariamente un ojo, se marchó con paso decidido hacia la cocina. Sora lo siguió sin siquiera molestarse en avisar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le susurró, acusativo. Marluxia lo miró con evidente molestia—. ¡Se supone que tendrías que hacer desaparecer esa cosa que claramente han formado entre los dos! ¿Qué pasa con Riku?

—¿Desaparecer? —Parpadeó, atónito—. ¿Estás loco, Sora? Finalmente estamos avanzando algo. ¿Te parece momento de ponerse en plan egoísta? Deja tranquilo a tu maldito perro, Axel y Demyx cuidarán bien de él —murmuró, asomándose con cuidado por el borde de la puerta, asegurándose de que Roxas no se hubiese movido del sitio. Corrió hacia una de las sillas arrinconadas en la pared donde había dejado su bolsa y sacó el cuaderno. Por su parte, Sora lo observó estupefacto. Su intención a la hora de avisar al mayor no había sido otra que la de pedirle ayuda. ¿Dónde estaba su ayuda? ¡Maldición, necesitaba ayuda!

—¿Entonces no piensas hacer nada? —exclamó, ya sin molestarse en susurrar. Al contrario de lo esperado, esto no le importó a Marluxia, pues él ahora se había sumergido por completo en su tarea, ignorando por completo la rabieta de Sora.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó de pronto Roxas, desde el marco de la puerta. Sora se sobresaltó.

—Nada. Que el postre ha salido fatal, y Marluxia pasa de hacer otro. ¿Te lo puedes creer? —exclamó, plantándose delante de su primo en un intento por cortarle la visión.

—Eeeh… ¿Sí? —Rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido—. ¿Qué hace él ahí atrás? —añadió, asomándose por encima de su hombro. Sora volvió a colocarse en medio.

—Nada. Pensando, supongo. Ya sabes lo raro que es él.

—¡Necesito concentración! —exclamó Marluxia, volviendo la cabeza hacia ellos—. ¡A comer los dos ahora mismo! —Tras murmurar algo parecido a un "ya hablaremos tú y yo…", Sora empujó sin más preámbulos a su primo hacia el exterior de la cocina, arrastrándolo una vez más a la mesa.

* * *

><p>—Deberías darle una oportunidad.<p>

Ya llevaban como media hora hablando sobre el tema. Afortunadamente Axel había logrado entrar en un estado bastante más relajado que con el que se encontraba al inicio de la "conversación"-barra-terapia, algo que Demyx no se cortó en destacar. Durante varios minutos se la habían pasado discutiendo, aun con un Axel poco hablador e inexplicablemente pensativo, acerca de lo absurdo de la situación en la que se encontraban actualmente ellos dos, de pelea en pelea y sin un fin aparente. Axel se había defendido a ratos, aunque terminó haciéndosele más difícil según avanzaban, pues era evidente que se iba quedando sin argumentos frente a un excesivamente activo Zexion que parecía disfrutar al refutárselos.

Por descontado su principal defensa seguía manteniéndose inalterable. "Él se lo busca". Cada vez que se le ocurría repetir esta frase Demyx no tenía otra que rodar los ojos con cansancio, con lo que Zexion volvía de nuevo a la carga, blandiendo toda clase de contraataques a cada cual más convincente. Pero no para Axel.

—No tengo porqué —respondió secamente—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo yo? Él también está metido en todo este asunto. —Zexion lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Quieres decir que sí él te diese una oportunidad…?

—No —lo cortó, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Yo no he dicho eso, Zex. No intentes liarme.

—No intento liarte —replicó—. Sólo quiero que todo este asunto se solucione de una vez por todas. Así que preguntaré de nuevo: si él te diese una oportunidad, ¿demostrarías ser alguien decente?

Soltó un bufido.

—¿Eso es un sí? —inquirió Demyx, reclinándose hacia él con un claro brillo en los ojos.

—Es un "puede", "no lo sé" y "depende" —recalcó, sin molestarse en mirarlo. Al contrario, volvió el rostro hacia el otro lado. Zexion quiso responder a eso con algún otro ingenioso y cortante comentario para borrar cualquier tipo de duda de la mente del pelirrojo, sin embargo, el sonido de un teléfono empezó a sonar, cortándolo a él.

Sobresaltándose, Axel se llevó la mano al bolsillo y se levantó del sitio, alejándose de ellos n par de pasos.

—¿Diga? ¿Marl…? … … ¡¿Pero qué dices, bastardo?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera insinu–?! … … … … ¡Está bien, está bien! …Voy… ¡Que voy, joder! … … … Pues bien. Hasta– … … … Que sí. Que hasta ahora. Maldito bastardo… —murmuró entre dientes para acabar.

Colgó. Al volverse, ambos lo miraban fijamente.

—Era Marluxia —respondió, antes siquiera de dejarles preguntar—. Quiere hablar sobre nosequé supuestamente importante. En nuestra casa. —Miró a Demyx—. ¿Vienes o los señoritos todavía no han acabado?

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Zexion. Éste le correspondió el gesto con ligero desinterés.

—Está bien —respondió Demyx, levantándose—. Supongo que de todas formas ya hemos hablado bastante por hoy, ¿no?

—Si tú lo dices… —murmuró Axel.

* * *

><p>Una vez salido de la cocina, tanto Roxas como Sora creyeron ingenuamente que Marluxia les serviría el postre, algo que, tal y como pudieron comprobar segundos más tarde cuando el mayor corrió directo a la puerta al grito de "¡voy a ver qué hace Axel!" y desapareció por el pasillo, no fue así.<p>

Sin embargo ambos se tomaron este hecho como algo positivo. Para Sora cabía la posibilidad de que su supuesto compinche hubiese cambiado de opinión y decidido realmente colaborar con el rescate de su perro, recurriendo a esas tácticas raras para convencer a Axel de que hiciese lo que quería.

Por su parte, Roxas no lo vio más que como una oportunidad de oro para ver finalmente lo que decía en el dichoso cuaderno el cual esperaba que no se hubiese llevado.

Así, con disimulo, se levantó, tomando ambos platos ya vacíos de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina. Afortunadamente, este hecho resultó tan natural y cotidiano para Sora que ni se molestó en pararse a pensar lo que podía llegar a suponer el que su primo se topase con _la cosa de Marluxia_. Se fue a ver la televisión.

—Voy al lavabo —anunció el rubio, nada más salir de la cocina. La suerte había estado de su parte esa vez, pues tras su espalda, escondido, se hallaba el dichoso cuaderno infernal. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo—. A no ser, claro, que tengas pensado encerrarme de nuevo —señaló, irónico, lanzándole una mirada acusadora a su primo.

—No te preocupes, puedes ir tranquilo —le respondió éste, ahuyentándolo con la mano con despreocupación sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo—. Pero no tardes, ¿eh?. Me da que Marluxia querrá hablar contigo dentro de nada…

«_Por supuesto que sí_», pensó con algo de rencor, justo antes de dirigirse rápidamente al baño y encerrándose en él. Nada más asegurar que estaba fuera del alcance de los otros dos presentes, se sentó sobre la tapa de la taza y lo abrió.

El cuaderno al completo no era más que un montón de páginas cargadas de párrafos negros absolutamente ilegibles, la mayoría de ellos escritos con una letra apretada y poco clara. Muchos de ellos estaban encabezados por alguna palabra o frase como suponía podrían ser títulos. Había dibujos, monigotes y palabras escritas en mayúscula, así como frases ligeramente más presentables escritas por los bordes. Echando un rápido vistazo al cuaderno entero, le dio aproximadamente una capacidad de unas pocas cien hojas, y del total de las mismas tan siquiera el cincuenta por ciento habían sido usadas.

Continuó buscando, intentando de vez en cuando descifrar algunos de los textos. Pareciera que el susodicho dueño temía que nadie más intentase fisgonear en su cuaderno, motivo por el cual hubiese tomado la decisión de hacerlo absolutamente ininteligible. De vez en cuando lograba dar con pequeñas anotaciones, frases sueltas o ligeramente más cortas que las demás, cuya escritura llegaba a ser algo más fácil de adivinar. En uno de esos casos, únicamente le hicieron falta apenas dos minutos para lograr averiguar lo que ponía, incluyendo lo escrito en los mismos márgenes.

_Axel disfruta discutiendo con Roxas = Axel disfruta con la compañía de Roxas. Necesidad de llamar su atención de manera constante y repetitiva. ¿Posible trastorno histriónico?_

_Peleas = necesidad de contacto físico = tensión sexual (?)_

_COMPRAR LECHE_

Roxas parpadeó varias veces antes de entender que realmente era exactamente eso lo que ponía en el cuaderno. Le costó digerirlo. No podía decir que no se lo esperaba. Viniendo de Marluxia, cualquier cosa era posible, y más aún tras haberlo oído hablar así de él y Axel antes. Sin embargo luego estaba esa otra parte ingenua de él que sencillamente no podía asimilar que alguien pudiese meterse así en su vida. Se le revolvió el estómago solo de pensar todo lo que podría esconderse en esos párrafos comprimidos que plagaban el cuaderno.

…_Necesidad de llamar su atención…_

Frunció el ceño, pensativo. Eso era una estupidez. Axel no llamaba su atención, simplemente… lo hacía rabiar para verlo enfadado. Y para amargarle la vida, en general. Pensar lo contrario a eso no podía más que llevarte por el camino erróneo, tal y como había terminado ocurriendo con Marluxia.

_Axel sonríe cada vez que ve a Roxas._

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Mordiéndose los labios, decidió pasar rápidamente de página, negándose en rotundo a dejarse llevar por los desvaríos de su loco escritor.

Entre hoja y hoja, sus ojos siguieron recorriendo rápidamente las líneas que iba encontrándose, a la búsqueda de aquellas fácilmente legibles. Se paró en seco en una página. Justo al pie de la misma había una frase escrita con un tamaño anormal respecto al resto. Leyó fácilmente:

_VECINOS. Sora informa que fue gracias a Roxas que ambos consiguieran el piso, aun cuando éste aparentemente no los quería allí. ¿Intenciones ocultas?_

_Roxas y sus miradas asesinas. ¿Algo más? (improbable) Buena persona. Intenciones ocultas. Mal carácter = Axel/Sora/Yo ¿Relación?_

_Roxas no novia (?) Axel definitivamente no novia/o/?_

Tres rápidos golpes seguidos en la puerta le hicieron cerrar el cuaderno de golpe, alzando la vista, esperando encontrarse al mismo Marluxia asomado, observándole

Por suerte no fue así. Al otro lado, Sora lo llamó.

—Roxas, ¿sales ya o qué? —El eludido suspiró, pasando a sujetar el cuaderno con una sola mano. Sora continuó—. Marluxia dice que te prepares. Que tenéis que hablar de algo importante.

—Viniendo de él dudo que sea para tanto —murmuró como respuesta, levantándose a abrir la puerta, escondiéndose en el proceso el cuaderno tras su espalda. Sin embargo no tuvo por qué preocuparse, pues Sora ya había dado media vuelta y se dirigía de nuevo a la sala.

—No te enfades —pidió, aún de espaldas a él, y Roxas supo que se enfadaría. Antes de continuar giró el rostro, asomándose por encima de su hombro—, pero ha invitado a venir a Axel. Ya sabes… Para aclararlo todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y por ahora lo dejamos aquí, ¿os parece? Sí, sí, sí. Sé que una vez más no ha alcanzado la longitud esa que hace que a uno realmente se le haya hecho largo (tal y como solía pasar en varios de los anteriores) y que no hay extra (para lo cual deberíais esperar como tres días más, y no va a ser el caso esta vez), sin embargo empieza a tomar ya el camino de cuesta abajo en la cosa esa llamada trama, lo que me alegra enormemente.<strong>

**Otra cosa más que quería destacar aquí porque sí: gracias a la recomendación de una buena amiga (y gracias a ello ahora aún más) he de decir que últimamente me he obsesionado con una serie británica encantadoramente encantadora cuyo protagonista se me ha antojado muchisísimo a Roxas (puede que sea cosa mía. Pero también puede no serlo). ¡Os la recomiendo si aún no la habéis visto! In the Flesh. Yo flipé con ella. Lo digo en serio.**

**Y nada. Volviendo al tema, señalar que noviembre tiene buena pinta respecto a la baja cantidad de exámenes que presenta, por lo que si todo va bien, la actualización no llegará tan tarde como esta. Ya se verá.**

**Un millón de gracias por leer :)**


	12. El loco del cuaderno rosa

**¡FELIZ 2015! Y feliz navidad también. **

**En serio: espero que lo estéis pasando genial en estas fiestas. Tiempo que no nos veíamos (aunque por supuesto sea culpa mía~). Bueno, al tema: varios han sido los motivos esta vez por la larga, larguísima actualización esta, a saber: el pánico a la hoja en blanco, uno que pese a tener bastante claro el capítulo duró como mes y medio; y la muerte de mi teclado, hecho que me obligó a seguir escribiendo el fic a mano en una libreta (por suerte esto último ya está parcialmente arreglado).**

**Pues bien: simplemente decir que a partir de ahora, si surge algún contratiempo de este tipo, lo cual es muy probable dado que el nuevo semestre se acerca, lo pondré en mi perfil e intentaré ir actualizándolo, más que nada para dar señales de vida…**

* * *

><p>•<strong>Capítulo 12 <strong>

•**El loco del cuaderno rosa**

—_¿Diga?_

—_¡Axel!_

—_¿Marl…?_

—_¡Sí, sí, sí, soy yo! ¡Oye, que sepas que te he descubierto: SÉ QUE ESTÁS POR ROXAS!_

—_¡¿Pero qué dices, bastardo?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera insinu–?!_

—_¡No! ¡Ah-ah! ¡No intentes negarme nada, porque tengo pruebas más que concluyentes, y…! No importa, ¡tenemos que hablar! ¡Ahora!_

—_¡Está bien, está bien! …Voy…_

—_Casa de Sora. Y no tardes. Como tardes…_

—_¡Que voy, joder!_

—_Bien. Recuerda: casa de Sora._

—_Genial. Hasta ahora._

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Ese día la librería, además de vacía, estaba en absoluto silencio.<p>

Realmente uno, teniendo en cuenta quienes eran sus dependientes, podía dar por hecho que esto era algo absolutamente habitual en el día a día de la pequeña tienda, dados sus antecedentes. Sin embargo cabe recordar también que, si bien Roxas siempre se había dado al silencio y a la falta de interés en lo que concierne a todo lo referente al pelirrojo, no se podía decir lo mismo de éste otro.

Axel nunca estaba en silencio, ya fuese para molestar al rubio o para… Bueno. Solo para molestar, en realidad. Era absurdo afirmar lo contrario cuando al fin y al cabo uno de los hechos por los que había tomado la decisión de aceptar el trabajo era el estar cerca de él la cantidad suficiente de tiempo al día como para convertirse en una verdadera molestia. Eso era también algo que todos sabían.

Y era precisamente por ese motivo por lo que resultaba tan extraño el que la librería estuviese tan silenciosa. Desde la misma hora de apertura, hoy tan solo con una jornada parcial de tarde, ninguno de los dos presentes se había dignado siquiera a mirarse. No hubo puyas de entrada, ni insultos ni pequeños intentos por llamar la atención, ni siquiera para matar el tiempo.

Ninguno tenía ánimos de hablar.

El motivo, el mismo. La motivación, distinta.

De pronto el tintineo de la puerta indicó la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Axel, dedicándose a colocar nuevo material en las estanterías, dejó el trabajo de atender al recién llegado a Roxas.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el rubio, incorporándose. Hasta ese mismo momento había estado pasando el rato jugueteando con la máquina registradora por puro aburrimiento.

—Buenas tardes —devolvió la joven, acercándose directamente a él—. Tenía hecha una reserva…

Axel miró a la pareja de reojo. Pero más concretamente, a Roxas. Distraído, ahora se veía libre de poder observarlo correctamente y poder así intentar incluso escrutar su rostro y gestos a la espera de lograr averiguar exactamente qué le podía estar pasando por la cabeza. En cualquier otra ocasión ni siquiera habría tenido importancia el simple hecho de que pillase mirándolo, pues esto no era más que una de las muchas molestias que tenía el pelirrojo con él. Sin embargo esta vez era diferente. Es vez tenía un significado muy, muy distinto.

Una vez terminó de atender a la chica, Roxas, con un suspiro de cansancio, apoyó su barbilla sobre la mano y se reclinó de nuevo en el mostrador. Pese a intentar evitarlo por todas las maneras hasta el momento, no pudo evitar lanzar una rápida mirada al lugar donde se encontraba Axel. Al ver que éste tenía sus ojos clavados en él, los apartó rápidamente.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, sin embargo no los apartó. Sabía perfectamente —pues Roxas acababa de demostrarlo sin lugar a dudas— lo que el chico estaba pensando. Y era precisamente lo que él había estado suponiendo a lo largo de todo el día. En definitiva, no le gustaba nada.

Y fue precisamente por este motivo que, contrario a lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora, continuó mirándolo sin ningún pudor. Con los ojos entrecerrados. Fijamente. Atravesándolo. De una manera que el rubio no podría pasar por alto de ninguna forma. Aunque para sorpresa de Axel, lo hizo. Evidentemente, a propósito.

Si bien continuaron así durante varios minutos, Roxas haciendo cualquier cosa por no mirarlo y Axel sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la espera de una reacción que no llegaba, finalmente fue él quien tomó la decisión de hablar por primera vez.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Vas a decir algo o piensas quedarte callado tooodo el tiempo?

Roxas se volvió hacia él tan solo un segundo, antes de seguir de nuevo con lo suyo, sin molestarse aun en dirigirle la palabra. Esta vez la mirada del pelirrojo cambió a una exasperada.

—No te creerás realmente todo lo que dijeron ahí, ¿verdad? —insistió, sin intención alguna de dejar de hablar ahora que había empezado. El rubio hizo una mueca. Y sin volverse a él, respondió —aunque a Axel no le pareció una respuesta— en voz baja.

—Yo ya no sé qué pensar…

—¡Ja! —ladró el pelirrojo—. Pensar. ¡Tú! Perdona, enano, pero te recuerdo que es Marluxia quien está pensando por ti. Ni siquiera te has parado a decidir si puede ser verdad.

—Ya, como si tú hicieses mucho por evitarlo… —murmuró el otro, sin ánimos algunos por seguir con la conversación. Le dio la espalda y empezó a cambiar de lugar algunos libros, más que nada por hacer algo que pudiese distraerlo y alejarlo del mayor.

Ante esto Axel alzó una ceja.

—¿Hacer? ¿Yo? —Se volvió completamente hacia él, dejando de lado su tarea para centrarse únicamente en lo que tenía que decir—. Disculpa, pero si ahora te ha dado por la paranoia no es culpa mía —bufó—. ¡Ni siquiera te has parado a pensar lo absurdo que es!

—Lo he pensado lo suficiente, gracias —replicó, aun sin volverse a mirarlo—. Simplemente cállate y haz el favor de dejarme en paz.

—¡No hasta que no me hagas caso! ¡Créeme! —exclamó Axel, alzando la voz de manera innecesaria al tiempo que daba un par de pasos en dirección hacia el rubio, absolutamente harto de toda esa situación—. ¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI!

* * *

><p>Cuando Axel llegó ese día, Marluxia sonreía.<p>

Fue él quien se encargó de abrirle la puerta a él y a Demyx. Fue él quien los tomó de los brazos y arrastró al interior del apartamento sin oportunidad de replicar ni, al cualquier caso, escapar. Y por supuesto, fue él quien terminaría haciendo de esa tarde un maldito infierno.

Sin embargo, dejando de lado todo esto, Axel, decidido a saber qué mierda había sido aquella llamada absurda recibida durante su terapia, tomó la decisión de ir al grano desde un buen principio.

—Marluxia! —lo abordó, nada más abrir la puerta. En realidad es muy probable que le hubiese llamado "Marluxia" a cualquiera que le hubiese abierto la puerta en ese momento. Solo quería gritar—. ¡¿Se puede saber qué narices significa esa llamada?!

Como respuesta, por supuesto, al contrario que acobardarse o achantarse, terminó decantándose por ignorar esa evidente mala leche que se traía el pelirrojo e ir directamente a lo que él tenía en mente: poner en marcha el plan.

—¡Oh, Axel! ¡Al fin llegas! —respondió alegre, en lo que tiraba de ellos y los arrastraba al interior—. Qué bueno verte. Y a ti también, Demyx. No querías perderte la fiesta, ¿verdad?

Axel empezó a reclamarle. Por su parte, el rubio no respondió. A cambio miró con algo de preocupación a su entorno. Dadas todas las situaciones relacionadas con Marluxia hasta ese momento, así como sus evidentes desastrosos resultados, podía saber de antemano que nada bueno podría salir de ahí ese día, lo cual le parecía casi inconcebible, dado el monumental esfuerzo que había hecho Zexion al tratar e incluso casi crear un pequeño cambio sobre el temperamento de su amigo en lo que se refería a Roxas. ¿Iba acaso Marluxia a tirarlo por la borda?

—No te hagas el tonto, Marluxia. ¿Qué es todo esto? —replicó, con un tono ligeramente infantil, cruzándose de brazos. Desde detrás de Marluxia, Sora los saludó alegremente. Sin embargo, dado el estado de ánimo de ambos éste fue ignorado.

—Está bien, está bien —habló el mayor, sonriente—. Os he hecho venir- Bueno, Axel, te he hecho venir a ti porque- ¡No, espera! Primero quiero que todo el mundo se siente, ¿vale? El caso es que- ¡Vamos, pasad! Demyx y Sora al sofá. Axel, tú ponte por ahí. —El aludido lo miró evidentemente enfadado, pero no replicó—. Pues hoy he hecho un extraordinario descubrimiento —continuó— que por descontado os afecta a todos los presentes, yo incluido… Oh, espera. —Miró a su alrededor—. Sora, ¿dónde está Roxas?

El castaño volvió su vista hacia atrás en busca del susodicho, sin dar con él.

—¡Voy a buscarlo! —exclamó, levantándose de un salto del sofá y corriendo en dirección al pasillo.

—Bien hecho —aplaudió Marluxia–. ¡Y ve rápido! —añadió, en lo que se volvía de nuevo hacia los dos recién llegados, con una, cabe añadir, siniestra y espeluznante sonrisa alegre—. Hay algo realmente importante que quiero decir.

Axel lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Marluxia…

—¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Calla! ¡No hasta que estemos todos! —lo cortó, con voz cantarina. El pelirrojo rechinó los dientes.

—¡No hace ni puta gracia! —exclamó, levantándose. Demyx se alzó rápidamente para colocar una mano sobre su hombro en un intento por tranquilizarlo, lanzándole a Marluxia una mirada reprobadora. Pese a ello, su sonrisa se mantuvo perfectamente intacta.

—Tranquilízate, Ax —advirtió Marluxia, con cuidado, sin cambiar un ápice su anterior expresión—. Esto es por tu bien- ¡No!: por el bien de todos.

—Mira, Marly. No tengo la menor idea de lo que pretendes, pero sea lo que sea, déjalo —repuso Demyx, seriamente. Tiró de Axel para volver a sentarlo y continuó hablando, ignorando las quejas de éste—. He estado hablando, ¿sabes? Antes. Con Zexion. Le he hablado de lo que pretendes hacer, y que sepas que le parece una pésima idea.

—¿Tratando de hacer? —intervino Axel, mirándolo de hito en hito. Hizo ademán de levantarse, sin embargo tras pensárselo un momento decidió permanecer sentado.

—Sí. Bueno. Zex siempre ha sido un aburrido —replicó Marluxia rodando los ojos, pasando por alto la pregunta del pelirrojo. Demyx bufó ante esto.

—Será aburrido, ¡pero sabe muy bien lo que hace! ¡Es inteligente! Si él dice que no es buena idea, es que no-

—Vale, ¡ya! —exclamó Axel, levantándose de nuevo de un salto y mirándolos a los dos indignado. Maurluxia alzó una ceja, irónico—. Mirad, no tengo ni idea de qué mierda estáis hablando, pero como sea algo relacionado conmigo, y creo que lo es, ya estáis dejándolo. ¿Lo captáis? —Se volvió por completo hacia Marluxia, sin embargo esta vez no le habló a él—. Y vosotros dos: ¿se puede saber qué estáis mirando? El espectáculo hay que pagarlo.

Tanto Demyx como Marluxia se volvieron a la vez. Junto a la puerta de entrada al pasillo estaba Sora, con una sonrisilla nerviosa, y a su lado, un Roxas cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la pared rezumando aburrimiento y –Axel creyó ver–quizá también una pizca de interés perfectamente disimulado.

—Roxas ha oído el escándalo, y se le han quitado las ganas de venir —explicó el castaño, ignorando la acusación de Axel y tirando de su primo por la manga de la camisa hacia el centro—. Pero lo he convencido —concluyó con una sonrisa. Marluxia asintió orgulloso, y seguidamente empujó a ambos, Roxas y Axel, por los hombros para obligarles a tomar asiento, cada uno en un sofá diferente. Sora tomó lugar junto a Demyx, dejando a su primo completamente solo a merced de Marluxia.

—Ahora sí, ahora que ya estamos todos… —Miró todas las caras a su alrededor—. O al menos los suficientes… —rectificó, pasando por alto el gruñido de Axel—. Quiero que estéis bien atentos a lo que os voy a decir, porque es algo-

El timbre sonó.

—¡¿Quién narices es ahora?! —exclamó, lanzando una mirada iracunda en dirección a la puerta. Como anfitrión que era, fue Sora quien tomó la iniciativa de levantarse –pues era evidente que Roxas, en ese estado, iba a pasar olímpicamente de todo– e ir a abrir. Con un suspiro, Marluxia decidió continuar—. Como iba diciendo…

—¡Riku!

Roxas se alarmó. Instantáneamente dirigió una rápida mirada a Axel. Al advertir esto, todavía cruzado de brazos, le devolvió la mirada, alzó una ceja con aburrimiento y soltó:

—No creerás realmente que es el perro, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que Roxas no creyó tal cosa. En realidad incluso él sabía que era absurdo pensar algo así. Pero el perro lo tenía trastornado. Qué se le iba a hacer…

—Vaya, no sabía yo que habíais decidido montar una fiesta sin nosotros. Malos amigos. —La voz de Kairi llegó desde la entrada, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Asomados por la puerta, Kairi les miraba con una sonrisa ligera. Tras ella, un Riku ceñudo y absolutamente confuso ante tal cantidad de gente inesperada.

—No es una fiesta, Kairi. Es una reunión improvisada de Marluxia —inquirió Sora, haciéndose a un lado y dejándolos pasar—. ¡Y tú, Riku! —lo detuvo—. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que traerte alguien a verme? ¡Tú sí que eres un mal amigo!

—No empieces otra vez con eso, Sora —replicó rápidamente el mayor—. Sabes perfectamente que no…

Parados frente a la entrada, ambos continuaron hablando en lo que Kairi se autoinvitaba a sentarse junto a un abandonado Roxas mientras soltaba un alegre "¿qué se celebra?" y Marluxia tomaba la decisión de continuar con su revelación. En un momento dado Sora decidió cerrar la puerta tras él, sin embargo ésta no llegó a chocar contra el marco, pues una mano la detuvo antes de ello. Se volvió a mirar, extrañado. Una persona asomó por la puerta.

—¿Zex? —Demyx se levantó al verlo, incrédulo—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Pensaba que esto no te apetecía nada.

—Y así es —respondió él, entrando, saludando a Sora y Riku, aún ambos de pie, con un leve gesto de cabeza—. Sin embargo lo he estado pensando. Si voy a ayudar a Axel no quiero que se eche por tierra todo lo hablado esta mañana, y siendo una llamada de Marluxia… —Le lanzó una fría mirada al susodicho, el cual la recibió desafiantemente alegre. Esto hizo irritar aún más al pelirrojo.

—Bien, pues. Somos más. Eso no hace más que mejorarlo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sentaos todos, por favor.

Y así, bastante más apretados que antes, Zexion tomó asiento al lado de Roxas, y Riku y Sora junto a Axel, quedando el primero de los dos obligado a decidirse entre el suelo y el reposabrazos. Se quedó con lo segundo.

—En fin… —repuso Marluxia, de pie en el centro, atrayendo todas las miradas—. Dado que somos unos pocos más, ahora me veo obligado a dar una explicación aún más detallada de lo que ha terminado trayéndonos aquí hoy y ahora. Es sobre Axel —señaló rápidamente, y todos los ojos se dirigieron a él—, y sobre Roxas, por supuesto. Pero más sobre Axel. —Suspiró dramáticamente—. Durante muchos años todos nosotros hemos tenido el placer de presenciar el desarrollo de una bonita aunque algo extraña relación. —Desde su asiento, Roxas estuvo a punto de replicar, sin embargo Marluxia le lanzó una rápida y amenazadora mirada que lo hizo callar. Continuó—. Sin embargo, si bien es algo que se ha logrado mantener bien escondido a la vista de todos, existe un tipo de gente más perceptiva –yo– que ha sabido ver debajo de todas esas broncas y peleas de niños ese algo especial que ha estado presente desde el primer momento.

—Bueno, ya. Aquí se acaba la tontería. —Axel se levantó, poniéndose a la altura del otro, inclinándose a él amenazador, cara a cara—. Marluxia, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que pretendes con esto, y si estoy ahora aquí no es más que por la absurda llamada tuya que-

—¡AXEL ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE ROXAS!

Y de pronto, el silencio calló en la sala.

* * *

><p>Roxas miró desesperado su reloj. Todavía quedaba poco más de una hora para terminar, y pese a ello ya había llegado al límite por esa tarde. Él no quería; no tenía absolutamente ningún interés por permanecer más tiempo cerca del pelirrojo cuando éste no hacía más que insistir en hablar de algo que él sencillamente quería ignorar. El pelirrojo gruñó detrás de él. Ahí volvía de nuevo.<p>

—¿No vas a decir nada? —No estaba preparado para esto. Marluxia no solo había soltado esa bomba –en un primer momento absurda y bastante imaginativa– en mitad de una reunión donde estaban presente gran parte de sus amigos, si no que para colmo, ¡había logrado hacerla creíble! Y no solo para el grupo, si no para él mismo también. Eso era lo peor. Por su puesto, desde ese momento algunas piezas en su cabeza lograron encajar para tomar finalmente el sentido del que antes carecían. ¿Por qué motivo iba Marluxia a organizar todas aquellas farsas –pues no podían tener otro nombre más que ese– para intentar acercar al pelirrojo a él?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Axel se encontraba a apenas medio metro de distancia frente a él.

—¿Realmente te crees todas esas estupideces que dijo Marluxia? —murmuró, inclinándose amenazadoramente.

—¡No todas! —replicó, apartándose de él. Si bien habló, se abstuvo a mirarlo de todas maneras. Clavó su vista en un punto al azar a su derecha—. Pero sinceramente, dudo mucho que se haya inventado todas ellas.

—¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI! —repitió a voz de grito, logrando atraer su mirada de nuevo a él. Axel se acercó más, lo que hizo que Roxas sintintiese un escalofrío recorriéndole toda la columna—. ¿Cómo tengo que decirlo para que te entre en esa diminuta cabecita tuya?

_Axel tendencia a mirar a Roxas. ¿En qué debe pensar? ¿Impulso obsesivo? ¿Enamoramiento?_

—¡Deja de mirarme! —exclamó ceñudo al recordar esto, retrocediendo un par de pasos de él. Como respuesta inmediata Axel no tuvo otra que soltar una carcajada incrédula.

—¡Joder! ¡¿Ahora no puedo ni mirarte?! —Se acercó de nuevo, indignado—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que ya se te han cruzado los cables? ¿O es que acaso temes terminar enamorándote de mí?

_Axel disfruta discutiendo con Roxas._

Roxas reprimió el impulso inmediato de soltarle el puño contra la cara.

—Ya está bien. Para ya.

_Necesidad de llamar su atención_

—¡No! No voy a dejarlo. —De pronto, probablemente por el calor del momento, Axel lo tomó por los hombros en un intento de mantenerlo quieto ante él y evitar que volviese a retroceder—. No hasta que entres de una maldita vez en razón.

_Necesidad de contacto físico._

—¡S-suéltame!

—¡Pues deja de intentar huir por una maldita vez y escucha! —Soltó un bufido, haciendo evidente con ello que se estaba empezando a cansarse de esa situación—. ¡¿De verdad sigues creyendo semejante tontería?!

—¡¿Pero es que no lo ves?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que deje de creer lo que Marluxia dijo si no haces más que confirmármelo una y otra vez?! —Finalmente Roxas se zafó de las manos del mayor lo más bruscamente que pudo—. No me toques. No me mires. Y ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme.

* * *

><p>Marluxia los observó atentamente, a la espera de alguna reacción ante tal revelación. Tal y como pudo comprobar con un simple primer vistazo, dejando a un lado el shock general, algunos pasaron a mostrarse mostraron atónitos ante la absurda noticia, otros escépticos, e incluso alguno pasó a lucir una sonrisilla irónica en señal de incredulidad. Sin embargo era la expresión de Axel la única entre todos los presentes que mostraba un evidente enfado y exasperación que destacaba de entre las demás. Con sus ojos clavados sobre Marluxia. Los puños apretados. Rabia reprimida. No era así, tal y como habría cabido esperar, la de Roxas, la cual no llegaba más que a una leve molestia.<p>

—Es absurdo —soltó de pronto alguien. Marluxia se volvió a mirarlo. Riku.

Todos se volvieron hacia él, excepto el pelirrojo, el cual se mantuvo con la vista clavada en su examigo. Al verse el centro de atención, Riku rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua—. Conozco a Axel de toda la vida, y eso es sencillamente imposible.

Si bien alguno que otro asintió conforme, Kairi lo ignoró y devolvió de nuevo su atención al pelirrojo.

—¿Es cierto, Axel? —Éste se sobresaltó ante la pregunta.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Instantáneamente todo el grupo empezó a hablar al unísono entre ellos ante un orgulloso Marluxia. Axel no tuvo otra que ver, incapaz de detenerlo, cómo todos y cada uno de ellos se dedicaban a discutir sus supuestos sentimientos escondidos por el rubio mientras el mismo aludido se mantenía en un silencio absoluto. Ni siquiera pareció con ánimos de tratar de intervenir, lo que le pareció incluso más extraño.

—Vamos, todos tranquilos. No creeréis de verdad que he decidido soltaros semejante bomba sin tener pruebas, ¿no?

—Marluxia, ¿no será esto otra de tus paranoias de esas? Quiero decir… Igual que cuando creíste que estos dos se habían acostado… —inquirió Kairi, ladeando la cabeza, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en señal de curiosidad.

El aludido prácticamente la atravesó con la mirada ante tal comentario.

—Nadie te ha preguntado, bonita. Y si dejáis explicarme… —Esperó un par de segundos más a que todos volvieron a prestarle la atención deseada, sin embargo esto no sucedió. Por supuesto, lo que había soltado era demasiado fuerte, y sobra decir que en el grupo de gente había opiniones enfrentadas que debían ser aclaradas lo antes posible, incluso, a ser necesario, dejándolo a él fuera de todo. Zexion, todavía con su tono tranquilo, hablaba con Demyx en voz baja sobre sobre algo que, si bien Marluxia no pudo oír, supuso tendría relación con el cómo afectaría todo ello a Axel. Kairi, por su parte, parecía no decidirse entre intervenir en la conversación entre Sora y Riku e intentar hacer hablar a Roxas para sonsacarle alguna mísera palabra. Axel, pese a ser el centro de todo, se mantuvo en completo silencio.

Si bien le habría encantado verlos continuar haciendo suposiciones, Marluxia decidió intervenir con un carraspeo.

—La realidad —empezó, atrayendo de nuevo la atención hacia él— es que llevo bastante tiempo investigando a fondo este toma —comenzó de nuevo—. ¿El motivo? Evidente: las señales eran demasiado claras como para simplemente dejarlas pasar. Tanto odio infundado tenía que esconder algo. No podía estar ahí porque sí…

—Difiero —intervino Axel, bruscamente.

—Por supuesto que sí. En fin: el punto pues es que con el paso del tiempo comencé a fijarme más en los movimientos de ambos. Podréis pensar que soy un paranoico, pero si fuese así, ¿por qué la mayoría de vosotros estáis dudando?

—Yo no dudo —insistió.

—Y yo te creo, Axel. Bien, ahora os quiero proponer algo. —Sonrió—. Pero antes, todos los que creáis que existe una remota posibilidad de que lo que he dicho sea cierto, que levanten la mano.

Ni Kairi ni Sora dudaron un segundo en alzarla. Marluxia, levantándola también únicamente para dar mayor fuerza a su petición, miró a Demyx fijamente, a la espera. Tras mirar a Zexion, se mordió los labios y colocó la mano sobre su regazo.

Por otro lado, en contra ante esa absurda idea, Zexion, Riku y Axel se mantuvieron completamente quietos, al igual que Roxas, que presenciaba la escena con un aparente y absoluto desinterés

—Bueno, ni Axel ni Roxas cuentan. Y dado que Demyx no es capaz ni decidir por sí mismo, nosotros ganamos —sentenció.

—¡Oye!

—Sabes que eso no es justo —replicó Riku. Zexion colocó una mano sobre su hombro para llamarle la atención, negando con la cabeza cuando éste le miró, haciéndole ver así que era absurdo insistir con él.

—¡Todos arriba! Hay que mover los sofás. ¡Venga, venga, venga!

Ante esto hubo gruñidos, quejas y replicas, sin embargo fueron olímpicamente ignoradas por Marluxia, pues al final, pese a la evidente falta de interés por la mayoría de los presentes, éste logró movilizarlos a todos y, tras un rápido consentimiento por parte de un entusiasmado Sora a colocar los muebles como él quisiera –cabe señalar que por algún extraño motivo Roxas no se opuso–, lograron despejar el centro del salón, dejando los sofás a ambos lados, enfrentados.

Y fue entonces cuando Marluxia desenfundó el cuaderno. Minutos antes –aunque según para quien hubiesen parecido incluso horas– Roxas se había asegurado de dejarlo en el sitio donde lo encontró antes de encontrarse con el resto, lo que ahora le parecía algo ridículo, pues era evidente que el mayor tenía clara intención de desvelarles a todos su contenido. Lo cual, evidentemente, no era algo buen. En absoluto.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es una bonita casualidad el que hoy haya decidido traerlo conmigo, ¿no creéis? —dijo alegremente, ignorando la pregunta hecha por Demyx mientras se volvía hacia Kairi, dando la espalda al grupo situado en el sofá contrario. Axel pensó en acuchillarlo—. Bien, Kairi. Tú serás nuestra primera testigo. Por ahora únicamente tenemos palabras supuestamente infundadas, sin embargo estoy seguro de que todo empezará a tomar sentido en cuanto todos empecemos a darle vueltas a ello.

—Ya… ¿Y exactamente qué…? Es decir, no sé. ¿Qué quieres que diga? —El aludido asintió, conforme ante el interés demostrado por parte de la pelirroja. Abriendo finalmente el cuaderno, empezó a pasar rápidamente las páginas, parando de vez en cuando a leer alguna de ellas y murmurando para sí. Se detuvo en una. Sonrió y se volvió de nuevo hacia ella.

—_Axel disfruta discutiendo con Roxas_. —Roxas apretó los labios ante esto—. Bien, Kairi, ¿qué puedes decirme de eso?

—¡¿Pero de qué hablas, tú, maldito–?!

—Tranquilo, Axel.

La chica alzó una ceja, interrogante.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Hombre, pues dejando a un lado eso de que se llevan mal y tal, si suponemos que lo que dices es cierto, la verdad es que todo tomaría bastante sentido, ¿no? —Se encogió de hombros—. Cuando a un niño pequeño le gusta alguien suele molestarle como para… ¿llamar su atención?

—Estás haciendo suposiciones infundadas. ¡Hasta hace unos minutos ni siquiera te lo habías planteado! —exclamó Axel, levantándose, ignorando los tirones de Demyx y peticiones de Zexion por volver a sentarse.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —replicó ella—. Es cierto que realmente nunca he pensado detenidamente en ello, sin embargo mentiría si dijese que lo que ha dicho Marluxia me ha tomado absolutamente desprevenida…

—Bien, bien. Kairi, tu respuesta ha sido perfecta, pues precisamente has ido a tocar uno de los puntos principales que quería tratar. ¡Necesidad de llamar su atención! —Se volvió hacia el castaño—. ¿Sora?

—¡Un momento! Marly, se supone que aquí podemos opinar todos. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

—A la mierda, Demyx. ¡Marluxia lo único que quiere es liarla y punto! —intervino Axel, ahora sentado. Se encontraba cruzado de brazos únicamente como prevención por no saltar y cerrar la boca a su supuesto amigo a base de golpes—. Se aburre, por eso ve necesario meterse en la vida de la gente para joderla.

—Axel tiene parte de razón —apoyó Zexion junto a él, hablando en alto por primera vez desde su llegada. Marluxia se volvió a mirarlos con una ceja alzada—. Ni Axel ni Roxas tienen la obligación de pasar por esto, y más aún cuando lo que dices siquiera se sostiene. —Por supuesto Marluxia quiso replicar ante esto último, sin embargo Zexion aún no había acabado—. Estoy seguro de que en el fondo tus intenciones no son malas del todo —añadió rápidamente—, pero definitivamente no son las acertadas. No cuando lo único que pareces buscar es avergonzarlos y obligarnos a hacer ver algo que no hay.

El otro bufó con exasperación.

—Ese es el punto, lumbrera. _Sí _que hay. —Zexion rodó los ojos. No había manera.

—He oído suficiente. —Se levantó y se alejó un par de pasos del centro, volviéndose a mirar tanto a Axel como a Roxas—. Como ya he dicho, no tenéis porqué soportar esto, y espero que sepáis que tenéis todo el derecho a iros, pues es evidente que no se puede razonar con Marluxia. Axel —El aludido lo miró interrogante—. Ya seguiremos hablando otro día sobre todo esto. Sencillamente no dejes que lo que se diga aquí te afecte para nada.

—No te preocupes. No tengo ninguna intención de dejarle —respondió éste.

—Yo me quedo —dijo Demyx, asomado por encima del sofá—. Solo por si acaso.

Tras un rápido asentimiento, y sin ningún tipo de despedida, Zexion salió del apartamento en completo silencio. Si bien los presentes restantes se mantuvieron sin hablar, apenas unos segundos más tarde Marluxia volvió a intervenir como si nada fuera de lugar acabase de pasar.

—Bien pues. ¿Por dónde íbamos? ¿Sora?

—Yo… Emm… —Pese al evidente entusiasmo inicial del castaño, tras la pequeña bronca de Zexion éste había bajado en picado. Si antes se veía con absolutos ánimos de ayudar al del pelo rosa, esto había cambiado completamente—. No tengo nada que decir —concluyó, con un hilo de voz. Miró a Kairi, y está asintió.

—Zexion tiene razón, Marluxia. Esto no está bien. —Se encogió de hombros—. A Axel le gusta Roxas. Bueno, ¿y qué? —El aludido quiso replicar, pero no llegó a tiempo—. Esto de entrometerse tanto en su vida…

—Necesidad de llamar su atención —la cortó de pronto Marluxia. Todos lo miraron fijamente, curiosos, pero la mayor parte de ellos, agotados del numerito—. Necesidad de contacto físico, también. Por no olvidar esa tendencia que tiene nuestro amigo a mirar a Roxas. ¿Acaso me he inventado todo esto? —Chasqueó la lengua, volviéndose por primera vez hacia el rubio. Se puso en cuclillas, quedando apenas unos centímetros por debajo de su altura. No podía convencer al resto, pero estaba seguro de que algo podría hacer si atacaba directamente al punto clave de la historia—. Dime, Roxas. ¿Cuántas veces has pillado a Axel mirándote fijamente? —Si bien abrió la boca para responder, no llegó a salir ningún sonido, pues realmente no tenía ninguna respuesta clara ante esto—. Yo te lo diré —añadió él—. Muchas. Montones de veces. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Si realmente "no quisierais ni veros" ni siquiera os dirigiríais la palabra! ¡Pero no! —Sonrió ante el ceño fruncido del rubio. No estaba enfadado, como Axel. Era uno pensativo—. No os dais cuenta de lo evidente, pero eso no lo hace desaparecer.

—Marluxia, basta ya —intervino Riku, con el agotamiento reflejado en su voz.

—Sí, Marly. Ya oíste antes a Zexion. Esto no…

—¿Cuántas veces te has peleado con tu primo y has terminado con él sobre ti o viceversa? ¿De verdad crees que las escenitas que montáis vosotros son normales? Pues te diré algo: a eso se le llama tensión sexual. Vosotros la tenéis. Y eso solo es el principio.

Ante esta última declaración todos miraron a Marluxia conmocionados. Sora con la boca abierta.

Por su parte, Roxas abrió ampliamente los ojos. Tenía que ser mentira. Una absurda mentira. O en cualquier caso, una afirmación hecha por una mente aburrida que veía cosas donde sencillamente no las había. Y aun así, pese a todo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Ya estás contento? —preguntó Axel, terminando con el pesado silencio de una vez por todas—. Enhorabuena, Marly. Lo has logrado. Acabas de echar por la borda veinte años de amistad. —Y sin decir una palabra más, se levantó, y tras lanzarle una mirada cargada de rencor, dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo.

El silencio esta vez no se mantuvo por mucho tiempo, pues los murmullos empezaron de nuevo, llegados de parte de Kairi y Sora. Esta vez fue Demyx quien se levantó.

—No te preocupes, Marly —dijo, con una sonrisa torpe, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta—. La has cagado, sí. Pero ya verás como todo se arregla. ¡¿Axel?! —Abrió la puerta—. ¡No cierres aún, que voy! —Volvió el rostro una última vez hacia el resto—. Ya si eso nos vemos otro día. Kairi, Riku: adiós. Sora, Roxas, hasta mañana. Espero.

Y cerró.

Tanto Sora, Riku como Kairi se volvieron a mirar al aludido, a la espera de algún tipo de reacción que les hiciera ver por primera vez la parte de humanidad del mayor. Arrepentimiento. Culpa. Vergüenza. Podía haber muchas cosas, pero no hubo ninguna de ellas.

Qué tontería pensar siquiera que Marluxia pudiese ser humano.

—¿Sora?… —Riku se volvió hacia el castaño, con cara de absoluta confusión—. ¿Dónde está el perro?

* * *

><p>Para Axel todo estaba resultando sencilla y absolutamente… ridículo.<p>

Y odiaba a Marluxia. Por lo que había hecho. Lo odiaba de veras.

Zexion tuvo razón desde el principio: lo único que conseguirían de escuchar las palabras de ese psicópata –probablemente esas no fueron sus palabras textuales– no serían más que problemas y continuos dolores de cabeza. Y he ahí la prueba. Roxas era un convencido. Y es que Marluxia se había dirigido únicamente a él. Lo había hecho así porque únicamente era a él a quien le interesaba convencer. Y lo hizo. Lo hizo gracias a esa absoluta confianza en sus palabras. Cierto o no… ¡realmente se creía lo que decía!

«Yo también sé convencer».

Roxas había decidido salir un par de minutos fuera de la tienda. A tomar el aire. A alejarse de él. A pensar. A desestresarse. Cualquiera de ellas valía porque ellas todas eran ciertas.

Cuando volvió a entrar, tan siquiera se molestó a mirar al pelirrojo. Algo perfectamente previsible, por supuesto. Y algo que Axel había dado por descontado que ocurriría en cuanto entrase por esa puerta. Roxas tenía intención de ignorarlo durante lo que quedaba de turno. Evitaría cualquier tipo de contacto o intento de contacto. Rechazaría sus palabras con tal de no establecer una conversación con él. No le miraría, y definitivamente, haría todo lo posible por mantenerse a una distancia prudente de él con tal de no repetir la anterior escena.

En realidad, la solución, si bien siempre había sido la misma, era muy, muy sencilla.

Axel se volvió hacia él. Tomó aire y respiró hondo. Y finalmente, lo dijo.

—Siento haberte gritado.

Roxas lo miró atónito. Por tan solo unas milésimas en lo único en lo que pudo pensar Axel fue en que ese giro tan brusco de cuello hacia él podría haber terminado por dislocarle algo. Sin embargo esto no pareció importarle al rubio, pues en lo único que parecía centrado en ese momento era en lo dicho

—¿Acabas…? —Y en balbucear.

—Sí —respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero si tú nunca has…

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

Axel se encogió de hombros, aun sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Yo qué sé… Eh… —Se sonrojó. Ante la intensa mirada de Roxas no tuvo otra que apartar sus propios ojos y clavarlos en cualquier otro punto de la tienda, rascándose la cabeza en el proceso—. Mira, no debería haberme puesto así, ¿vale? Está claro que me he pasado.

Roxas continuó mirándolo. Sin pestañear. Todavía estupefacto.

—Solo quiero que olvides todo lo que dijo Marluxia ayer —concluyó el pelirrojo, clavando una vez la mirada en él—. Créeme. No me gustas. Y te puedo asegurar que no existe ningún tipo de —rodó los ojos, divertido— tensión sexual.

Roxas volvió a sonrojarse al oír esto, lo cual a Axel le pareció hasta cierto punto adorable. «Mira que es inocente».

Sin embargo también pudo ver la duda en sus ojos. Había vuelto a tener ese ceño ligeramente fruncido, señal de encontrarse en un estado de absoluta concentración.

—¿Seguro que no? —preguntó al fin.

—Te lo aseguro. Sinceramente, ¿acaso le ves algún sentido? —cuestionó, alzando ambas cejas en un intento por parecer aún más convencido de lo que ya estaba. Roxas lo miró fijamente, inseguro. Tras unos segundos de completo silencio finalmente, llegada a una conclusión, el rubio empezó a echar lentamente el aire que hasta ese momento había estado reteniendo. Se dispuso a dar una respuesta clara, pero fue en ese mismo momento cuando llegó otro cliente.

Una vez, más siendo él quien se encontraba en el mostrador, volvió a encargarse de atenderlo. Y durante todo el tiempo que duró la nueva visita Axel no le quitó la vista de encima.

Cuando el cliente desapareció por la puerta, Roxas lo miró, evidentemente más relajado que minutos antes. Ante esto Axel sonrió suavemente, conforme.

—Me gusta. Al fin empiezas a entrar en razón, enano. Aunque mira que te ha costado…

El rubio suspiró.

—Y tú haz el maldito favor de no llamarme enano —expresó, con una leve sonrisa, volviendo a juguetear con la caja registradora que momentos antes había estado abierta. Axel se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Todo estaba arreglado.

Al menos por ahora.

* * *

><p>–<strong>Twilight Town, 2009–<strong>

**Una Navidad especial**

Finalmente la navidad había llegado a Twilight Town. En realidad había llegado también al resto del mundo, claro. Sin embargo a los habitantes les gustaba pensar que solo llegaba allí. Cosas de pueblos.

En cualquier caso, como cada año ocurría, las calles nevadas se llenaron, a encargo de un muy orgulloso ayuntamiento, de montones de adornos brillantes y festivos, tales como luces de todos los colores imaginables colgadas por doquier, enormes abetos llenos de figuras navideñas y muñecos obesos de sonrientes Santa Claus esparcidos por todas partes, lo cual, en conjunto, no hacían más que evidenciar la época del año en la que se encontraban para el avispado que aún no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Sin embargo a Roxas la navidad realmente no le era un acontecimiento que lo emocionara. No tanto al menos como a su primo Sora. En realidad, si uno se pusiese a comparar entre ambos, Roxas no se emocionaría nunca, lo que no es el caso. Sin embargo ese día al menos tenía verdaderos motivos para estar contento.

Él, junto con Hayner, Sora y compañía, habían decidido pasar una noche juntos en casa de una vacía casa de Riku para celebrar así el amigo invisible. Con quince años, su madre finalmente había terminado tomando la dura decisión —tomada con a la ayuda de constantes quejas y súplicas, así como intentos de soborno por parte de su hijo menor, desde el mismo uno de diciembre— de dejar al niño hacer lo que le viniese en gana con tal de que le _dejase de incordiar ya_ _con la maldita fiesta_ _de una santa vez_.

Lo de Sora fue más fácil: _oh, ¿qué va Roxas, dices? Entonces me parece bien_. El susodicho no pudo más que indignarse ante tal facilidad de convicción de su tía, pero lo dejó pasar, pues un sí era un sí. Y eso era algo que no tenían todos los días.

El segundo hecho por el que Roxas se sentía excesivamente alegre ese día era algo bastante más simple: Axel estaba enfermo. Ergo no iba a asistir. Todo era perfecto.

Así pues, ese veinticinco de diciembre –un día de fiesta como cualquier otro– fue cuando quedaron ambos con Hayner a pasar el rato en casa del amigo de Sora, cargando cada uno con sus respectivos regalos, aprovechando la caminata de ida para dar un paseo por la ciudad y poder así disfrutar de las vistas y del ambiente festivo que reinaba esa noche.

La casa de Riku también tenía el exterior adornado, tal y como ocurría con la mayoría del resto de casas del vecindario. Eso era extraño, pues se suponía que sus padres estaban de viaje. Realmente le costaba imaginarse al chico tomándose la molestia de comprar y colgar las luces solo porque sí.

Eso sí: a Sora le encantó.

Así pues, cuando llegaron a casa del susodicho Riku pudieron comprobar al instante que no fueron los primeros en hacerlo, pues ya desde la misma entrada exterior con puerta cerrada podían oír el escandaloso e irritante sonido de un sitar acompañado por unos berridos a los que muy probablemente su dueño llamaría "voz".

—¡Mirad! —señaló Sora, encantado—. Demyx ya ha llegado.

Sin embargo, y desgraciadamente para Roxas, él no era el único que había llegado ya. Pero eso sería algo que comprobaría más tarde.

Kairi fue quien les abrió. Con una enorme sonrisa y un gorro de Santa Claus en la cabeza, les hizo pasar rápidamente, quitándoles los regalos de las manos, reprochándoles el que llegasen tan tarde. Al igual que el exterior, el interior de la casa estaba igualmente adornado. Incluso alguien se había molestado en adornar un abeto de plástico que terminó plantado en un rincón de la sala de estar rodeado de los regalos de los ya presentes allí. Para concluir, en el centro, una gran mesa repleta de comida saludable, tal como pizza, patatas de bolsa y más pizza. El llegar tarde conllevó el contar únicamente con la mitad de todo, lo que incluso aun así seguía siendo bastante.

Demyx se encontraba ahí mismo, de pie sobre el sofá, tocando y cantando como si no hubiese mañana, ignorando por completo la música del reproductor que algún ingenuo había decidido poner para amenizar. Cualquiera podría haber dicho que muy probablemente el chico estaba borracho. Ellos sabían que no era necesaria ni una sola gota de alcohol para hacerlo actuar de esa manera. Para rematar, junto a él, sentado en silencio, un Zexion de brazos cruzados rebosando tranquilidad. El conjunto creaba un contraste bastante extraño que nadie se molestó en comentar.

Aparte de esto en la sala había al menos tres personas más, entre las que se encontraban Olette, Pince y Naminé, a los que rápidamente Hayner se unió para saludar. Sora no tuvo más remedio que fruncir el ceño ante esto.

—¿Dónde está Riku? —le cuestionó a Kairi, mirando a su alrededor en busca del supuesto anfitrión.

—Oh, pues… —La chica se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa lo que podría decirse nerviosa en lo que miraba de reojo a Roxas—. Ha surgido un problemilla. Se está ocupando de ello arriba.

—¿Un problema? —Roxas alzó una ceja, incrédulo—. ¿Qué clase de problema?

—Nada de lo que tengáis que preocuparos. —Ambos estuvieron por replicar, pero la chica decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente—. ¡Pero vosotros ya estáis aquí! Eso es lo que importa. Así que venga: ¡a comeeer!

Y de esa forma, la fiesta de navidad empezó y continuó con su curso por varios minutos más con absoluta normalidad. La comida se acabó rápidamente, entre charlas amenas y pequeños juegos para pasar el rato. Demyx continuó cantando, intentando cada vez que empezaba a sonar una canción que conociese a acompañarla con su sitar y esos continuos berridos, parando a descansar únicamente cada equis tiempo para comer o beber y recobrar así energía.

Por su parte Sora, si bien logró mantenerse hasta cierto punto animado y bastante hablador, también permaneció de alguna manera perturbado ante la falta de Riku. En un momento dado incluso se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de subir él mismo a comprobar exactamente qué estaba mal. Pero no logró llegar más allá del tercer escalón, pues casi al instante una Kairi algo nerviosa se le plantó en medio, barrándole el paso, instándole a dar media vuelta y volver a la fiesta. Sora obedeció por esa vez, pero a regañadientes.

Sin embargo no fue necesario esperar demasiado, pues tan solo unos minutos más tarde el chico se dignó a aparecer.

—Sinceramente, si sabías que estabas enfermo, ¿por qué demonios vienes? —De pronto, la voz de Riku, llegada desde la planta superior, se oyó claramente mientras éste bajaba por las escaleras, atrayendo las miradas de los más cercanos a ellas, Roxas y Sora incluidos.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —replicó el pelirrojo, balanceándose peligrosamente sobre uno de los escalones superiores. Riku corrió a sujetarlo, pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros para evitar que callera.

Roxas salió de su asombro rápidamente.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —Se volvió hacia su primo—. ¡Sora!, se suponía que–

—Ey, ey, ey. Riku dijo que Axel estaba enfermo. Yo no sé nada más —replicó, cortándolo rápidamente antes de que el rubio llegase siquiera a echarle la culpa de nada.

—Sí, bueno. Que está enfermo es evidente —replicó, mirando al susodicho con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, mientras, éste y Riku bajaban con cuidado. No se molestó en bajar la voz, por lo que el pelirrojo no tuvo problema alguno en oírle.

—No estoy enfermo —replicó, en voz innecesariamente alta, sobándose la nariz—. Solo tengo bajas las defensas. —Riku puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto. Y por eso has decidido vomitarlas todas sobre mi alfombra.

—¡Córtate un poquito, Riku! Hay cosas que no necesitamos saber —replicó Demyx, sonriente. Aún de pie sobre el sofá, había dejado de tocar por un instante únicamente para poder disfrutar de la vista de su mejor amigo en estado convaleciente.

—¡Que estoy bien! ¿Lo captáis? —Aun sin haber llegado ni a la mitad de las escaleras, Axel se zafó de Riku y continuó su camino por su propio pie, consiguiendo al final mantener su dignidad medio intacta al llegar al pie de las escaleras—. ¿Lo veis? Perfectamente…

Por su parte el humor Roxas, anteriormente bastante animado, había pasado a decaer tras la llegada del pelirrojo. No importaba lo entretenida que hubiese estado yendo la fiesta hasta ahora, pues era evidente que esto, con él presente, no podría durar demasiado. Lo sabía, y dado que una fiesta de navidad no era un buen lugar para montar una escena, tomó la decisión.

—Yo me voy ya —concluyó, buscando su abrigo con la mirada, dirigiéndose a su primo y a cualquiera que se encontrase cerca de él en ese momento. Como Kairi.

—De eso nada. Aun no puedes irte, ¿verdad Riku?

—Al menos quédate para los regalos, ¿no? —lo instó Hayner, completamente en contra de que su amigo tuviese que perderse parte de la fiesta solo por culpa de la llegada de un invitado no deseado—. Ya si eso después decides si vale la pena irse o no —concluyó, cruzándose de brazos. Roxas bufó, sin embargo asintió conforme.

—Pues venga. Todos a sentarse. Axel tú procura alejarte un poco, no vayas a contagiar a nadie —dijo Sora de pasada, en lo que corría a sentarse al lugar más cercano al árbol.

—En ese caso me sentaré cerca del enano —replicó, mordaz.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Mira cómo sabe de quién hablo.

—¡Tú–

—¡Ey, vosotros! No empecéis otra vez, que es navidad —intervino rápidamente Naminé, con una mirada de reproche dirigida a ambos. El resto de invitados asintieron ante esto, por lo que ambos no tuvieron otra salida que sentarse y quedarse callados. En silencio, Roxas vio horrorizado cómo Axel lo hacía junto a él.

Una vez todos se colocaron alrededor de ese árbol improvisado, ya fuese en el suelo o en el sofá, empezaron uno por uno a tomar su respectivo regalo. Empezando por el de Sora, uno de tamaño medio, plano y rectangular. Lo que había en su interior no fue ninguna sorpresa.

—Es… un libro —Lo miró con detenimiento. No hubo decepción en su voz, si no curiosidad. Pareciera realmente que nunca antes había visto uno. Miró a los presentes—. ¿Zexion?

El aludido asintió.

—¿De quién sino? —soltó Axel, alegre, reteniendo un estornudo. Al verlo Roxas intentó alejarse de él, lo que le fue bastante difícil, teniendo cuenta que Naminé estaba al otro lado de él.

—Y es para que lo leas, Sora. Prohibido usarlo de sujetapapeles, ¿eh? —añadió Hayner, lo que terminó desembocando en risas por parte de todos. Zexion rodó los ojos, murmurando un ligero "más le vale…".

—¡P-por supuesto que voy a leerlo! —exclamó el castaño, sujetando fuertemente el libro. Su cara enrojeció.

—Vamos, vamos —aplaudió Kairi—. ¡Siguiente! ¿Quién va ahora?

La ronda de regalos continuó marchando, haciendo una pequeña pausa a cada una para intentar adivinar de parte de quien era, así como para añadir comentarios al respecto y burlas en el caso que lo requiriese. Hubo pues despertadores, skates, bufandas tejidas a mano, e incluso un dibujo perfectamente enmarcado para Kairi el cual no le fue muy difícil de adivinar a quien pertenecía. Demyx, más que un regalo, recibió una indirecta en forma de auriculares cuyo dueño fue más difícil de advertir, pues en realidad podría haber sido cualquiera. Sin embargo, el CD de música heavy que Zexion recibió fue algo más claro, siendo de todos ellos Axel el único interesado en ese tipo de música, acompañándolo, para evidenciarlo aun más, con un comentario en forma de tarjeta: "La música clásica apesta, ¿lo captas?".

Al final, dado el buen ambiente que terminó formándose, Roxas tomó la decisión de quedarse, para el regocijo de la mayoría. Y así continuaron el tiempo charlando, todos sentados ahora sí esparcidos entre sofás y sillones. En un momento dado alguien incluso propuso la idea de jugar a algún juego de mesa, con lo que Sora, experto de grado mayor en el conocimiento de esa casa, corrió al armario de juegos a elegir él mismo uno adecuado para todos. Finalmente, tras varios minutos de duda, optó por el Monopoly. Eran demasiados para poder jugar todos, por supuesto, dado que el juego en cuestión no contaba con más de seis fichas frente a los ocho que eran ellos. Tras someterlo a votación, dos votos al sí frente a seis al no, ganó el sí, pues era lo que Sora quería.

—Pues que cuatro de nosotros vayan en parejas —inquirió, con la voz unas octavas innecesariamente más altas—. Venga, va. Yo voy con Riku. —El aludido ni se inmutó, lo que todos tomaron como un sí.

Al final, con Demyx y Zexion como segunda pareja, tras repartir todos los billetes empezaron de una vez por todas con el juego.

A lo largo de los primeros minutos, los únicos que lograron demostrar algo de control fueron, además de Pince y Naminé, Zexion y Riku, pues no solo debían de pensar atentamente cómo proceder a cada momento, si no también controlar esas impulsivas e incluso absurdas compras que intentaron realizar en varias ocasiones sus respectivos compañeros de equipo. Por otro lado, si bien la mayoría de ellos pelearon por conseguir las mejores propiedades, la más evidente pelea fue la que hubo entre Axel y Roxas, todavía sentados uno al lado del otro, la cual incluía por supuesto burlas ante la llegada de malas cartas y maldiciones cuando alguno de ellos lograba tener buena suerte. Pese a ello nadie se tomó esto como algo demasiado grave, pues al fin y al cabo no era más que un juego, y siempre venía bien algo de competencia.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no podía durar demasiado.

—¡¿Has bebido de mi vaso?!

Y sin más, el juego quedó completamente olvidado.

—No, perdona: ¡TÚ has bebido de mi vaso! ¡El tuyo es ese de ahí!

—¡Ese es de Naminé, imbécil! —Roxas soltó un suspiro tembloroso—. Mierda, sí que lo has hecho. Oh, esto es asqueroso… —añadió en voz cada vez más baja, llevándose la mano a los labios.

—Mira quién fue a hablar —replicó él, irónico, arqueando una ceja—. Además, no es mi culpa. No haber dejado el vaso al lado del mío. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mala suerte.

Roxas le lanzó una mirada indignada acompañada por murmullos de desaprobación dirigidos al pelirrojo.

—Roxas se va a enfermar.

—Sí, Ax. Recuerda que estás enfermo. Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado con esto, ¿no te parece?

—Eres un irresponsable —concluyó Zexion.

—Oh, vamos. Dejad de preocuparos por eso. ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta? —preguntó Kairi de pronto, atrayendo toda la atención a su persona. Roxas, mirándola, todavía seguía con cara de asco—. ¡Axel y Roxas se han dado un beso indirectooo! —exclamó finalmente, con voz cantarina.

—Uy, es verdad.

—Claro, mira tú por dónde.

—¡Sí, sí! Mira su cara, mira.

—Esto es lo que me faltaba… —suspiró Axel, llevándose la mano a la frente con cansancio.

—…Creo que voy a vomitar… —añadió Roxas, consciente de la realidad desvelada por Kairi.

Ante esto, olvidando por completo los reproches dirigidos al pelirrojo por su descuido, todos se animaron de golpe.

—¡Dinos, Roxas! ¿Qué se siente al haber recibido tu primer beso indirecto?

—¡Qué te apuestas a que Axel lo ha hecho a propósito!

—¡Cierra el pico, Demyx!

—¡Uy, mira! ¡Si se ha puesto rojo!

Las bromas continuaron durante toda la velada.

La gripe que pilló Roxas, durante toda la navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciertamente el extra no tenía intención de ponerlo: ha pasado un montón desde la última actualización, y no sabía cuánto me llevaría hacerlo. Sin embargo lo que sí quería era subir algo por navidad. ¡Y ahí está! De hecho aún tengo un two-shot AkuRoku a medio empezar que me habría gustado colgar. Lo que muy probablemente no consiga hacer.<strong>

**Entonces: técnicamente la navidad sigue contando como hasta el día 6, con los Reyes Magos y tal, así que si antes de ese día he logrado quitarme de encima todos mis deberes y estudiado lo suficiente para un par de exámenes, veré si llego a tiempo para publicarlo. Sino, básicamente le tocará acumular polvo hasta el año que viene. **

**¡Y eso es todo! ¡Ahora a disfrutar de las fiestas! ¡Feliz navidaaaaad~~!**


End file.
